Living in The Vampire Diaries
by DreamonAlina
Summary: Victoria Addler just wants a normal life. Well, as normal as you can get when you're obsessed with The Vampire Diaries. To her surprise, one day, she wakes up in the Vampire Diaries, as Elena's twin! Along with an unwilling-to-be-there best friend, follow Tori and Sidney in their adventure, Tori in a place she didn't expect to be in... Stefan/OC/Damon. Eventual Elijah/OC
1. Prologue

**AN: Guess who had an idea for The Vampire Diaries?**

**I honestly have no idea how this will turn out, so bear with me!**

**Victoria's outfits will all be posted on my Polyvore, and my Polyvore is linked in my profile!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE VAMPIRE DIARIES AND I NEVER WILL OWN IT**

**Enjoy!**

"Tori, why do you watch this?" My best friend Sidney asked me, whipping her blond hair into my face as she turns to face me.

I flicked her hair from my face. "Because The Vampire Diaries is the best show of life!" I argued.

"Oh, and who made that judgement?" She asks, clearly annoyed.

"I did. Stupid Doctor Who fan." I mumbled the Doctor Who bit under my breath.

Sidney shoved me. "Hey! Doctor Who is amazing, and you know it!"

I sigh. "I know." Then we both break out into a fit of giggles. I shush her. "Okay, it's starting."

Sidney lies on her stomach like me, and relaxes her chin into her pillow. "How come whenever I sleep over, you always play the Pilot episode?"

"I will continue to play it until you don't fall asleep during the Pilot." I say, grabbing a handful of popcorn. Another reason I always play the Pilot is because it reminded me of simpler times. I stopped watching the Vampire Diaries after season 2, because I felt that it focused too much on the love triangle. Pretty much the only good season was season 1 and the beginning of season 2. That's when things went downhill, and I decided to stop watching. I picked up on watching the medical drama, House, instead.

She tugged on my brown hair. "Well, we're going to be watching the pilot episode for a long time."

I nudged her. "Shut up. Just give it a chance! You might like it."

She threw her hands up. "What's to like? According to you, the main character is bitchy and a whiner, the two brothers are so hot and have such great personalities that you can't decide which one you love, half the characters are dead, and you hate practically all of them that are alive!"

I was about to shout, 'SUCH LIES,' but then decided against it because my parents and brother Will would get really mad at me. That, and, well, she's right. Damon and Stefan can do so much better than Elena. Although they will never see that.

"Yeah, well, shut up and watch." I say, admitting defeat.

Sidney smirks, and lies down on the pillow.

Once we get to the end of the pilot, I die on the inside at the sight of Damon Salvatore. It's true, what Sid said. I can't decided between brothers. In a way, I can sort of understand where Elena's coming from. Well Stefan has a very sweet side (and is very hot), Damon has the bad boy edge on him. But Damon goes through incredible character development, which I loved.

I yawned, and looked over to Sidney, who was, of course, fast asleep. I rolled my eyes, but clicked the next episode. Just because she wasn't totally taken with the Salvatore brothers, didn't mean I wasn't.

But, I did fall asleep halfway through the episode. Just as I did, I saw my TV screen getting brighter. Huh. That's strange. Might have to get my Dad to check the circuits...

**TBC...**

**Tell me what you guys think!**

**REVIEW! THANKS! STAY TUNED!**


	2. Pilot part 1

**AN: Time for chapter 2! Well, technically part one of the Pilot. Oh, who cares?**

**Sidney's character wasn't created by me, but by the lovely Damons Charlene. She has amazing Vampire Diaires stories too, so be sure to check 'em out!**

**DISCLAIMER: VAMPIRE DIARIES ISN'T MINE**

**Enjoy!**

The next morning, I felt someone shaking me. "Wake up Tor!"

I push them away and bring my blanket farther over my head. "No!"

But the person keeps shaking me. "Come on, Tori! You don't want to be late on the first day!"

"The first day of what?" I mumbled from underneath my pillow.

Then my sheets are abruptly pulled from my hands, leaving me to feel very exposed. "Sidney! What was that for?" I say, slowly bringing myself out from my hiding spot.

I hear the dropping of sheets. "Sidney? Victoria Gilbert, did you sneak some of Aunt Jenna's wine last night?"

What? Victoria Gilbert? Last time I checked, it was Victoria Addler. And Aunt Jenna? I don't have an Aunt Jenna. And I certainly do not drink! What was up with Sidney?

"Sid, I'm not in the mood for jokes." I say, finally turning around all the way, and my mouth almost drops open. Nina Dobrev was in my room.

"What's going on?" I asked. Was I being punked? I wouldn't put it past Sidney and Will to prank me like this.

"What's going on? The first day of school is what's going on. Now, get up. Bonnie should be here to pick us up soon." She says, and leaves my 'room', shutting the door behind her.

...wait.

What in the actual hell was going on? Why was Nina Dobrev in my house? Why did she call me Gilbert? What was going on?

An alarm went off, causing me to jump in bed. I leaned over, and shut it off, only for the radio to start playing.

"Another beautiful day in Mystic Falls!" The guy on the radio said.

My eyes widen, and I jump off the bed and grab the radio. "Did you just say Mystic Falls?" I ask.

"Yes, the beginning of a beautiful day in Mystic Falls! And for all you teenagers out there, better get ready! School starts up again today!"

I sigh in disbelief and drop the radio. "Hey, I just began summer! What a rip off." I say, getting up.

A knock on my door. "Tori! I'm not kidding! Stop talking to yourself and get ready!" Nina's voice called out. Well, Elena's, I guess.

Wait, Addler, don't even go there. She is not Elena Gilbert. But, you don't want to make her angry, so I guess I better get ready.

I take a shower, and change into some clothes. After I do, I find a backpack that was sitting on a desk, so I open it, and inside are all the back-to-school essentials. Well, I assume this is mine then. I grab it and swing it onto my back.

Then I walk down the hall, and see a door open, where Nina was sitting. I take a deep breath, and gingerly knock on the door. Time to test my theory out... "Elena?" I say, walking in.

She smiles at me, and closes her what I assume to be diary. "Hey Tor."

OH MY GOD SO SHE REALLY IS ELENA GILBERT. Panicking, panicking, what do I do? Where's Sidney? I hope she's okay!

Okay, Tor, the most important thing to do right now is _remain calm_. I walk further inside, and go to the couch, where Elena makes room for me to sit. Now, if this is the pilot episode, then Miranda and Grayson must have just died. I sit next to her, then nudge her. "You okay?"

She takes a deep breath. "I'm fine."

I give her a small smile. "I know you better than that."

She laughs and lays her head on my shoulder. "Why did you have to be born my twin?" she asks. "If you weren't, it wouldn't be so easy for you to see through me."

I was her twin? Oh, duh, probably fraternal. "Even if I wasn't your twin, I'm still your sibling. I'd still know you."

"Yeah, well, I doubt Jeremy would figure it out." She says to me.

I laugh. "Well, Jeremy is Jeremy. He can never figure anything out."

She laughs too, but it dies pretty quickly. "I just can't believe I could have lost you too."

Wait, what? "What do you mean, you'll never lose me." I reassure her.

"But I almost did." She brings her head up. "In the crash. It's a miracle you managed to make it out alive. I don't know what I would have done if I lost my twin. Especially since I need someone to look up to. Even though you're only 15 minutes older."

Again, WHAT? Is she saying that _I_ was the one in the crash, not her? "Well, the important thing is that I'm here. With you. And Jeremy. And Jenna." We laugh. I rub her shoulder. "We should get going. Bonnie'll have a fit if we're late."

She sighs, then nods. We both get up, and leave Elena's bedroom. Time for school. All I can do is hope Sidney is okay.

_**Sidney's POV...**_

An alarm blasts, waking me up. I gasp, but then my heart rate slows down. I turn the alarm off, then lay back in bed. I was about to go back to sleep, when I realized that something was wrong. My eyes fly open, and I shoot up in bed. I look around me, and the bedroom looks nothing like Tori's, whose house I was staying over in the night before. A knock on the door causes me to jump. "Come in," I call out.

A blond head pops in through the door, and the face is vaguely familiar. "Okay Sid, I don't want you here as much as you probably don't want to be here, but Mom says to wake you up. Get ready, it's time for school."

I scrunch my eyebrows. "School? I thought summer just started."

Blondie laughs. "And people think I'm stupid. I guess you're just trying to hold on to the last string of summer. No, get up Sidney. I mean it." And Blondie disappears, like magic.

I don't know what to do, or where I am, but I get out of bed, and take a quick shower. When I go downstairs, a woman is in the kitchen, wearing a sheriff uniform. She smiles when she sees me. "Hey, Sid! Breakfast on the table. Eat up, you know Caroline doesn't like to be kept waiting." She says, raising a coffee cup to her lips, and I catch a glimpse at her badge, which says, 'Sheriff Forbes.'

Forbes. Caroline. Why are these names so familiar?

Blondie comes down the stairs, and gasps at me. "You're seriously wearing that to school?"

I look down to my jeans and plain t-shirt. I was never one to dress to impress. "What's wrong with it?"

She gasps again. "What's wrong with it?! No sister of Caroline Forbes is going to walk around dressed like a slob!" She grabs my arm, and drags me upstairs.

"But my breakfast!" I protest.

"Forget it." Caroline snaps. Whoa, what was this girls problem? And did she just call me her sister?

"But school!" I say, using school as a pathetic attempt to run screaming to the cops.

"We can be late." Caroline says, pushing me into her bedroom. Oh, I have a bad feeling about this. Victoria Addler, when I find you, you are DEAD!

**_Tori's POV..._  
**

I'm still in awe as I walk into the Gilbert kitchen, trying not to geek out. I break out into a smile when I see Jenna. Hey, I loved Jenna, I hated it when she died. Hmm, maybe I can change that...

She sighed while looking into the fridge. "Toast, I can make toast."

Elena pours two cups of coffee and hands one to me. "It's all about the coffee, Aunt Jenna."

"Is there coffee?" a new voice says from behind me. I turn around, and the one and only Jeremy Gilbert is standing there. My heart soars happily when I see him, and I laugh as I watch him take Elena's cup from her hands.

"First day of school and I am totally unprepared." Jenna says, looking into her purse. "Lunch money?" She asks, holding up bills in both hands.

Jeremy takes one, but Elena refuses. I haven't actually looked through my purse yet, so I don't know how much money I have. I take a bill from Jenna and give her a smile in thanks.

"Anything else? A number two pencil? What am I missing?" She asks.

I shake my head."Don't you have that presentation today?" I ask, since I remembered from the pilot last night. Thank you Sidney for not watching! No wait, that came out wrong.

"I'm meeting with my thesis advisor at," She quickly checks her watch and sighs. "Now. Crap!" She says, pulling her bun out and fanning her hair around her shoulders.

"Go, we'll be fine." Elena insists.

"No! Don't leave me with her!" I joke, and Elena slugs my arm.

Elena turns to Jeremy. "You okay?" She asks worriedly.

Jeremy sighs. "Don't start." He says, sipping from his mug, walking away.

Elena and I just look after him, and she sighs. "Some day, and some day soon, we are going to put that kid back in his place." I say.

She laughs and just sips from her mug. I smile, but that smile drops when I see the news. Those two humans that were killed at the beginning of the episode. I guess the initial fangirling shock must have kept me distracted from the fact of what show I was put in.

Elena notices my instant mood change. "What's wrong?" She asks, starting to look over her shoulder. I panic, and grab the remote from the counter, and shut the tv off. "Nothing. Just don't want to be late." I say, putting my mug into the sink.

A honk from outside alerts us that Bonnie's here to pick us up. Elena and I grab our stuff, then go to the car. She automatically moves to the backseat, so I guess that means that I always sit in the front! Awesome! I would have probably insisted that I sat in the front, anyway.

I climb in, and smile at Bonnie. "Hey, Tor." She says.

"Morning, Bon-Bon." I say. Hey, these are my supposed best friends. Might as well have some fun with it.

Speaking of best friends, if Sid's here with me, I have to find her. She knows practically nothing about the Vampire Diaries, so I need to find her to make sure she doesn't get into any sort of trouble.

"So, Grams is telling me that I'm psychic." Bonnie announces. "Our ancestors were from Salem witches and all that." Elena looks at Bonnie like she's crazy, but I look at her kinda interested. I mean, Bonnie is just dismissing it like it's nothing right now. But, oh boy. She is in for quite a surprise.

"I know, it's crazy." Bonnie says from the look on Elena's face in the back. "But she keeps going on, and on about it, and I'm like 'Put this woman in a home already!'"

Elena just shakes her head with a smile on her face, and looks out the window. I shrug my shoulders. "Who knows Bonnie. Maybe it's true."

Bonnie looks at me like _I'm_ the crazy one. "You think I'm a witch."

"No, I'm not saying that. I'm just saying, don't dismiss it so quickly. It's your family heritage, it might be cool to look further into."

Bonnie just laughs. "Do we need to put you into a home?"

Well, I am the one who was sent into the world of the Vampire Diaries. "If it gets me out of school, by all means, go right ahead." I say, looking out the window too.

"Anyways," She says, going back to her story as we past the cemetery. "Then I started thinking. I mean, I predicted Obama. And I predicted Heath Ledger, and I still think that Florida will break off and turn into little island resorts."

I laugh. I liked Bonnie. "Okay, that last one is just plain delusional."

"Whatever. I stand by it." Bonnie looked at Elena through the rear view mirror. "Elena!" Her attention snapped to Bonnie. "Back in the car."

Elena shakes her head. "I did it again, didn't I?"

I make the 'just a little' sign with my fingers. "Maybe a little bit."

She shakes her head. "I'm so sorry Tori, Bonnie. You were telling me that..."

"That I'm psychic now." Bonnie finishes. "And that Tori actually believes it." she adds.

"Hey! Don't make this about me! _You're_ the psychic one!" I say, putting my hands up in protest.

"Right. Okay, then predict something. About Tori." She say, nodding to me.

"Sorry, I don't want a palm reading." I argue.

"Come on, Tor. It'll be fun." Elena says.

I sigh, then made a gesture for Bonnie to continue. "I see-"

We all gasped in fright when something hit the windshield of Bonnie's car. Bonnie had to whirl to stop the car. "What was that?" She asked, looking back to where the collision happened.

I'm not worrying about that. I turn around to Elena. "Are you okay?" I ask, reaching my hand out to her.

She grabs it. "I'm-I'm fine." She answers, squeezing my hand. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, are you Tori?" Bonnie asks, putting a hand on my shoulder.

I was going to look at them weirdly, but then I realized that I was supposed to be the one in the crash, that I was supposed to be the one freaked out by cars. I nod. "Yeah, I'm fine." Wonder how many times I'll say that today.

"It was like a bird or something, it came out of nowhere." Bonnie says.

"Yeah." Elena says, squeezing my hand again.

"Really guys, I'm fine. I can't be freaked out by cars for the rest of my life." I say to them.

Bonnie and Elena sigh. Then Bonnie smiles. "I predict, that this year will be kick ass. And I predict all the sad, and dark times will be over, and you two are going to be beyond happy." Elena and I smile, but behind mine was a lot of pain.

_Oh, Bonnie. The dark times have just begun,_ I think sadly.

I guess through the hecticness of the almost car wreck, I missed the crow standing on the stop sign.

_**Sidney's POV...**_

I huffed out the window as Caroline and I pulled up into a high school. 'Mystic Falls high' it read.

Wait, isn't Mystic Falls that place where Tori's favourite show takes place? What was it, The Vampire Diaries or something?

Caroline turned to look at me. "Oh, come on. Stop pouting. You look good. Good enough that I can introduce people to you as my sister."

"What great joy." I say sarcastically.

Caroline sighs. "Look. I know you wanted to come live with me and Mom because you couldn't handle Dad anymore, but we have to cooperate."

I sigh. "Fine. Whatever. I still can't believe you made me dress like this."

"Shut up, Sid. You look amazing. Don't even deny it." She parks and we get out of the car. "Now, I want you to meet some of my friends. Let's go find them!" She says, way too peppy. She grabs my hand, and practically drags me along. Damn, this girl is strong. What, is she on the lacrosse team or something?

**_Tori's POV..._  
**

Okay, so Mystic Falls high school was actually pretty cool. It looked nothing like a TV set. Well, maybe because it actually wasn't. Okay Tori, stop confusing yourself.

"Major lack of male real estate." Bonnie stated as she, Elena, and I walked down the halls. "Look at the shower curtains on Kelly Beach." She says as who I presume to be Kell walks down the hall. "She looks a hot-can I still say 'tranny mess'?"

I nudge her. "Bonnie!" I slightly scolded her, but I was giggling along with her.

"Well it's true!" She protests, stopping at her locker.

"No, that's over." Elena says, answering her question.

"Ahh, find a man, coin a phrase. It's a busy year." She says. Her expression changes when she looks over Elena's shoulder. Like idiots, we both turn around at what Bonnie was looking at. Who do we see but Matt Donovan. Actually, that's a lie, I knew Matt was going to be there. I give a small wave, and he nods his head in acknowledgement to me, but when Elena waves, he gives her a hurt look, and goes back to getting his stuff out of his locker. Well, I'm just happy to know that I didn't date Matt Donovan. Hey, don't get me wrong. He's a great enough guy, just not my type.

Elena turns around and sighs. "He hates me."

I rub her arm. "No he doesn't."

She looks at me in disbelief. "Did you just see the look on his face?"

Bonnie shakes her head. "No, Tori's right. That's not hate. That's 'you dumped me, but I'm too cool to show it, but secretly I'm listening to air supply's greatest hits'."

I smirk at what Bonnie said. Suddenly, very perky voice and click-clacking of high heeled shoes run up to us. "Elena!" the only Caroline Forbes squealed, grabbing her into a hug. I rolled my eyes at her, but I stopped when my eyes locked with the person standing next to Caroline. It was Sidney!

Her eyes widened when she saw me, but I quickly made a gesture for her not to say anything, since she's not supposed to know who I was. Caroline detached herself from Elena, and attaches herself to me. I hug her back. "Tori! Oh my God, how are you?"

She pulls back. "It is so, good to see you." She turns to Elena. "How is she, is she good?"

I bring a hand up and wave it slowly. "Caroline, I'm right here. And I'm fine." She turns and smiles at me. "Thank you."

"Really?" Caroline asks doubtingly.

"Yes. Much better." I insist.

Caroline just sighs and grabs me in a hug again. "You poor thing."

"Okay, Caroline, I get it." I say, my voice straining. She pulled away. Sidney decided to clear her throat, letting her presence be known. "Oh, right!" She says, turning to grab Sid and bring her forward. As soon as I saw what she was wearing, my mouth dropped. She was dressed like a girly girl. A dress, hair done, makeup done. Dear Lord, what has Caroline done to her?

"This is my twin sister Sidney." Caroline says.

Oh, she's Caroline's sister? That is hilarious! Good luck to her! I try to conceal my laughter.

"I never knew you had a sister." Elena said.

Sidney shakes her head. "My dear sister doesn't really talk about me." She says, extending her hand for Elena to shake. "I'm Sidney."

"Elena." she says, shaking her hand. She points to me. "This is my twin sister, Tori."

"Hey, who's the older one?" I ask jokingly, but reach over and shake Sidney's hand. How we both managed to keep a straight face will always be a mystery to me.

Finally she shakes Bonnie's hand. "I'm Bonnie." she says.

"Okay, now that introductions are done, I'll talk to you guys later?" She says. We nod, and Caroline takes off. Sidney was about to say something, but decides against it. Elena lets out a breath and turns to Sid. "So you'll be hang out with us." She literally left no room for argument.

Sid just nods. I decide to fill the awkward silence. "So, shall we go?" Everyone nods, and we start walking. "Tori, that you?" Sidney whispers as she walks beside me.

"Yeah, it's me." I answer back.

"What are we doing here?" She asks.

"I don't know, just go with it." I say under my breath.

We pass the office, and Bonnie grabs my arm. "Hold up. Who's this?" She asks, peering into the office. "All I see is back."

My breath catches when I see the back of who I'm guessing is Stefan Salvatore. "That's a hot back." I say, and Elena and Bonnie laugh.

I watched as Stefan compelled the secretary to register him into school.

"I'm sensing Seattle, and plays the guitar." Bonnie suggests.

I nudge her. "Is that what your witchy senses are saying?"

She laughs. "Pretty much."

We laugh, and Elena and I notice Jeremy going inside the bathroom We groan. I touch Elena's arm. "I got this one."

She sighs, and nods. "Bonnie and I will keep Sid company."

I nod, then go to the boy's bathroom, just catching Bonnie say to Elena, "Please be hot." I roll my eyes at her and keep walking. Okay, I'm not going to lie. I've always wanted to go into the boy's bathroom. Turns out it isn't really anything special.

I walk in, and grab Jeremy's face to check for red. I know that he was putting drops in his eyes, because that's what he did in the episode. "Great." I say, letting his face go. "It's the first day of school and you're stoned."

He scoffs. "No, I'm not."

"Where is it? Is it on you?" I ask, trying to get into his bag. Okay, this is way more fun than it should be. But I also felt a growing concern for my fake brother.

"No, stop!" Jeremy protests, taking the bag from me. "You need to chill yourself, all right?"

"I need to chill myself? You're the one who needs to stay stoned all day to remain chill." I throw back at him, continuing to try and take the weed from him.

"Stop! I don't have anything on me, are you crazy?" He asks.

"You haven't _seen_ crazy Jeremy. Elena and I gave you the summer off but we are done watching you destroy yourself!"

He tries to leave, but I push him back. "I'm not finished with you! If you want, continue. Just know that you will have a severely pissed off sister to deal with."

A guy leaves the stall, and I give him the evil eye to hurry up. I sigh. "Jeremy, I know who you are. And it _isn't_ this."

"I don't need this. Especially from you Tori." He says, leaving.

I groan and run my fingers through my hair. Man, I forgot how annoying season 1 Jeremy was!

I fix my hair after rattling it, then leave the bathroom before I could get in trouble for being in it. As I walk out, I bump into someone.

"Sorry," I mumble, but my heart stops when I see who I bumped into. I had bumped into Stefan Salvatore.

"No, it's my fault." Stefan said. Then he looked to where I just came from. "Um, isn't this the men's room?"

I laugh nervously. "Yeah, it is. I was just-I was," I say, suddenly getting really flustered. And I NEVER got flustered. I sigh. "Brother issues." I say finally.

Stefan chuckles. "Brother issues can be difficult." And you know that pretty much better than anybody.

We exchange smiles in goodbye, but when I stepped to the right, so did he. And when he stepped to the left, so did I. Then, he just moves out of the way so I have a clear path to move from. "Thanks," I breathe, and walk away. But not before sneaking one more look at Stefan, who was sneaking a look at me.

...

Tanner was already annoying on the show. Can you imagine how much more annoying he is in real life? I certainly couldn't.

I had to fight to stay awake. The worst part of it was, in my home, we had just started summer break. I could stop worry about projects and research and just hang at home. But no. The Vampire Diaries gods clearly had other plans for me.

"Our home of Virginia joined confederacy in 1861. It had created a tremendous amount of tension within the state." Tanner droned. "People in Virginia's northwest region had different ideals that those from the traditional deep south."

Everything else Tanner was saying was drowned out when I turned around and snuck a look at Stefan. I still couldn't believe that I was in the Vampire Diaries. And wasn't it supposed to be Elena who bumped into Stefan? I realized that since I had insisted on talking to Jeremy, I changed the outcomes of things. My breath caught when looked over to me, and I quickly looked away, blushing to the tips of my ears. Hang on, I look nothing like Elena. Does that mean Katherine is Elena's doppelganger? Or mine?

Why were things so confusing?

My phone buzzed in my pocket, and I took it out, seeing that I had gotten a text from Bonnie. It read: _HAWT-E STARING U_

Man, these phones are old. I just gently shook my head and put my phone away. But I did slightly look over to Stefan, who, sure enough, was staring at me.

_**Sidney's POV...**_

At lunch, Tori and I managed to sneak away from the group of people. We ran into the girls bathroom, and quickly made sure that nobody was there before we started talking.

"Okay, what the hell is going on?" I asked.

Tori threw her hands up. "I have no freaking clue! All I know is that I'm suddenly being called Tori Gilbert, I am the twin to Elena Gilbert, and oh yeah, Stefan Salvatore was staring at me in class today. May I remind you that all these names are from a fictional show called the Vampire Diaries?!" She practically screamed.

I snapped my fingers. "I was right! I mean, I did watch a little before I fell asleep. That's why the Caroline girl was familiar to me."

Tori suddenly bursts into laughter. "I can't believe that you are Caroline Forbes' sister. And I can't believe that she got you to wear that." She says, gesturing to my outfit.

I shrug. "The woman is strong. And scary."

Tori finishes off her laughter. "Of course she is. She's the head of the cheerleading squad."

My mouth drops. "Cheerleading? I thought she played lacrosse!"

She gives me a look. "Does Caroline Forbes look like someone that plays lacrosse?" She asks seriously.

I shrug again. "Well, I didn't think cheerleading. Now, back to the problem at hand. What do we do?"

Tori gives me a hopeful look. "Well, we could always just, ride the wait out."

I give her a surprised look. "Are you telling me that you want to stay here?"

She squeals. "Why not? Stefan Salvatore is here, Elena Gilbert is here. Come on, Sid. It could be fun." She says, taking my hands in hers.

I sigh, and give into her pleading look. "Fine. But only because we can't find a way out yet."

Tori squeals again and grabs me into a hug. "Thank you so much!" She pulls away. "Okay, it looks like I'm following in Elena's role, because I was supposedly the one in the car crash that killed out parents. So that means that I have to go to the cemetery after school today."

I nod slowly. "Okay, so what do I do?"

She shrugs. "Chill at Caroline's, I suppose."

My face drops in disbelief. "No, nuh-uh. No way am I staying with little Miss Pocket Full of Sunshine."

"Come on, Sid!" She insists. "You're already supposed to be her sister!"

I groan. "I hate you so much and you owe me so bad for this."

She laughs and grabs me into a tight hug. "Thank you! Now, time for lunch." She hooks her arm through mine, and we leave the bathroom.

**_Tori's POV..._**

Elena and I walk home after school. Jeez, it's a long walk. I guess I'm supposed to be paranoid about cars and driving, which is why I haven't been doing it. We pass the cemetery, and I stop. "Hey, Lena? You keep going. I'm going to go..." I don't finish, just point to the cemetery.

She nods in understanding. "I'll tell Jenna, and see you at home." She wraps me into a hug. "Be careful, and don't be too long."

I nod, and pull away. "I will, and I won't be." And with that, we both go our separate ways.

I'm not sure if I write in a diary like Elena does. I open my bag, and look through it for a tissue. My hand closes around a book, a book that I hadn't noticed was there. I pull it out, and open it. Inside were diary entries. And, according to the handwriting, it was mine. I leafed through it as I walked, hopefully to get some sort of understanding of my life.

A squawk causes me to jump in fright and drop the book. I look around for the bird, but can't find it. So I just lean down, pick the book back up, and keep looking around for the gravestones of Miranda and Grayson Gilbert.

I find it, and sit down across from it. I stare at them, and my heart swells in sadness at the thought of my own parents. Would I see them again? Were they worried about me? Did they even notice I was gone?

I pick up the diary and keep reading the entries. The most recent one was from last night, and said this:

_Dear Diary,_

_First day of school tomorrow. What joy. I managed to stay away from the prying eyes and ears of the people of this town in the summer, but now that school's back, I'm back to facing the public. Elena says that it'll be okay. That as long as we have each other, we'll be fine. But I know she's saying that for her benefit more than mine. I think like a rational person. I know that people are going to stare, that they're going to talk. But, I guess you can't prevent gossip no matter how hard you try, can you Diary?_

_ Whoops, Jenna's bugging me to go to bed. That reminds me, I need to find Jeremy's stash of weed and hide it tonight. Well, until next time, then._

Wow, I must have been in a serious funk. I keep a diary back home, so it makes sense that I want to keep one here. So I start writing:

_ Dear Diary,_

_ This is going to sound very strange. But somehow, I managed to find myself in the world of the Vampire Diaries. I'm not sure how to find a way out, so I guess I'll just have to ride it out, which should be fun. Except I seem to have been given the role of Elena Gilbert, rather than the real Elena Gilbert having it. I know, confusing right? Anyway, everything that has happened in the show so far has happened already. People kept asking me if I was okay, and I kept reassuring them that I was fine. Although I didn't know what I felt, so none of the words that fell from my lips were true. I'm just grateful that Sidney was sent with me, that I have some sense of normalcy in this otherwise supernatural world._

Another squawk alerted me to look up, where I saw the bird that I must have heard earlier. Wait. This was Damon's crow. Don't make it look like you know what it is! That'll only cause a mess!

"Hey bird." I say. "Crow in a cemetery isn't creepy at all." I click my pen closed. Suddenly, huge clouds of fog began to surround me. Dammit, how did I forget that this happened to Elena?

I quickly put my stuff into my bag, and go to the crow. "Shoo!" I say, waving at it, and it flew away. Expecting that the crow was behind me, I slowly turned around, and sure enough, the crow was there. I slowly begin to walk away, but I couldn't see any of the paths. Ugh, I guess my only choice is to go through the woods.

I run to the woods, refusing to look behind me. I knew that Damon was there, and I didn't want to freak myself out. I didn't notice the broken branch on the ground, and I accidentally tripped over it, crashing to the ground. I winced at the pain in my leg, clutching at it. Great, I was going to be in trouble if I did run into Stefan.

I quickly stand up, ready to run again, when I turned, and came face to face with Stefan. I yelped in surprise. I mean, I knew he was going to show up somewhere, I just didn't think it would be this fast, or this close.

"You okay?" he asks worriedly.

I struggle to catch my breath. "I'm fine. Were you-uh," I say, pointing back to the woods. "Were you following me?"

"What? No, I was just-I saw you fall." He explained, point to my leg.

"Uh huh. And you just happened to be hanging around in a cemetery?" I asked, almost accusingly. Man, even if I almost died a few minutes ago, this was fun.

"I'm visiting, I have family here." Stefan said.

I nod. "Oh. I'm sorry I'm so freaked, it's just, there was this fog, it was making me...foggy." I ended lamely, using Elena's line. Make yourself look less pathetic! "And, there was this huge crow back there, and it was very freaking, hence why I'm so freaked out right now. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that to you."

Stefan just smiles at me the whole time, and I chuckle, smiling too. "I'm Tori."

"I'm Stefan." he says.

"I know. We do have History together." I say.

"And English and French." He adds.

I nod. "Right." Suddenly, Stefan leans over, causing my stupid heart to pump faster. He grabs a twig that was in my hair. "Oh. Thanks." I say, touching the piece of hair that that twig had decided to make it's home in.

Okay, time to point out the Daylight ring. "Nice ring." I say, pointing to his hand.

He looks down to his hand, and brings it up for a better view. "Oh. Um, it's a family ring, yeah. I'm kinda stuck with it. It's weird, huh?"

I quickly shake my head. "No, no. It's beautiful."

Stefan smiles, but then his eyebrows scrunch. "Did you hurt yourself?"

Oh crap! I forgot about the whole 'blood on my leg' thing! "What?"

"Did you hurt yourself?" he repeated.

I look down to my leg. "Oh. I fell, so I must have."

"Aren't you going to check it?" He asks.

I quickly shake my head. "Nah. Blood makes me squeamish. I'll just get my sister to clean it up for me."

He nods thoughtfully. "Elena, right?"

I smile and nod. "Yeah. Oh, which reminds me, I promised her I wouldn't be gone so late. So. I guess I'll see you around?"

He nods. "Yeah. See you around."

I smile, then turn around and start walking. Well, I'm sort of limping. I feel a rush of wind, and I turn around, only to see no traces that Stefan was even here.

Huh. Well, I guess I'd better get used to that.

**TBC...**

**Holy SHIT that was a long chapter! I would have added more to the chapter, but the part in the episode that I'm going to write next seems perfect for the opening of the next chapter.**

**REVIEW! THANKS! STAY TUNED!**


	3. Pilot part 2

**AN: Yes, let's go Pilot part 2!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ALL THINGS VAMPIRE DIARIES. BUT I DO OWN TORI ADDLER/GILBERT AND SIDNEY WEAVER/FORBES**

**Enjoy!**

_**Third person POV**_

_ I lost control today. Everything I've kept buried inside, came rushing to the surface._

Stefan Salvatore paused, thinking about the girl with dark brown hair, with the blue eyes. The uncanny resemblence was primarily on his mind, but more was how beautiful she was. How different she was. He returns to his writing.

_I am simply not able to resist her._

_** Tori's POV**_

Elena's head pops into my room. "You ready?"

I nod. "Yeah. Just let me grab my jacket." Elena and I were meeting Bonnie at thet Grill. The actual Mystic Grill! I was so beyond excited! I grabbed my jacket and Elena and I go down the stairs. We pass Aunt Jenna on the way to the front door. "We're meeting Bonnie at the Grill." Elena tells Jenna.

"Okay. Have fun!" She says. "Wait!" She spins around. "I got this. Don't stay out too late, it's a school night."

Elena chuckles. "Well done Aunt Jenna." She says.

I give her a thumbs up. "Ya nailed it." I go and open the door, and am about to walk out, when I see Stefan standing there. I yelp. Man, I really need to start seeing him coming!

"Sorry, I was about to knock." He said.

"Tori, let's go." Elena says, coming to the door. "Oh, hey." She says, noticing Stefan, whose eyes almost bug out of his head. She looks at me expectantly. "Oh, right." I point to Stefan. "Stefan, this is my sister Elena, Elena is this Stefan Salvatore." This is good! I can get the story back on track! I mean, I unintentionally took Elena's place the first couple of times, but I can fix that.

"Nice to meet you." Elena says politely.

"You too, Elena," Stefan says with a nod.

"I'll just be waiting outside," Elena says, leaving us alone.

Wait, where is she going? She's supposed to be the one talking to Stefan right now! She's supposed to be the one getting closer to him!

I nod, and she nods to Stefan in goodbye. Stefan and I turn back to each other. "I, wanted to apologize, for my disappearing act earlier."

I shake my head. "No need. We had already said goodbye."

"So, did Elena patch up your leg?" He asks.

I stick it out. "Nice and patched. She wasn't really gentle about it." I say, thinking back to when she helped me.

_** Earlier that day...**_

I limped through the front door. "Elena!" I called.

"Yeah?" She calls back.

"I need your help!" I say.

She comes running. "Are you okay? What happened?" She puts herself under my arm, and helps me to my bathroom.

"I fell at the cemetery." I say.

"That's very smart." She says, helping me sit on the toliet. She goes to the cabinet under my sink, and takes the first aid kit out.

"Hey! No need to be a wise guy." I argue.

She puts her hands up. "Just saying." She rolls my pant leg up, and I hiss in pain. "Hey!"

She winces at my pain. "Sorry, jeez!" She looks at my cut, then takes the disinfectant out. She shakes the can. "Will you tell me when you-OWW!" I hissed at the sharp pain in my leg.

She winces again. "Sorry! Were you about to ask to be warned?"

"Kinda!" I say.

She takes out some ointment, and this time, gently rubs it on my cut. "So how did you fall, anyway?"

I sigh. "I was sitting in the cemetery, and then there was this fog. This, huge cloud of fog. I got up to leave, when I saw a figure standing by one of the headstones."

Elena begins to wrap up my leg. "Are you sure someone was there?"

I nod. "I saw it there, Lena. Anyway, I began to run, because I didn't know what it was. I didn't notice a broken branch on the ground, and I tripped over it."

"Again. Smart." She says sarcastically, beginning to secure the gauze with tape.

"I saw Stefan there." I blurted.

She stopped mid-tape. "What?"

"At the cemetery. After I fell. I saw Stefan there."

She goes back to taping. "What was he doing there?"

"He said he was visiting some relatives." I answer.

"And you believe it?" Elena asks.

"Of course I do. Why shouldn't I?"

She puts the last piece of tape on, and begins putting everything away. "I don't know. I guess it's just a bit strange."

"Well, he did run away right after I told him I was hurt." I pondered.

Elena puts my kit back. "Whatever. Forget I said anything."

I roll my eyes. "Then it'll pretty much be whenever you talk."

Her mouth drops open, and she slugs me. "Hey!" She protests, but ends up laughing.

I laugh right along with her. "It's true."

_** Back to the present...**_

Stefan brought me back to the present. "So you're okay?"

"Yeah, perfectly fine. It really wasn't that bad." I bring up something that I think is interesting. "How did you know where I lived?"

"It's a small town. I asked the first person I saw. I just thought you might want this back." Stefan holds up my diary.

I gasp. "Thanks. I thought I put it in my bag. Must have fallen out when I was running." I say, taking it out of his hand.

"Don't worry. I didn't...read it." He tried to assure me.

"Really? Why not? Most people would have."

"Well, I wouldn't want anyone to read mine." He says plainly.

I look at him in fake shock. "You keep a journal?"

"Yeah. If I don't write it down, I'll forget it. Memories are too important."

I nod thoughtfully. "Yeah. I guess they are. I'm just gonna, put this inside." I go to put it inside, then decided to test out if this is all true. "You don't have to stand out there, you know." I say, putting it inside.

"I'm fine. Sorry, were you going somewhere?" He asks.

"Yeah, actually. Elena and I were meeting with a friend. You can totally come, if you want."

...

Maybe ten minutes later, Stefan, Elena, and I all walked into the Grill, me trying not to freak out over the fact that I was in the actual Grill. I just hope the food's as good as they say on the show!

I look over to where our friends were sitting, and I see Sidney. I sighed in relief. I'm just glad she's not alone.

I look over to Elena, who looks pretty awkward. I look to Matt, and he looks a little uncomfortable. I roll my eyes. They should just get over themselves.

I make sure to sit next to Bonnie so that Stefan has to sit next to Elena. As much as I want Stefan for myself, I have to get the show on track. If it's on track, I know what's going to happen, so there are no surprises.

Of course the first thing Caroline does is begin to grill (hehe, see what I did there) Stefan. "So. Were you born in Mystic Falls?"

Stefan nods. "Mmm-Hmm. And moved while I was still young."

"Parents?" Bonnie pipes up.

Stefan looks down, a little upset. "My parents passed away."

"I'm sorry." I say, for no real reason. I clear my throat. "Any siblings?" Hint hint.

"None that I talk to. I live with my Uncle." He answers, and with the tone in his voice, I hear that the brother talk is done for now.

Caroline brings the attention back to her. "So Stefan, if you're new, then you don't know about the party tomorrow."

"It's a back to school thing at the falls." Bonnie explains.

Stefan turns to look right at me. "Will you be there?"

I look up from my drink. Before I could answer, Elena answers for me. "Of course she is."

Stefan nods thoughtfully, all the while I try not to scream. God Vampire Diaries gods, can't you see that I'm trying to hook up my supposed little sister? You could at least try to make it easy for me!

_** Third person POV...**_

"You promised." Zach said, throwing the newspaper article in front of Stefan in the old Salvatore Boarding house.

"This was an animal attack." Stefan insisted.

Zach scoffs. "Don't give me that. I know the game. You tear them up enough, they always suspect an animal attack. You said you had it under control."

"I do." Stefan states.

"Please, Uncle Stefan." His nephew pleaded. "Mystic Falls is a different place now. It's been quiet for years, but there are people who still remember. And you being here, it's just going to stir things up."

"That's not my intention." Stefan insists.

"Then what is it? Why did you come back? After all this time, why now?"

"I don't have to explain myself." Stefan says.

Zach sighs. "I know that you can't change what you are. But you don't belong here anymore."

"Where do I belong?" Stefan asks.

"I can't tell you what to do. But coming back here was a mistake." Zach opens the door, and leaves. Stefan turns around, and pulls out a journal, to what looks to be a very old picture of Tori. The writing under the picture says 'Isabella 1864'.

_** Tori's POV...**_

Have I mentioned how boring Tanner's class is?

He kept droning on and on about the battle of Willow Creek. "The Battle of Willow Creek took place right at the end of the war in our very own Mystic Falls. How many casualties resulted in this battle?" He looks over to Bonnie. "Ms. Bennett?"

"Um . . . a lot? I'm not sure. Like a whole lot." Bonnie says.

Tanner frowns in disapprovement. "Cute becomes dumb in an instant, Ms. Bennett." He looks over to Matt. "Mr. Donovan? Would you like to take this opportunity to overcome your embedded jock stereotype?"

"It's ok, Mr. Tanner, I'm cool with it." Matt insists.

To my luck, Tanner decides to pick on me. "Hmm. Victoria?" Really? You really have to use my full name, Tanner? "Surely you can enlighten us about one of the town's most significantly historical events."

I actually know the answer, but I want to see if Stefan comes to my rescue. If he doesn't, I'm going to look REALLY stupid... "I'm sorry, I-I don't know."

"I was willing to be lenient last year for obvious reasons, Victoria. But the personal excuses ended with summer break." Really? You know Tanner, 'douchebag' doesn't really attract women.

"There were 346 casualties. Unless you're counting local civilians." Stefan speaks up, and I sigh in relief.

"That's correct. Mister. . .?" Tanner says.

"Salvatore." Stefan fills in.

"Salvatore. Any relation to the original settlers here at Mystic Falls?" he asks.

Stefan shrugs. "Distant."

"Well, very good. Except, of course, there were no civilian casualties in this battle." He says, about to go back into the lesson

"Actually, there were 27, sir. Confederate soldiers, they fired on the church, believing it to be housing weapons. They were wrong. It was a night of great loss. The founder's archives are, uh, stored in civil hall if you'd like to brush up on your facts. Mr. Tanner." Stefan says. I could not be more proud of someone in my life right now.

"Hmm." Tanner says, going back into his lesson. I look over my shoulder at Stefan, who smiles at me. I smile back, and turn away. Good Lord, this is going to be harder than I thought.

_**Sidney's POV...**_

Caroline and I drove to the party together. She also dressed me again, ignoring my protests. She finds Stefan, and immeditely runs off. I roll my eyes. Girl is wasting her time. She's like a puppy with it's tail stuck between his legs.

Since Caroline totally ditched me, I go looking for Tori. I finally find her, with Elena and Bonnie, them all laughing. Wow, she is really lapping all the time she has here, isn't she?

"I don't know, you tell me, you're the psychic one." I catch Tori ask Bonnie. I creep behind Bonnie, and poke her in the back. She jumps about a foot in the air. She turns around, and laughs when she sees it's just me. "Jeez Sid, don't do that."

"I guess you didn't see that one coming." Elena teased.

"So what's this about you being psychic?" I ask.

"Bonnie's Grams says she's psychic. Elena and I have been trying to make her powers work since we found out."

"Right," Bonnie says. "Ok, so give me a sec. Grams says I have to concentrate."

"Wait, you need a crystal ball." Tori teases.

She hands Bonnie a bottle, and she takes it, accidently bumping hands with Tori. Bonnie looks like she spaces out for a second, then rips her hand back from Tori.

"What?" Tori asks.

"That was weird. When I touched you Tor, I saw a crow."

Tori's face turns white as a ghost. I step in. "What? What are you talking about, Bonnie?" I ask.

"A crow. There was fog, a man." Bonnie just shakes her head. "I'm drunk. It's the drinking. There's nothing psychic about it. Yeah? Ok, I'm gonna get a refill."

Elena and I notice Stefan coming towards Tori. Elena hooks her arm through mine. "You know what? We should go get one too, Sid. Get to know each other more." She flicks her eyes to Stefan. Oh, I get it.

I nod. "Sure Elena. You don't mind, right Tor?" I ask, although Elena's already dragging me away.

_** Tori's POV...**_

Okay, this is SO not good. Bonnie was supposed to see that stuff when she touched _Elena,_ not me. And now, it seems like everybody is ditching me! Even Sid! Man, she is going to get an earful from me.

"Guys?" I call after them. I quickly turn, and come face to face with Stefan again.

"Hi." He says with a shy smile.

"Hey," I breathe.

"I did it again, didn't it?" He asks.

I chuckle. "A little."

"I'm sorry." he looks at me like he's looking through my soul. "You're upset about something."

"What? Oh, no. It's just-it's Bonnie. She's...you know what? Never mind about that. You're...here."

"I'm here." Stefan repeats. "Want to go for a walk?" he asks.

Even though it should be Elena in my place, I'm too tempted. "Sure."

We start walking, and we keeping walking until we're by that bridge that's by the party.

"You know, you're kind of the talk of the town." I say, because Elena does.

Stefan looks at me amused. "Am I?"

"Mm-Hmm. Mysterious new guy, oh, yeah." I point out.

"Well, you have the mysterious thing going, too. Twinged in sadness." He also points out.

I give him a look. "What makes you think that I'm sad?"

He chuckles. "Well, we did meet in a graveyard."

"Technically we met in the men's room. You don't want to know, it's...not exactly party chit-chat."

"Well, I've never really been very good at, uh, chit-chat." He says, a little awkwardly.

I chuckle, and look down into the water. "Last spring...my parents' car drove off of a bridge into the lake. I was in the backseat. I survived...but they didn't." I put on a weak smile, and look over to him. "So that's my sob story."

Stefan smiles at me gently. "You won't be sad forever, Tori."

"I guess. I do have my family. And my friends." I say.

Stefan nods thoughtfully. "I like Elena. She seems like a good sister."

I nod too, a small lump forming in my throat. She should be in my spot, buddy. "Best sister in the world. And she's pretty much my best friend. I'm very close to her."

"And Bonnie?" He asks.

"Bonnie is my other best friend. Me, Bonnie, Elena, Caroline and Matt all grew up together. Well, Elena and Matt used to date."

"What happened?" He asked.

"My parents' deaths. That, and, well, people grow apart. I could see Matt and Elena breaking up soon anyway. Either that, or it wasn't going to past high school." I look at him, and notice his face starting to change. "Hey, you okay? Your eye, it's kinda-"

He cuts me off. "Oh, um..no, it's nothing. Are you thirsty? I'm gonna get us a drink." And with that, he disappeared.

I threw my hands up and looked back into the water. Have to get used to it, remember Tori?

_** Third person POV...**_

Vicki Donovan roams around in the woods. She begins to hear noise around her. "Jeremy? Is that you? . . . Jeremy?" She said, calling to see if the youngest Gilbert was indeed there.

Suddenly, fog begins to descend around her. Then, she turns around, to come chest to chest with a strange men. Then she proceeds to be attacked. Her shrill screams fill the night.

_**Sidney's POV**_

I don't see how Tori can call Elena annoying. She's probably the sweetest person I've ever met!

Okay, that was a little bit annoying.

Elena sees someone, a boy, then groans. "I'll be back, Sid." She strolls over to the boy, and they start arguing. I move over to get a better look at him, and am take over with his beauty. If I can remember correctly, was Elena's brother, Jeremy. Which would make him Tori's brother too, I guess.

This whole TV thing is just plain confusing.

Jeremy storms off, and Elena comes back to me, looking a little defeated. "Who was that?" I ask curiously.

"Mine and Tori's little brother, Jeremy." She explains, sipping her beer.

"Why did you both look so angry?"

"Because he decided to get drunk and stoned again." Elena answers, downing the rest of her drink. "I need another drink. You want one?"

I nod, and we go over to the kegs. It's a little crowded, so Elena offers to go in and get the both of them. I wait by a tree, where I overhear Caroline and who sounds to be Stefan's conversation.

"Hey! There you are." Caroline says, strolling up to him. "Have you been down to the falls yet? Because they are really cool at night. And I can show you. If you want." She asks rather seductively.

"I think you've had too much to drink." Stefan says.

"Well, of course I have. So—" She tries to continue, but Stefan cuts her off.

"Caroline. You and me, it's not gonna happen. Sorry." Stefan leaves, and walks over who looks to be Tori. I try to cover up a snort. That is rich!

_** Tori's POV...**_

"Hey." I say to Stefan, who was walking away from Caroline. My best bet is that Stefan just rejected her. "I was wondering who abducted you, but now I know."

Stefan slightly shudders. "Is she like that with, uh, all the guys?"

I laugh and shake my head. "Nah. You're fresh meat. She'll back off eventually." My eyes roam over the crowd, and I groan when they land on Jeremy. Seriously, if this kid doesn't straighten his life out, I am not afraid to do it for him. "God, you gotta be kidding me!

Stefan looks over to where I am. "What is it?"

I roll my eyes. "My brother."

Stefan looks at me confused. "The drunk one?"

I sigh. "That is the one. Excuse me." If I find out that Elena had already talked to him about this, I will be so pissed off.

"Need some help?" Stefan offers.

I shake my head. "Trust me, you're not going to want to see this. Plus, I really don't need material witnesses." Stefan smirks at my joke, and I run after Jeremy, knowing that he's going to find Vicki. "Jeremy! Jeremy!"

I follow him into the woods. "Jeremy, where the hell are you going?"

"I don't want to hear it!" He yells at me.

"Does it look like I care? You need to hear it because it needs to be said!" I yell back.

Jeremy suddenly trips, and I know he's found Vicki. "Vicki? No! Oh, my god, it's Vicki!" Ha! Right on the nose! Wait, that's not the time for this, Tori.

"Oh, my god." I say, trying to get a better look at Vicki.

"No!" He says, lifting up Vicki. We run back to the party. "Somebody help! Call an ambulance!" I yell.

Matt comes running. "Vicki? Vicki, what the hell?!"

"What happened to her?" Tyler asked, all concerned.

"Everybody back up, give her some space!" Matt said, grabbing her from Jeremy.

"It's her neck. Something bit her. She's losing a lot of blood." I say to Matt. _Or somebody...and I know exactly who._ I think. This can only mean one thing.

_**Third person POV...**_

Unknown to Tori, Stefan had run back to the Boarding house. He crashed through the front door.

Zach looks up abruptly. "What's going on?" he asked at Stefan's literal outburst.

"Someone else was attacked tonight, Zach, and it wasn't me." Stefan called, running to his bedroom.

He runs inside. A crow appears, and Stefan knows that that can mean only one thing.

Stefan doesn't turn around as he says, "Damon."

A man stands on the balcony, who smirks at Stefan's back.

"Hello, brother."

**TBC...**

**Gah, he's back in town! Part three up soon!**

**REVIEW! THANKS! STAY TUNED! **


	4. Pilot part 3

**AN: Time for the final part of the Pilot!**

**OMG, I loved the reviews! Keep 'em coming!**

**DISCLAIMER: THE VAMPIRE DIARIES IS NOT MINE. ONLY VICTORIA ADDLER AND SIDNEY WEAVER.**

**Enjoy!**

_** Third person POV...**_

"Crow's a bit much, don't you think?" Stefan asks his brother.

Damon walks further into the room. "Wait till you see what I can do with the fog."

Stefan ignores this. "When'd you get here?"

"Well, I couldn't miss your first day at school." Damon teases, strolling to the bookshelf. "Your hair's different. I like it." He comments.

"It's been 15 years, Damon." Stefan says.

"Thank God, too. I couldn't take another day of the nineties." Damon says, walking to another bookshelf across the room. "That horrible grunge look? Did not suit you. Remember, Stefan, it's important to stay away from fads." He continues to tease.

"Why are you here?" Stefan demands.

Damon shrugs. "I miss my little brother." he says, as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

"You hate small towns." Stefan notes. "It's boring. There's nothing for you to do."

"I've managed to keep myself busy." Damon tells Stefan mysteriously.

"You know, you left that girl alive tonight. That's very clumsy of you." Stefan says.

Damon fake grimaces. "Ah. That can be a problem...for you."

Stefan shakes his head in disbelief. "Why are you here now?"

"I could ask you the same question." Damon retorts. "However, I'm fairly certain your answer can be summed up all into one little word...Tori."

_** Tori's POV...**_

After animal control and the police and paramedics showed up, everything blew up. Most of the party goers had left, not wanting to get busted for under aged drinking. I watch as Matt leaves with Vicki.

Elena and Bonnie walk up to me. "Hey. I'm gonna go to the Mainline Coffee. Wait for news."

I nod. "Elena, you gonna go with her?" I say, nodding my head towards Bonnie.

She shakes her head. "I think there's been enough excitement for me for one day."

I nod again. "In that case, we gotta take Jeremy home."

Bonnie suddenly blurts, "Tori, there's no way I'm psychic. I know that. But whatever I saw, or I think I saw, I have this feeling..."

"What Bonnie?" I urge her.

She pauses, then says, somewhat dramatically. "That it's just the beginning."

_** Third person POV...**_

Back at the Salvatore house, Damon continues to torment Stefan. "She took my breath away. Tori. She's a dead ringer for Isabella." Damon keeps pacing. "And Elena? Exact image of Katherine. Is it working, Stefan?" he says, walking closer to his brother. "Being around her, being in her world? Does it make you feel alive?"

"Tori is not Isabella. And Elena is not Katherine." Stefan insists.

"Well, let's hope not. We both know how that ended. Tell me something, when's the last time you had something stronger than a squirrel?" Damon asks.

"I know what you're doing, Damon. It's not gonna work." Stefan tells him.

"Yeah? Come on." Damon says, punching Stefan. "Don't you crave a little?" He keeps hitting Stefan.

"Stop it." Stefan says sternly.

Damon ignores this and continues to hit Stefan. "Let's do it. Together. I saw a couple girls out there." Another shove from Damon. "Or just, let's just cut to the chase, let's just go straight for Tori and Elena!"

"Stop it!" Stefan practically screams.

"Imagine what their blood tastes like!" Damon continues.

Stefan can't help it. He turns away as his face transforms.

"I can." Damon prompts.

At the thought of Damon drinking Tori dry, Stefan screams, "I said stop! And he runs into Damon, throwing him out of the window. When he lands on the pavement, Damon isn't there.

"I was impressed." Damon called from the hedges as Stefan slowly stands up." I give it a six. Missing style, but I was pleasantly surprised. Very good with the whole face" Damon makes a sort of snarling sound, "thing. It was good." He finishes, laughing a bit at the end.

"You know, it's all fun and games, Damon, huh? But wherever you go, people die."

"That's a given." Damon says, acting like it's so obvious.

"Not here. I won't allow it." Stefan says fiercely.

"I take that as an invitation." Damon says suggestingly.

"Damon, please. After all these years, can't we just give it a rest?" Stefan pleaded.

"I promised you an eternity of misery, so I'm just keeping my word." Damon reminds him.

"Just stay away from Tori." Stefan says, and another thought comes to mind. "And Elena." Stefan knew how hurt Tori would be if something happened to Elena.

Damon conviently changes the subject. "Where's your ring?" Stefan's hand automatically goes to his finger. "Oh, yeah, sun's coming up in a couple of hours, and, poof, ashes to ashes." Damon chuckles and walks closer to Stefan. "Relax. It's right here." he holds Stefan's Daylight ring up to him.

Stefan slowly takes it, and slides it back onto his finger. Suddenly, Damon's face changes, and before he knew it, Stefan was grabbed by the throat, and thrown against the garage. Stefan rolls to the side, and Damon's by his head.

"You should know better than to think you're stronger than me. You lost that fight when you stopped feeding on people." He leans a little forward, and says menancingly, "I wouldn't try it again." Damon hears movement in the house. "I think we woke Zach up." Damon goes to leave, leaving Stefan on the ground. "Sorry, Zach." He calls to his nephew.

_** Tori's POV...**_

__Elena and I split up to find Jeremy, and I find him, _still_ drinking. I groan. "You okay?" I say anyway. "Elena called Jenna, she's on her way." I cock my head to where a group of cops were. "Those people in uniforms? Last time I checked, they were the police. And you know what the do with underaged drinkers?" I ask, tipping Jeremy's beer out of his hand. "People are going to stop giving you breaks, Jer. They don't care anymore. They don't remember that _our_ parents are dead, because they have their own lives and their own problems to deal with." I cross my arms. "The rest of the world has moved on. Maybe you should give it a try."

Jeremy scoffs. "I've seen you in the cemetery writing in your diary. Is that-is that supposed to be you moving on?" He asks.

I shake my head and look down. "Mom and Dad wouldn't have wanted this."

Jeremy shakes his head too. I take this moment to lean on his shoulder, and to my surprise, he doesn't shake me off.

_** Sidney's POV**_

__"Are you sober yet?" Bonnie asks Caroline, sipping from her cup.

Caroline thinks it over, then shakes her head. "No."

Bonnie, Caroline and I were all in the cafe. Caroline and I needed a ride and a chance to get sober, so Bonnie drove us to a cafe.

Bonnie nods to Caroline's cup. "Keep drinking. I gotta get you two home. I gotta get me home."

"Why didn't he go for me?" Caroline suddenly asks. "You know, how come the guys that I want never want me?"

"I'm not touching that." Bonnie says, shaking her head.

I raise my cup to take a sip. "That is a topic that should never _be_ touched."

Caroline tries to give me a glare, but I guess it hurt her head too much to do so. "I'm inappropriate. I always say the wrong thing." She says, shaking her head. And Tori," I instantly look up at the sound of my best friend's name. "She always says the right thing." I sigh in relief. Good. I won't have to kill Caroline in her sleep. At least tonight. "She doesn't even try! And he just picks her!" She says, disbelieving. "And she's always the one that everyone picks, for everything. And I try so hard, and...I'm never the one."

Bonnie shakes her head at her friend. "It's not a competition, Caroline."

I can't help but agree with Bonnie. Caroline just sounds so pitiful right now. Hmm. Maybe Blondie isn't _so_ bad.

Caroline shakes her head. "Yeah, it is."

Bonnie shakes her head. "Okay, well, I have to go to the bathroom. Let me know when you're ready to go, okay?"

Caroline nods, and Bonnie leaves. Suddenly, Caroline's face changes, into one of suggestion. I look over to where she was staring at, and rolled my eyes when I saw that it was Damon Salvatore, Stefan's brother. Man, Tori would be so proud of me for remembering!

"Sid, maybe you should go with Bonnie." Caroline tells me.

I look at her confused. "To the bathroom?"

She suddenly turns and glares at me. "Sidney. Maybe you should go."

I roll my eyes, but get up. As I head to the bathroom, I catch the flirty eye game that Damon and Caroline are playing. Huh. Maybe I should ask Tori about that later...

_** Tori's POV...**_

I'm about to finally settle in, when I pause. I remembered that this was the part of the episode where Stefan was outside Elena's window. I look over to my window, and, sure enough, Stefan was outside. Wait, Stefan should be outside _Elena's_ window, not mine. Oh well. Better go see what he wants.

I point to the front door, and Stefan nods, going to wait at it. I run down the stairs, and quickly open it. And there's his beautiful face. The face that Katherine Pierce had fallen for. "Hey."

"Hey." He says back, in his cute little voice.

Time to make one final attempt. "Umm, Elena's upstairs, I could go get her..."

"What? No. I actually came here to see you." Stefan tells me.

Heart flutter! "Really?"

He nods. "I know it's late. But, uh...I needed to know that you were okay."

I smile at him. "You know, for months, that's all anyone's wondered about me. If I'll be okay."

Stefan smiles at me. "What do you tell them?"

"That I'll be fine." I answer simply.

Stefan turns his head to the side in wonder. "Do you ever mean it?"

I take a deep breath, and smile at the thought. "Ask me tomorrow." I look behind me. "Uh, It's warmer in the house. We can talk." Time to finally test out my theory. I quickly glance at his feet, then look back to his face. "Would you like to come in?"

Stefan sighs in relief, and nods. "Yes."

I laugh, and move to make room to let him in. Hey, I fought pretty hard to give Elena Stefan. And is it a bad idea to want to take Stefan for myself, if he was being thrown to me?

Eh. Ask me tomorrow. I have a hot vampire waiting.

**TBC...**

**And that is Pilot part three! Ooh, who could Isabella be?**

**No new outfit will be posted, since they were in their party outfits for the chapter.**

**REVIEW! THANKS! STAY TUNED!**


	5. The Night of the Comet

**Disclaimer: **I do not own The Vampire Diaries in any way, shape, or form! I do own Victoria Addler and Sidney Weaver!

**Author's Note: **I am so insanely sorry for being gone so long! I hope you all look to this new chapter with a smile on your faces! Plus, I changed it so that Sidney falls for Elijah, because I feel like the whole thing with Jeremy and Bonnie is like a must have for season 4's plot. So, yeah. And I'm changing Tori to look like Victoria Justice from that show Victorious, because she looks more like Nina Dobrev. Now that that's all cleared up...

**Enjoy!**

_** Tori's POV...**_

I was awoken by the sound of Will's music. Yeah, it was that loud. Oh, I am gonna kill him! I was having the best dream. I was somehow in the Vampire Diaries world with my best friend Sidney. I was Elena Gilbert's fraternal twin, and I had met with Stefan Salvatore. Well, time to face reality.

With my eyes half closed, I got up, and moved to go to the hall washroom I shared with Will. I opened the door, and saw a completely different hallway than I usually have at home. I feel a jolt when I realize that it actually wasn't a dream. Sid and I were in the world of vampires. I moved to where I thought Elena's room was, and banged on the door. "Elena!" I yelled.

"What?" A voice yelled back, that, sure enough, sounded exactly like Nina Dobrev.

"Turn your music down, I could hear it from my room!" I shouted, then went back to my room, where I went into the bathroom that I shared with Elena and Jeremy. I quickly got ready when I realized I had school (damn it) and was stepping outside my bedroom when Jenna walked in front of me.

"Do I look adult? As in respectfully parental?" She asks.

"Depends on where you're going." I answer, re-adjusting the strap of my bag.

"Jeremy's parent-teacher conference. Hair up or down?" She asks. First Jenna puts her hair up, and I say, "Sexy stewardess."

She lets it fall down, and I say, "Boozy housewife."

"Up it is. You're feisty today." She points out.

I take a deep breath and square my shoulders. "I feel good, which is pretty rare, so I've decided to just go with it. Fly free, walk on the sunshine, and all that stuff."

Elena pops up next to me. "You're branching out. I like it." She turns to Jenna. "Where's Jeremy?"

"He left early. Something about getting to wood shop early to finish a birdhouse." She answers.

Elena and I exchange knowing looks. Jenna examines us, then sighs. "You're doing your 'Twin Telepathy' thing that Tori insists you two have going on." Jenna pauses, then speaks again. "There is no wood shop, is there?"

We both shake our heads. "No."

Jenna sighs, a kind of knowing sigh. "Yeah."

I look over to Elena. "Well, we should get to school."

My twin nods. "Okay. See you later, Aunt Jenna."

"Yeah, see ya." I say, and we both leave, Aunt Jenna telling us to have a better day than her after us.

_**Sidney's POV...**_

I couldn't believe Tori.

A couple things. First, she didn't even bother to tell me the full extent of Caroline's wrath. When I woke up this morning, I had opened my closet to find that all of my clothes were gone, and all of Blondie's girly clothes were there.

I stormed to Blondie's room, and pounded on the door. "Caroline!"

She opens the door, half ready for school. "Yeah?"

I grab her by the arm, and dragged her over to my room. "Would you care to explain this?" I say, gesturing to my closet.

"Oh! I thought that your wardrobe needed a little ramping up. So, I gave you everything that I have either worn before, or I didn't end up liking when I saw it on me. You're welcome." She says, then leaves my room.

'You're welcome', she says. I'm going to be stuck looking like a girly girl all day until I manage to steal a car and make it to the mall.

Reluctantly, I had changed into Blondie's clothes, and we went to school. The second thing was when we were at school.

We were sitting in Tanner's boring old class (I loved my history teacher last year. He was really funny, and really hot. Both those qualities Tanner lacks), and she was sitting there, during his lecture, making googly eyes at Stefan! The nerve of that girl! She's honestly never done anything like that before. I guess she's beginning to branch out. I'm actually a little proud of her. She was always this good, no nonense type of girl, and Stefan Salvatore was actually managing to break her out of it.

Tanner kept going. I was seriously beginning to consider letting myself fall asleep, and damn the detention I'll probably get afterwards. "Originally discovered nearly 5 centuries ago, it hasn't been over Mystic Falls in over 145 years. Now, the comet will be its brightest right after dusk during tomorrow's celebration." Tanner finally noticed Stefan and Tori's game of eye sex. "Are we bothering you, Mr. Salvatore? Ms. Gilbert?"

Tori and Stefan drop their gazes, but my best friend must have gained some sort of bravado because she said, "No, keep going."

Tori was lucky that the bell had rung and Tanner couldn't have said anything back. I get my things, and we walk out the door. "Nice one, Smooth Sally."

Stefan, who must have come up behind us, chuckled. "Is that even a real saying?"

I roll my eyes. "I don't know, Stefan." I look from Stefan to Tori, and realized that they probably wanted as much privacy as they could get during the time they're together. I point to the door. "I should go find Bonnie and Blon-Caroline."

Tori stops me. She looks like she wanted to say something, but she glances at Stefan and pats my arm, saying, "Catch up with you later?"

I nod. "Of course. See you." I turn to Stefan. "Bye, Stefan." And we all part ways.

_**Tori's POV...**_

I felt a little bad for ditching Sid like that, but that quickly dissolved when Stefan turned to me. "I brought it." He says, handing me a book. "Told you."

Well, I knew he had it, but I wanted to have a little fun. "'Wuthering Heights' by Ellis Bell." I flip it over to look at the back. "You know, I still can't believe she didn't use her real name."

"All the Bronte sisters used pseudonyms. It was the time. Female writers weren't very accepted then." Stefan explains. He should know, he was probably there.

I nod. "So, where'd you get it?"

Stefan looks a little nervous until he comes up with a lie. "Uh, it was passed down. Through the family."

"Ah." I say, handing it back to him.

"I have lots of books." Stefan says, handing it back to me. "Go ahead. Keep it."

His generosity totally turns me on. "Oh,no. Stefan, I couldn't." Then I saw the look on his face, and gave in. "Now that I think about it, I would like to read it again. But I promise I'll give it back. And you will take it back without a fight, got it Mr. Salvatore?"

Stefan laughs at my antics. "Of course, Ms. Gilbert." And he gives me a smile that nearly causes me to go weak at the knees. I'll need to start controlling that.

_** Sidney's POV...**_

I finally managed to catch up with Bonnie and Blondie, just as I hear Blondie ask Bonnie, "I'm confused. Are you psychic or clairvoyant?"

"Confused is one thing not that uncommon for Caroline Forbes." I say, and she mockingly pushes me.

Bonnie laughs at us then answers Caroline as we keep walking. "Technically, Grams says I'm a witch. My ancestors were these really cool Salem witch chicks or something. Grams tried to explain it all, but she was looped on the liquor so I kinda tuned out. Crazy family, yes. Witches? I don't think so."

Caroline sighs. "Yeah, well, feel free to conjure up the name and number of that guy from last night." She says, swooning at the very thought of Damon Salvatore.

"I didn't see him, you did. Why didn't you just talk to him?" Bonnie asks.

Blondie shrugs. "I don't know. I was drunk."

I bit my lip, wondering if I should says something. Tori told me all about how much of a douche Damon was in season 1, so I feel like I should be protecting Blondie. I guess it was because she was supposed to be my sister. I know Tori felt the same way about Jeremy and Elena, so before I could stop myself, I say, "Caroline, maybe you should avoid that guy."

She and Bonnie look at me funny. "Why?" Blondie asks.

"You don't even know him. You didn't even talk to him. He could be dangerous. Hell, he _looks_ dangerous." We stop walking. "I have a bad feeling about him, Caroline."

Caroline shrugs. "Bonnie is the witch, remember?" Then she keeps walking.

Bonnie stays behind with me. She turns to me. "Do you really feel that way about that guy? I mean, you must have saw him too."

I nod, and run my hand along my arm, trying to rid myself of the goosebumps that had started to form. "Yeah, Bonnie. I really do. But if Blondie is gonna blantantly ignore me, she better not get pissed when I say 'I told you so.'"

Bonnie laughed, then looped her arm through mine. "I certainly won't stop you." And with that, we both walk to class.

_** Tori's POV...**_

I managed to catch up with Matt later that day, and I asked how Vicki was doing. "They're keeping her overnight tomake sure there's no infection, but she should be able to come home tomorrow." Matt says, a little happy that his sister was going to be okay.

I smile. "That's good news."

Matt nods, going somber. "Yeah."

I quickly tried to clear the air. "So, did you manage to get in touch with your mom?" I know Matt's relationship with his mom wasn't the best one a person could have.

Matt just shrugged. "Called and left a message. She's in Virginia Beach with her boyfriend, so. . .we'll see how long it takes her to come rushing home."

I nod. "Vicki's pretty lucky that she came out okay." I manage to catch a glimpse of Stefan, so I continued the conversation, knowing that Stefan would need the details later.

"I know, and now there's talk of some missing campers." Matt explains.

"Well, did she say what kind of animal it was that attacked her?" I ask.

Matt looks like he could laugh at what he said next. "She said it was a vampire."

I stop in my tracks to make it look like I couldn't believe it. "What?"

"Yeah, she wakes up last night and mutters "vampire" and then passes out." Matt says.

"Okay, no offense Matt, but that is beyond weird." I say, readjusting the strap of my book bag.

Matt shrugs. "I don't know. I think she was drunk." Matt finally notices Stefan. "So what's up with you and the new guy?"

Knowing that Stefan was probably still listening, I decided to be as vague as possible. "A lady never reveals her secrets, Matthew. So listen," I say, changing the subject. "Do you mind if I decide to swing by the hospital later to check on Vicki? I know that Jeremy is probably using every excuse to see her, and I guess if it'll calm his mind, I'll be that excuse."

Matt nods. "Yeah, sure, if you really want to. You don't have to, though."

I playfully punch him in the arm. "You're one of my best friends, Matty boy. I'll do anything to help put you in a good mood."

"You know, I'm...I'm actually gonna go back to the hospital. I want to be there when Vicki wakes up." He says.

I nod. "Okay. Catch you later, Matt. Maybe we can kidnap Elena and force her to watch Buffy the Vampire Slayer." One of my other favourite vampire shows. I don't know if Matt would be up to watching it, though.

Matt looked left and right, then leaned forward and whispered, "You swore that we'd never talk about it around other people! Especially at school!"

Ha! Matt was a closet Buffy lover! I make a 'lock my lips and throw away the key' gesture. "Don't worry, Matthew, your secret is safe with me." I laugh at the expression on his face and turn to leave. "Bye, Matt. Talk to you later." And we both part ways.

_** Sidney's POV...**_

After school, Tori, Elena, Bonnie, Blondie and I hung around the Grill, and Bonnie started explaining her witchy powers again. "Well, I was talking to Grams, and she said the comet is a sign of impending doom. The last time it passed over Mystic Falls, there was lots of death. So much blood and carnage, it created a bed of paranormal activity."

Caroline scoffed. "Yeah, and then you poured Grams another shot and she told you about the aliens." She turned to Tori. "So then what?" Blondie asked, obviously wanting more about what happened to Tori and Stefan.

Tori rolled her eyes at Caroline. "So then nothing." She says in a tone that should have ended the conversation.

"You and Stefan talked all night?" Blondie asks, obviously not believing what she was hearing from my best friend. "There was no sloppy first kiss or touchy feely of any kind?"

Tori rolled her eyes again. "Nope. We didn't go there."

"Not even a handshake? I mean, Tori, we are your friends." She says, gesturing to herself, Bonnie, Elena, and I. "Okay? You are supposed to share the smut."

"Technically Elena is my sister." Tori says. When Caroline gave her a look, Tori answered properly. "We just talked for hours."

"Okay, what is with the blockage? Just jump his bones already!" Bonnie actually widens her eyes at Caroline. "Okay, it's easy. Boy likes girl, girl likes boy, sex!" Blondie explains as if it's the simplest thing in the world.

My good friend actually had some sense in her though. "Profound." Then she gets a different look on her face, and she gets up.

"Where are you going?" Elena asks her sister.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but Caroline's right. It is easy. If I sit here long enough, I'll end up talking myself out of it instead of doing what I started the day saying what I was going to do." She says, then grabs her bag and leaves. Damn, consider me impressed. My best friend, some sort of sex craver?

Elena looks after her in disbelief. "What's wrong?" I ask. "You're her sister, don't you want her to be happy?"

Elena suddenly looks up. "What? Of course I do, Sid. But didn't you notice the exact time she left?" A waiter came up to us with the bill. "She left without paying her share."

"Oh." I say. That doesn't sound like Tori, but it kinda does. "She probably didn't even realize it."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. I'm still taking money from her when I get home." Elena says, and we all laugh.

_** Tori's POV...**_

By the look on Sid's face, she must have thought I was insane for doing what I was doing. But Caroline's right. What if something happened that Stefan didn't want me anymore? I mean, that's probably not possible, but I decided to go for it. I mean, since Katherine is Elena's ganger, I have no idea why he went for me instead. Wasn't it her that he was interested in finding out?

I stopped asking myself questions because I made it to the boarding house. I rang the door bell, and fixed my hair as I waited. When no one came out, I grabbed the handle knocker thing on the door and used it to knock, but the door opened.

I know I probably shouldn't intrude, but I knew that Elena or Sidney was going to come after me if I took too long, so I peeked my head in through the door. "Stefan?" I called out, walking into the boarding house more. As I did, I took time looking around. It looked more beautiful than it ever did on the show. "Stefan?" I tried again. I was around the living room area thing, I know that much. I took my sweet time looking around. It truly was incredible.

I hear a creaking noise, so I turned my head to where it came from. I find my way back to the front hallway, and I look out the open door, and all of a sudden, and creepy ass crow flew in. I almost screamed, and when I turned around to run away, I almost bumped into a hard chest before I caught my balance. And just like that, I was face to face with Damon Salvatore, his icy blue eyes piercing through mine.

How could I have forgotten that this was where-and when-Elena had met Damon? I guess I had Stefan on the brain.

My hand went to my insanely beating heart. I really needed to calm it down, especially since I was around a vampire that wouldn't hesitate to cut into my throat. "Jesus Christ, you scared the shit out of me."

But Damon didn't say anything, just continued to examine me as I struggled to catch my breath. He was even more breath taking in real life, looking even better than Ian Somerhalder. I must say, the casting was pretty spot on. His raven hair was pretty much all over the place, as if he just woke up, but he had more of it in the back than in the front. His amazing blue eyes were even better up close, easier to get lost in. Ack, keep talking, Addler, this silence is starting to creep me out. I look anywhere but Damon's face. "Sorry for barging in. The front door was..." I say, turning to the front door, where, sure enough, it was shut tight. "Open." I say, pretending to sound confused.

For some odd reason, Damon couldn't take his eyes off of me, and for some strange reason, it's causing my heart to race. Only because he's a really hot dude who is standing way too close for comfort. That's it.

After a few seconds, Damon says, "You must be Victoria."

"Just Tori." I say, on an impulse, really.

Damon nods. "Tori, then. I'm Damon, Stefan's brother."

I acted surprised. "Really? Brother?" Damon nods. "He didn't tell me he had a brother."

"Well, Stefan's not one to brag." Damon says quickly. "Please, come." He says, hand going on my shoulder, and for some stupid reason, I followed. "I'm sure Stefan will be along any second."

As we walked into the living room, I was panicking on the inside. I just hope that Damon couldn't somehow sense it. Make small talk, Tori, make small talk! Try to seem not so turned on at the sight of your crush's big brother (Hey, I'm human, who the hell _wouldn't_ be attracted to Damon Salvatore at the first look of him? I bet even Sid would think he was cute!). "Wow. Is this really your living room?" I ask, keeping my eyes everywhere but Damon.

"Living room, parlor, sotheby's auction." He explains. "It's a little kitschy for my taste." I continued to admire, and Damon decides to completely change the tone of conversation. "I see why my brother is so smitten." He says, turning to face me.

I was forced to actually look at him, and I internally swooned. God, stop it, hormones!

"It's about time." Damon continued. "For a while there, I never thought he'd get over the last one. Nearly destroyed him."

Katherine. Just the thought of her made me want to be a vampire so I could rip her throat out. She broke Stefan's heart, and while I don't really like Damon (physical attraction is a totally different thing) he didn't deserve to have his heart broken either. And something else confuses me. If Katherine is my twin's doppelganger, then why isn't _she _here?

"The last one?" I asked, pretending to be confused.

"Yeah. Isabella, his girlfriend?" Damon asks, as if the name would draw a memory.

Wait...what?

_Hold everything the fuck up._

Who the hell is Isabella?

"Isabella?" I repeat, mostly out of confusion. At least I didn't have to pretend anymore. Where was Katherine?

Damon looks like he's realized his mistake at the blank look on my face. "Oh, you two haven't had the awkward exes conversation yet."

I look away from Damon again. Even when acting like a complete douche he still manages to look attractive. "Nope." I answer, stuffing my hands into my pockets.

He pretended to look embarrased, the ass. "Oops. Well, I'm sure it'll come up now." He turns towards me a little more. "Or maybe he didn't want to tell you because he didn't want you to think he was on the rebound. We all know how those relationships end."

Every single thought about him being hot dissolved. I look into his eyes before I speak. Well, actually, maybe not all of them dissolved. "You say it like every relationship is doomed to end. Haven't you ever seen old married couples?" I ask. He should have, he's been alive long enough. He's older than most old married couples.

Damon just shrugs. "I'm a fatalist." He says, with a small smirk at the end. Without even looking behind him, he said, just as he was supposed to, "Hello, Stefan."

I pulled myself from Damon's gaze to look over my shoulder at the younger Salvatore brother, relieved that he had finally showed up.

"Tori." He said, a little darkly, glaring at Damon the entire time he spoke to me. "I didn't know you were coming over."

I begin to walk over to Stefan. "I know, I probably should have called first-"

Damon interrupts me, and I turn around as he walks over to us. "Oh, don't be silly. You're welcome any time." Damon turned to his brother. "Isn't she, Stefan?"

Stefan just continued to glare at Damon. Damon started talking again, turning to me (man, he was probably _such_ a hit at parties; note the sarcasm), "You know, I should break out the family photo albums, or some home movies. I have to warn you though." Damon leans over a little, causing my breath to slightly hitch. "He wasn't always such a looker."

Since I knew what happened next, I decided that the first time I left the Salvatore house would be with a little dignity. I lean away from Damon slightly and gesture between him and Stefan. "I see you boys have a lot to talk about. I should go, my sister's probably gone ballistic at how late I've been."

Damon nods. "Elena, right?"

"Yeah. Like I said," I gestured towards the exit. "I ought to go." Just to be polite, I say, "It was nice meeting you, Damon."

Damon took my hand. "It was _great_, meeting you Tori." He smirked at me, then lifted my hand to kiss the back of it. Okay, I have to admit, I quivered a little on the inside. Don't even blame me! If Damon Salvatore had done the same to you, tell me you wouldn't have died a little on the inside.

I quickly took my hand away from Damon, though. He smiles at me, and I smile back, just in a goodbye sort of way. Then I walked up to Stefan. I knew he was only acting all cold and distant because he suspects that Damon could have pulled something, so unlike Elena in the show, I decided not to get pissy and just said, "I'll call you later."

That earned me a curt nod, which was at least something. I wanted so badly to touch him, just as a goodbye, but I don't know if he'd recoil. I just smiled at him, then when I moved to walk around him, he actually cleared the path for me to walk down. Ha! More of a response than Elena ever got!

With a final nod to both the Salvatore boys, I left the boarding house. I made sure I was a good distance away before I rubbed the hand that Damon had kissed, and whispered, "Holy _shit._" At all the discoveries I have made today. Sid and I needed to talk, pronto.

_**Third person POV...**_

After Tori left, Damon whistled under his breath. "Great gal. Whoo. She's got a lot of spunk. It was practically jumping off of her." Damon got a good look at his brother. "You, on the other hand, look pooped."

Stefan rolled his eyes as he walked down the steps. "Did you over-exert yourself today?" Stefan walked past Damon as he continued. "Let me guess-hospital?"

"Someone had to clean up your mess." Stefan says curtly.

"Well, were you successful?" Damon asks, pretending to be intrigued. "Did the powers of persuasion work?"

Stefan didn't answer, so Damon kept talking. "Remember, if you don't feed properly, none of those little tricks will work right."

Ignoring this, Stefan asked, "How long was Tori here?"

"Were you worried Stefan? Scared we may be doomed to repeat the past?" Damon asked teasingly, chuckling slightly. "Isn't that why you play your little game, 'I'm a high school human'?"

"I'm not playing any game." Stefan said firmly.

"Of course you are." Damon counteracts, walking closer to his brother. "We both know that the closest you'll ever get to humanity," Damon leans over to Stefan's ear. "Is when you rip it open and feed on it."

"What kind of game are you playing?" Stefan asks, not missing a beat. When Damon doesn't answer, he says, "Damon?" Hoping to prompt an answer from the raven haired vampire.

"Guess you'll just have to wait and see, won't you?" Damon said teasingly.

_** Tori's POV...**_

"He's on the rebound and has raging family issues." I say to my aunt and my sister in the same snarky tone Damon had used. I pour fudge sauce onto my ice cream sundae. Elena tries sneaking a bite, but I move my bowl away before she could.

"Well, at least it's an ex-girlfriend." Jenna points out, coming to stand next to me. "Wait till you date a guy with mommy issues, or cheating issues." Jenna examines her apple as she speaks next. "Or amphetamine issues."

I laugh at what Aunt Jenna says just as Jeremy walks through the front door.

"Jeremy." Jenna says in a serious tone. Whoa, she's bringing out the big guns.

Jeremy, like the idiot he was, ignored her and moved to go upstairs. "Jeremy, where were you?" Aunt Jenna says in a warning tone, following him to the stairs.

"More stoner stories? Look, Jenna, I get it. You were cool. And so that's-that's cool." Jeremy says.

Okay, I have never been around drug users in my life and even I know that he was completely stoned. I share an eye roll with Elena, and she uses that opportunity to take some of my ice cream. I glare at her and gave her a playfull shove.

"Oh no, no no no no, no!" Jenna said, and with the final 'no', she did my favourite thing. She threw her apple at Jeremy's head.

"Ow why? Why? Why would you do that?" Jeremy asks, stopping and turning around.

"Listen up!" Jenna began. "Quit ditching class, or you're grounded. No discussion."

Jeremy just laughed. "Parental authority. I like it. Sleep tight." Then with a thumbs up at Jenna, he just went upstairs.

Jenna just looks at Elena and I in disbelief. "You can't blame yourself. You at least tried." I say, licking my spoon. Elena then took the opportunity again to sneak a spoonful of my ice cream. I groan at her. "Dude! Don't touch my ice cream!" I say, pointing my spoon at her.

"You're threatening me with a spoon?" She asks, a little confused.

I'm about to beat her up with it before Jenna comes up to us. "Girls, don't fight. I can't handle what's going on with Jeremy right now along with you two fighting."

We both mumble, "sorry", and Jenna did something that surprised us both. She plucked our spoons out of our hands, then takes my bowl of ice cream. "Looks like dessert is on you two." She points behind us at all the stuff I used to make the sundae. "Clean that up, the both of you."

Elena groans. "But it was Tori's ice cream!"

Aunt Jenna turns around. "Which you took a bite out of, making it your ice cream too. Besides, there's a reason why you two are twins. To help pull the weight when Jeremy is being an ass-hat. Get cleaning."

_** Sidney's POV...**_

My phone rang, and when I checked the caller ID, I instantly answered. "Hey, what's up Tor?"

"I need to talk to you." She says over the phone.

"What about? Can't it be done over the phone?" I ask.

"No, I'm coming over. Is Caroline home?"

"No, I think she went to Bonnie's." I say, checking Blondie's bedroom to find it empty.

"Kay, I'll be there soon." Tori says, and she hangs up.

Maybe ten minutes later, she's at my house. Before I can answer the door, my mom does. "Oh, Tori! What a nice surprise! Um, Caroline's not here at the moment."

"Oh, I know. I'm here to see Sidney." She says, pointing to me.

Liz's face brights up immediately, probably glad that I'm making some sort of friends. "Yeah, of course! Come on in, honey."

Tori nods and walks in. "Let's go upstairs." I say.

"Do you kids want anything to eat?" Liz asks, a little too excited.

"No mom, we're fine." I say, and I take Tori up to my room.

"Well, let me know!" She calls up.

"Something tells me you don't have company all that often." Tori says as she enters my room.

In the few days that I've been here, I've managed to transform the guest room into my own bedroom. I have Doctor Who all over the walls, little knick knacks and paintings that I found when Caroline and I went shopping. It reminds me of my bedroom back home, so it was like a home away from home.

"Nice place." Tori says, then walks over to my closet. She literally gasps at the sight of all of Blondie's girly clothes. "Oh my God, I knew Caroline was bad, but not this bad!"

I sigh. "You're lucky, you got Elena's family. I'm stuck with little miss sunshine." I turn on the radio and fall back on my bed. "Okay, so what did you want to tell me?"

Tori sits next to me, and grabs a pillow that she sticks under her chin. "So I met Damon Salvatore today."

I shoot up. "Really? What happened?"

"Well, after I left the Grill, I went to the boarding house. I knocked on the door, but it was open, so I went in. And who do I meet but Damon, of course." She looks at me a little worriedly. "I'm changing things, Sid. It was supposed to be _Elena _that Stefan was interested in, it should have been _Elena_ that met Damon at the boarding house today, it should have been _Elena_ that had a doppelganger."

"Wait, what?" I ask. I remember during one of Tori's rants she mentioned Elena having a doppelganger. "What happened to that girl, um, Katerina, was it?"

Tori shakes her head. "Katerina is her original name, but her name now is Katherine. But Damon had said that Stefan's ex-girlfriend's name was Isabella, making me wonder if this Isabella is _my _doppelganger."

I nod my head, not really sure what else to do. "So...what do we do?"

Tori flops on the bed and covers her face with her hands. "I don't even know, Sid." Then she shoots up again. "I didn't even tell you the worst part!"

What? What could possibly be worse than Tori having a doppelganger that dated her crush? "What? What is it?"

She looked like she was ready to burst into tears. "I thought that Damon was really hot!" Then she fake burst into tears and dropped her face in my lap.

I roll my eyes. My best friend is such a drama queen. I amused her though, and rub at her back. "There, there. I am so sorry."

"What do I do? I was so turned on today, I can't imagine what happens later!" Tori says, bringing her head up.

"Um, okay." I say straightening up. "Close your eyes."

Tori looks at my funny, but does as I ask.

"Okay, now picture this. The guy that makes you happiest. That you know will protect you, that you know will always be there for you. That doesn't act like a douchebag." I say, hoping that's she's picturing Stefan.

Tori nods, probably picturing someone. "Who do you see?" I ask.

She breaks out into a _huge_ smile. "Stefan. Stefan, Stefan!" Tori says excitedly. She opens her eyes and leaps on top of me. "Thank you so much!"

I laugh. "I didn't do anything. You're the one who realized who you really like." I sit up. "So, is Damon even cuter than that Ian dude?" I didn't really see much of Damon before Caroline shooed me to see if Bonnie needed help in the bathroom. Even I have a healthy respect for the actor who plays Damon Salvatore.

Tori sighs. "Even hotter."

I laugh. "Okay, let's not let that little exercise go to waste. Need anything else? I gotta get to work. Tanner likes to bomb people, doesn't he?"

Tori nods. "Yup. Well, I guess I should let you get to your homework."

I walk Tori to the door. "See you tomorrow. Don't forget what we're doing." Tori says.

I scrunch my eyebrows together. "What are we doing?"

"We're helping Bonnie and Elena hand out the programs for the Comet tomorrow." Tori explains.

I groan and lean against the front door. "Oh no, what? Why did you volunteer me?"

"Because it wouldn't kill you to help out here. This is our home, for now. You might as well get used to it. Don't forget, okay?" Tori says, pointing a finger at me.

I toss it to the side. "Yeah yeah, whatever. Night." I say, and Tori leaves into the night to her car.

I go upstairs, to find that I had a text message on my phone. I furrow my brows again. Who would be texting me? I click on it, to reveal that the text was from none other than Matt Donovan, apparently the only human in this town other than Elena.

_Vicki's leaving the hospital tomorrow. I couldn't be more relieved._ His text read.

I smile. Vicki Donovan was, according to Tori, not the best person, but I was happy for Matt. I texted back, _That's good. I hope that she feels better._

Matt's response came right away._ She does, but the doctors said for her to rest a bit._

_ Yeah, that makes sense. Anyways, I gotta get back to my homework. Tanner is a hard ass._ I text Matt.

_He really is. Talk to you later, Sid._ He responded.

Hmm. Matt Donovan isn't that bad.

-0-

The next day, I helped Bonnie, Tori, and Elena hand out flyers for the Comet party. "Tonight, Night of the Comet! Would you like a program?" Bonnie asks, as she hands it to a random person.

"He didn't call, huh?" Bonnie asked my best friend.

Tori shook her head. "Nope. Not even a text." Tori says, continuing to hand out flyers. "Then I realized that we never even got to that stuff. Like, the texting part."

"That's an important milestone in any relationship." Elena points out, and turns to me. "Right, Sid?"

"Hmm?" I say, turning back to face Bonnie as I handed another person a flyer. I have no idea how Tori roped me into this. "Oh, yeah."

"I know, right?" Tori said. "The timing is wrong, anyways."

"When is it ever right?" I ask, then pause when I see Caroline and Damon eyeing each other. I turn to the other girls. "Hey, guys? I'll catch up with you later. I have to go ask Caroline something."

They all nod, and I run over to Caroline, who was still looking at Damon. "Hey, Care?" I say, getting her attention. "You need to come with me."

"Where?" She asks, not even bothering to break eye contact with Damon.

_ Anywhere but here,_ I think, sneaking a glance at Damon. He actually really was hot. I managed to control myself. "Just, come on, Care."

She ignores me, then moves towards Damon, but before we know it, he's gone. Caroline looks around, a little stumped. I groan. Keeping her away from Damon was Mission Impossible.

_** Tori's POV...**_

I stand with my friends later at the Comet party. Matt comes up to us. "Hey."

"Hey." We all say, but not at the same time.

Matt notices Sid's candle isn't lit yet, so he says, "Here," and lights her candle.

Sidney smiles at him. "Thanks, Matt."

"You're welcome." He says. The rest of my friends took that as a cue to leave, so we all go in separate directions. I was looking behind me as I walked away, so I didn't notice when I bumped into someone.

"Sorry." I say, about to leave, but stop when I see that it's just Stefan. "Stefan." I breathe.

"Hey." He said, then pointed to my unlit candle. "Need some help with that?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, go for it." I say, holding it out.

He smiles as he lights my candle, and I can't help but swoon when I see the shadow of the flames dancing in his eyes. How could I have ever thought I liked Damon?

"Thanks." I say. I look over my shoulder, and see Sid and Matt engaged in a conversation, so there was no hope for joining them. I turn to Stefan. "Let's give them a little privacy." I say, and we walk a little bit away from them.

We stood in silence a bit, then Stefan spoke up. "You know, that comet," He began, just as it flew over head. "It's been travelling across space for thousands of years. All alone."

"Yeah, Bonnie says that it's a harbinger of evil. But nothing should be alone for so long." I say, turning my head to Stefan, and it's taking everything in me not to just start kissing him.

Stefan leans over a little. "I think it's just a ball of snow and ice, trapped on a path that it can't escape. And once every 145 years, it gets to come home."

"Since when were you such a history geek?" I ask, still looking right at the comet. I take out the camera I brought and snapped a picture. This was a once in a lifetime sort of thing. I wanted to document it. I was actually planning on making a scrapbook of life here in Mystic Falls to take back with me in case I ever get home.

Stefan just smiled, and changed the topic. "I'm sorry about yesterday. I wasn't myself."

"Hey, it's forgotten. It just seems like Damon gets under your skin. I get that, I feel the same way about Elena all the time." But I don't feel like killing her. "You didn't tell me you had a brother though, why?"

Stefan looks down to his candle, suddenly very interested in it. "We're not very close. It's, uh, it's complicated."

Time to bring up Isabella. "He told me about your ex. Isabella?"

Stefan gets a clouded look in his eye. "What did he say?"

"Basically that she broke your heart." I say, not even able to keep eye contact with him. I felt so awkward, I've never had to have had this talk before.

"That was a long time ago." Stefan tries to assure me. Yeah, it was over 100 years ago.

"When you lose someone, it stays with you, always reminding you of how easy it is to get hurt." I say, thinking of my dad's parents, my paternal grandparents. I didn't know my grandmother that well, since she died when I was still a baby, but my grandfather died a couple years ago, and everything still feels fresh. It's a good thing I look like I'm supposed to be channeling my parents here.

Stefan walks in front of me. "Tori..."

"It's okay, Stefan. I get it. I really do." I say. I mean, I know Stefan was over Katherine, but I had no idea if he was over Isabella. "You have no idea how much I get it. Complicated brother? Check. Complicated ex? Check. Too complicated to even contemplate dating, double check." I say, though I have no idea why. "It's okay. We met, and we talked, and it was epic, but...then the sun came up and reality sank in." I look over his shoulder. "I have to go look for Elena. Bye, Stefan." I say, then leave.

-0-

Later that night, I was at the Grill with Sidney, Tyler Lockwood, Matt, Bonnie, Elena, and Caroline. Jeremy comes up to us at our table. "Hey, has anyone seen Vicki?" He asks.

"You're her stalker. You tell us." Tyler says. I roughly shove him. "What?" He asks, rubbing his shoulder.

"Don't be an ass." I say, then we turn back to Jeremy.

"I can't find her." Jeremy says.

Tyler shrugs. "She probably found somebody else to party with. Sorry, pill pusher, I guess you've been replaced."

I look over to Tyler when he said 'pill pusher. "What's with the pill pusher?"

Tyler nods to Jeremy. "Ask him."

"You wanna do this right now?" Jeremy tries to threaten.

I look to Jeremy in disbelief. "Oh my God, Jeremy, are you dealing?"

"She's never gonna go for you." Tyler mocks.

"She already did. Over and over and over again." Jeremy says.

Tyler scoffs. "Yeah, right."

Caroline, though, can't believe her ears. "You slept with Vicki Donovan? I mean, Vicki Donovan slept with you?"

"There's no way." Tyler argued.

"And I didn't even have to force her into it." Jeremy boasted.

"What the hell is he talking about, Ty?" Matt asks Tyler, looking a little angry.

"Nothing, man, just ignore him, he's a punk." Tyler said annoyed.

Matt just shaked his head. "You know what, how about all of you shut up and help me find my sister?"

"We'll check the back." Bonnie says, gesturing to herself, Caroline, and Tyler.

"I'll check the square." Matt says.

"I'll go with you, Matt." Sidney says, about to follow behind him.

"Me too." Jeremy says, about to follow Matt, but I grabbed his arm. "No way, buddy. You are coming with me." I turn to Elena. "You go with Matt and Sid, I got this one." Elena nods, and leaves with the rest of the group.

I pull Jeremy away from the rest of the group as they leave to look for Vicki. "So that's your game now, dealing?"

"I'm not dealing." Jeremy tries to lie.

I roll my eyes. "Listen up, I'm sick and tired of the tough love speech, Jer. It's clearly having no impact."

" You, Jenna, and Elena, between the three of you. Enough already!" Jeremy practically shouts.

"Jesus, Jer, we're doing this because we love and care about you! But if you want, we can stop. Just send you to a therapist where you'll be forced to deal with it. You know what? We could send you to rehab here you'll sit in group and tell some stranger how you let your life fall apart." I say. Then, gentler, I say, "Or you could talk to me."

"I vote for none of the above." Jeremy says, then leaves.

I groan, then join the search for Vicki, although I already know where she is.

_**Third Person POV...**_

Matt, Elena, and Sidney split up to cover more ground in finding Vicki. As he runs, he passes Stefan Salvatore. "Hey." Matt says, getting his attention.

"Hey." Stefan replys.

"Have you seen my sister?" Matt asks, a little out of breath.

Stefan shakes his head. "No, sorry."

"I can't find her. She's missing." Matt tells him.

Stefan nods. "I'll be sure to keep an eye out for her."

Stefan moves to leave, but Matt gets his attention before he does. "Hey. I saw you at the hospital yesterday."

"Did you?" Stefan asks.

Matt nods. "What were you doing there?"

Stefan shrugs a bit. "Visiting."

"Visiting?" Matt asks, disbelieving. Stefan just nods, and Matt changes the subject. "You know, Tori and I, we've known each other for a long time. We're best friends, and we look out for each other. And I'll always look out for her." Matt says.

Thanks to Stefan's vampire senses, he hears a scream nearby, followed by Damon and Vicki's voices.

"You really have to stop screaming." Damon says, tsking.

"No, please, stop. Don't..." Vicki pleads.

"Shh. I got you..." Damon mock comforted her.

"Excuse me." Stefan says to Matt, then leaves. Stefan runs to the roof where Damon and Vicki are.

"No! No!" Vicki sobs.

"Shh, I'm not gonna drop you." Damon says, then he turns to his brother. "Not bad. Have you been eating bunnies?" he asks, sarcasm dripping heavily from the words.

"Let her go." Stefan says.

"Shh." Damon says to Vicki, then turns to Stefan. "Really? Okay." Damon says, pulling Vicki to the edge of the roof.

"No!" Vicki pleads.

"No, no, no!" Stefan protests.

And Damon complies, throwing Vicki to Stefan. "Ugh! Relax." he says.

Vicki pulls herself together enough to speak. "What's happening?"

Damon turns to Stefan. "I don't need her to be dead, but...you might." He says, and he leans over Vicki. "What attacked you the other night?"

Vicki, still disoriented, said, "I don't know. An animal."

"Are you sure about that? Think. Think about it. Think really hard." Damon teases. "What attacked you?"

Stefan looked on his brother, wondering where he was going with this.

Vicki stiffens as the memory comes back to her. "A vampire."

"Who did this to you?" Damon says.

"You did!" Vicki cried.

"Wrong!" Damon says, and Stefan finally realizes what Damon is up to. "Damon, don't." He pleads.

"It was Stefan."

Vicki glances up at Stefan in confusion as Stefan repeated, "Don't."

"Come here." Damon says, picking up Vicki from the ground. He grabs Vicki on both sides of her head.

Damon's pupils dilated as he began to compel Vicki. "Stefan Salvatore did this to you."

"Stefan Salvatore did this to me." Vicki repeated, dazed.

"He's a vampire. A vicious, murderous monster."

"Please, Damon. Please don't do this." Stefan said.

"If you couldn't fix it before, I don't know what you can do now." Damon says.

Damon pulls off Vicki's bandage and throws her to Stefan, who catches her. "Aah!" She shouted in pain.

"Your choice of lifestyle has made you weak." Damon says, throwing Vicki's bloody bandage at him. "A couple of vampire parlor tricks is nothing compared to the power that you could have, that you now need. But you can change that. Human blood gives you that."

"No!" Vicki wails as Stefan's face begins to change.

"You have two choices. You can feed and make her forget." Damon begins. "Or you can let her run, screaming "vampire" through the town square."

"That's what this is about?" Stefan says, struggling to keep his face normal. "You want to expose me?"

"No! I want you to remember who you are!" Damon yells.

"Why? So what, so I'll feed? So I'll kill? So I'll remember what it's like to be brothers again?" Stefan asks, disbelieving. "You know what, let her go. Let her tell everyone that vampires have returned to Mystic Falls. Let them chain me up, and let them drive a stake through my heart, because at least I'll be free of you."

Damon looks impressed. "Huh. Huh. Wow." He turns to Vicki, grabbing her by the arm. "Come here, sweetheart."

"No!" Vicki sobbed, hot tears streaming down her cheeks.

"It's okay." Damon soothed as he brought her closer to him. Damon whispers something into Vicki's ear, and she stops crying, going normal again. Damon stands up, and moves to stand next to his brother again.

"What happened?" Vicki asks, clearly dazed. "Where am I?" She felt a sharp pain in her neck, and her hand goes to her wound. "Oh, I ripped my stitches open. Ugh..."

"You okay?" Stefan asks her.

"I took some pills, man." Vicki says with a smirk. She stands up. "I'm good." And then she's gone.

As soon as she's gone, Damon speaks, "It's good to be home. Think I might stay a while. This town could use a bit of a wake-up call, don't you think?"

"What are you up to, Damon?" Stefan says, not trusting a word Damon has said.

"That's for me to know and for you to...dot dot dot." Damon says with a smirk. "Give Tori my best."

_** Tori's POV...**_

After walking home, I hear scuffling in Jeremy's room. It's probably just Jenna, but I should check anyways. "Jer, that you?"

"No, it's me, the hypocrite patrol." Jenna calls back.

"Is Elena home?" I ask.

"Yeah!" Jenna says. "Sid's here too. She asked Elena if she could spend the night. They're in her room."

I'd check on them later. I walk into Jeremy's room. "What are you even doing?" I ask.

"I've become my worst nightmare." Jenna explains, stopping in the middle of the room. "The authority figure who has to violate a 15-year-old's privacy." She ran over to a pile of clothes and pulled out Jeremy's bong. "Jackpot." She inspects his shoe. "I see the hiding places haven't gotten any more creative."

I walk into Jeremy's room and move to collapse into the chair. "So what brought this on?" I ask.

Aunt Jenna starts digging through his desk drawers. "Your ass-hat of a history teacher shamed me good yesterday."

"Ooh, you got Tannered, didn't you? Don't worry, we've all been there." I say falling onto Jeremy's chair, looking at his bong thing.

"'Discover the impossible, Ms. Sommers.'" Jenna mocked, prompting a smile from me. "Got it. Thanks. Like I didn't know I was screwing up."

"You're not screwing up, Aunt Jenna." I try to reassure her.

"Yes, I am. You know why?" I shake my head. "Because I'm not her." She says, referencing our parents. "She made everything look so easy. You know, high school, marriage, having you. I can't do it. I'm gonna say or do the wrong thing, and he's gonna get worse, and it's gonna be my fault." Jenna says, clearly stressed. She collapses onto Jeremy's bed. "It's impossible."

I sit up straighter. "This is just the fear talking. You're a little scared, that's all. We all are." That makes me think of what going on with me and Stefan. I can't be afraid of Stefan still loving Isabella. Elena was the same way with Katherine. And I can do way better than Elena. Deciding not to let my courage dissolve, I say, "I have to go do something. But are you going to be ok?"

With an encouraging smile, Jenna nods, and I leave. Let's hope I don't let my fear crawl back in.

-0-

I end up in front of the boarding house again, and I ring the doorbell. This time, Stefan answers the door. "Hi." He says when he sees me.

"Hey." I say back, trying not to fall at how bad I went weak at the knees. With his usually perfect hair tousled, and him in a casual brown t-short that really helped show off his muscles, it was hard to remember why I ever considered Damon. Damon...Damon was hot.

Stefan is beautiful.

Stefan gestures to the inside of the boarding house with his shoulder. "Would you like to come in?"

I point behind me. "The comet's actually this way." I say, turning around and starting to walk, praying that Stefan would follow me. To my delight, he did.

"Sorry if I'm barging in. Especially after earlier. That's not usually like me." I say as he comes to stand next to me.

"No, no. I'm glad you're here. The way we left things...I didn't like it." Stefan admitted, moving a little closer.

Oh, jeez. I'm not really good with the flirting stuff, which was why I was amazed when Stefan came after me.

I just decide to use Elena's line, since it's really what I usually did back at home. "See, the thing is, I got home tonight planning on doing what I always do, write in my diary, like I have been since my mom gave me one when I was 10." Back in my world, other than Sid, my diary was my best friend. At least it didn't give back snarky comments. "It's where I get everything out, everything I'm feeling. It all goes in this little book that I hide on the second shelf behind this really hideous ceramic mermaid that one of my old friends gave me. Just to add, I hate her now." Stefan smiles at my comment. I die a little on the inside, and I go serious again. "But then I realized that I'd just be writing things that I should probably be telling you."

Stefan moves a little closer. "What would you write?"

I look around, avoiding Stefan's gaze. "I would write..." I say, thinking, then when I accidently locked gazes with Stefan, I poured everything out of me. "'Dear diary, today I convinced myself it was okay to give up. That I should probably not take risks. Stick with the status quo, like I was a teenager in that High School Musical movie." I say, and we both chuckled. "'No drama, now is just not the time for any of it. But my reasons aren't real reasons, they're just excuses. All I'm doing is hiding from the truth, and the truth is that. . .'" I trailed off, before speaking regularly again. "I'm just scared, Stefan. I'm scared that if I let myself be happy for even one second, reality is just going to come crashing down, destroying everything in her path, and I just," I pause, tears choking me. I blink them away before I speak again. "I barely survived it the first time. I don't think I'd be able to handle a second."

Stefan nods. "Do you want to know what I would write?" I nod my head, and gesture for him to continue. "'I met a girl. We talked. It was epic." I chuckle at him. "But then the sun came up and reality set in. Well, this is reality. Right here."

As he talked, Stefan was leaning closer to me. My heart was racing, and the butterflies in my stomach were flying around faster. After he was done talking, he leaned even closer, his lips just inching from mine. I had to keep myself from passing out.

Finally, after what felt like hours, Stefan's soft lips touched my own. It was sweet, gentle, almost like he was promising me that he was gonna be extremely careful with me. He pulls back, and waits a second for my reaction.

He didn't have to wait long, because right after, I pressed my lips against his again. It felt so right. Every worry that I had seem to have had in my life just slipped away. Stefan cups my face, and I rest my hands against his chest. We pull away, and Stefan strokes my cheek.

"That's a very descriptive thing to write." I say, out of breath, even though we were only kissing for a couple seconds. Stefan chuckles, and kisses me again. My whole life feels right. Nothing else mattered, all I knew, was that I was happy.

**TBC...**

**To make up for not writing in so long, I made the episode one whole chapter! I think this is the longest I've ever written!**

**I have fallen in love with this story all over again! I am going to start working on this story more! **

**Tori and Sidney's outfits on Polyvore!**

**REVIEW!**

**Until next time on LITVD!**


	6. Friday Night Bites

**Disclaimer: **I do not own The Vampire Diaries in any way, shape, or form! I do own Victoria Addler and Sidney Weaver!

**Author's Note: **I am so glad that you guys liked the new chapter! I also wanted to add, if you want it all in one chapter, it might take some time, like a couple days or so. But know, I'll be working on this story a lot more!

**Enjoy!**

_** Tori's POV...**_

__An alarm blasts, bolting me awake. I moan into my pillow. "Elena!"

"What?" She moans back from her spot next to me.

"Turn off the alarm." I say.

"You." Elena says, shifting in her spot, and she attempted to go back to sleep.

I groaned and opened my eyes a little. Then I started shaking Elena. "Wake up! Get the alarm."

"Ughh! I hate you!" Elena groaned, but woke up to turn off the alarm.

"No, you don't." I say as I happily close my eyes. I half expected Elena to come back to bed, but instead she said, "I'm using the bathroom first."

"Whatever." I say sleepily. Sidney had spent the night, and Aunt Jenna thought that it'd be a better idea for Sidney to have my room, while I shared with Elena. I didn't complain.

Ten minutes later, Elena came out of the bathroom. I still had my eyes closed, but Elena grabbed the blanket and pulled it off of me. "Wake up!"

"Nooo!" I said, and buried my face into my pillow. Elena drags my pillow out from under me. "Mean!" I yell, but don't get up. Next thing I know, I'm on the floor. "OW! Hey! That was uncalled for!"

"No, it really wasn't! I think Sid's up, go and get some clothes." Elena says, beginning to add accessories.

I reluctantly stand up. "Yeah, Sidney is not going to be up at this hour. Can I just borrow your clothes?"

Elena rolls her eyes, but says, "I guess. Is it a blessing or a curse that we're the same size?"

"It's a blessing to me, but a curse to you." I say as I skip over to Elena's closet to pick something to wear before I shower.

_** Sidney's POV...**_

Bonnie came to pick up Tori, Elena, and me from Tori's place. We pull into the school parking lot. On the way to school, Bonnie and Tori have been talking about her and Stefan.

"Listen," Bonnie says as we all get out of the car. "I'm not saying don't date the guy. I'm just saying take it slow."

"Are you being serious?" Tori asks. She turns to me. "Yesterday, she was the one who said that I should go for it."

"Really, Bonnie?" I say with a smirk.

"Anyways, now I'm saying take it slow." Bonnie says as we begin walking towards the school.

Bonnie makes a weird sort of face, and Tori comments on it. "Why the about-face?"

"It's not an about-face." Bonnie tries to say.

"Bonnie, I know you better than this." Tori points out.

"It's stupid." Bonnie tries to dismiss, and moves to run away, but Tori doesn't let her. She grabs her arm and pulls her back.

"Bonnie..." Tori began.

"What?" She says.

"To save precious time, just spit it out." Tori says.

Bonnie huffs, but complies. "I accidentally touched Stefan. And I got a really bad feeling."

"Is that it?" Tori says, but is convinced there's more when Bonnie looks a little suspcious. "Bonnie?" She prompts.

"It was _bad _bad!" Bonnie emphasized.

"Is this your witch mojo talking?" Tori asks.

"You know what? I'm just concerned. This is me expressing concern about my best friend's new boyfriend." Bonnie says earnestly.

Tori grabs Bonnie by the shoulders. "And I absolutely adore you for it, I really do. But I feel good. It's been a hard year, and I'm starting to kind of feel like things are getting back to normal again. And you know what? Stefan is a big part of that."

Bonnie nods in acceptance. "Yeah."

To clear out the awkward silence, I say, "Well! I better get to class. I don't wanna be here when Caroline shows up."

"Why?" Elena asks.

"It's a long, fun story." I say, then go into the story.

_** Sidney's POV Flashback...**_

__Blondie went one step too far by switching out my clothes. Really, that was a real bitchy move, since she knows how much of a tomboy I am. So, since I love painting, in the past couple days, I've asked Liz if I could buy some paints. She said yes, so I stocked up. My idea struck me as I was painting the sky the night of the comet (I got the pics from Tori who was snapping them that night).

I grabbed my black paint, and tip toed to Blondie's room. I knocked on the door, and called out, "Caroline?" When no response came back, I opened the door, to find the room empty.

"Yes!" I whisper to myself. She's gone out, so I don't think she'll be home for a couple hours. I walk over to her closet, and search through it until I find what I'm looking for. I grin in victory, pull it out, and lay it on the bed. Once I do, I pour the black paint onto Blondie's favourite pink dress. That'll teach her for messing with me!

_** Sidney's POV Present...**_

"You ruined Caroline's favourite dress?" Elena asks in disbelief.

"Hey, between you and me, it was an accident." I say in triumph. I'm gonna be so screwed over later, but I can deal with that.

Elena laughs. "You are so dead. It was nice knowing you, Sidney Forbes." Elena says, swinging her arm over my shoulder.

I see Stefan coming over, so I look over to Elena and whisper to her, "We should go. Salvatore at 9:00."

Elena looks over, and nods. "You know what, Sid? I didn't have much for breakfast. Wanna go with me and get something to eat?"

I nod. "Sure. We'll catch up with you guys later." I say to Tori and Bonnie, and we both leave for the cafeteria.

_** Tori's POV...**_

__Okay, so Sidney and Elena both leaving at the same time is never a good thing.

I hear footsteps, and smile when I see Stefan coming over. "Good morning, Tori." He turns to Bonnie. "Good morning, Bonnie."

Bonnie abruptly turns around. "Hey, um, I gotta find Caroline. She's not answering her phone. So I'll see you guys later." She moves to leave, throwing me an apologetic smile.

"Bonnie, wait..." I try to insist, but she's already gone.

"She doesn't like me very much." Stefan deduces.

I sigh. "She doesn't know you. She's one of my best friends. She's just looking out for me." Stefan and I start walking. "But when she does, she will love you. I promise."

_** Third Person POV...**_

Tyler and Matt were throwing around a football when Tyler saw Tori Gilbert with Stefan Salvatore.

"Tori and her new boyfriend." Tyler says, a little smugly. "Look at her! She's acting like there was nothing between us."

"Dude, you do realize that you cheated on her, right?" Matt says slowly. "With my sister, too."

"It meant nothing. Tori just wasn't cooperating physically, so I had to get pleasured someway else. She totally overreacted." Tyler mocks as he watches Tori lean into Stefan.

"Ty, I don't think she was overreacting." Matt tried to tell him. Tyler just scoffs, and spins the football in his hands before he gets an idea.

"Well, she'll sure overreact to this." Tyler says, and, despite Matt's warnings, throws the football towards Stefan's head.

_**Tori's POV...**_

I pause in my tracks. "I have an idea."

Stefan nods. "Go on."

"Okay, here's what we're going to do. Are you free tonight?" I ask.

Stefan pretends to think about it for a second. "Well, I think I'll have to move a couple things around, but yes."

I laugh, just what he was going for, then go back to my idea. "That's perfect. Dinner, my house. 8:00. You, me, Bonnie, Elena, and Sidney. You and Bonnie will spend some quality time and she'll get to see what a great guy you are. I'm sure Elena and Sidney would like to know more about you too. And," I say, pulling him a little closer to me. "I'd like to spend some more time with you, too. Three birds, one stone, go me!" I say, pumping my fist in the air.

It's when Stefan was laughing at my antics did I see something coming from behind him. Then I remembered that Tyler threw the football at Stefan. I was about to tell Stefan to watch out, but, before I could, he spun around, and quickly caught the ball. It looked super cool in the show, so it looked even better in real life. I dropped my mouth open in disbelief. Stefan launches the football back to Tyler, who was standing wide eyed with Matt. Tyler caught it, but it must have hit him pretty hard, because he grunted really hard when he grabbed it.

"Nice one." I tell Stefan as the bell rings. He just puts his arms around me, and we walk inside.

"That throw was _insane._ I had no idea you played football." I say to Stefan as we walk towards my locker.

"I used to. It was a long time ago." Stefan explained. Yeah, what was the time last, 1864? All I know from the show is that Damon was the one that taught him to play the game, and my heart crushed when I saw them so happy together, just being brothers.

"So why don't you try out for the team?" I ask.

"Yeah, I don't think so." Stefan said.

I reach for my locker. "So you don't like football?"

"No, I love football." Stefan said, leaning against the locker. "I think it's a great sport. But in this case, I don't think football likes me. You saw Tyler over there."

"He doesn't know you. To him, you're mysterious loner guy. I don't even know why he'd throw the football at you." I poke him in the shoulder. "And it wouldn't hurt for you to put yourself out there, make some friends."

Stefan scoffs. "Says the girl who spends her alone time writing in a cemetery."

I looked at him in disbelief. "Hey, come on. There's more to me than just gloomy graveyard girl. There's a whole other Tori that you have yet to meet. She was into everything, very busy." I say, taking out a final book.

"Well, I look forward to meeting her. And when will that be?" Stefan asks.

I pretend to think. "Hopefully soon. It's taking her a bit to work up to it." I say, taking Stefan's hand while we walk to class.

-0-

Tanner. Again. Times like these ones makes me look forward to meeting Alaric even more.

"World war II ended in..." Tanner waited for people to raise their hands. "Anyone got anything?" He looks over to a girl. "Miss Juan?" When she doesn't answer, he does. "1945."

I lean over to Stefan's desk. "Psst." He looks over to me. "FYI... Our team sucks. They could totally use you."

"Can't. I'm a loner." Stefan whispers in a teasing voice, which makes me laugh a little.

"Miss Gilbert?" Tanner's voice calls, getting my attention.

Ouch, busted. I quickly turn around. "Hmm?"

"Pearl Harbor?" He repeats.

Shoot, I actually forgot this one! "Um..." I stammer, but, to my intense relief, my wonderful boyfriend came to my rescue. "December 7, 1941." Stefan said.

"Thank you, Miss Gilbert." Tanner said pointedly, giving Stefan a look.

Everyone laughs a little as Stefan said, "Anytime."

Tanner nods, then gets back to the lesson. "Very well. The fall of the Berlin wall?"

"1989." Stefan said. When Tanner looks at him in a bit of disbelief, he said, "I'm good with dates, sir."

"Are you?" Tanner asked, suddenly very interested in the mind of Stefan Salvatore. "How good? Keep it to the year. Civil Rights Act?"

"1964."

"John F. Kennedy assassination?"

"1963."

"Martin luther King?"

"'68."

"Lincoln?"

"1865."

"Roe vs. Wade?" Tanner said, approaching Stefan's desk a little.

"1973."

"Brown vs. Board?"

"1954."

"The battle of Gettysburg?"

"1863."

"Korean war?"

"1950 to 1953."

"Ha! It ended in '52." Tanner said a little smugly.

"Uh, actually, sir, it was '53." Stefan said to the teacher.

Tanner looked up sharply. "Look it up, sombody. Quickly."

Sidney, who was no doubt playing games on her phone, had the answer the quickest because her phone was already out. "It was 1953." Sidney tells Tanner. "Well Mr. Tanner, looks like you just got Tannered." Sid said, leaning back in her chair as everyone hooted at what she said. Before Tanner could do anything to her, the bell rang, and we all got up to leave.

After class, I was walking out with Stefan. "How did you know all of that?" I ask. I mean, I already knew, but seriously, that was incredible!

"Years and years of crossword puzzles. It's a loner thing." Stefan said, and I gave him a look. But it wasn't there for long, because I started laughing. I stopped as soon as I realized something.

I had cheerleading try outs today.

_** Sidney's POV...**_

After school was the cheerleading tryouts. Tori and Elena wanted me there just for moral support, so I sat on the bench and watched the hopeful girls start to warm up. Keep on dreaming, girls.

Tori actually used to be a cheerleader back home. But she broke her ankle during one of her practices, and never picked it up again, I guess.

I look over to see Stefan sitting in the bleachers, watching the football team practice. I knew that Tori was trying to convince him to try out for the team, so I got up, and sat next to him. He looks over. "Hey, Sidney."

"What are you doing here?" I ask.

Stefan looks at me, and goes a little nervous. "What do you mean?"

I roll my eyes. "I mean, why are you sitting here? And why aren't you out there?" I say, pointing to the field.

He sighed in what I think was relief. "I don't really know." Stefan says with a shrug. "I don't think Tanner would let me on the team, especially after today."

I shove him on the shoulder. "Not with that attitude! Now, get up, and march over there like you own the field." I say, standing up. When Stefan doesn't get up, I roll my eyes and reach under him to try and lift him. He laughs, but gets up on his own. "Alright, alright, I'm going." Stefan moves to leave, but before he does, he turns around and says, "Thanks, Sid."

I shrug my shoulders. "This is what I do, Mr. Salvatore." I laugh, then we both go in seperate directions. Me, towards the cheerleaders, Stefan, towards Tanner.

I walk over to Bonnie who was doing stretches. "Doesn't look like a very good crowd." I say to her.

Bonnie shrugs. "They usually aren't, but who knows? Maybe this year will be different." We look over, and Bonnie stands up as she sees Tori and Elena approaching. "Oh, my God! You're here!" She says, wrapping them both in a hug.

"Yep. We can't be 'sad girls' forever." Elena said. "The only way to get things back to the way they were are to do things that were."

Tori nods, and the three of them begin stretching. Tori looks over to Bonnie and me. "Oh, and you two are coming to dinner tonight."

I look over to Bonnie, who looks just as confused as I do. "We are?" I ask.

Tori nods. "Mm-hmm. You, me, Sidney, Elena, and Stefan." Bonnie's face instantly turns into one of disbelief. "Oh, come on, Bon! You have to give him a chance." Tori insists.

"Tonight's no good." Bonnie says, then changes the subject. "Have you seen Caroline? I texted her like a hundred times."

"Don't change the subject, Bonnie Bennett! You're going to be there." Tori says, pointing an intimidating finger at her.

Bonnie flicks the finger out of her face. "Fine. I'll go." She says in defeat.

Tori grins in triumph. "Good." She says, and they go back to stretching.

"Hey, when Caroline does get here, be sure to tell me. I have to hide." I say.

"You know you'll have to face her eventually." Elena points out.

"Yeah, but eventually doesn't have to be right now." I say, then lie down in the grass.

"Seriously, where is Caroline?" Bonnie asked, looking around the field.

"I don't know. It's not like her." Elena mentions.

"I'll try her again." Bonnie says, taking out her phone. But there's no need to, because a car drives up, revealing Caroline to be in it.

"Oh, God." I say, crawling behind Elena. "Uh..." Elena said, clearly speechless at the sight of Caroline kissing the guy in the car.

"Oh, my God. That must be the mystery guy from the grill." Bonnie said, realization crossing her face. One look over, and, just as Bonnie said, it was Damon Salvatore.

"That's not a mystery guy. That's Damon Salvatore." Tori says standing up.

Bonnie's and Elena's eyes widen. "Salvatore?" Bonnie repeats.

"As in Stefan?!" Elena asks in disbelief, standing up with Tori and Bonnie.

"Hey!" I say, and scramble up.

Blondie's out of the car, and walking over the field. She walks past Tori. "I got the other brother. Hope you don't mind!" She says in a teasingly small voice.

"Why would I mind?" Tori asks, and Bonnie just shrugs.

Just as Damon is about to drive away, I catch the look that he throws Tori, who is trying her best not to roll her eyes.

I forgot to hide behind someone, and Caroline stops in her tracks. "You."

I run behind Tori. "I didn't do anything!"

"Tori, move out of the way so I can talk to my dear sister." Caroline says. Tori's hesitant, but does it. Blondie comes into view, and looks like she's gonna explode. She moves closer to me. "I know that little stunt you pulled with the dress, and I want you to know, I'm not mad."

"You're-you're not?" I ask, perking up a little.

"No. I'm furious." She says, but still looks chipper as ever. "Now, I propose a little compromise. I won't make you pay for a two hundred and fifty dollar dress..."

"Seriously? That ugly thing was two hundred and fifty dollars?" I ask in disbelief.

Caroline reaches into her bag and pulls out a tank top and shorts. "...If you try out for cheerleading."

Tori's face drops. "Care, isn't that taking it a little too far?" She asks, obviously trying to save me.

"No, it isn't Tori, and I would appreciate it if you stayed out of this." She shoves the clothes at me. "Go."

I shove them back at her. "I'd rather roll around in dirt with the football players."

"Then will that be payed in cash, or a check?" She asks, a little too sweetly.

I eye the clothes, and she waves them teasingly. I finally admit defeat, and grab them. "But I don't even know any cheerleading rountines!"

"Watch everyone else. Now go." Blondie says, pointing towards the changing rooms.

Ugh, maybe it wasn't worth it...

_** Tori's POV...**_

"5, 6, 7, 8. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8." Caroline chanted as we all did the rountine in tune with the beat. I don't know what was wrong with me. I knew what all these plays were, and I used to be really good at them, but for some weird reason I was out of tune with everybody else. I guess I'm just out of practice. Even Sidney was doing better than I was!

And Caroline must have noticed it because she said, "Tori, sweetie, why don't you just observe today? Okay?" I just nod, and move to the back of the group. "Keep going!" Caroline told everyone else. "Okay. Do it again from the top. And 5, 6, 7, 8. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8."

I was gonna do it with everyone again, but I lost interest and just moved back from everyone else. I look over, and see Stefan running towards the football field dressed in gear. I smile, and try to block the sun from my face.

And Stefan's actually really good at football. He keeps catching every throw, throwing spectacular shots. Tanner would be crazy not to let him on the team.

I watched as some tackled Stefan, and I remembered that it was Tyler that had done it. I don't even know Tyler's problem! I didn't date Matt, so I have no idea why Tyler is being a jackass to Stefan.

Thankfully, he stands up, and he's okay. I feel a tap on my shoulder, and I turn to see Elena. "Hey." I say.

"Try outs are almost over, you should get your stuff ready." She says.

Almost over? How long had I clocked out?

_** Third Person POV...**_

Stefan enters his bedroom, and Damon is there, reading Stefan's diary.

"How were tryouts? Did you make the team?" Damon asks casually. "Very Emerson, the way you reveal your soul with so many..." Stefan rips the diary out of Damon's hand before he could read any further. "Adjectives." Damon finishes.

"What are you doing here?" Stefan asks.

Damon sits up in his chair. "I've come to apologize. I've been doing some thinking, some soul searching, and...I want us to start over." He gets out of his chair. "We need to put the past behind us. You're my little brother, and if you want to live a normal, happy human life, then I want that for you. Maybe I can do it, too. That I can learn to be a non-living living person. Maybe there's hope for both of us." Damon says. He tries to keep a straight face, but he can't. He bursts in laughter.

"You know, it doesn't have to be this way, Damon." Stefan says.

"Of course it doesn't." Damon says, dismissing it quickly. He picks up the feather from Stefan's desk. "I saw Tori today, BTW. That means 'by the way.'" He says, playing it out with the feather. "She was at cheerleading practice. She looked so perky in her little short shorts. I saw Elena too. She just looked so preppy." At the look on his brother's face, he said, "Just...simmer down, I didn't even go near them. I've got my own cheerleader now. Ooh, that reminds me... I gotta run. I have a date. Sweaty palms." Damon says, rubbing his hands together. "Wish me luck." And then he's gone.

_** Tori's POV...**_

Elena and I had asked Bonnie and Sidney to come over to help us get ready for dinner, and Bonnie had begun talking about her Witch feelings.

"You explain it!" She said to Elena. "Last night, I'm watching Nine-o, a commercial breaks come on and I'm like, I bet it's that phone commercial." Elena and I share a look as Bonnie goes on. "And sure enough, it's that guy and the girl with the bench, he flies to Paris and he flies back. They take a picture."

"Oh, come on. That commercial's on a constant loop." Elena says, taking a couple bowls out of the cupboard.

"Fine." Bonnie admits. "Well, how about this? Today I'm obsessed with numbers. 3 numbers. I keep seeing 8, 14, and 22. How weird is that?"

I lean over the counter. "Maybe we should play the lottery." Bonnie gives me a look, and I keep talking, "Have you talked to your Grams?" I ask.

"She's just gonna say it's because I'm a witch. I don't want to be a witch." Bonnie dismisses. "Do you want to be a witch?" She asks us/

"I don't want to be a witch." I answer.

"Me either." Elena added.

"Count me in for that one." Sid says, taking a sip of water. Bonnie gives us all a look, and Sidney says, "I'm sorry! I can't control my family's lineage."

I roll my eyes and start pouring the food from the Grill into a bowl. "And putting it in a nice bowl isn't fooling anybody." Bonnie says.

"Well, I'm sorry, but _someone_," I say, giving Elena a pointed look. "Wouldn't let me cook."

"Hey, I just saved our stomaches, and our lives." Elena said, taking the plates to the table.

"Whatever." I say with an eyeroll. I start looking around for the spoons. Hey, I still didn't know my way around here well enough. "Serving spoons. Where are the serving spoons?" I ask Elena.

"Middle drawer on your left." Bonnie says automatically.

I go over to the middle drawer on my left, and, just like Bonnie said it would be, were the serving spoons. I look from Elena to Bonnie to Sid.

"Okay, so you've been in this kitchen like a thousand times." Elena subsitutes.

Bonnie nods. "Yeah, that's it." She says, obviously not believing it.

I was gonna ask her something, but the doorbell rings. I look over to Bonnie. "Okay, he's here. Don't be nervous. Just be your normal loving self." I say, then move to answer the door. I stop halfway, and turn around. "Elena, Sidney, can you guys take the bowls into the dining room?"

They nodded, and began taking the food to the dining room.

After greetings, Stefan, Sidney, Bonnie, Elena and I were all sitting in the dining room. And it was just as awkward as it was on the show. No one was talking, and all you could here was the sound of silverware against plates.

Try to make conversation, Tori! I turn to Stefan. "So, did Tanner give you a hard time today?" I ask.

"Well, he let me on the team, so I must have done something right." Stefan said with a smile.

I turn to Bonnie. "Bonnie, you should have seen Stefan today. Tyler threw a ball right at him, and..."

Bonnie interrupts me. "Yeah, I heard."

Elena clears her throat. "Why don't you tell Stefan about your family?" She says to Bonnie.

"Um, divorced. No mom. Live with my dad." Bonnie said awkwardly.

I almost roll my eyes, but I don't. "I think Elena meant the witches." I turn to Stefan. "Bonnie's family has a lineage of witches. It's really cool."

"Cool isn't the word I'd use." Bonnie said, trying to dismiss it.

"Well, it's certainly interesting." Stefan said, trying to engage with her. "I'm not too versed, but I do know that there's a history of Celtic druids that migrated here in the 1800s."

"My family came by way of Salem." Bonnie said in a tone that sounded like she was a little offended.

"Really? Salem witches?" Stefan asked, sounding genuinely interested.

"Yeah." Bonnie said.

"I would say that's pretty cool." Stefan says.

"Really? Why?" Bonnie asked, a little confused.

"Salem witches are heroic examples of individualism and nonconformity." Stefan told her.

Bonnie smiles. "Yeah, they are."

I can finally breathe again when the doorbell rang, and my stomache coiled again.

"Did you invite anyone else?" Sidney asks.

I shake my head and stand up from the table. "No. I'll go see who it is."

I walk over to the door, open it, and see Caroline and Damon. Oh, great.

"Surprise!" Caroline said. "Bonnie said you were doing dinner, so we brought dessert." She held out a cake.

"Hope you don't mind." Damon adds, as Caroline walked in and handed me the cake.

Before I knew it, Stefan and Elena were beside me. "What are you doing here"Stefan asked.

"Waiting for Tori or Elena to invite me in." Damon said, still standing outside.

"Oh, yeah, you can..." Elena began.

"No, no, no." Stefan protested. "He can't, uh...he can't stay. Can you, Damon?"

Caroline rolls her eyes, obviously annoyed. "Get in here."

I don't want Damon invited in this house, not while I'm here. "I'm sorry, we really were just finishing up." I say, and Stefan looked a little relieved.

Before I could even do anything, Elena said, "It's fine, really Tori. Come in." She said to Damon.

Damon threw Stefan a smug look, and walked in, brushing past me, and I think he did it on purpose. "You have a beautiful home, Tori, Elena." He said.

"Thank you." I say, but it's pretty much only out of politeness.

After Elena and I made tea, all of us sat in the living room, Damon on the orange chair with Caroline in his lap, Stefan and I on the love seat, Elena and Sidney sitting on the other sofa, and Bonnie in the rocking chair. It was even more awkward than dinner. Well, at least to me.

"I cannot believe that Mr. Tanner let you on the team." Caroline said in disbelief. "Tyler must be seething. But good for you. Go for it."

"That's what I always tell him." Damon said, a smugness in his tone again. "You have to engage. You can't just sit there and wait for life to come to you. You have to go get it."

Caroline nods. "Yeah, Tori wasn't so lucky today. It's only because you missed summer camp. God, I don't know how you're ever going to learn the routines."

"I'll work with her. She'll get it." Bonnie said.

"I guess we can put her in the back." Caroline said, her voice sort of drifting off.

"You know, you don't seem like the cheerleader type, Tori." Damon said.

I was about to speak, but Caroline beat me to it. "Oh, it's just 'cause her parents died. Yeah, I mean, she's just totally going through a blah phase. She used to be way more fun." When everyone gave Caroline an incredulous look, she added, "And I say that with complete sensitivity."

"Caroline?" Sidney asked, getting her sister's attention.

"Yeah?" Caroline asks.

"Filter what you say." Sid says, and sips her tea.

By the look on Damon's face, I can tell that he's trying hard not to laugh. That face is gone as fast as it came. "I'm sorry, Tori, Elena." He said, nodding his head towards Elena. "I know what it's like to lose both your parents. In fact, Stefan and I have watched almost every single person we've ever cared about die."

"We don't need to get into that right now, Damon." Stefan said sharply.

"Oh, you know what, you're right, Stef. I'm sorry. The last thing I wanted to do was bring her up." Damon said in mock apology.

Sidney must have thought that someone should clear the air, because she looks over to Elena. "Um, where's the bathroom."

Elena points upstairs. "Upstairs, first door on the left."

Sid puts her cup on the table, and goes upstairs, leaving the awkward silence again.

Time to clear out. "You know what? I think I'm gonna go do the dishes. You all keep talking." I say, stand up, and walk over to the kitchen.

I'm just finishing up loading the dishwasher when Damon walks in. "One more." He said, holding out a glass.

"Oh, thanks." I say, reaching for the glass. When Damon handed it to me, it accidently slips out of my hand. It goes crashing to the ground, and I close my eyes and wait for the sound of breaking glass, but, just like in the show, Damon catches it.

I gave a weak laugh. "Nice save. I give it a six out of ten. No offense, but you lacked a little style." I take the glass out of his hand.

"I like you." Damon said, walking to the other side of the dishwasher. "You know how to laugh. And you make Stefan smile, which is something I haven't seen in a very long time."

I give him a small smile, and move to put a plate into the dishwasher. "Earlier, did you mean...Isabella?"

"Mm-hmm." Damon said, nodding. He took the plate out of my hand, and put it in for me. Part of me is a little happy that I didn't have to do it, but the other part of me is a little offended over the fact that he didn't like the way I was putting something away.

"How did she die?" I ask.

"Her and her sisrer died in a fire. Tragic fire." Damon answered.

Wait a second, sister? I must have gone slack, but I quickly recover."Well, was it recently?" I ask.

"It seems like it was yesterday." Damon said with his signature smirk.

It should, you've been pretty much obsessed with her since 1864. "What was she like?" I ask, trying to keep myself calm. Isabella had a sister? Was that sister Katherine?

Damon's face goes a little dazed, obviously thinking about Isabella. "She was beautiful. A lot like you in that department." He said, a small smirk at the corner of his mouth. Well, if Isabella is my doppelganger, then it's a lot like me in that department. She was also very complicated and selfish and at times not very kind, but very sexy and seductive."

I just stop trying to put the plates in the dishwasher, since Damon is taking the dishes from me anyways. I hand him a plate, and ask, "So which one of you dated her first?"

He takes the plate. "Nicely deduced. Ask Stefan. I'm sure his answer differs from mine." He said, closing up the dishwasher. I walk over to the towels, and begin folding them. Damon follows me, and starts helping. "I'd quit cheerleading if I were you."

"Why do you say that?" I ask, putting the folded towel to the side.

"Oh, I saw you at practice. You looked miserable." he said.

I slightly wince. "You saw that?"

"Am I wrong?"

"I used to love it. It was fun. Things are different this year. Everything that used to matter doesn't anymore." I say. I don't even know why I stopped back home. I healed, but I never went back.

"So don't let it. Quit, move on. Problem solved. Ta-da." He said the last part in a magician performing a trick sort of way, and I had to keep my squeal in, letting myself smile instead.

"Some things could matter again." I point out.

Damon shrugs. "Maybe. But...seems a little unrealistic to me."

"I'm sorry." he looks at me like I'm crazy, wondering what I should be apologizing for. "About Isabella. You lost her, too."

Damon and I get caught in a sort of spell that is broken when someone enters the doorway.

"Hey." Bonnie's voice says, and Damon and I both look over to see Bonnie and Elena in the doorway. Need some help?

"Sure, why not?" Damon said.

_** Third Person POV...**_

Stefan and Caroline were sitting in the living room talking when Stefan commented on her scarf. "That's a really nice scarf." he said.

"Thank you, it's new." Caroline said, looking from her scarf to Stefan.

"Can I see it?" Stefan asked, moving closer. "I mean, would you mind taking it off?"

"Oh, I can't." Caroline answered.

"Why not? You okay?" Stefan asked her.

"Um...All I know is that I can't take it off." Caroline told him.

At this time, Damon entered the room. "What are you two kids talking about?" He asked, sitting in the arm of the chair Caroline was sitting in.

"I was just commenting on her scarf." Stefan said.

"Hey, you know, um, the girls are finishing up the dishes. Why don't you go see if you can help?" Damon said.

"Does t look like I do dishes?" Caroline asked, giving Damon a look

"For me?" Damon asked in a teasing tone.

"Hmm...I don't think so." Caroline finally said.

She turns to face Damon, and Damon compels her. "Go see if Tori needs help in the kitchen."

Caroline snaps out of her daze, and says, "You know what? I'm gonna go see if Tori needs some help in the kitchen."

"Great." Damon said as Caroline got up and left. Then Damon falls into the chair that Caroline was sitting in.

As soon as she's gone, Stefan turns to his brother. "They are people, Damon. She's not a puppet. She doesn't exist for your amusement, for you to feed on whenever you want to."

"Sure she does." Damon says. "They all do. They're whatever I want them to be. They're mine for the taking."

"All right, you've had your fun. You used Caroline, you got to meet Tori, good for you. Now it's time for you to go." Stefan told him.

"That's not a problem. Because... I've been invited in, and I'll come back tomorrow night and the following night and I'll do with your little cheerleader whatever I want to do. Because that is what is normal to me." Damon said.

_**Tori's POV...**_

"Tonight wasn't so bad. I had fun." I said to Stefan as I flipped through a book. We had gone to my bedroom after dinner.

"Hmm. That makes one of us." Stefan said.

I nudge him. "Come on. Your brother isn't as bad as you make him out to be..." He is still quite hot.

Without warnnig, Stefan kisses me. At first it's gentle, but then we make it deeper. Before I know it, we're in an intense make out session. I remove my shirt, and Stefan is about to. When he does, I get the surprise of my life when his face turns into Damon's. I leap off of him and crash into my dresser, screaming.

I wake up with a gasp. I sit up in bed, and calm my beating heart. Only a dream. I must say though, it was a pretty good one.

Knowing that the contents of my dreams weren't my own, I turn to the window, where, sure enough, a crow was sitting. I get up, and quickly shoo it away before I crawl back into bed. I really need vervain to keep Damon out of my mind.

-0-

I caught up with Sidney at the football game. She was wearing a cheerleading uniform, and she looked ready to kill someone. She used to take gymnastics, but only because it helped her with her other sports. She quit the first chance she got. I think the only reason Caroline let Sidney on the team was to humiliate her. Well, Care got what she wanted. Sidney looked ready to drop dead.

I cover my mouth when she walks up to me. "I look, ridiculous." She says.

"You look pitiful." I say, still trying not to laugh.

"I am going to kill Caroline Forbes." Sidney says, making a strangling gesture, although I'm pretty sure she's picturing Caroline's head there.

"Well, you are the one that ruined her dress. And you knew fully well the wrath of Caroline Forbes." I point out.

"Yeah yeah, whatever." She says with a dismissal wave. "I'm gonna go hide until the game starts." Sidney looks over my shoulder, and smirks. "Salvatore at 12:00."

I turn around, and grin when I see Stefan. "I'll leave you two alone." Sidney says, and goes off.

I turn around to fully face Stefan. "Ooh. Look at you, all hot and stuff in your jersey. Remember this," I say, putting my arms around his neck. "You're _my_ boyfriend. I don't want people getting any ideas."

Stefan laughs, then points down to my clothes. "What happened? No more cheerleader?"

I shake my head, and take my arms down. "No, I quit. I'm a quitter."

"No, hey, you're not a quitter." Stefan said, taking my hands in his. "You suffered a great loss. You're not the same person. You should be looking ahead. You should be starting over. Okay?" He asks.

I give him a smile, and take a deep breath. "You're right. You're absolutely right."

Stefan reaches into his pocket. "I hope you don't think this is too soon or too weird, but...I, uh, I wanted you to have this." He opens up the box, and in it was a necklace.

I gasp. "Oh, my God, it's beautiful."

"It's something that I've had forever, and, uh, I've never wanted to give it to anyone until now. I'd very much like it if you'd wear it for me, for...good luck." He said a little nervously.

I take it in my hands. I smell a beautiful fragrance that I know is vervain, but I ask anyways. "Is that rose that I smell?"

"No, it's, uh...it's an herb. It's nice, huh?" He asks.

I smell it again. It really was nice. "It's amazing, and so are you. I love it." I give him the necklace, and he puts it on for me.

"And, uh, I wanted to thank you for pushing me to try out for the team. It feels really good." Stefan says as I turn around.

"We're a pair. I quit, you start." I say.

Stefan nods. "Right. We're a work in progress. We'll figure it out."

I smile and kiss him. After I do, he leaves. I turn around, and Caroline is right in my face.

"And you're not in uniform because?" She asks.

I look around nervously, and spot Elena, who wasn't in uniform either. She told me that she was planning on quitting too before we left. "Neither is Elena!" I say, pointing behind Caroline.

She turns around to find Elena not in her uniform. "Oh my gosh, she did not," Caroline screamed.

She walks over to Elena, and as soon as she does, I run right in the opposite direction. I know I just sacrificed my twin to the wrath of Caroline Forbes, but tell me you wouldn't have done the same!

-0-

During the pep rally (if that's what you wanna call it) before the game, I heard shouts. More specificly, Vicki's shouts. Then I remember this was when Jeremy got into that fight with Tyler.

I run over to where a huge crowd was forming, and just caught the end of Stefan interfering. "Hey, he's down! Enough!" Stefan said, grabbing Tyler's arm.

Tyler stands up and punches Stefan. But when he sees that it has no effect on Stefan, he looks a little scared.

I'm about to run to them when I see Jeremy grab a broken glass bottle.

"Jeremy!" I shout.

"No!" Elena shouts, who had come when she heard the commotion too. But it was too late. Jeremy strikes at Tyler, who moves out of the way and he cuts Stefan's hand instead.

Finally someone else steps in, and it's good old Matt. "Tyler, knock it off! Stop!" He said, grabbing Tyler by the waist.

Elena goes over to Jeremy, while I go over to Tyler. "What the hell is your problem with him?" I grab the front of his jersey and push him back. "Why don't you stop being such a jackass and leave my little brother alone?"

I turn around to leave, before I decide that it's no good to keep anger in. At the last second I turn around and punch Tyler square in the nose. To my surprise (and I'm not gonna lie, pleasure), his nose started spewing blood.

Ignoring my now throbbing knuckles, I run over to Stefan, whose hand I saw bleeding. "Oh, my God, your hand." I say, trying to grab his hand, but Stefan closes his palm and puts his hand behind his back.

"No, no, no, it's fine." Stefan tried to insist.

"You're trying to tell me that a sliced open hand is fine? Is it deep? How bad is it?" I say. I finally grab his hand, and open his palm, but the scar is completely gone.

"But...I saw it, it was..." I splutter.

"He missed. It's not my blood. See? I'm fine." Stefan said, wiping his hand on his pants.

"No, no, no. I... I swear I saw it. The glass cut your hand. It was..." I try again.

"It's okay. I'm okay." He said, a little nervously. "It's almost kick-off time, all right? So, um, I'll, uh, I'll see you after the game." And Stefan ran off.

I huff, then run to find Bonnie. As soon as I did, she smiled at me. "Hey! Where you been?" She asks.

"Around." I say, out of breath. As soon as I regain it, I say, "Can I ask you a question and you give me a really serious no-joke response?"

"Of course. What is it?" Bonnie asks, a little concerned.

I gesture with my hands. "Your bad mojo. The one that you got when you touched Stefan..."

Bonnie interrupts me. "You know what, forget I said that. Your little dinner party plot totally won me over."

I shake my head. "No, Bonnie, seriously. What was it? Did you see something, or...what?"

Bonnie's face grew somber. "It wasn't clear like a picture. Like today, I keep seeing those same numbers I told you about...8, 14, 22."

I nod my head. "Yeah? And?"

"And when I touched Stefan, it was a feeling. And it vibrated through me, and it was cold, and it..."

I urge her to continue. "And what?"

Bonnie slightly shudders. "It was death. It's what I imagine death to be like."

"Bonnie!" Caroline calls.

Bonnie and I snap out of our little bubble and Bonnie turns to Caroline. "Yeah! I'm coming!" Bonnie gave me an apologetic look before she left.

I sighed, then felt a chill run over me. I walk over to my very own car (my parents wanted me to 'get a job and pay for my own car', but apparently Miranda and Grayson didn't feel the same way). I open my trunk, and take out a jacket. I turn around to leave, and I almost collide with a solid chest. I fall back and hit the trunk with my back, and calm my heart when I see that it's only Damon.

"You scared me. What are you doing here?" I ask.

"I'm-" Damon starts, then drops his voice to a whisper and cups his mouth. "I'm hiding from Caroline."

"And why is that?" I whisper back.

"I needed a break. She talks more than I can listen."

"That could be a sign, you know." I point out.

"Well, she's awfully young." He also points out.

I lift a shoulder. "Not much younger than you are."

"I don't see it going anywhere in the bigger picture. I think she'd drive me crazy." Damon confesses in a tone that makes it sound like his thing with Caroline was a game. Well, to him it was.

"You know, Caroline does have some really annoying traits, but we've been friends since the first grade and that means something to me." I say, my temper flaring.

"Duly noted. I'm sorry if I make you uncomfortable. That's not my intention." Damon swiftly lied.

I scoff and look at him in disbelief. "Yes, it is. Otherwise you wouldn't put an alternate meaning behind everything you say."

"You're right. I do have other intentions, but so do you." Damon said.

"Really?" I ask sarcastically.

"Mm-hm. I see 'em." Damon says with a nod. "You want me."

I splutter out a laugh. "Excuse me?"

"I get to you. You find yourself drawn to me. You think about me even when you don't want to think about me. I bet you even dreamed about me." Damon said, and he was right. I have, but I know that I had no control over that, so I am proud to say that I didn't falter when he said that I dreamed about him, so he got no reaction out of me.

He looks me right in the eyes, and his pupils dilate. ""And right now...You want to kiss me."

I don't react, just to let him think he compelled me. But when he started leaning in, I slapped him right in the face. "What the hell is wrong with you? I am dating your brother!"

As Damon gathers himself up in surprise of the slap, I keep talking. "I don't know what game you're trying to play with Stefan here, but I don't want to be part of it. And I don't know what happened in the past, but let's get one thing straight...I am not Isabella." I say, and purposely push past him to leave. I stop, and turn around to say one final thing. "And while we're at it, stay away from me, and my sister." I say, then finally leave.

_** Third Person POV...**_

Stefan left the locker room that led out to the parking lot where his car was. Tori was with Elena and Bonnie waiting for the rest of the football game to start. He was then stopped by Matt and they talked for a while before he started to walk to his car again. But he stopped in his tracks when he heard loud clapping. He carefully turned towards the sound and saw Damon leaning against a wall hidden in the dark.

"Isn't that nice? Stefan joins a team, makes a friend. It's all so, 'rah, rah,go team, yeah!'" Damon said, pretending to cheer.

Stefan shakes his head. "Not tonight. I'm done with you." When he turned around, Damon had raced over behind him.

"Nice trick with Tori. Let me guess...vervain in the necklace?" He asks, and the look on his brother's face confirmed Damon's thought. "I admit, I was a _bit _surprised. It's been a while since anyone could resist my compulsion. Where'd you get it?"

"Does it matter?" Stefan asked, and started to leave.

"Guess I could just seduce her the old-fashioned way." Damon said, and when that didn't stop Stefan, he said, "Or I could just...eat her."

That stops Stefan, and he turned around. "No. You're not gonna hurt her, Damon." Stefan said, walking up to his brother.

"No?" Damon asked sarcastically.

"Because deep down inside, there is a part of you that feels for her. I was worried that you had no humanity left inside of you, that you may have actually become the monster that you pretend to be." Stefan said.

"Who's pretending?" Damon asks teasingly.

"Then kill me." Stefan said, dead serious.

Damon lifts a shoulder. "Well, I'm...I'm tempted." He admitted.

"No, you're not." Stefan said, shaking his head. "You've had lifetimes to do it, and yet, here I am. I'm still alive. And there you are. You're still haunting me. After 145 years. Isabella is dead. And you hate me because you loved her, and you torture me because youstill do. And that, my brother, is your humanity."

Suddenly, Mr. Tanner came outside. "Salvatore! What the hell? We've got a game to play!"

Damon turns to Stefan. "If that's my humanity...then what's this?" Damon runs over to Tanner, and drains all of his blood.

"Aah!" Tanner screamed in pain.

"No!" Stefan shouted.

Damon removes his teeth from Tanner's neck. "Anyone, anytime, any place."

_** Sidney's POV...**_

Bonnie and I were standing together as we watched the paramedics take Mr. Tanner's body away. I mean, the guy was a total douche, but he didn't deserve to die, at least not in this way. I know about the vampires in this town, and because of what Tori told me, so I knew that this was no animal attack. At least, not a physical animal. It was Damon Salvatore.

I turn and see Bonnie's eyes rimming with tears, and she looks super afraid. I touch her arm, and she jumps. "Bonnie? What's wrong?" I ask.

Shakily, she points to the side of the building. "BLDG 8", she whispered, then she points to a car's license plate. "FHT 14", and finally, she points to the ground, where the number 22 was. "22." The last number barely a whisper.

Hang on...those were all the numbers Bonnie said she kept thinking about and seeing everywhere. "Oh my God..." I whisper to myself.

She abruptly turns to me. "I'm sorry Sid, I have to go." She moves to leave, but I catch her arm.

"Bonnie, wait." She stops, and turns to me. I feel kinda awkward when I say, "I need a ride home. Can you drive me?" I ask.

Bonnie nods, and we walk over to her car. I just really need to get out of this stupid uniform...

_**Tori's POV...**_

"What kind of animal could be doing all this?" I ask Stefan as helped me put my jacket on. "Why would it come out of the woods and attack someone in the middle of town?" I say as I turn around to face him.

He gently grabs my shoulders. "I don't know. I don't know." He says, answering both my questions. He cups my face, and I turn my head to his hand. I grab it, and say, "I was so sure that you cut your hand. I totally saw it."

"I'm fine. I'm fine, okay?" Stefan reassured me, grabbing my hands and squeezing them gently. "We're fine. That's what matters."

I nod, and we hug. Elena finds up, and we go home. We walk in the door, and Jenna walks up. "Hey, I heard about Tanner. Are you guys okay?"

We nod. "Yeah, we're fine." Elena says.

I rub my neck. "You know, I'm really tired. I think I'm just gonna go to bed."

Elena nods. "Yeah, me too." We say good night to Jenna, go upstairs, say goodnight to each other, and part ways to go to our respective bedrooms.

After reading a bit, I let myself fall asleep, the book still in my hand. I feel a light brushing against my face, almost a caressing gesture. I open my eyes to see what was there, but when I opened them, no one was there.

I rub my face. I look over to my open window, and remember how Damon came into Elena's room after the game, so that must have meant he came to my room. I get out of bed, and firmly shut my window. I put the book on my sidetable, turn my light off, and fall back into a deep sleep.

**TBC...**

**So yeah. Tori used to date Tyler Lockwood. I really only made that up because I needed a reason for Tyler to throw that football at Stefan, but who knows? I might play with it later.**

**Not that much Sidney in this chapter, but only because it was a Tori oriented episode. BUT Sidney's POV will happen more frequently.**

**And tell me that you guys didn't love Sidney as a cheerleader! I did!**

**Tori and Sidney's outfits on Polyvore!**

**Until next time on LITVD!**


	7. Family Ties

**Disclaimer: **I do not own The Vampire Diaries in any way, shape, or form! I do own Victoria Addler and Sidney Weaver!

**Author's Note: **I am so glad that you guys are loving this story! I'm gonna keep this short and let you get to the episode!

Thank you to grapejuice101, Damon's Charlene, ddluzelle, Bronzelove, Riana Salvatore, and XKaterinaNightgaleX for your amazing reviews!

**Enjoy!**

_** Third person POV...**_

Tori heard a slamming noise, and her eyes snapped open at the sound. She carefully got out of bed, and left her room to go over to the top of the stairs.

"Jenna? Elena? Jeremy?" Tori called out, saying the names of the residents of her home. She makes her way down the stairs, and into her living room. "Hello?" She calls out. She tried turning the light on, but it seemed that the power was out. It was then did she hear the sound of a TV. She walked closer to it as the image on the TV became clearer, revealing Logan Fell.

"This is Logan Fell coming to you live from the streets of Mystic Falls with breaking news of another deadly animal attack. The wild animal terrorizing the citizens of Mystic Falls has claimed two other victims, local high school students and sisters Victoria and Elena Gilbert. Police are certain that forensic evidece will confirm that this is the same animal responsible for recent attacks." On the screen, were Tori's and Elena's picture and names and underneath was written… 'Found Dead.'

"You know what's coming next." A mysterious voice says, and Tori turns around, only to see Damon Salvatore standing there. She manages to run to the front door. But when she opened it, she saw that Damon was standing on the other side of her. She screamed, and slammed the door right in his face. Tori turns around, only to see Damon standing in the house again. She screams again, and covers her face in anticipation of the attack. When nothing happened, she opened her eyes. Once Tori was sure that the coast was clear, she ran for the stairs, but Damon caught her and plunged his fangs into her neck, Tori's screams echoing throughout the entire house...

-0-

Stefan woke with a start, his dead heart beating wildly.

"Bad dream?" Damon asked from Stefan's desk. "See how easy it was to get in your head just then? You really need some human blood," Damon continued to say, making Stefan realize that it was Damon who had given him that nightmare. "It might even the playing field." He smirked still looking away from his brother, "Football reference." When he didn't hear his brother saying anything he said with the smirk still on his face, "Too soon?"

Stefan got out of his bed, zooming to a table that had a bunch of letters on it. In one quick motion he threw the letter cutter at Damon, stabbing him in the stomach. Damon looked down at it, but didn't look at all bothered by it. Almost as if he was expecting it the entire time. He looked at the letter cutter, then back at his brother, and yanked it out of is stomach.

"Okay I deserved that," Damon said with the letter cutter in his hand. He walked to Stefan until he was standing in front of him. "But I just wanted to let you know, they caught the culprit. The animal responsible for killing coach Tanner and all those other people."

Stefan gave Damon a look of confusion, "What are you talking about?

Damon rolled his eyes. "Don't you watch the news," he said in a conceding tone of voice. "The animal that attacked those people is a mountain lion. Really big one." He opened his arms wide to show just how big, "It's all over the news. Deathly beast Captured. All's well in Mystic Falls."

"Why would you cover your tracks?" Stefan asked, intrigued. Normally, Damon couldn't have cared less if he got caught.

Damon chuckled as he walked over to window. Once there, he turned to face his brother with a smirk on his face. "I've decided to stay here in Mystic Falls for a while," he said. "And I'm just having way too much fun with you and Tori."

"You can't touch her." Stefan reminded him.

"Well, the vervain keeps me out of her head." Damon points out. "Maybe that's not my target," He smirked. "Believe it or not Stefan…some girls don't need my persuasion." He continued to speak as he walked towards Stefan, "Some girls just can't resist my good looks, my style and my charm and my unflinching ability to listen to Taylor Swift."

Catching his brother off guard, Damon stabbed Stefan in the stomach, causing him to groan and topple over with the knife still in his stomach. He fell down on his knees as he groaned again in pain.

Damon just stood there, not looking concerned like older brothers would feel if they saw their little brother in pain. He looked down at his shirt, looking annoyed at the blood on his shirt. He looked back at his brother, giving him a look of annoyance as Stefan raised himself onto his knees.

"This is John Varvatos, dude," Damon said. "Dick move." He left the room just as Stefan pulled out the letter cutter out of his stomach.

_**Tori's POV...**_

I was walking down the stairs into the living room when I hear the TV. "To repeat, the animal terrorizing Mystic Falls has been caught." Logan Fell's voice rang out.

"Scum ball. Scum bucket." Jenna grumbled to the TV.

I grab an apple, and go and stand next to her. "Who are you talking to?" I ask, taking a bite of it.

Jenna points to the TV. "Him."

"The news guy?" Elena asked.

"Also known as Logan 'Scum' Fell. Did your mom ever tell you why I moved away from Mystic Falls?" She asks.

I grin. "Oh, no way. You and him?" Jenna nods, although she looks like she might vomit.

"He's cute." Elena adds.

"He is not cute. There's nothing cute about him." Jenna says, shutting the TV off.

"You're right Jenna, good for you." I say, and Jenna laughs. She looks over to Elena. "What are you doing with that?" She asks, pointing to all the antique stuff Elena was polishing.

"I went yesterday and got it from the safe deposit box. Mom had told Mrs. Lockwood she would loan it to the founder's council for their heritage display." She explained.

Jenna picks up a ring. "Is that grandma Beth's wedding ring?"

"Originally it was great-great-grandma Mary's wedding ring." I say. See? I remember my stuff.

Jeremy comes in and picks up the pocket watch. "How much do you think this stuff is worth? You know, like on eBay?"

I snatch it out of his hands. "The sad truth is, you're never gonna find out, buddy." I say, ruffling his hair.

Jeremy ducks under my hand and walks over to the fridge. "That stuff is mom and dad's." He says, pointing to everything on the table. "You can't just give it away."

"I'm not giving it away. It's called a loan, Jeremy." Elena said, a little annoyed with our younger brother.

The doorbell rings. I drop my apple into the garbage. "I got it." I say, and go over to answer it. I open the door, and a huge grin crosses my face when I see Stefan. "Hi." he says.

I grab his hand, and bring him in. I walk over to a corner and make sure that Jenna, Jeremy, or Elena can see us. Then I stand on my tiptoes and kiss Stefan deeply. After a couple seconds, I pull back. "Hi."

I grab his hand again, and drag him upstairs to my room. At first Stefan and I just started out kissing. Then, before I knew it, we were intensely making out. I was laying on my back when Stefan started kissing up my neck. He suddenly stopped and got off of me.

I knew that being so close to me and my blood was getting to be too much for him. "Are you okay?" I ask, sitting up.

Stefan keeps his face away from me. "I'm good." Then he turns back to me. "Sorry."

"Maybe we should press pause." I suggest.

"Yeah, you're probably right. That was getting a bit..." Stefan said, trailing off.

"Yeah." I say, finishing his sentence so he didn't have to.

"Yeah." He repeated, then went over to my window sill.

I sit up more on my bed. "How do you look in a suit?" I ask him.

He thinks about it for a second. "I can pull one off." He finally answers.

Pull one off? He's putting that lightly. "How about tomorrow night? Will you be my date to the Founder's party?"

"They still do that?" Stefan asks, tugging off his shoes.

"Yeah. What, have you been before?" I ask him.

Stefan pauses a bit before answering. "No, the Salvatores don't get invited anymore."

"Well, this year, there's this heritage project that meant a lot to my mom. She was really involved in the founder's council, and it was her favorite party. I know it sounds really boring, and pretty lame, but—"

Stefan answers before I can finish. "I would be honored to accompany you, Miss Gilbert."

I smirk and go over to Stefan, sitting in his lap. "Trust me, the pleasure is all mine, Mr. Salvatore." I say, and then start kissing him again. God, I just can't get enough of him, can I?

_** Sidney's POV...**_

"I seriously cannot believe that my mom is making me go to this thing." I say into the phone as I painted.

"Well, nobody said you had to go. Just tell your mom that you want to stay home." Matt said.

"Yeah, that'll go great with my mom, the Sheriff of the town." I say sarcastically. "And it's not just that. I tell her I don't wanna go, she asks why, and I say I don't feel like it. Then, she's gonna guilt trip me by saying, 'If you want to stay, that's okay, but it'd mean a lot to me if you came', and then I know she has me." I tell him, because that's exactly what my mom back home used to do. I always just wanted to go hunting and fishing with my dad and his friends, but my mom would insist on me going to tea parties and that kind of crap.

"You make a good point." Matt says with a laugh.

An idea strikes me. "Hey. Why don't you go to the party with me?"

"You mean, as your date?" Matt asks, a little unsure.

I shrug. "My date, my friend, whatever you wanna call it. You'd make it so much more fun."

"Why don't you go with Tori?" He asks.

"Because she's asking Stefan." I answer.

"Caroline?"

"I want to claw Caroline's eyes out every time I see her for making me stay on the cheer leading team." I say, clenching my jaw. "Besides, she's probably going to have a date."

"Right." Matt said, the memory coming back to him. I'd told him all about how Caroline blackmailed me into joing the team. "How about Bonnie?"

"I don't know Bonnie all that well. Besides, Caroline and Bonnie are girls." I say.

"And what does that make you?" He asks, a smirk in his voice.

"Matt! That is not what I mean. I grew up with guys, I'm more comfortable around them. You're not gonna make me beg, are you Donovan?" I ask.

Matt sighs. "I guess not. Though it'd sure be a sight to see you beg." He says with a laugh. "All right, I'll take you."

"Yes! Thank you!" I say. "Wear whatever you want. Tracksuit, shorts and a t-shirt, whatever you want!"

Matt laughs. "Don't worry Sid, I own a suit."

"You, Matt Donovan, are a life saver." I say. There's a knock at my door. "Hang on," I say to Matt, then cover the speaker part of my phone. "Yeah?"

Caroline pops her head in. "Hey, are you coming with us to the Grill or what?"

"Oh yeah." I say. I turn back to the phone. "I'll call you later. Bye."

"Okay. Bye." Matt says, and we both hang up. I grab a sweater, and I go with Caroline. We take her car, and we meet up with Bonnie and Elena at the Grill, where Caroline announces that she's going to the Founder's Party with Damon.

"What about me?" Bonnie asks, a little hurt that her supposed best friend didn't even consider her feelings at all.

"Go with Tori." Caroline says.

"She's asking Stefan." Bonnie answers.

"Okay, go with Sid." Caroline said, nodding her head towards me.

I look at Blondie. "And what makes you think that I don't have a date?"

Blondie actually looks surprised. "Do you?"

I nod. "Yeah. I asked Matt, and he said he'd go with me."

Caroline's jaw almost dropped. "Matt Donovan?"

"Yeah, so what?" I ask with a shrug. "Matt's a good guy. He's a good friend not to let me suffer through this thing alone." I look over to Elena, and she looked a little uncomfortable. It hits me that she and Matt used to date. "Oh Elena, I am so sorry. I didn't even think about you-"

She cuts me off. "It's okay. You and Matt have a good time." She said.

"We're only going as friends." I add. I turn to Bonnie, hoping to get the topic off of me. "Why don't you go with Elena?" I ask.

Bonnie turns over to Elena. "You want to?"

She nods. "Yeah sure."

Bonnie smiles happily, then turns to Caroline. "What about your mom? Is she okay with you bringing Damon?"

"And I'm supposed to care why?" Caroline asks her.

"He's older, sexy, danger guy." Bonnie answers, although her answer is a little lame.

"Older sexy danger guy?" Caroline repeats. "Is that an official witch Twitter tweet?"

Bonnie slightly shudders. "No more witch jokes, okay? That whole Mr. Tanner prediction thing has me freaked."

"Okay." Caroline agrees. "And Damon's not dangerous." She adds, and I give her a look. "You know, he just has a lot of issues with his brother. You know, like major, deep-Rooted drama."

"Like...?" I ask.

"I'm not really supposed to say anything." Caroline said.

"Caroline Forbes, when have you ever kept a secret in your life?" Elena asked.

Blondie thinks it over. "Okay." She finally said. "But you three can't tell Tori." She adds.

Bonnie and I nod our heads. "No." Every single little detail will _so_ be going straight to Tori.

Caroline spills all, but Elena looked uncomfortable. "Look, I trust Stefan not to hurt my sister. He's not like Tyler."

I nod. "I trust Stefan with her too. And my opinion matters a lot to her." I say. I am going to be telling her everything.

_** Tori's POV...**_

The doorbell rings, and I run to answer it, but Jeremy beats me to it. He opens it, and Tyler is there. Jeremy scoffs and tries to shut the door.

As he and Jeremy have their little spat, Elena runs up to me. "Hey, can you give this to Tyler?"

I nod, taking the box. "Sure." I walk over to the door, catching the last bit of what Tyler was saying.

"...I was supposed to pick up a box of stuff." Tyler finishes.

I walk up to the door. "Right here." I say, and hand him the box. "Please be careful."

"Yeah, be careful with it, dick." Jeremy said.

Tyler looked like he was gonna jump him, so I quickly stop the fight. "Hey! Not now, okay, guys? Please?" I ask, looking from Tyler to Jeremy.

"I'm fine. He's just being a punk." Tyler said.

"I got your punk." Jeremy says, looking like he was gonna punch the living daylights out of him.

"What did I just ask?" I say in disbelief, looking between the boys. Then I look back to Tyler. "Look, Ty, maybe you should just go. Tell your mom that I'll see her tonight. I'm gonna take care of my brother." I say, giving Jeremy a glare.

Literally five minutes after Tyler leaves, Bonnie and Sidney show up to get ready for the party.

"Delicate flower vs. Naughty vixen." Bonnie said, holding the two nail polishes up.

"Tough call. Can we mix them?" I ask.

"Uh, how about neither?" Sidney asks, and I laugh. She never liked any of this girly stuff. Which makes me wonder why she's trying it.

Bonnie smiles. "Look at you, getting all pretty for your date. You seem happy-Ish."

I smile too. "I am...ish. Tonight's going to be a good night." I give her a knowing look as I go and sit next to her. "But don't let that stop you from telling me whatever it is you and Sid wanted to tell me as soon as you guys walked in the door."

Bonnie exchanges a look with Sidney and Elena. "What if we tell you in the morning?"

Sid nods her head. "I don't want to ruin the night."

"Guys, just tell me." I say.

The girls share another look, before they nod. "Okay, but it has to go in the vault, because Caroline will kill us if it gets back to Damon that she squealed." Bonnie says.

"Apparently Stefan has a very interesting back story." Sidney said.

"Uh-Huh." I say.

"Do you know what happened with his ex-girlfriend Katherine?" Bonnie asked.

"I know that they both dated her and that's why they have their little issues." I say, putting air quotes around the word "issues".

Elena nods. "Yeah, they both dated her, only she chose Damon. And that drove Stefan mad, so he did horrible things to try and break them up. He manipulated Katherine. He filled her head with all these lies until finally it worked, and she turned against Damon."

"That sounds like one person's side of the story." I say, and I knew whose it was. "Meaning Damon's." I add.

"I never believed Caroline. Damon just puts me off." Sidney admits.

Elena turns to me. "Look, I like Stefan. But I don't know what to trust. Remember when you dated Tyler? You thought he was the sweetest guy ever, and then he broke your heart."

"Wait, wait, wait, hold everything up." I say, literally putting my hands up. Did she actually just put me, Tyler Lockwood, and date in the same sentence? "I dated Tyler Lockwood?" I ask in disbelief.

Elena rolled her eyes. "I know that you insist on not talking about that period of time, but you have to think about it. It makes sense, if you think about it."

"But, _Tyler Lockwood?_" I repeat.

"Yeah, I don't really get what you were thinking either." Elena said.

I guess that would explain why he tried to hit Stefan in the head with the football in Friday Night Bites.

"Anyways," Bonnie said, bringing the subject back. "I just wanted you to know." Bonnie said, putting her hands up in defense.

"Anyway, his past relationships are none of my business." I say, looking at the different nail polishes.

"Unless he's a calculating, manipulative liar. That is your business." Bonnie points out.

"Stefan is none of those things." I say, defending him.

"Yeah? How do you know?" Bonnie asks. Before I coud muster up an answer, Elena changes the subject by saying that if we don't start getting ready, we won't have the time.

As we're all getting ready (Sid was actually going to the party with Matt. I was a little surprised at first, I'm not gonna lie. But then she explained that they were only going as friends, so I just decided to go with it), a phone rings, and I go out to answer it.

"Hello? Hi, Mrs Lockwood. What do you mean? It is? Are you sure?" I say, responding to her words.

Elena steps out of the bathroom when she starts hearing me confused. "What's wrong?" She mouths.

I shrug, and go back to the conversation. "'Cause I saw Elena put it in there." Wait a minute, in this episode, it was Jeremy who took the pocket watch. "Let me check. Mm-Hmm. I will find it and bring it. Okay. Bye." I say, and turn the phone off. I head over to Jeremy's room, and Elena follows me.

We go into Jeremy's room, and I knock off his headphones. "Ahh! God, what now?"

"The pocket watch. Where is it?" I ask, putting my hands on my hips.

"You took the pocket watch?" Elena asks in disbelief.

"What watch?" Jeremy asks, trying to play innocent.

"The one you stole from mom's box. Look, Mrs Lockwood just called me, freaking out. It was on the list, Jeremy. And she can't find it, and she thinks she's the one who lost it." I say.

"Maybe she did. Maybe Tyler took it." Jeremy said, going back to his computer screen.

"Don't even play that card." I say in a scarily calm voice. "Jeremy, you took it. If I go online, am I going to find it on eBay?"

"What, is that how you pay for your pot?" Elena asks.

"Screw you." He says, but he gets up, and gets the watch from under a load of his stuff. "I would never sell this, okay?" He says, holding it up.

"Then why did you take it?" I ask.

"Because it's supposed to be mine. Dad said it goes to the firstborn son. His father gave it to him, and now what?" He plops the pocketwatch into my hand.

"And he was going to give it to you." I say.

"Yeah." he said, and he sat back down in his chair.

I look from the watch back to Jeremy. "Jer, look, it's still yours, okay? Mom promised Mrs Lockwood, what do you want me to do?"

"Just take it and get out." Jeremy said, and stuck his headphones back on. I leave his room, Elena on my heels.

"Ugh, I feel like such a bitch." I say, and collapse on my bed.

"Don't worry, I do too." Elena said. "Now come on, we have to finish getting ready."

I groan, then sit up, and finish getting ready. As soon as I'm done, I look down at the pocketwatch, and sigh. I walk over to Jeremy's room, and drop the watch on his desk. Then, like the gentleman he was, Stefan drove the three of us to the Lockwood mansion.

Sidney quickly found Matt. "Hey," She said. "You look great." She told him.

"So do you." He said, actually sounding a little surprised. After they linked arms, they followed behind me and Stefan.

Stefan and I stopped at the front door. I wave a little to Mr. Lockwood. "Hi, Mayor Lockwood." I say.

"Hey. Hey, guys, come on in." Mayor Lockwood said, waving us in.

Stefan looked relieved as he stepped in. "Thank you." We walk in together, and Stefan kisses me lightly on the cheek.

I smile goofily at him. "What was the for?"

He shrugs. "Just because I can."

I just laugh, and we keep walking around the mansion. We step into a small room, and I see my parents' wedding rings on display. I absentmindely walk over to them. Stefan comes up from behind me.

"Your parents?" He suggests.

I nod, then look over to him. "There's a lot of history here."

I start walking around the room again, and come across the first registry. I lean over and start reading. "'The founding families in Mystic Falls welcomes you to the inaugural founder's council celebration.' Wow, look, it's the original guest registry." I say, pointing to it. "Look at all these familiar names—Sheriff William Forbes, Mayor Benjamin Lockwood." I see two familiar names. "Is that Damon Salvatore? And, Stefan Salvatore?" I ask, looking up at Stefan in fake confusion.

"The original Salvatore brothers." A voice says, and we both turn around to see Damon walking in, Caroline on his arm. "Our ancestors. Tragic story, actually."

"We don't need to bore them with stories of the past." Stefan said, trying to dismiss it.

"It's not boring, Stefan." I say, wrapping my hand around his arm. "I'd love to hear more about your family."

Caroline sighs. "Well, I'm bored. I want to dance. And Damon won't dance with me." She said, nodding towards her date.

"Mm-Mmm." Damon confirmed.

She turns to me. "Could I just borrow your date?"

"Oh, uh..." I pause, and look over to Stefan.

"I don't really dance." He says.

"Oh, sure he does. You should see him. Waltz, the jitterbug, the moonwalk. He does it all." Damon said.

"You wouldn't mind, would you, Tori?" Care asks innocently.

I turn over to my boyfriend. "It's up to Stefan."

"Well sorry, but I'm not going to take no for an answer." She said, and grabbed Stefan's hand, dragging him out to the dance floor.

Then it's just me and Damon in the room. I suddenly felt really uncomfortable when I remembered what he tried to do to me the other night. I cross my arms, and try not to look at him.

But Damon wasn't taking any of that. "I want to apologize to you for being such a world-class jerk the other night when I tried to kiss you. There's no excuse. My therapist says I'm...Acting out, trying to punish Stefan."

I shrug. "For what?"

"It's all in the past. I don't even want to bring it up." Damon said with a wave. "Let's just say that the men in the Salvatore family have been cursed with sibling rivalry. And it all started with the original Salvatore brothers." Damon said, pointing behind him at the registry.

"The Salvatore name was practically royalty in this town. Until the war. There was a battle here—" He started, but I cut him off.

"It was the battle of willow creek." I say, finishing his sentence.

Damon looks a little surprised. "Right." He said.

"I know, we talked about it in class. Confederate soldiers fired on a church with civilians inside." I say, reciting what I remember when I actually payed attention in Mr. Tanner's class.

"What the history books left out was the people that were killed. They weren't there by accident. They were believed to be union sympathizers." Damon walks past me and over to a little replica of the church that must have been the one in 1864. He waved me over, and I rolled my eyes, but followed. "So some of the founders on the confederacy side back then wanted them rounded up and burned alive. Stefan and Damon had someone they loved very much in that church." Damon said, drifting off a bit as he obviously reminisced about the past. "And when they went to rescue them, they were shot. Murdered in cold blood."

"Who was in the church that they wanted to save?" I ask.

"A woman, I guess." He answered. "Doesn't it always come down to the love of a woman?" Damon adds sarcastically.

"Look, I'm sorry that you and Stefan have this thing between you, but I can't get in the middle of it, Damon." I say. "I just... I hope you two can work it out." I say with a shrug.

I start to leave, and Damon follows me. We end up beside the dance floor. "What'd we miss?"

"We were just chatting." Stefan said. He holds out a glass towards his brother. "Drink, Damon?"

Damon eyes it suspiciously. "No, thanks, I'll pass."

I turn to Stefan. "Stefan, do you have another dance in you?"

"Absolutely." He said, taking my hand and taking me to the dance floor. He takes me into his arms, and we dance slowly.

"I hope Damon didn't drive you too crazy." Stefan said, a bit apologetically.

"No, actually, he was on good behavior." I say. "If he even has one. He even apologized and explained why he is the way he is. And it all goes back to Isabella."

"Hmm." Stefan said.

"So tell me about her. What happened?" I ask. I knew what happened with Katherine, but maybed what happened with Isabella wasa different.

"It's not something I like to talk about." He says.

I nod. "I get that. I do. I just want you to know that you can. I mean, I burden you with all of my drama, and I want you to do the same." I say.

"I know. Thank you." Stefan said.

"The truth is, Stefan... I don't really know that much about you, and I'd really love it if you would open up to me." I say, and we actually stop dancing.

"Damon said something, didn't he?" Stefan guesses. "He likes to play games and cause trouble, Tori."

"This isn't about Damon, it's about me trying to get to know you. Look, you're the mystery guy, and I like that. But with mystery comes secrets, and this thing with Isabella." I say. Maybe Elena was right.

"Let it go. I don't want to talk about it." Stefan said.

You know what? If I didn't know anything that I did about the show, including Stefan's backstory, I would have been really pissed off. And the thing is, he doesn't trust me enough to actually tell me these kind of things! "Well, then, say something about yourself. Anything. Otherwise, I'm left with nothing but what other people tell me." I say.

"Don't you see what Damon has done here? He's trying to get you to turn against me." Stefan said.

Okay, I am through taking this crap. "Well, then I guess it's working." I say, and walk away from hi,.

I find Bonnie and Elena, and sit down next to them. I grab a spoon, and start eating from Elena's ice cream. Sidney finds us, and hangs out with us for a bit as Matt goes to the bathroom. I told them everything that just happened with me and Stefan.

"This our fault." Bonnie said.

"We planted doubt." Elena said. "We're doubt planters."

"They're right Tori. They did plant doubt." Sidney says, putting the blame on Bonnie and Elena, who give her looks of disbelief. "Hey! I was the one who actually had faith in Stefan."

"It's not your fault. I just—I feel terrible because I said that I wouldn't get in the middle of it, and then that's exactly what I did. I got all snotty." I say.

Before they could say anything, Mrs. Lockwood walks up to us. "Tori, Elena, there you are." She sits down in a chair nearby. "I notice the watch still isn't in the collection."

"Oh, um, I'm sorry, Mrs. Lockwood. I, um, I couldn't find it. I guess it's still packed up in my parents' stuff somewhere." I say, quickly lying.

Mrs. Lockwood gives me a tight smile, probably not believing me. "I see. Well, please let me know if you do find it."

"Okay." I say, and she leaves. I turn to Sid. "So, how has your date been going?"

She shrugs. "Okay. Matt and I hung out a lot. He's a pretty good dancer. He actually dragged me out to the dance floor." Sid says with a laugh.

I look around. "Well, I gotta go freshen up." I say, grabbing my purse as I stand up.

Elena nods. "Yeah, I do too."

"I gotta go find Matt." Sidney says, grabbing a glass of soda from a tray. She walks away as Elena and I go over to the powder room. "You know what, I think we totally just ditched Bonnie." I say.

Elena laughs. "I think we just did."

We walk in, and Caroline is there. "Hey." I say.

"Hey. So how are things with Stefan?" Caroline asks me.

I add another layer of lip gloss. "Great. Just great."

"Really? Well, my radar must be off, 'cause I was getting all sorts of other vibes..." Caroline said, trailing off.

Elena looks over to Caroline, and creases her forehead. "What is that?" She asks. I frown, and walk over to where Elena was talking about. I see a something odd, and remember that it was a bite mark. I try lifting up her scarf, but Caroline pulls her scarf back down. "Don't!" She protests.

I lift her scarf up and sees a bad bite mark. "Oh god, Caroline, what happened?" I ask.

"Nothing, okay?!" Caroline said, trying to shrug me off.

Elena gets a better look. "That is not nothing! Did somebody hurt you?" she asks.

"No, okay, nothing. It just...My mom would kill me." Caroline said in a small voice.

I manage to pull down her shawl and I see another bite mark on her back. "What the hell Caroline? Did Damon hurt you?" I ask.

"No! Of course not! Just leave me alone, okay, Tori?! Elena?!" Caroline asks, and storms out. I look from the door to my twin.

"I'll go after her." She says.

I nod. "You do that, I have someone to take care of." I say, and when we both walk outside we go our separate ways.

Instead of just pushing Damon, I actually slap him. "There is something seriously wrong with you." I poke him so hard in the chest he moves back a bit. "You stay away from Caroline or I will go straight to her mother, the sheriff. You got it? Stay away from her." I say, and I storm off in search of Stefan. I eventually find him.

"I'm sorry. I take it all back. You're completely right about Damon." I say.

"What did he do?" Stefan asks, concerned.

"There are bruises all over Caroline's body." I explain. "Bite marks, and he has her all confused and messed up in the head." I examine the look on his face. "You don't look surprised."

"Um...I'm handling it." Stefan says.

I look at him in disbelief. "Handling it? Stefan, you should be having him arrested."

"Tori, please. I...I don't expect you to understand." Stefan said, a little helplessly.

"I don't understand anything, Stefan. So why don't you just clear it up for me?" I ask.

"Look, there are things that you don't know, okay? Things that I want to tell you, but I can't. And I may never be able to. And I just need you to trust me." Stefan asks desperately.

I shake my head. "Trust is _earned_. I can't just magically hand it over." I say.

Stefan looks over my shoulder. "I'm so sorry. I have to go." He says, and he leaves.

"What?" I say as he leaves. I look up to the sky. "What the hell are you trying to do?" I ask.

_** Third person POV...**_

Damon is dragging Caroline out to the lawn. She turns her around to face him.

"Don't!" The blonde begs. "She took it off and I got flustered, okay?! I didn't know what to say. But I swear, okay, I did not tell her. I just told her that you didn't mean to hurt me." Damon goes behind Caroline and wraps his arms around her waist.

"You make me crazy, you know that?" Damon says, kissing her neck. "It's okay. I forgive you."

"I swear I didn't say-" Caroline begins.

"Shh, shh, shh. It's okay. Unfortunately... I am so over you now." Damon says, and sinks his teeth into her neck. But after a few seconds, Damon chokes, unlatching himself from the girl. The both of them collapse to the ground.

"What the hell?" Damon says, choking.

Stefan walks out of the shadows. "You know, I couldn't spike your drink... So I spiked hers."

Caroline wakes up on the lawn, but she's alone. She spots the crystal that Damon had gotten earlier, and tucks it away.

_**Sidney's POV...**_

I hadn't seen Caroline in a while, so I went to look for her. "Caroline? There you are. I've been looking for you. Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine." She says.

"Caroline, what happened?" I ask.

"I'm fine." She tries to dismiss, but she starts shaking.

"No, you're not, you're shaking. Caroline—What—" I says, and she cuts me off.

"I'm fine!" Caroline practically shouts, but tears start escaping her.

"Caroline, come here, come here." I say, and pull my sister to me, who started sobbing onto my shoulder. I rub at her back, trying to comfort her.

_**Third Person POV...**_

"Thank you for staying so late." Mr. Lockwood said to the crowd of people in the room.

"Did you get the Gilbert watch?" Sheriff Forbes asks.

"She claims it's packed away in her parents' things." Mrs. Lockwood said.

"I can get it." Logan Fell confirmed.

"Good. We're going to need it." Sheriff Forbes says.

"Are you sure?" Mr. Lockwood asked, wanting to be sure.

"5 bodies all drained of blood? I'm certain." the Sheriff says.

Logan nods. "They've come back."

**TBC...**

**Yay! I'm so excited for the next episode!**

**Tori's and Sidney's outfits on Polyvore! There will be two separate documents for them, one for the Founder's Party, and one for the chapter.**

**REVIEW! THANKS! STAY TUNED!**


	8. You're Undead To Me

**Disclaimer: **I do not own The Vampire Diaries in any way, shape, or form! I do own Victoria Addler and Sidney Weaver!

**Author's Note: **I am so glad that you guys are loving this story! Just to say, I made an adjustment to Family Ties, now instead of Tori finding Caroline it was Sidney that did, for a sisterly bond sort of thing. I'm gonna keep this short and let you get to the episode!

Thank you to grapejuice101, Damon's Charlene, Bronzelove, FollowTheSun22, ddluzelle, TheWickedHeart, and XKaterinaNightgaleX for your amazing reviews!

**Enjoy!**

_** Tori's POV...**_

I lazily walk over to the bathroom in the morning. I wake up fully when I see Vicki Donovan standing in the bathroom brushing her teeth.

"I-I'm sorry, I'm almost done." She explained.

I shake my head. "No, no, it's fine. Take your time." I say, then shut the door. I go over to Elena's room, and knock on the door. "Yeah?" She said, answering it.

"Don't go into the bathroom until I say so." I say, a spaced out look on my face.

Elena frowns. "Why not?"

I shake my head. "Just don't." I say. The next time I check, the bathroom's empty, so I take a quick shower, get ready for school, and tell Elena that the bathroom's free.

I walk down to the kitchen. I look over to see my aunt sitting at the table. "Jenna!" I point to the celing. "Are you aware of what's going on upstairs?"

Jenna nods. "Uh-huh."

"And you have no objection?" I ask, getting out Cheerios from one of the cabinets.

"He could be craftier about it, at least make an effort to sneak her in and out. Oh, and just so you know, I won't be home for dinner." She said the last part with a sneaky smile on her face.

"Oh, so you're actually going to do it. You're gonna go out with Logan." I state, pouring the cereal into a bowl.

"I'm going to show up and torture him, yes." Jenna corrected. "And have you heard from Stefan?" She asked.

I sighed. "Not since he left that very vague message three days ago." I drop my voice to imitate Stefan's. "'Hi, um, Tori, I, um, have something I have to do. I'll, uh, explain in a few days."

"Haven't you called him?" Elena asked as she came down the stairs.

"A couple times. I gave up after his fourth voicemail. He is obviously avoiding me." I answer, getting the milk from out of the fridge.

"And you're ok with everything?" Jenna asks.

I drop my spoon into my bowl. "No, I'm not okay with any of it. But I'm not gonna cry about it, either. I'm not gonna be one of those pathetic girls whose world stops spinning because of some guy." I say, and take a bite of my cereal.

"Okay, then." Jenna said, her and Elena a little surprised by my outburst.

"I'll be fine." I say. I frown after a couple chews. "This cereal is stale!"

_**Sidney's POV...**_

I sat with Bonnie and Blondie in Blondie's room the next day. We were talking about what happened at the party before I had found Caroline and she sobbed into my shoulder. Bonnie was holding a candle in her hand, and staring intently at it.

"I remember the party." Caroline started. "Damon came up behind me, and he was kissing my neck, or biting my neck." My eyes widened at the word bite. "I passed out. It's like there's holes in my memory lately. It's just weird. Maybe I let him bite me."

"Why would you do that?" I ask.

"Can we just not talk about it, okay?" Blondie said angrily. "Don't want to talk about Damon. I don't want to talk about any of it. Just want to go back to normal." Caroline looked over to Bonnie who was still looking at the candle. "What are you doing with that candle?"

"Um... Nothing." Bonnie said, putting the candle on Caroline's side table. She frowns, and picks up this crystal thing from the side table. "What's this?"

"Damon gave it to me. Or he was going to give it to me. All I know is, it's mine now." Caroline said, walking over to us.

I take the crystal from Bonnie. "It's ugly." I say. I even have that much fashion sense!

"Well, get your grubby hands off it." Caroline said, grabbing it from my hands.

I exchange a look with Bonnie. "Well then." I say, then grab my bag to get ready to leave for school.

_** Tori's POV...**_

I was at my locker with Bonnie and Sidney watching Caroline hand out the flyers for the sexy suds car wash.

"Unbelievable. It's like nothing happened." I say. I already knew from the episode, but Sidney filled me in about what happened with Caroline.

"She's in denial." Bonnie says.

"Total. You should have seen her this morning. She was totally out of it and confused." Sidney adds.

From out of nowhere, Stefan walks up to us. "Hey."

Bonnie and Sidney immediately look to each other. "You know, we gotta go. Be somewhere right now." Bonnie says, and they both hook their arms together and leave.

After they're gone, Stefan turns to me. "I'm so sorry I haven't called."

"No worries. I'll live." I say shutting my locker.

"I was dealing with Damon." He tried to explain.

"And did you...deal with Damon?" I ask.

"Yes. Yeah." He answers.

I give him a look. "For four days?" I say, crossing my arms.

"You have every right to be upset with me. But can I explain it all to you? Please." Stefan pleads.

I look straight into his dark eyes, trying to fight it, but I sigh and give up. Damn me loving his eyes. "Sure. When?"

"I gotta be home after school, but The Grill, around four o'clock?" Stefan asks.

I nod. "Okay."

Stefan sighs in relief. "Thanks."

Caroline walks up to us. "Stefan, where is Damon? He has some serious apologizing to do."

"He's gone, Caroline." Stefan told her.

"When is he coming back?" Caroline questioned.

"He's not coming back. I'm sorry." Stefan said, and after a final look at me, he left.

I turn to my blonde friend and put my hand on her shoulder in comfort. "This is a _good _thing, Caroline."

"I know that." Caroline says in a small voice.

-0-

At four o'clock, I went over to the Grill. I waited five minutes. Then ten. Then fifteen.

I walk over to the pool table where Matt was and asked, "Hey, Matt, have you seen Stefan?"

He shakes his head. "Nope. If you want to kill some time, um, you can rack." He holds out a pool stick, and I take it. I really did need to kill the time. Matt and I started to make small talk, when I

"And there's Vicki, all nonchalant in the bathroom like it's no big deal that they're hooking up." I say. "It creeped me out, Matt."

"Yeah, I'm not gonna lie. Your brother and my sister, that's weird." Matt said.

"Yeah." I say. I look over longingly to the doors.

"How late is he?" Matt asks.

"Hitting the hour mark. I have no idea why he's been avoiding me Matt. I mean, four days he didn't talk to me! Except for a lame voicemail that was so stupid! I mean, why would you send a voicemail to-" I stopped midrant when I notice that Matt's struggling to catch up with what I'm saying. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't be talking boy problems with you." I say, hitting the cue ball.

"Why not?" he asks.

I shrug. "I don't know. You're my guy best friend. Don't you think it's a little weird?"

"But don't best friends talk about their issues?" Matt points out.

"Ahh, very smart, Matthew." I say. I clear my throat. "Here goes- What do you think of Stefan? Is he a good guy?"

Matt instantly goes concerned. "Why? What's he done?"

"Not any one thing. He's just so secretive all the time. I think there's something that he doesn't want me to know, which makes me want to know all the more." I answer.

"Like what?" Matt asks. "Like that he's a serial killer and he keeps a clown suit in his trunk?"

"No, of course not." I say. "Though I would dump him if he had a clown suit." I hate clowns. They're so creepy. "But what do we know about him, really?"

Matt starts listing. "He's great at football. A little bit of a loner. Overall, he might be a nice guy."

"So you think I'm just acting paranoid?" I ask.

"I think you should talk to him." Matt advises.

"Talk to who?" A new voice says. We both look over to see Stefan. "I'm so sorry that I'm late."

"What happened?" I asked. You better have something better than 'I got held up'.

"I got held up." He just said.

Are you effing kidding me.

"Is everything ok?" I ask.

"There was this thing with my uncle." Stefan tried to explain.

"And you couldn't call and let me know that you were going to be an hour late?" I ask.

"Okay," Matt starts. Stefan and I look over to him. I completely forgot that he was there. "You two have fun." He says, puts his pool stick down, and leaves.

"I'm really sorry. It was unavoidable." Stefan apologizes.

"_What _was unavoidable?" I ask. When I don't get an answer, I take a deep breath. "Okay." I say, and move to leave.

"Oh, uh, Tori, please..." Stefan said, trying to stop me.

It was then that I just exploded. "No, Stefan! You don't get to 'Tori, please' me! I know everybody has their secrets, I have a few of my own, but how terrible could this one be that you couldn't tell your girlfriend?" I didn't let him talk. "Every question that I seem to ask always gets a vague non-answer from you, and I'm tired of it! What could possibly be so awful that you can't tell me?"

Before Stefan got a chance to answer, an old man walks up to us. "I know you." Stefan and I both turn to face him. The old guy's eyes were as wide as saucers. "My God."

"I'm sorry?" Stefan asks, trying to act confused.

"I know you. How can it be?" He asks, but mostly to himself.

"I think you have the wrong person, sir." Stefan said, trying to dismiss him.

"You haven't aged a day." The old man muttered to himself, eyes still the size of cookies.

"I'm sorry. Excuse me." Stefan said, grabbing my arm and pulling me away from the guy. "Hey, can we- can I take you home and we can talk about it? Is that okay?"

Without listening for an answer, Stefan starts pushing me towards the door. Not so fast, Mr. Slick.

I dig my heels into the ground, making me stop. "What the hell was that?" I ask.

"I-I don't know. Uh, nothing." Stefan said quickly.

I give him a look of disbelief. Did he not just hear my rant? "Really? You're really gonna go with that?" I just shake my head and put my hands to my forehead. "Okay, um...you know what? I gotta go, Stefan. Excuse me." I say, pushing past him. He didn't follow after me. It's a good thing he did, I wouldn't have stopped to listen.

I walk into my house as Elena is coming down the stairs. "Hey! How'd it go with Stefan?" Elena asks, hope sparkling in her eyes.

"It didn't." I answer as I walk to the stairs.

Elena goes sympathetic. "What happened?"

"He showed up an hour late and wouldn't even tell me why." I say, walking up to my bedroom.

"Well, he must have said something." Elena insists.

I groan, stopping at my room. "Really Elena, I'm not in the mood. I don't wanna talk about it." I say, and walk inside. To my relief, she doesn't follow me. I collapse on my bad, laying flat on my stomache with my chin on my arms.

I stay that way for about an hour, just listening to music in my room, when I hear a new voice.

"You okay? You seem upset." Jeremy said, walking in.

I roll my eyes. "No, Jeremy, I'm walking on sunshine." I say, sarcasm heavily dripping from my voice.

Jeremy rolls his eyes too. "Don't be a smartass. What's wrong with you?"

"Can't you see I'm depressed?" I ask. "I've listening to 'When You Look Me in the Eyes' by the Jonas Brothers for about an hour straight."

My brother grabs the remote to my stereo and turns the music off. "Well, you should go get something to eat."

"But I'm not hungry!" I say, and pull my covers over my head.

"Come on," Jeremy says, and pulls the blanket down. "Aren't girls supposed to want to drown their feelings in food?"

"Not this girl." I say, and pull the covers over my head again.

"You need to eat." Jer's voice says, and, from out of nowhere, he pulls the blankets all the way off of me. Damn, I didn't know he was this strong!

"No Jer, I don't feel like moving!" I whine.

Jeremy grabs my arms, and pulls me all the way up. I try to hold on to my bed, but that failed, and Jeremy started dragging me out of my room.

I grab on to the knob of my door and hold on for dear life. Jeremy tugged as hard as he could, but I wouldn't let go. No sir.

"Tori." Jeremy starts, tugging on my arm. "Let." Tug. "Go." Tug. "Of." Harder tug, ow. "Of." Tug. "The." Hardest tug EVER, ouch! "Door!"

"Nooo!" I shouted. "Can't a girl be left away to wallow in her own sadness while listening to three pretty boys sing in a unision?"

"No, she really can't." A final hard tug from Jeremy, and he pries me off the door. He quickly sets me upright, shuts my door, and stands in front of before I could run in.

I groan. "Fine! I'll go!" I say, making my way to the stairs. "But you are paying for the extra large pizza that I am ordering and _not_ sharing!"

I walk down to the kitchen to grab the house phone when I see Stefan. "Stefan? What are you doing here?"

"Dinner. Jeremy told me that you love Chicken Parmesan, and I happen to be a good cook. The Italian roots demand it. I can even make my own homemade mozzarella. Only tonight, it is unfortunately store bought. Sorry." Stefan said.

"Do you really think everything's gonna be patched up with Chicken Parmesan?" I ask, then the smell of the food actually hits me. "'Cause it might work."

Stefan smiles a little. "You want to know me, right? Well, I figure if you're going to dump me, you should at least, um, know who you're dumping." He said, although his smile turns sad. "So let's start with Isabella."

I grab a chair, put it in front of the island table, and sit down in it, ready for Stefan to start his story.

"She was... the most beautiful girl that I had ever met. She had this perfect olive skin. And she had this laugh. It was ridiculous. I mean, her laugh made you laugh. And she was fun. She knew how to have a good time." Stefan said, thinking back to my possible doppelganger. "But Isabella was also very impatient and entitled and selfish, and, um, impulsive. Enter Damon. He claims that he was with her first. I don't know." Stefan said, shaking his head. "I do know that I did some things that...I'm not proud of. And my biggest regret...Is not being able to make it right before she died. I miss her, but...I'm no longer crippled by her loss."

"What about Katherine? Isabella's sister?" I ask, since I was genuinely curious about how Katherine was if my doppelganger was the manipulative bitch.

"Who told you about Katherine?" He asks curiously.

"Damon mentioned Katherine when he was talking about Isabella." I answer.

"Well, Katherine was Isabella's sister. They were twins. They were really all each other had, so they were very close. Like how close you and Elena are. That being said, Katherine was just as manipulative as her sister. She was as sweet as Isabella, but could turn very selfish in the blink of an eye. I honestly think that the only people that Isabella and Katherine ever cared about were each other." He explained.

"Okay, so we covered Isabella. What about you?" I ask.

"I'm an avid reader, a huge Fitzgerald fan, 'The Great Gatsby', his masterpiece." Stefan started.

"Ah, a man with good taste." I say with a smile.

Stefan smiled and continued. "But I'm no snob. I love some good Grisham. I think _Seinfeld _is the best American television show for the past 50 years, but _I Love Lucy _is all-time. 'The loving cup' episode was the best, I think. Huge Scorsese fan. I can watch Taxi Driver over and over again." I melt on the inside when he smiles, and I'm being reminded even more about why I had fallen in love with him.

I stand up and walk over to him. "Here, let me." I say, and take over chopping the garlic.

Stefan starts talking again. "As far as music, it's pretty much across the board. Um, Dylan, Hendrix, Patsy, Willie. A little Kanye. You know what? I even like that one Miley song."

"Are you serious?" I ask. "Which one?"

"Party in the USA." He said.

I try to keep my laugh in, but a smirk started to cross my face. "Easy." Stefan jokingly warned.

I try to keep the smile away, but it failed. I burst into laughter. "God Stefan, I'm sorry." I say, and he starts laughing with me. "Hey, this is for the garlic bread, right?" I ask, composing myself. "Because I'm not eating garlic unless you agree to, too."

"Are you kidding? I love garlic." Stefan said, and walked over to the fridge. Because I was watching him and not the knife, I accidentally cut my finger. "Crap." I mutter, watching the blood ooze out my finger.

"You okay?" Stefan asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I say, and walk over to the sink to wash the cut. It wasn't very deep, it should stop soon. When I look up, I look into the window and sees Stefan's face transform. I turn around. "Your face...are you okay?" I ask.

Stefan quickly looks away. "I-I, uh, I think I got something in my eye."

I walk over to him. "Stefan. Hey. Stefan!" I say, and grab his arm to turn him around, and his face was back to normal. "I thought I saw something. You must think I'm crazy." I say.

Stefan pretends to think a minute. "I do, but it's part of your charm." Stefan says. He leans forward as if to kiss me, but he hesitates. I just roll my eyes and press my lips to his, closing the gap between us. I pull back, and smirk at him. "I just have a good charm."

He smiles back at me, and kisses me again. Don't worry, the dinner wasn't forgotten. It just wasn't remembered for a couple minutes. Or a half hour...

-0-

The next day was the day of the sexy suds car wash. I stood with Caroline at the cash table. "No friend discounts. No freebies. No pay ya laters. We are not running a charity here." Caroline instructed.

"No we are not." I say, in a fake firm voice.

Stefan comes up from behind me. "Hi." He said to the both of us.

"Hey!" I say.

Caroline rolls her eyes at the two of us so covered up. "The event is called sexy suds, you know." She said, and got up and left to take care of something else.

"Did we just get scolded?" Stefan asked me, a little confused.

"You might have." I say, putting my hands up in defense.

"Is that so?" Stefan asked with a laugh.

"I'm sorry, but I guess you're going to have to take that off." I say, gesturing to his shirt.

"I think you have to go first." Stefan said with a smirk on his face.

"Okay." I say, and start pulling off my shirt. But I start having problems with it and I can't get my shirt off. More horrifically, Stefan had to help me. "Okay, sorry. That was so not sexy." I comment, finally getting my shirt off.

"I disagree." Stefan said, and kissed me gently. We get to work. As we're washing the cars, I notice his Daylight ring and decide that it was probably time to comment on it. "You're getting soap in that."

Stefan looks down on his hand. "Oh, it's fine." He dismisses.

"I noticed that Damon has one, too. Is there a story behind it?" I ask.

"Yeah, it's the family crest from the Italian renaissance." Stefan answers.

"Huh. I think I know that stone. Lapis Lazuli, wasn't it?" I ask.

"Yeah. How did you know?" He wonders.

I lift a shoulder. "I'm a girl, Stefan. I know jewelary. You should probably take it off. I could put it in my bag, if you want."

"No, it's- it's fine, really. Thanks, though." Stefan said, smiling at me.

"Okay. I'm gonna get some towels." I say, and walk over to Caroline. I really just want to tell Stefan that I know he's a vampire. It's really tiresome acting like I don't know.

_** Sidney's POV...**_

I walk past Caroline as Tori tells her, "Hey, we're out of towels and those shimmy things."

Caroline nods. "Okay." She grabs my arm before I could run away. "Sidney can go get some more."

I groan and frown. "I picked the wrong day to be Sidney." I roll my eyes. "Where are they?"

Caroline tells me they're in the janitor's closet, so I walk into the hall and down to the room. As I grab the door knob, I realize that it was locked.

"Well that's just perfect." I mutter to myself. I try tugging on the door with all my might when I hear my name. "Sidney."

I spin around. "Who's there?" I ask. I feel like a blonde chick in a horror movie. I mean, I'm already blonde, so I'm halfway there. "Help me. Sidney. Help me. Help me."

"Okay, I'm not screwing around. I'm not ready to be dragged into a janitor closet!"

"Help me." I heard again, and this time I recognized it to be Damon Salvatore's voice. And suddenly...

I found myself walking. I couldn't make myself stop. All I knew was that I needed to help Damon. I needed to help Damon. That was the only thought on my mind, it was coursing through my brain. Help Damon, get Damon out...

_** Tori's POV...**_

"That'll be $20." I say, looking up, and it's the Old Guy from the Grill. "I saw you last night. You were talking to a friend of mine. At the grill?" I say, trying to jog his memory.

"Well, I-I thought it was somebody I knew." He said.

"Stefan Salvatore." I supply.

"Nah, it can't be. It's just my mind playing tricks on me." The Old man says.

"Where do you think you'd seen him before?" I ask.

"When I first moved here, I stayed at the Salvatore boarding house." He explained.

I nod, gesturing for him to continue.

"Stefan was just passing through to visit his uncle. I mean, none of us knew he was even here until the attack."

"The attack?" I asked, pretending to be confused.

"His uncle got killed. Mauled by an animal in the woods." He said, dismissing it.

"His uncle? Zach?"

The Old Guy shakes his head. "Joseph."

"I'm sorry, sir. I don't think I'm familiar with the story." I say, hoping he'll continue.

"Oh, how could you? I mean, this happened years ago." He said.

Suddenly, the annoying bitch Tiki walks up. "Grandpa, you gotta go. Mom wants you home. Okay?"

The Old Guy nods, and starts to walk off. "He wasn't bugging you, was he? He's a little alzy-heimer." Tiki explained.

I shake my head. "Oh, no, he was sweet." As soon as Tiki's gone, I run after her grandfather. "Hey, sir, I'm sorry. Um, are you sure that the man that you saw, that you knew, his name was Stefan Salvatore?"

"Yes. I remember his ring and his brother-" The Old Man says.

"Damon?" I guess.

"Yeah. Stefan and Damon Salvatore." He says, as if the memory resurfaced.

"And when was this?" I ask eagerly.

"It was early June, 1953. Yeah. June, 1953." He said.

I nod to him in thanks, and ran over to Stefan. "Caroline finally freed you, huh?"

I catch my breath. "Yeah, she did. Hey, I realized earlier, I had no idea that your family was from Italy."

"No? Last name Salvatore didn't do it for you?" He asks.

I lift a shoulder. "I'm a little slow sometimes. Are there any other Salvatores in Mystic Falls?"

He nods. "My uncle Zach."

"And where did everyone else go?"

He shrugs. "Kinda just spread out. Why?"

I put on a smile. "No reason. I'm just trying to learn more about you." I say, and go to find Logan Fell.

_** Sidney's POV...**_

I somehow managed to find myself at the Salvatore Boarding house. I checked for an open door, and when I found one, I walked in and made my way down to the cellar.

"Sidney, help me. Sidney. Help me." I kept hearing as I made my way down. I stop at one of the cells, and see Damon sitting there, pretty much dead.

"Damon? What are you doing in there? And how did I know that you were here?" I ask, completely confused.

"Because I wanted you to. Very, very badly. Let me out of here. Please." He pleaded.

"Why?" I ask. "You hurt my sister."

"She liked it." Was all he had to say.

"Aw, dude, that is nasty." I say, covering my ears. I pull them back when he stops talking. "You must be in here for a reason."

"There is. But you won't know it. Just like you won't remember what you're about to do."

"What am I about to do?" I ask, really uncertain.

"You're gonna open the door." I restrain myself. I don't remember why, maybe Tori mentioned it, all I knew was that nothing good was gonna come out of opening the door for Damon. "You're gonna open the door." He repeats, but this time, I feel myself literally being pulled towards the door. Before I could do anything, my hands were on the lock and I was turning it...

"No! No!" A voice calls, and I turn towards it. A man runs down to me, but more towards the cellar door. "Get out of here. Run! Run!"

I don't have to be told twice. I bolt up the stairs. I hear a bang, and suddenly, Damon's standing in front of me.

I scream, and try to run the other way. I run for a bit, before I'm knocked against the curtains of a window, Damon's hands at my throat. I groan at the pain.

I look into Damon's sadistic eyes, and I gasp for air. I foolishly try to rip his hands off my throat and run, which just seems to entertain him more. I start seeing black spots, and there was a sudden sharp pain in my neck. I screamed, and started feeling the life drain out of me. I feel behind myself, trying to find anything to hit him with, but I was failing. Then when I remembered he wasn't a Twilight vampire, I reached behind me, grabbed a fist full of curtain, and, using all the strength that I had left, I pulled the curtains open, revealing a harsh sunlight.

Damon literally starts sizzling, and backs away from the window screaming in pain. I turn around and open it. I look down, and it's a pretty far jump. But when I look over to where Damon was running out of the sunlight, I realized I had no other choice. The sun was my only defense against Damon.

I look back down to the window. "If I live I swear to you God that I will be a much better person to Caroline." I push myself through the window, putting my feet on the ledge, ready to jump off. I couldn't do it with my eyes open, so I shut them, and leap off. I was only falling for a couple seconds before I fall to the ground. I groan at the sharp pain all over my body, but mostly in my ankle. I look down to it and see it start to swell. I must have either twisted or sprained it.

I pull myself up slowly. I put my hand to my neck, where I felt two small holes, and where two steady streams of blood were flowing out. I rip off my t-shirt, exposing the bathing suit I was forced to wear underneath (although I'm quite glad that I wore it now so that I didn't have to walk around bleeding from a vampire bite or walking in my bra), and put it to my neck to hopefully stop the bleeding. I knew that since I was in the sunlight, there was a good chance that Damon would dare try to follow after me, so I was calm when I started to limp away. I decided that it would cause too much of a fuss if I went back to the car wash bleeding and hurt, so I just start walking home. I stuck to the woods where no one could see me, and when I saw my home, I bit my lip to stop myself screaming in pain as I ran all the way there so that no one could see the damage that was done.

I walked upstairs into my room, and started cleaning myself up in the bathroom. After I cleaned off the blood, I looked at how deep the two holes were. They weren't that deep, so I decided that I should just put a bandage on it.

Once I do that, I grab my phone to call Tori about what happened. She answered on the third ring. "Sid? Where did you go?"

"Damon did that compulsion thingy on me and I ended up at the boarding house." I explained, grabbing a scarf to cover up my wounds.

She gasps on the other line. "Caroline was supposed to be there, not you!"

"What?" I ask, dropping my scarf. "Why am I in Blondie's place?"

"I don't know. All I know is that I want Stefan to know that I know about him being a vampire."

"Are you sure that's the wisest idea?" I ask, layering my scarf again.

"Well, Elena told him at the end of the episode anyways. I'm just finishing up at the news station."

"Okay. I'm gonna take an asprin and go to sleep. That bite took a lot out of me." I say, gently rubbing my neck.

"WHAT?! DAMON BIT YOU?!" She asked, trying not to yell.

"Oh, did I forget to mention that?" I ask.

"Uh yeah! I'm coming over right after I tell Stefan. Which I should probably do now. I'll talk to you later." She said, and hung up.

I go over to the bathroom, take an asprin, and crawl into my bed to nap for a bit before Tori came over.

_** Tori's POV...**_

After finishing up at the news station, I went home to change into proper clothes and eat something before I headed over to the Boarding house. I would have walked, but it was dark now, and I still didn't fully trust Damon.

I drove over and just as I was about to knock on the door, the door opened, revealing Stefan on the other side with a stake behind his back.

"I know what you are..."

**TBC...**

**And episode 5 done! I feel really accomplished, although it isn't much. I'm just really excited to get further!**

**Tori's and Sidney's outfits on Polyvore!**

**REVIEW! THANKS! STAY TUNED!**


	9. Lost Girls

**Disclaimer: **I do not own The Vampire Diaries in any way, shape, or form! I do own Victoria Addler and Sidney Weaver!

**Author's Note: **EPISODE 6 HERE WE GO. WE ACTUALLY MADE IT HERE I FEEL SO PROUD. Guys! Let's see if we can get me up to 100 AMAZING reviews by History Repeating! Anyways, let's get going!

Thank you to all my amazing reviewers!

**Enjoy!**

_** Flashback, Mystic Falls, Virginia, 1864...**_

Stefan Salvatore stood outside of his family estate waiting for the Pierce sisters. They were going to be staying with him, his Father, and his older brother Damon for a while. He had heard that they had lost their parents in a horrible fire. He hadn't met the women yet, so he told his father that he would be the one to greet them when they came. Finally, a carriage started to drive down the pathway that led to the estate. After it had stopped in front of him, the driver got out of the carriage and went to open side door. First, a dark skinned woman was helped out of the carriage, to which Stefan didn't think much of. But after, an elegant hand was placed in the driver's hand and slowly but surely, Stefan was able to see the woman who had a came out of it.

It was clear on his face that, 'She's beautiful' was the only thought in his mind.

She had long brown hair that went to her shoulders and waved at the bottom and beautiful olive skin. A pretty smile grazed the woman's face as she picked up her skirts and headed towards him, but Stefan met her halfway.

"You must be Miss Pierce," Stefan said.

"Please, call me Isabella." The woman or Isabella, told him as she curtsied, with what looked like a seductive smile.

Stefan looked behind Isabella. "And your sister?" He asked, wondering where the other Pierce woman was.

"She'll be along in a few days. She has a few things to finish up before she comes. Don't you worry, Mr. Salvatore." Isabella said with a flirty smile.

Stefan nodded. "Shall we go in?"

_** Present Day...**_

_**Tori's POV...**_

"You're a vampire." I say, trying to put as much shock as possible into my voice.

Stefan sighed. "Tori..."

"But it's true?" I ask. I just need him to say it.

He hesitated, but nodded. "Yes. I'm a vampire."

I fake gasp, and look away in horror. "I shouldn't have come here."

"No. Please." Stefan protested. I turn around to run, but when I start to, Stefan's suddenly in front of me, and I screamed. Hey, it was actually really terrifying in real life. I look back to the spot where Stefan was, and I turned back to him. "How the hell did you do that?"

Stefan didn't answer. "Please don't be afraid of me."

"Let me go." I say, and walk back.

"No. Tori, there's things that you have to know and understand." Stefan tried to explain, but I don't wanna hear anything right now.

"Let me go!" I screamed this time, and ran for my car, ignoring Stefan's protests. I drive back to the house, and run up to my room. I check on Jeremy first, and he's just listening to music. Next I check on Elena, and she's using her computer. So I go back to my room where I start pacing. I remove my jacket, and turn to grab my phone from my bed to call Sidney when I see Stefan behind me, and that scared the crap out of me. Again, it's more freaky in real life than it is when you're watching it on TV.

I try to run out my door, but when I open it Stefan closes it. I feel his eyes burning a hole in my back. "Tori. I would never hurt you. You're safe with me."

I finally turn to face him. "What about those animal attacks? Did you hurt those people?"

"No!" He protested. "That was Damon!" he explained.

"Damon?" I ask, trying to sound confused.

"Yes. I don't drink human blood. That's not how I choose to survive, but Damon does! I'll explain everything to you, but I beg you, Tori, do not tell anybody."

I shake my head. "How in the world can you ask me to do that?" I ask.

"Because you knowing this is dangerous for so many reasons. You can hate me, but I need you to trust me." Stefan pleaded.

"Trust you?!" I asked in disbelief. "Because I trusted you, because I let you into my life, Sidney was nearly _eaten_ by _your _brother!"

Stefan's face goes shocked as I turn around. "Just go. Go, please. Go. If you really mean that you won't hurt me, then you'll leave!"

All I heard was Stefan whisper, "I never wanted this." Before I heard a _whoosh,_ and then I knew he was gone.

_**Third Person POV...**_

At the cemetery, Damon prepares to burn the bodies of the people he had just eaten. As he does, he calls up Stefan.

"Hello?" Stefan said.

"I want my ring." Damon flatly stated.

"Where are you?" The younger Salvatore asked.

"I'm at the sizzler. I had the buffet." Damon joked as he poured alcohol all over the bodies. "Where's my ring?"

"I don't have it. Where are you? What have you done?"

"No, what have you done?" Damon retorts. "You're the one that locked me in the basement and starved me, so whatever I've done, whoever I've sucked dry is on you, buddy."

"You're being careless. Probably wasn't a good idea to almost suck Tori's best friend dry."

"Oh damn it, I _knew _I forgot something!" Damon said in mock remembrance.

"How many more animal attacks is this town gonna believe, huh?" Stefan asked, ignoring Damon.

"I know how to cover my tracks, Stefan. Where's my ring?" He asked again, clearly getting fed up with the lack of an answer.

"I gave it to Zach to hide." Damon scowled as Stefan continued. "Probably shouldn't have killed him." Stefan said.

"Ah, you almost got me," Damon said. "Where is it?" He demanded.

"I'll get it back, but I need time." Stefan explains.

"What, did you FedEx it to Rome?! Where is it? I want my ring, Stefan, or my next stop's Tori's." Damon threatened.

This time Stefan scowled. "I already want you dead. Don't give me another reason to make it happen."

"Don't give me another reason to rip you apart." Damon growled.

"Yeah? Is that gonna be before or after you get your ring back?" Stefan asks smugly.

"Just get it." Damon said angrily as he hangs up. He goes over to Vicki and pours alcohol on her to burn her body, but was surprised when she wakes up. Damon kneels down next to her. "You just don't wanna die, do you?"

_** Sidney's POV...**_

"And we are meeting Stefan today _why?_" I ask Tori drives up to a coffee shop.

She grips the wheel. "Because he said he would explain everything, which is what happened in the episode, so we have to do it."

"Kinda like how you freaking out over Stefan being a vampire was part of the episode?" I ask, a little sarcastically.

"I didn't want to be the one to mess up the plot of the episodes." Tori explained.

We park, and get out. We walk over to where Stefan was sitting, and he looked surprised to see me. "Umm..." He started.

I cut him off as Tori and I sit down. "It was your stupid brother's fault that I have to wear this dumb scarf until my neck heals. I think I deserve to get an explaination too." I say grumpily. "And the only scarfs that Caroline has are girly, so that should add to it."

Tori just rolled her eyes and turns to Stefan. "You said you would everything. That's why we asked you to come here. When you Google 'vampire,' you get a world of fiction."

"What's the real dish on vampires?" I ask like a snooty paparazzi, and Tori nudges me to be serious. Before Stefan starts, a waitress comes and takes our order. Once she does, we quickly shoo her away.

Stefan just smiles a bit at me. "I can tell you whatever you wanna know."

Tori nods. "You can eat garlic." She states. "You told me once that you loved it."

Stefan nods. "Yes."

"No adversity to the sun?" I ask. Even Twilight vampire had an adversity to the sun.

The same waitress comes back with our orders. We thank her quickly and Stefan answers my question. "We have rings that protect us."

"Crucifixes?" Tori asks.

Stefan shrugs. "Decorative."

"Holy water?" I ask.

"Drinkable."

"Mirrors?" Tori asks.

Stefan smirks. "Myth."

"There would be no way to keep your hair looking that great without at least one mirror." I joke, but I get a kick under the table from Tori this time. I clutch at my leg and give her a glare.

Tori turns back to Stefan. "You said you don't kill to survive."

Stefan nods. "Animal blood keeps me alive, but not as strong as Damon. He can be very powerful."

"And yet you let him get involved with my sister?" I ask in disbelief.

"Forcing Damon not to do something is much more dangerous, believe me." He explains.

I roll my eyes. "I don't care about that! He was hurting her! He hurt _me_." I say, instinctively touching my scarf that hid my ugly wounds.

"He fed from you two. He was able to take away Caroline's memories of being bitten using a form of mind compulsion. She never knew what was happening to her. If he wanted to kill her, he would have." Stefan explained. "But I still don't know how you got away." Stefan said in wonder.

I roll my eyes again. "I'm smarter than I look Stefan. And I didn't get out unscathed." I say, sticking out my ankle. I looked it up on the internet, and I had twisted my ankle. It's not too bad, like I can walk, but it still hurts when I do.

"And Caroline forgetting what was happening to her is supposed to make it okay?" Tori asks.

Stefan automatically shakes his head. "No. No, none of this is okay, Tori, Sidney. I know that."

"Are there any others, aside from you and Damon?" Tori questions.

"Not in Mystic Falls," Stefan said before he added, "Not anymore."

"Hold up," I say, literally putting a hand up. "Anymore? There were vampires in Mystic Falls before?"

Stefan nods. "There was a time when this town was...very much aware of vampires, and it didn't end well for anybody. That's why it's important that you don't tell anyone."

Tori and I exchange looks. "We can't promise that."

"Girls...Give me today. I will answer any questions that you have, and when it's over, you can decide for yourself what you wanna do with what you know. It'll be your choice." He offered.

Tori and I both looked to each other, and had one of our silent conversations. By the look in Tori's eyes, she really wants to let Stefan have his day. And because I'm her best friend and don't wanna kill her buzz, I agree.

We all piled into Tori's car, Stefan in the front with me in the back (which I didn't think was fair until Stefan explained that he needed to point out the way), and we drove in the woods for a bit before Stefan suddenly says, "Stop here."

"What are we doing here?" I ask as the three of us get out of the car.

"I want to show you something." Stefan said as we walked over to a patch of land.

Tori looks around herself and sees nothing but woods and Stefan and me. "In the middle of nowhere?"

"This... Didn't used to be nowhere." Stefan said, walking up to the remains. "It used to be my home."

I open my mouth at it. "It looks so..." I start.

"Old?" Stefan interrupts.

I put my hands up in defense. "Well I was gonna say vintage..." I trailed off.

Stefan smiled and continued, looking back to the rubble. "It's because they are."

Tori looks from the pile of stones and pillars before looking back at Stefan. "How long have you..."

"I've been 17 years old since 1864." Stefan answered.

"I have a question, why are the vampire boys always 17?" I ask. Tori hits me in the arm again. "Dude, would you stop that?"

Tori ignores me and goes back to Stefan. "You two said you wanted to know. I'm not gonna hold anything back. Half a century before the boarding house was even built, this was my family's home. Damon and I... we were both born here. The Salvatore brothers, best friends." Stefan said, trailing off.

The words "Salvatore brothers" and the words "best friends" in the same sentence? This story I gotta hear...

_**Flashback, Mystic Falls, Virginia, 1864...**_

Stefan and Damon Salvatore run out of their house, Damon holding a football in his hands.

"Wait. Where did you learn this game?" Stefan asked as Damon ran one way and he ran the other."

"Camp outside Atlanta. One of the officers picked it up at Harvard. Catch!" Damon said, throwing the football to his brother, who catches it

"Wait a minute. Wait a minute." Stefan said, a huge smile in his face as he clutched the football in his arm. "What are the rules? What are the rules?" Stefan asked as Damon charged him.

"Who needs rules?" A new voice says, and both the brothers turn to where it came from.

Isabella and Katherine came out of their family home, their maidservant Emily following behind them. "Mind if I join you?" Isabella asks.

"Uh, well, you could, uh- you could get hurt." Stefan says. "My brother likes to play rough." He explains.

Isabella teasingly walks up to Stefan. "Somehow, I think that you play rougher." With him distracted, Isabella grabs the football from the Salvatore boy and ran off, giggling the whole way.

"Why are you just standing there?" Damon asks Stefan dumbfoundedly. "That is a girl who clearly wants to be chased." When he sees Stefan not moving, he says to him, "If you don't do it, I will." As he said it, he started to take off, but Stefan ran as soon as Damon moved, and he wasn't very far behind.

Isabella's sister, Katherine, watched after the three for a few seconds before she smiled and walked away, Emily behind her.

_** End Flashback, Present Day...**_

_** Tori's POV...**_

I quickly wiped at my tears before Stefan or Sidney could get a look at them and realize I was crying. I'm sorry, I can never listen to Stefan and Damon in 1864, because back then, they were _friends._ They acted like brothers. And the thought of that absolutely broke my heart into two when I see how they are now, treating each other with hatred and hostility. I don't think I could ever act like that to my brother Will, or even Elena and Jeremy, who I considered as my family now. "You knew Isabella in 1864? But Damon made it seem like..." I trailed off.

"Damon was trying to make you think that I was still heartbroken." Stefan finishes. "He saw that I was happy with you, and he just wanted to ruin it."

And this is why 1864 Stefan and Damon break my heart.

"All because you loved the same chick," Sidney paused, doing the math quickly in her head. "145 years ago?" She finishes, her eyes wide with disbelief.

Stefan looks towards Sidney. "She wasn't just any girl."

_** Flashback, Mystic Falls, Virginia, 1864...**_

Isabella giggles loudly as Stefan chases her through a garden maze. Izzy reaches a statue and they both stop running.

"Ha! I win." She says, a sweet smile on her face. "What's my prize?"

"What would you like it to be?" Damon's voice asks.

The two look over to see the oldest Salvatore sitting on a large stone. Stefan breaks into a huge smile. "They extended your leave?"

"I was simply having too much fun to return to battle." Damon explained, a smirk on his face, that Isabella knew was directed to her.

"Your commitment to the confederacy is inspiring." Stefan jokes as he goes over to his brother and gives him a hug.

"Well, this works out perfectly for me." Isabella states, bringing the attention of the two boys back to her.

"How's that, Miss Isabella?" Damon asks, his and Stefan's arms still around each other.

Izzy smirks lightly. "Now I'll have both of you here to keep me entertained." She straightens her posture before speaking again. "First and foremost, I'll need someone to escort me to the founder's ball."

Stefan said, "With pleasure." At the same time Damon took his hat off and bowed saying, "I would be honored."

Isabella giggled at Damon's bowing before addressing both the boys. "The smart and kind Salvatore brothers both coming to my rescue. How will I ever choose?" She asks herself as she walks away.

_** End Flashback...**_

_** Sidney's POV...**_

The three of us had started to wander around the ruins of the old estate as Stefan had told his story. "She chose me. I escorted her to the ball at the original Lockwood mansion." He continued.

"So Damon's just jealous. What's new?" I ask.

Tori gives me a glare before turning back to Stefan. "The first founder's party...which is when you signed the registry."

"I didn't care that I had gotten something that my brother wanted. I didn't even care if it hurt him. I only knew that I wanted her." Stefan said.

"What happened to the loving brothers I was just picturing?" I mutter to myself. I knew Stefan must have heard me, but he probably chose to ignore me and kept his attention on Tori.

"So he got upset. So what?" She asks, crossing her arms.

"That's the thing about Damon. He doesn't get mad." Stefan said. "He just gets even."

Stefan starts walking further down the field, and the two of us follow him, me trailing a little bit behind due to my ankle. "Remind me never to hike on a twisted ankle." I say, rubbing at it gently.

"What Damon wants, Damon usually gets." Stefan explained. "I didn't know it at the time, but...Turns out that night...Isabella was with him, too."

Tori widens her eyes. "So he stole her from you, not the other way around?"

"That little slut!" I exclaimed.

Stefan ignores my little outburst and goes back into his story. "Turns out she wasn't ours to steal."

_** Flashback, Mystic Falls, Virginia, 1864...**_

Isabella moans lightly as she and Stefan kiss, laying down on the latter's bed. She trailed her hands up and down his spine, which made him moan.

Stefan stops kissing her neck to breathe out, "I will love you forever."

"Forever is a very long time, you know." Isabella teasingly points out.

"Not long enough." Stefan said, going back to kissing up Isabella's neck. The bloodlust becomes too much for Isabella, so elongates her fangs and bites into him, quickly draining some of his blood...

-0-

The next morning, Isabella's handmaiden, Emily, is helping her get dressed when Stefan wakes up.

"Good morning." she says to Stefan before turning to Emily. "Clear the room, please." Emily quickly curtsies and leaves.

Isabella purses her lips into a pout. "You're upset."

"Your face, it was like a demon." Stefan says, beginning to panic.

"But you're not afraid." Izzy says sternly.

"Get away from me. Get away." Stefan said, trying to escape from the woman.

Isabella, fed up with his behaviour, holds onto him as her pupils dilate, compelling the man. "It doesn't change the way you feel about me. You will not tell anyone."

"I-" Stefan starts before Izzy cuts him off. "Shh. We will go on exactly as we have." She says, compelling him again.

"Yes. We will go on." Stefan repeats numbly.

Isabella smiles, finished with the compulsion. "You have no idea of the future I have planned for us, Stefan- You, me, and Damon. No rules."

_** End Flashback, Present Day...**_

_** Tori's POV...**_

"She could control my mind; and Damon's. She compelled each of us to keep the secret from the other. She wanted all of us to be together. Forever. Didn't work out that way, but...Damon and I, looks like we're stuck with each other...Like it or not." Stefan said, going over to a piece of ruin.

"Was Katherine a vampire too?" Sid asked, looked at him curiously, but I knew that he was just getting Damon's Daylight ring from underneath it.

Stefan nods, reaching for the ring. "Yeah."

He pulls it out just as Sidney asks, "Is that Damon's ring? Like the one you have?"

Stefan nods. "I took it from him, but I have to give it back."

"No, don't, Stefan. Keep it hidden." I say, covering the Daylight ring with my hands.

"Tori, if I don't give it to him, he'll retaliate in the only way that he knows he can hurt me." Stefan said.

"And how is that?" I ask.

Stefan looked so pained when he answered me. "By hurting you."

A silence looms over us as Stefan and I looked at each other. Sidney, obviously not being able to handle the silence, broke it by saying, "So are we done here?"

I turn around and give her a glare as Stefan said, "Yes, we are."

When we walk back to the car, I ask, "The mind control thing...the thing that you said Isabella used on you and Damon. Have you ever done that to me?"

Stefan shakes his head. "No. That necklace, it contains an herb called vervain. It protects you from being compelled. I wanted to protect you from Damon's influence. But I also wanted to...Protect you from me. Tori, you should never take that necklace off...Because no matter what happens after today, no matter how you feel about me...You'll know that you were free to make your own choice."

Stefan looks back to Sid as he says, "Which reminds me Sidney." He reaches into his pocket, revealing a charm bracelet. He goes over to Sid and puts it on her wrist. "I'm so sorry that I didn't give you any sooner. If I had, maybe this would have never happened to you." He said.

Sid shrugs. "I guess I'm fine. I don't know how long it'll take for my neck to heal, though."

"I could heal it for you, if you want." Stefan suggests.

I was about to protest when I realized that I'm not supposed to know about the healing affects of vamp blood. "How?" I ask.

"Vampire blood heals." He explained. "But if you take it, you'll have to be careful for the next few hours, make sure that it passes properly out of your system."

"What do you mean, 'careful'?" Sid asks.

"Well, if you have vampire blood in your system, and then you die, you turn into a vampire." He explained slowly. "Are you okay to take that risk?"

Sid thinks for a bit before finally nodding. "Anything to get me out of this stupid scarf."

Stefan nods, and he bites into his wrist before holding it up towards Sidney. Her eyes widen. "You want me to _drink_ it?"

Stefan nods. "Aww, gross." Sidney moans, but I guess either the physical pain or the pain of having to wear a scarf won out, and she drank a bit of Stefan's blood. I admit, it's actually super creepy.

She stops as soon as Stefan tells her, and she immediately spits out the rest of the blood. "Oh, that was _disgusting._" She moaned, wiping her tongue for good measure. I'm rolling my eyes at her when my phone buzzes in my pocket. I check it to see that I had a text from Elena.

_Hey, Vicki's at the house and she's acting really weird. Can U come home and help?_

My eyes widen when I realize that I had completely forgotten that Vicki had been kidnapped by Damon and then changed by him. "I gotta get home." I say, looking up to Stefan. "I have to get home!"

_**Sidney's POV...**_

By the time Tori drove us back to her house, my ankle and neck were both feeling much better. My limp wasn't that bad anymore, and my neck wasn't as sore. That blood really did the trick. Although it was super gross going down. It was all metallicy and it was a little thicker than water going down and oh I'm done with that.

The three of us walk in and see Matt. "Damn, Vick." He said from his spot beside Jeremy, who was on the floor.

"What's going on?" Tori asks, noticing her brother pushed up against the couch on the floor.

"She's really messed up." Elena explained, walking up to me.

Stefan's eyes widen when he sees Vicki, probably noticing the stage of transitioning. "Tori, Sid, Elena, back up." He pushed the three of us behind him, and grabbed Vicki's cheek. "Vicki, look at me. Focus. You're gonna be fine. Everything's gonna be fine." She nods numbly, and Stefan turned to the boys and Elena. "Take her up to bed. Shut the blinds. She's gonna be okay. Come on. Come on." He urged, and Elena, Matt, and Jeremy take Vicki upstairs.

Stefan leads Tori and me off to the side. "You know what's wrong with her?" I ask.

"Yeah." Stefan nods.

"Well, what is it?" Tori asks.

"She's transitioning." He revealed.

Tori's eyes widen, although I'm assuming in fake surprise. "Transitioning? As in, into a vamp-"

"Vampire, yeah." Stefan finished.

"How?" I ask.

"Damon must have gotten to her. She's new. She hasn't completed her transformation yet." Stefan guessed, and it might be just me, but Tori looked a little guilty.

"And she does that how?" She asks.

Stefan hesitates before telling us. "She has to feed on human blood."

"And if she doesn't?" I question.

More hestitation from Stefan. "She'll die. She may only have a few hours."

Tori's face crosses with realization. "She's upstairs right now. With my brother, and my sister."

"It's okay." Stefan reassures her, rubbing Tori's arms to keep her calm. "She doesn't know what's happening to her yet."

"Well I assume she'd figure it out soon when she starts craving blood." I comment.

"Right now, she doesn't remember anything. A part of her is still human, but slowly, the deeper she gets into the transition, the memories will start to come back, and then she'll know she has to make the choice." Stefan said.

"The same choice you made?" Tori said harshly. I can't tell if she's pretending or being geniune.

"Damn, bitch." I comment at her rashness. Stefan looked really hurt. Before either could comment on what I said, Matt had come barreling downstairs, saying that Vicki was gone. And before I knew it, it was just Tori, Elena, Jeremy, and me in the house, because Matt and Stefan had left to go look for Vicki.

I had just started cleaning up the mess that Vicki had made (okay Elena asked me I can't say no to Elena) when I hear the doorbell. Elena goes over to answer it, but Tori runs in from the other room, her eyes wild. "Elena! Don't!" She protested, running after her.

Huh. I need to see this.

_**Tori's POV...**_

I run over to stop Elena from opening the door, but it's too late. "No!" I say, just as Damon peeks into view. I quickly try to shut the door with the force of my body running at the door, but it's still not match for vampire strength. He forces the door open, and despite my best efforts, I have to let him.

"Jeremy, Lena, go upstairs." I say, not breaking eye contact with Damon. I quickly check behind me to see if they left. Jeremy was gone, but Elena was still standing at the bottom of the stairs, looking concerned.

"It's fine Elena. I got this, I promise." I say, urging her with my eyes to go upstairs.

"Okay. If you need me, call for me." Elena says, glaring at Damon before she goes upstairs. I turn back to face him with a fake frightened look just as Sidney comes out of the kitchen. She freezes when she sees Damon, probably remembering what he did to her, because her hand automatically goes to her throat. Her frightened look isn't faked, that's for sure.

"You two are afraid of me. I'm gonna go out on a limb here and guess. Stefan finally fessed up." Damon suggested.

"Stay away from us." I say firmly.

"Hey, there's no need to be rude. I'm just looking for Stefan. May I come in? Oh, wait. Of course I can. I've been invited." Damon said, and moved to walk in.

I try shutting the door. "Not this time, you're not." I say, but it doesn't work, and Damon just forces it open again and walks right in. Sidney, obviously still terrified, walked over to me and behind me. "We can cut to the chase if you want. I'm not gonna kill you right now. That wouldn't serve my greater agenda." He notices Sidney pretty much cowering behind me. "Hi Sweetheart. Long time, no see." He goes back to what he came for. "So...Where's Stefan?"

"He's out looking for Vicki." I say, glaring right at him, hoping that I'm like Bonnie and I can either give him a searing headache or I can set him on fire. "Don't look at me with those judgey little eyes. Girl's gonna thank me for what I did to her."

"Just like you thanked Isabella?" I asked, putting my hands on my hip.

"Damn girl, you on a bitchy streak." Sidney comments from behind me.

I roll my eyes at her. "Not helping!"

"Got the whole life story, huh?" Damon asked.

"I got enough." I replied cooly.

Damon rolls his eyes. "Oh, I doubt that." He looks back at Sidney, who had moved from behind me to beside me, basically glaring daggers at Damon. "Oh come on! Don't look at me like that!"

Sid's eyes open in disbelief. "You tried to kill me! You were _eating_ me!"

Damon waves it off dismissingly. "Get over it! I try to kill everybody!" He turns back to me. "Tell my brother I'm looking for him." Damon told me, and he walked over to the door. He's just out the door when he pauses, "Oh, tip for later, be careful who you invite in the house."

"_I_ didn't even invite you in!" I protest.

Damon just winks at me which-damn my hormones-makes my heart skip a beat. He shuts the door, and I growl, kicking it. "Damn it, Elena!"

-0-

Sidney went home after a bit, saying that she was tired from walking around all day. I waited on the porch for Stefan. When he comes back, I immediately ask, "Did you find her?"

He nods solemnly. "I did find her. But she fed, and then I lost her."

"So now she's a vampire?" I ask.

Stefan sadly nods, before starting to talk. "I'll take care of it. I'll find her, and I will show her that she can live like I do. I will make sure that she does not hurt anybody, Tori. I promise you."

"But what am I supposed to tell Jeremy? And Elena, and-oh God, Matt." I say, putting my hands to my forehead.

"We'll come up with a story." Stefan reassured me.

"You mean we'll come up with a lie." I say, really saying what Stefan meant. He opened his mouth to talk again, but I silenced him by putting my lips on his. He was surprised, it was clear in the kiss, but he was quickly kissing me back. I pull back slowly.

"I do like you Stefan. And I really will keep your secret. I just feel that we need a break right now. Not a break up, but a break. Don't pull a Ross Geller." I joke, but go serious again. "I really do want to be with you, Stefan. But right now, with the whole Vicki thing...Jeremy needs me right now. Matt needs me. My friends and family are a top priority for me. I need to sort all of this out before I can go back to you. Before things can be normal with us again."

Stefan looks like he's about to say something, but I don't let him. I just kiss him again, sweet but short, and ran back into the house. I quickly shut the door behind me, and leaned my back against it. I feel tears fall down my face, but I quickly wipe them as Elena comes back down the stairs. "Are you okay?" She asks.

I nod. "I'm fine. We didn't have dinner." I say, walking into the kitchen, grabbing the phone. "Jenna's not home, how do you feel about ordering a pizza?"

**TBC...**

**So they're not "broken up", they're just taking a break. Do not be confused like Ross Geller. **

**Who loved Sidney's POV this chapter? I think this is my favourite chapter so far!**

**Tori's and Sidney's outfits on Polyvore!**

**REVIEW! THANKS! UNTIL THE NEXT TIME ON LITVD!**


	10. Haunted

**Disclaimer: **I do not own The Vampire Diaries in any way, shape, or form! I do own Victoria Addler and Sidney Weaver!

**Author's Note: **JEEZ GUYS I AM BURNING THROUGH THESE EPISODES! I'm just so excited! Let's get started, shall we?

Thank you to all my amazing reviewers!

**Enjoy!**

_** Tori's POV...**_

I wake up a little groggy the next morning. I walk over to the bathroom door in my room, but open it to find Jeremy inside.

"Oh, sorry, Jer." I say, about to close the door. I miss having my own bathroom.

"Oh, no, it's cool, I'm done." Jeremy says, and I walk into the bathroom.

"You're up early. The apocalypse must be happening." I say, and put toothpaste on my toothbrush.

Jeremy rolls his eyes. "No, it's not. For your information, I'm going to the police station. They're organizing the search party for Vicki, so..." He trails off.

I pause before I put the brush in my mouth. "Wait. Shouldn't you be going to school? You're starting to fail, Jer!"

"What? You're kidding me, right?" Jeremy asks.

I roll my eyes at him. "You really shouldn't skip school. If they find her, we'll know. That's what cellphones are for. I'm sure that you or me or Elena will be the first person that Matt calls."

"Yeah, your lips keep movin'. I don't know why." Jeremy said, and walked out of the bathroom. I roll my eyes at him and start getting ready for my day.

I text Sidney to let her know that I wasn't gonna be in school, because I was gonna go over to check on Vicki at the boarding house. I drove over to the Boarding house. I knock on the door, and Damon opens the door. I can't help but roll my eyes. It's like a reflex action.

"Is Stefan here?" I ask.

"Yep!" Damon said with a nod.

I gave him a look to continue. "Well, where is he?" I urge.

"And good morning to you, little miss 'I'm on a mission'." Damon said sarcastically.

"How can you be so arrogant after everything that you've done?" I ask in disbelief.

"And how can you be so brave and stupid to call a vampire arrogant?" Damon shot back.

"If you wanted me dead, I'd be dead." I state knowingly, crossing my arms.

Damon nods. "Yes, you would."

"But I'm not." I point out.

"Yet." Damon added.

I just rolls her eyes at him again. "Can you just tell me where Stefan is?"

Damon flicks his eyes up. "He's upstairs singing 'the rain in Spain'. Knock yourself out." He said, and moves to leave the house. He brushes right past me, and I don't think it was an accident. Nevertheless, it sent stupid butterflies into my stomach.

I glare into his back, walk into the boarding house. "Stefan? Stefan?" I call out, and Stefan comes downstairs.

"Yeah, I'm here." He said, coming down the stairs.

I shove my hands into my pockets. I nod my head to the ceiling. "Vicki's upstairs?"

He nods. "Yeah."

"So what do we do now? Because my brother is out there searching for Vicki along with the rest of the town. What am I supposed to tell him? And Elena?" I can't keep this secret from her for much longer. Elena literally sees right through me, just like Sidney does. She can tell right away when I'm lying, and when I'm upset.

"I'm working with her, but it's gonna take time. She's a very volatile and impulsive personality, Tori." He explained. "She's a drug user. I mean, all that's gonna play a part in how she responds to this."

"Oh, great, so she's a vampire with issues?" I ask, throwing my hands to my side. "What am I supposed to do? Because I'm lying to pretty much everyone that I care about. What's gonna happen to her?"

"I'm gonna keep her here with me until I know that she's safe." Stefan says.

"How long is that?" Vicki asks, suddenly appearing at the top of the stairs.

"We can talk about that later." Stefan answers her as we both look up.

I lift a hand and wave. "Hey, Vicki. How are you feeling?"

"How am I feeling? You're kidding, right?" Vicki asks.

_** Sidney's POV...**_

Bonnie picked me up for school, and we were standing by her locker when Caroline comes up to us.

"I have got your costumes. It's all here." She said. She held up three costumes. One was a witch outfit, which she handed Bonnie, and the other two she held towards me. One was a sexy waitress, and the other was a cat.

"Seriously?" Bonnie asks, looking down at her costume.

Caroline huffs. "Come on! Can someone please be excited that it's Halloween? I just wanna have fun, you know, just some silly, fluffy, Damon free fun."

I look down to the costumes in my hand. "And what am I supposed to do with these?"

"Oh, pick one to wear." She said, a cheerful smile on her face.

I widen my eyes. "You want me to dress as a sexy waitress?"

She huffs again. "Well, would it kill you to look nice?"

"Yes, it would. I'm going with the cat." I say. I decide to keep the waitress costume for Tori in case she does decide to go to the party.

Bonnie holds up that crystal thing that we saw in her room. "Hey, isn't this the one you got from Damon?"

Blondie nods. "Yep. Wear it . Toss it. I don't care. I just want it gone." She looks around. "Hey, have you seen Tori? Do we know what she's wearing?"

Bonnie shrugs. "I was with Grams all weekend . I haven't talked to her."

"Maybe she's with Stefan." I suggest, but I do know that that's where she was. My best friend was busy though, and I don't think letting Caroline pounce on her about Halloween will help. Her costume is the least of her worries right now.

"Riding to his castle on his white horse." Blondie said sarcastically.

"Don't be bitter . It provokes wrinkles." Bonnie said, shutting her locker.

_**Tori's POV...**_

"Coffee is our friend." Stefan explained to Vicki, who was also holding a steaming cup of the liquid. "It's the caffeine. It circulate through our veins, and it warms our body so we're not so cold to the touch."

"Well, what if I wanna drink human blood?" Vicki asks.

"You're gonna have to learn to live with that urge and fight it on a daily basis one day at time." Stefan told her.

She groans. "Oh god! Don't start with that whole 12 steps thing. School counselor has been down that road, and it doesn't work for me."

"It can work. It's your choice, Vicki." Stefan told her.

"So you've never tasted human blood?" Vicki questions.

Stefan hesitates before saying, "Not in long time."

"How long?" She asks.

"Years and years. I'm not proud of my past behavior."

Vicki groans again, but it seems most in pain. "Does this sketchy feeling ever go away? It's like I have a massive hangover. This daylight thing is a bitch. I need more blood." She looks around the room. "Where's your bathroom ? I have to pee." She stood up to go looking for it. "Why do I have to pee? I thought I was dead." And she was gone.

"I'm going to, uh...I'm gonna get her some more. I'll be quick." Stefan said, and soon enough he was gone. I knew what the next scene was, and I think that I'm safe. I'm not the one who dated Matt, so I think I'm good there.

Vicki walks back in a couple minutes after Stefan left. "False alarm. My body's feeling really funky. It's a good funk, but it's weird." She grabs her phone and starts dialing.

"Uhh, who are you calling?" I ask.

"Jeremy." She answers, not looking up from her phone.

"Oh no, you can't do that, Vick." I say, walking over to her.

She rolls her eyes at me. "Don't you start. I'm gonna see whoever I wanna see."

"Even though you could hurt him?" I ask in disbelief.

"I would never hurt Jeremy." She says firmly.

"That's what you may think but I'm not prepared to take that risk. You're gonna have to let Jeremy go." I say.

"Oh really? And how long have you been preparing the 'you're not good enough' speech? I'm assuming it predates the whole vampire thing."

"Look what I'm saying is that Jeremy is not going to get involved in this. I mean it, Vicki." I say sternly.

"Or what?" Vicki said, and before I knew it, she was holding my throat, hard, and had me pushed up again the wall. "Let's get one thing straight, you snarky little bitch, Jeremy is mine. I don't care if you are his sister. Also, I want you to stay away from Tyler. He's mine now. I am so sick and tired of him talking about only you. Both Jeremy and Tyler are mine and if I see or hear you with them, especially Tyler, I will kill you. YOU GOT IT?!"

Jeez, I still _cannot_ believe that _I_, me, Victoria Addler/Gilbert, had _actually_ dated Tyler Lockwood. I have no idea what was going on in the mind of Vampire Diaries me. I thought that something like this may have happened, so I reached into my back pocket where I put two halves of a pencil that I broke before coming over. I took the longest piece out, gripping it in my hands. After her little death threat, I shoved the pencil straight into her neck. She screamed, and dropped me. I fell to the ground, gasping for breath.

Stefan was beside me in an instant. "Tori." He looked from the bloody pencil that Vicki had yanked out of her neck, to me on the ground. He helped me up. "What happened?" He asked.

Vicki growled and charged for me. Before she could do anything, Stefan grabbed her by the throat and threw her to the ground. Then he grabbed my hand and lead me outside.

"What happened?" He repeated.

"She threatened me. She was choking me I had to do something!" I say, rubbing at my neck.

"She's on edge." Stefan explained. "Imagine every sense in your body operating at super speed. I mean, she's uncomfortable in her own skin. And then when you throw in her other issues..."

"So how long until she's off her sugar rush? Hours? Days? Weeks?" I ask.

"There's no rule book." Stefan said.

"Well, how long did it take you to control it?" I ask.

"A while, But I didn't have anybody helping me. I had to do it on my own. The thing is, it's hard to resist certain people especially when you're new, it's difficult to separate your feelings. Love, lust, anger, desire...it can all blur into one urge, hunger."

"So if love and lust turns into hunger, then she definitely can't see Jeremy. I would rather put myself in front of a hungery Vicki than let her get to my brother." I say, suddenly feeling fiercely protective of my fake brother.

"I'm not gonna let anybody get hurt." Stefan promised.

I nod. "Hey, I gotta get going."

"Tori..." Stefan tried, but I cut him off.

"Please, Stefan. I can only take so much." I give him a light kiss on the cheek, and go to my car to head home.

-0-

I walk into the house and catch the last bit of what Jeremy was saying into his phone. "You gotta call me, Vic. I don't get it. What's going on with you? Just...just call me please." He said, and hung up. He turned and saw me looking at him.

"Hey." I begin. "I have an idea. We should do something fun tonight. We could get Elena and go to the Halloween thing at school. You don't know, it could be fun."

"Cool. Sure. Sounds uh... sounds fun. Can't wait." Jeremy said distractedly.

I sigh. "Jeremy, I think we should have a talk." I say, leading him over to the couch to sit him down on.

"This isn't about the birds and the bees, is it?" Jeremy asks as we sit down.

"Oh no, I think it's _way_ too late for that, buddy." I take a deep breath before talking. "I know you're upset about the whole Vicki thing. Matt texted me saying that he called her. I'm sorry, but you can't be with her right now. She just needs to focus on getting better. The best thing you can do for her is let her go."

"What does that even mean, 'let her go'?" Jeremy gets what I'm saying. "Oh, okay, sure. Since we're such experts on letting people go, right?"

I roll my eyes. "Look, I know you may not see it, but trust me Jer. It's gonna be for the best."

"Look, for months after mom and dad died, I felt like crap, like 'nothing really even mattered' crap. Now all of a sudden, I get these moments and things started to feel just a little bit better, and Vicki was in every single of 'em. So you may not see it, but trust me. Keeping me away from her is not for the best." Jeremy said, and got up to leave.

I stood up too. "Jeremy," I call after him, but he just went upstairs. I sigh, and collapse onto the sofa. Keeping Jeremy from Vicki wasn't gonna be easy.

Elena came downstairs a few minutes after Jeremy went up. "So what's this about the Halloween dance?"

"Well, to help distract Jeremy from Vicki, I was thinking the three of us could go to the dance, you know, do something fun."

She nods thoughtfully. "I think that's a really good idea, Tor. Do you have a costume?"

Realization crosses my face and I cover my face with my hands. "No! I've been so worried for Jeremy that I completely forgot that it was Halloween!"

Elena grins wickedly. "Don't worry, I have just the thing." She grabs my arm, and pulls me up to her room. "Sidney dropped it off earlier, saying how you might need it."

Sidney dropped it off? Oh man, I don't have a good feeling about this...

_** Sidney's POV...**_

"I can't believe that the only reason you gave me the option of a cat was to go with your witch costume. I should have known that you were up to something the second you didn't put up a fight for me to dress as the Sexy Waitress!" I say to Caroline. Bonnie, Blondie and I were all standing by a giant black pot filled with candy, where people were coming and taking some.

Caroline shrugged. "Too late. You're here now."

I'm rolling my eyes when Tyler comes up to us, holding two cups. "Cider for the ladies. It's a Lockwood special."

Bonnie immediately shakes her head. "No way. Last year I was hung over until Thanksgiving."

I look from the cups back to Bonnie. "I don't wanna be hung over that long." I finally answer.

Caroline rolls her eyes at us. "Lightweights." She grabs one of the cups from Tyler. "I am going to drink until someone is hot enough to make out with."

"Sounds like a plan." Tyler said, and I roll my eyes. I spot Tori, and am about to go over to her, but she leaves before I have the chance too, and then she's lost in the crowd. I shrug to myself. I'll catch up with her later. Oh, and she looked super self-conscious in her sexy waitress costume!

_** Tori's POV...**_

I cannot believe Sidney! Here I am, at the Halloween party, wearing a _Sexy Waitress_ costume. I never went as sexy anything! I pull my skirt lower as Elena, Jeremy, and I walked up to Matt. Elena was wearing the dead nurse's costume, and Jeremy didn't even bother dressing up. I'm just glad he came.

Matt eyed Elena's costume. "You went with last year's costume too, huh?"

She looks down and nods. "I didn't know that I was coming till an hour ago. Tori came up with the idea." She said, nodding towards me.

"Me neither. And Tori," Matt stopped, and his eyes popped open, as if finally realizing what I was wearing.

"Wow Tori, you look..." Matt was lost for the word.

"If you say anything Matthew, you will be sharing a Death Day with Nearly Headless Nick." I threaten, bringing up my Harry Potter knowledge.

"I was gonna say that you looked nice." Matt defended. He turned to Jeremy. "And you're going as...you?"

Jeremy didn't say anything, just walked off. I turn to Matt. "I'm sorry about him. He's not talking to me right now. We kinda got into fight."

Elena snaps her head to me. "You did? About what?"

I waved her away. "It's not important."

Yeah, I got into one with Vic too, when she got home. I'm trying not to smother her tonight, but part of me didn't wanna let her out of my sight." Matt said.

My head snaps towards Matt. "You mean she's here?"

He nods. "Yeah, you can't miss her. She's a vampire."

I feel like every possible thing that could hurt Jeremy does and I panic. "Oh my God." I spin around, looking in the crowd. "Where did Jeremy go?"

"Tori, what's the matter?" Elena asks me.

"I've just gotta find him. I promise I'll explain later." I say, and run off. I eventually find Stefan and Vicki, Stefan holding onto her arm so she doesn't run away. "Thank God you roped her up." I say.

"What's the matter?" Stefan asked.

"I lost Jeremy, I didn't know where he was. I was worried." I say.

Matt and Elena catch up with us, and Matt notices Stefan's arm on Vicki. "What's going on?" He asks.

"Hey. Uh, everything's fine."

Vicki's eyes glow with an idea and she yanks her arm from Stefan. "I told you to quit bothering me."

"Vicki, I swear to God, do not do this." I pleaed.

Vicki ignored me and turned to Matt. "Matt, he won't leave me alone."

"You need to back off, man." Matt said to Stefan.

"Matt, it's fine!" I say, trying to put myself in between them.

"No, it's not okay." Matt said, looking to me. "What the hell is your problem?"

While we were all distracted, I remembered that Vicki ran off. I looked to see, and sure enough, she was gone. "Oh my God, Stefan, she's gone!" I say, and run to try and find her.

"Tori!" was the last thing I heard from Elena as I disappeared into the crowd.

_** Sidney's POV...**_

Bonnie and I were manning the candy cauldron when Damon walked over to us. "So where...where'd Caroline run off to?" He ask, looking around for my sister.

Bonnie rolls her eyes. "Do yourself a favor, Damon, and don't ask me about Caroline."

"Me either." I say. "You really don't deserve it."

"Oh, Bonnie, Sidney. So loyal." He said in a teasing voice.

"Just stay away from her." I say.

Damon's face changes into one of confusion when he spots the necklace on Bonnie. "Where'd you get that?" He asked.

Bonnie's hands immediately go to the necklace, clutching it. "From a friend."

Damon's about to ask who, but his face crosses with realization as he says, "Caroline. You know that's mine, don't you?"

My friend shakes her head. "Not anymore."

Damon does that annoying little smirk of his. "Funny. I'd like it back, please."

"I'm not giving it to you. I'll give it to Caroline, and she can give it to you if she feels like it." Bonnie told him.

"Or I could just take it right now." Damon said.

I tried to stop his arm before he could, but he did anyways. But the strange thing was, when he grabbed the crystal, it looks as if he actually burned his hand. He recoils and brings it back.

Bonnie looks from the crystal, to Damon, to me, before she takes off. I want to run off too (I am not letting myself be in the presence of Damon alone), but I can't since someone needs to be watching the cauldron. Damn you Bonnie!

I must clearly look like I don't want to be there, because Damon says, "Now, it's Halloween! Turn that frown upside down, little cat."

I roll my eyes at him. "Do us both a favour Damon, and screw off."

"Why should I? That was a very rude thing to say, pretty kitty." Damon said in fake disappointment, obviously poking fun at my costume.

"Are you done with the cat jokes or do I need to claw your eyes out?" I ask.

He puts his hands up. "Whoa, calm down. I should probably a_paw_logize." Damon snickered.

I roll my eyes. "You are gonna end up with my claws in your side if you don't stop."

"No, really, I just wanted to say I'm sorry for sucking you dry." He said.

"Damon, you can't almost kill someone and think you can smooth it over with the word sorry." I say slowly.

"I said I was sorry! What more do you want?" Damon said.

"For you to get out of my sight." I say.

"You've got to be _kitten meow._" Damon says, laughing at his own stupid joke.

I groan, and look at the candy in the cauldron bowl. I grab a handful at toss them at Damon's head. He ducks, but a couple hit him. "Fine fine! I'll go, yeesh. _Someone's_ acting _catty_." He said with that stupid eye thing of his before disappearing into the crowd. Once he was gone, I let out my pented up sigh. I just face Damon on my own. And I threw candy at him. Not the way I wanted it to go, but I still count it as a win!

_** Tori's POV...**_

I immediately went looking for the doors that lead outside from where the buses were. As soon as I got outside, I heard a scream. I was about to go running where they were, when Elena came running out the same door. "Tori, what the hell is going on?!" She asks, out of breath.

"No time to explain." I say, and go running off again. Before I get to the buses where they were, I grab a huge board to use as a weapon. I heard footsteps behind me, and turned to see Elena. "Go back!" I scream, but it's too late. We're already where Vicki was. Before Vicki could see her, I pushed Elena behind some buses to keep her hidden from Vicki. "Vicki no!" I screamed loudly.

Vicki tossed Jeremy aside and walked towards me in a fast motion. I did the same, holding up the board. "Stay away from my baby brother you bitch!" I scream, swinging at her with the board. She easily dodged it, and before I knew it, I was sailing in the air. I heard Elena scream in fear as I land on this pile of rubble. I moaned in pain as I tried to stand up. It would have usually taken me a while, but I couldn't let Vicki near my family. Before Vicki could do anymore damage to me, Stefan came out of nowhere and pushed her against the school bus.

I get up quickly, and I look down at my now blood stained costume, blood pooling out of my torso from where I fell.

"Vicki!" Jeremy cried.

Vicki managed to push Stefan off of her, and she disappeared under the school bus.

The four of us look around nervously, waiting for her to jump out. Stefan took this as a chance to get us out of here. He grabs Elena's arm and pushes her towards me and Jeremy. "Go, the three of you. You need to get inside."

I grab my siblings by the arm, and turn to run with them. I make it to the door, and just as I open it, I heard to groans and the sound of falling bodies. Then, Vicki grabbed me by the arm before I could run away, and pulls me away from the door.

I struggle against her, hard, but a human is no match for a vampire. Vicki sinks her teeth into my shoulder, and I scream, getting dizzy at the feeling of my blood leaving my body.

After a few seconds, I feel Vicki's teeth latch off of my neck. My hand immediately goes to my wound, and I look down to Vicki, who had the tip of a stake sticking out of her stomach. I look over to Stefan, who seemed pretty upset that this had come to this. Vicki walks back, and Stefan pulls the stake out, which causes her to collapse onto the ground.

"Vicki!" Jeremy cried, getting up. "Vicki! Vicki! Vicki!" He kept screaming as Stefan held him back.

Elena moved to run over to Vicki too, but I grabbed her by the waist, and held her back

Tears are streaming down her face as she turns to me. "What's going on? What did you do? Tell me what the hell just happened!" Elena screamed at me, keeping a tight hold onto me.

I pry her off of me, and grab her face. "Take Jeremy, and get him out of here. I promise, I will explain _everything,_" I say, looking over to Stefan for confirmation, and he nods. "When we get home. I promise you, Elena. Just please get him out of here."

It's clear that she doesn't want to leave, but slowly nods her head. She goes over to Jeremy, and takes him from Stefan as Stefan dials a number on his phone. "I need your help." was all Stefan said, but I knew he was talking to Damon. He turns to me, but I shake my head. "Jeremy nor Elena are in any condition to drive right now. They've seen something that has just devestated Jeremy, and freaked Elena completely out. Can you drive them home?"

Stefan nods, and goes after my siblings. That leaves me alone to wrap my arm around my bleeding torso and crash onto the ground beside the dead body of Vicki Donovan. I never noticed before, but Vicki's was the first person that I had seen die. And I'm almost positive that she wouldn't be the last. Tears stream down my face, although I'm not sure why. Maybe it's the shock of her death.

"You should go. I got this." Damon's voice says, and I look up. I steadily stand up, keeping my arm around my side the entire time.

"You. All of this," I say, gesturing to Vicki's body, "Is because of you."

"You confuse me for someone with remorse." Damon said, keeping his eyes on Vicki's body.

Stupidly, I try to hit him, but he grabs my wrist, squeezing it hard. "None of this matters to me. None of it." He said slowly and harshly, and frees my hand.

I shake my head at him in disbelief. "How can you say that? I have a brother that has been heartbroken, a sister that is scared out of her mind, and a best friend that will _never_ know the truth about what happened to his sister! How can you say _none_ of that matters to you?" I ask angrily, tears slipping down my face. I hit him, and this time, he doesn't bring his hand up to stop me. He turns his head and glares at me, as if contemplating if he should kill me, but I didn't dare flinch.

Finally, he just said, "You need to leave. Your wounds are bleeding and you need to leave."

I turn to leave, but before I do, I say to him, "People aren't dolls, Damon. They aren't something for you to play with for ten minutes and then throw away when you get bored." I don't even wait for him to answer, if he did come up with one. I just left.

I was walking when Matt stopped me. "Tori! Hey, have you seen..." He stops and takes in the blood on me."Whoa. Wh...what happened?"

I look down at my clothes. I really hope that Sidney wasn't expecting this back..."Oh, nothing." I say, waving it away. "Some loser got me with some fake blood. I think I'm just gonna go home."

"I...I can't find Vicki." Matt admits. "She totally bailed on me."

I have to keep myself from throwing out every piece of truth at the look on Matt's face. "I'm sorry Matt, after the whole fiasco with Stefan, I lost her."

"Is this what I'm in for, a lifetime of worrying about her?" Matt asks.

This time, I let the tears well up in my eyes, but I don't let them fall. "You're a good brother, Matt." I say, giving him a smile.

He nods. "Yeah. Maybe she just went home."

I nod. "That's probably it."

Matt nods, and moves to leave. "Matt, wait." I say, grabbing his arm to stop him. He turns around, and what I was gonna say died in my throat. I just pull him in for a hug. "Your costume is ridiculous." I choke out. He deserves a laugh before his world crashes.

Matt slightly laughs and pulls back from me. "_My_ costume is ridiculous. Has a certain sexy waitress looked in the mirror lately?"

I laugh. "Goodnight Matt. I'll see you tomorrow." I say, and walk over to my car. When I get home, Stefan's waiting on my porch. I walk up to him. "Are they inside?" I ask, and Stefan nods.

I decide to deal with Jeremy first. I go upstairs to his room, and found him sitting on the bed, his legs pulled up to his chest and his arms wrapped around his legs. I gently sit on the bed next to him. "Do you understand what happened tonight?" I ask slowly.

Jeremy shakes his head. "No. I don't understand. I mean, I know what I saw, but...I don't understand."

"She was going to kill me, Jer. She would have killed you if I didn't step in." I try to explain to him.

"Now she's dead. Vicki's dead." Jeremy said, and started to cry. This was big. I don't think I've ever seen Jeremy cry in the time I've been here, which is pretty much two months.

Tears fall down my face. "I'm so sorry, Jer. I really am."

"Make it stop. It hurts." He sobs harder.

I push his hair back, trying to comfort him. "Shh, Jeremy, I'm sorry." I didn't like it when Elena took away his memories on the show, but right now, I realized why she did it. She couldn't bear to watch this every day, knowing that it was her who caused it. The reason her little brother's life sunk lower was because of her. I know what I have to do. "I'm going to make it better, Jeremy. I promise."

He says the line that completely shattered my heart on the show."Why does everybody have to die on me?"

Oh God, that did it. I pull Jeremy to me, and wrap my arms around him. "Baby boy, I don't _know_. I'm so sorry, Jeremy. I promise, I'll make all of this right."

While I felt Jeremy clutch at my back, I thought of my own brother, Will. He was the oldest. He was the one who would hold _me _when I cried. He was the one who beat up the boys that hurt me so bad that they'd end up with black. _He_ was the one protecting _me._

But it's all different now. _I'm_ the oldest. _I'm_ the one who has to hold my siblings as they cry. _I_ have to be the one who decides what's best for them. _I'm_ the one that has to protect them.

I pull back from Jeremy, and promise him that I'd be right back. I go back outside to the porch, and walk over to Stefan, who was looking a little upset.

"You doing okay?" I ask.

Stefan shakes his head. "I, uh...I just wanted to help her. But instead..." He trails off, then changes the subject. "How's he doing?" He asks, referring to Jeremy.

I shake my head. "He's completely torn apart. I don't want him to have to go through all of this again so soon. God, he's just a kid, Stefan."

"Tori, what can I do? What can I do to help? I'll do anything." He promised.

I pretended to act stupid. "You know that compelling thing that vampires can do?"

Stefan nods his head. "Well, can you make him forget that this happened?" I ask.

"Tori..." Stefan began, but I put a hand up, interrupting him.

"Stefan, please. When our parents died, he barely got passed that, and really the only way he did was drinking and drugs. I just don't know how-or even _if_-he'll get passed _this_. I just want him, to forget everything that happened. I don't want to be the reason that my little brother's life fell apart." I explain.

"If I did it, there's no guarantee that it would work...Because of who I am. Because of how I live. I don't have the ability to do it right." He explained to me.

"I can do it." A new voice says, and we both look over to see Damon, walking up the steps of the house. "If this is what you want...I'll do it."

I have no idea why he'd do it, after I just yelled at him, but I'll take what I can get. I nod my head firmly. "It's what I want."

Damon nods, walking up to stand in front of me. "What do you want him to know?"

"I want you to tell him that Vicki left town and she won't be coming back. That he shouldn't look for her or worry about her. He'll miss her, but he knows that this for the best." I say.

Damon nods, and goes inside. I sigh, and sit down next to Stefan. "You know, part of me wishes that maybe I could forget, too. Forget meeting you, finding out what you are and everything that's happened since. Forget ever meeting one person." I say the last part only to myself, since I was the only one knowing what I was talking about. My friend, Stephanie, is the one who got me hooked on the Vampire Diaries.

"Is that what you want?" Stefan asks uneasily.

I take a deep breath, but shake my head. "No. It's really not. Because no matter what I ever say about it, Stefan, I don't want to forget meeting you. I don't want to forget what I feel about you. Because what I feel about you is the only thing keeping me going right now."

Before Stefan could say anything, Damon walks out. "It's done." He told me.

I nod to him in thanks, look back once at Stefan, and then go inside. I find Elena in the living room, the first aid kit in her lap.

"Thought you might need this." She explained as I sat next to her. "What's going on, Tori? What did I see?"

"What I tell you is gonna change your life forever, Elena. Are you ready for it?" I ask.

She nods, and I explained to Elena what Stefan and Damon were. Her eyes widened at each word. When I finished, her eyes were the size of saucers.

"You can't tell anyone, Elena. Promise." I plead.

She nods her head. "I won't," She promised. "I just don't get why you didn't tell me before."

"You saw what happened with Jeremy tonight, Lena." I say softly.

"I can never _un_see it, if that's what you mean." She says, putting her head in her hands.

"I wanted to keep you two out of it so that you wouldn't get hurt. And look how well that turned out." I say, putting my chin in my hands.

Elena immediately shoots up, and wraps an arm around me, squeezing me to her. "Don't blame yourself, Tori. You were just thinking of us. You couldn't help what Vicki did. I'm just glad that you told me the truth."

"One more thing." I say. I might as well tell her what I did to Jeremy. "Do you remember that compulsion thing that I explained to you?" She nods her head, so I continue. "I asked Damon to make Jeremy forget about what happened with Vicki, and to not look for her or anything. I'm sorry I didn't ask you, but I couldn't watch him go through that again, Elena."

She nods quickly. "No, I'm glad you did it. I probably would have done the same." Elena looks down to my bloodstained costume. "Do you want that patched up?"

"Yes, please." I ask. Because of the adrenaline that I felt when everything happened in the bus lot, I didn't feel the pain from my injuries. I do now, though.

So after Elena helps me clean up, I go up to my room, pulled my pyjamas on carefully, and crawled into my bed. I quickly called up Sidney.

"Hey, where were you? I didn't have a chance to talk to you at the party." She said. I heard drawers open and close, so I guess she's getting ready for bed too.

"Vicki's dead." I say plainly.

Movements stop on the other line. "What?" Sidney asked.

I nod. "Was attacking Jeremy. She attacked _me_. Stefan had to do something."

I hear movements on the other line again. "And how is Jeremy taking it?" She asks.

"Terrible. At first." I say. "I asked Damon to compell him to forget about Vicki."

"You did _what_?" She asks. "You actually entrusted Damon to your brother?"

"It worked just fine in the episode, so I have no reason to not to trust him with that. And I'll find out tomorrow morning if it worked. You didn't see him, Sid. He was so heart broken. I couldn't stand looking at him that way."

"Well, it's you. You obviously did it for good reason." She says.

"I did. Thanks for understanding." I say.

"No problem, I'm there for you, babe." She said, quoting Full House.

I roll my eyes at her. "Oh, and Elena knows. About Stefan and Damon being vampires." Before she could say anything, I quickly explained. "She saw everything that happened. With Jeremy, Vicki's face, her attacking me, Stefan staking her. I was probably gonna tell her sooner or later, to keep her safe."

"You know what? That was actually a good idea." She said, approving. "Hey, I'm going to bed. I'll see you tomorrow."

"'Kay. Bye." I say, and we both hang up. I put my cell phone on my side table, and shut my lamp off. As I snuggle under the covers, I couldn't help but feel guilty that I couldn't save Vicki. But to save Vicki, she would have had to try and save herself. I guess that sometimes, I can't save everybody. Vicki wasn't even my first biggest problem. I just hope that I'm ready for the rest of them when they're fired my way.

**TBC...**

**And we are finished with what the producers had called "The Vicki Chapter"! **

**First seven episodes, DONE! I'm so excited and proud of myself!**

**Who else teared up at Tori comforting Jeremy? I was actually sobbing when I wrote it.**

**And who else laughed at all the things Damon said to Sidney, teasing her about her cat costume? Get used to those nicknames, Damon is gonna be calling Sidney a lot of those from now on.**

**Tori's and Sidney's outfits on Polyvore! They'll be two for each of them; Their outfit for the chapter, and their Halloween costumes!**

**REVIEW! THANKS! UNTIL THE NEXT TIME ON LITVD!**


	11. 162 Candles

**Disclaimer: **I do not own The Vampire Diaries in any way, shape, or form! I do own Victoria Addler and Sidney Weaver!

**Author's Note: **Here we are at 162 Candles! I loved the Damon/Sidney scene in the last chap too! And don't worry, a lot more of that is to come!

Thank you to grapejuice101, WriteToEscapeReality1309 (btw your Pen Name completely describes my life), Guest 1, Riana Salvatore, XKaterinaNightingaleX, Guest 2, and Guest 3 for the incredible reviews!

**Enjoy!**

_** Tori's POV...**_

Damon came through for me. The next morning, Jeremy was absolutely fine. And he was absolutely fine when we went over to the station to be questioned about Vicki's death. It was actually the most terrifying thing I've ever experienced.

I walked out with Elena, Jeremy, and Jenna. I looked over to see Stefan by the cars. I turn to my family. "I'll see you guys at the car." I nod my head over to Stefan, and they all nod, going towards the car.

I walk over to Stefan. "Are you okay?" He asks me.

I nod. "I'm pretty sure that the Sheriff doesn't suspect anything. Jeremy has absolutely no memory of Vicki. All he knew was what Damon made him know."

Stefan nods. "Thank you. Does this mean we can go somewhere for lunch?" He asks.

I shake my head. I'm totally chill with him, but I knew it was his birthday, and if it went by the episode, it'd be his last with Lexi. If he was gonna be with anyone tonight, it was gonna be her. "I think I'm gonna keep an eye on Jeremy today, just in case. And Elena too. She's still a little freaked, but I guess she's taking it okay. Just wanna be sure."

Stefan nods, although it was a sad one. "Yeah, okay. I guess that makes sense."

I give him one final look, and go over to Jenna's car. I go straight into the living room, turning the TV on to a mindless channel. Elena comes and joins me after a bit, and I hear scuffling behind me at the table. I sit up and look over, and see that Jeremy's just setting stuff up. I collapse back onto the couch, and Elena leans her forehead on my shoulder.

"How are you dealing with the whole Stefan/Damon thing?" I ask with a whisper.

She shrugs. "Okay, I guess. It's just really weird. A world that you thought was only a fantasy turned out to be the world that you're living in."

I nod. "That's how I took it."

"You two are wallowing." Jenna says, falling onto the sofa next to me.

"I am not wallowing. I am just lazy." I say. Jenna just gives me a look, and I break down. "Fine! I'm wallowing. But you are too, don't even deny it!"

"My wallow is legitimate." She protests. "I was dumped."

"You know what Jenna? Logan is a Scum Fell. He's a total jerk." I say.

"You didn't get a brush-off e-mail say: 'I'm leaving town. See ya.'" Jenna said glumly.

"Wanna keep it down over there?" Jeremy called to us, sounding annoyed.

"Why? What are you doing?" Jenna asks.

"Homework." He answered.

The our jaws drop open, and we all turn to Jeremy. "Since when do you do homework?" Elena asks him.

"I gotta finish this. I'm way behind and I have a quiz tomorrow so..." He said, going silent.

The three of us share a surprised glance. "What do you think? Alien?" Elena asks us, not quietly.

"Some sort of replicant." Jenna says.

"No, here's what I think. There were actually two Jeremys born, but we got the evil twin while some other family got the good twin. Now the good twin must have done something to the evil twin, and has taken his place." I say proudly.

"You do realize that this isn't Pretty Little Liars, right Tor?" Jenna asks me, and I shrug.

Jeremy rolls his eyes. "He can hear you, you know."

I roll my eyes at him, and get up. "Where are you going?" Jenna asks.

"My room. Where I can wallow in peace." I say. I go upstairs, change into sweatpants, a tank top, and big sweater and lay down in my bed. I grab my teddy bear, Mr. Pookie, and put him to my chest. I can't help but think how sad Stefan was gonna be at the end of this episode. I knew that even if I came up with an elaborate heist, I wouldn't be able to save Lexi, because her death was vital to the plotline. I eventually turn on my stereo, and listen to music as I stroke the rough fur on my old bear.

After almost an hour of ignoring Sidney's calls and texts, Bonnie's calls and texts, and ignoring Elena whenever she tries to come into my room, Elena tries one last time. She came into my room, Sidney at her side. "She's been like this all day. Can you fix her?" She asks Sid, who shrugs.

"Depends." She walks over to my bed, and motions me to scoot over. She crawls into the bed next to me. "Are you and Stefan okay?" She asks me.

"Yeah, are you?" Elena asks. "Last time I saw you properly with Stefan was Halloween, and then today, but things didn't really look all that good." Elena said, going over to my other side and making me move over, so that I was sandwiched between Sidney and Elena. Before I could answer though, Bonnie came into the room.

"You three up?" She asks us.

"No." We all say, shaking our heads.

Bonnie comes over, and sits on Elena's side, so that it was Bonnie, Elena, me, and then Sidney, who was pretty much falling off the bed. "Why haven't any of you called me back?" Bonnie asks.

"_I've_ been wallowing, I have no idea what their excuses are." I say, pointing to Sidney and Elena.

Since I look the most depressed, and it's my bed, Bonnie looks over to me and asks, "Are you gonna stay in there forever?"

"Unless you forcably drag me out, then yes." I say.

"Okay, what's going on?" Bonnie asks.

"Trust me, we've been trying to get that answer out of her for the past hour." Elena says.

"Hey! You guys asked me literally two seconds before Bonnie came in!" I protest.

"It has to do with Stefan." Sidney says, filling Bonnie in.

"Did you two break up or something?" She asks.

"I don't know!" I say. "I honestly don't know Bonnie! With everything going on with Vicki, I thought that we needed some space. But now, now I have no idea what's going on. My heart is saying one thing, my head is saying another, and now," I pause. "Now I sound like a cliche girl in a romantic comedy." I say, putting my hands on my face.

"I know I've been kind of MIA when you need me the most. I suck." Bonnie said, putting her lips into a pout.

"You do. You left me alone with these two to comfort me." I say, pointing at Elena and Sidney again.

"Hey!" They both said.

"If you wanna make it up to me, help me get my mind off of it. Sid and Lena have been doing terrible jobs." I say. I really only wanted to see Bonnie's magic.

Bonnie breaks into a smile. "Just remember you asked for it." She gets up, and closes the windows in my room. She comes back, and grabs a pillow from under Sid, who protests. Then she starts ripping up the pillow, taking the feathers out.

"Aww, Bonnie, that was my favourite pillow!" I whine.

"Be patient." She said, and the three of us sit up properly in bed. "I need to swear you guys to secrecy."

The three of us exchange looks, thinking about Vicki and Stefan and Damon. "It's kind of a bad week for that kind of stuff." Elena explains.

"Swear," Bonnie insists, "'Cause I'm not supposed to be showing you three this."

I look over to Sidney, who nods, and Elena, who nods too. I look back to Bonnie. "Fine. We swear."

"There's no windows open, right?" Bonnie asks.

Sidney quickly checks. "Right."

"There's no fan, no air conditioning." She said, wanting to confirm.

Elena nods. "None. What are you doing?"

"Grams just showed me this. You guys are gonna love it. You ready?" Bonnie said, smiling excitedly.

We nodded. With a huge grin, Bonnie began levitating one of the feathers and our mouths dropped open in shock. Well, technically, mine was the only one's who was fake.

"Bonnie, what's going on?" I ask, smiling.

Bonnie's grin just grew wider as she lifted up both of her hands and began levitating more feathers. Then more feathers levitated and began circling all around us. We all stared in amazement, our smiles growing larger.

"It's true, guys. Everything my Grams told me. It's impossible and it's true. I'm a witch." Bonnie said, the feathers dancing all around us.

I shake my head. "I believe you." I say.

"_We_ believe you." Sidney corrects.

Bonnie laughs. "It's weird huh? After all this time joking about being psychic. I really am a witch. You three don't think I'm a freak now, do you?"

"What?" I ask. "No Bonnie, of course not. I just...don't understand though. Why would you tell us if your Grams said not to?"

"Tori, you and Elena are my best friends. And Sidney, you're very quickly becoming one too." Bonnie said, and Sidney beamed at the thought. "I can't keep secrets from you."

I instantly felt gulity. After Sidney and Bonnie left, I immediately showered and changed, and ran down the stairs to go to Stefan's house. I wanted to ask if it was okay to tell Bonnie that he and Damon were vampires. I would have probably just flat out told her, but I respected Stefan's wishes that nobody else was to know, but Bonnie was one of my best friends. I don't like keeping secrets, and Elena must not either, because when she catches me, she asks where I'm going. I tell her my plans, and she insists on coming with. When I ask why, she says, "Bonnie's my best friend too. I don't like keeping secrets from her as much as you do." I couldn't argue with that logic, so I agreed. When I open the door, I see Sidney. "I forgot my phone." She explained. "Where are you going?"

"To Stefan's." Elena answered.

I roll my eyes. "Why? Why must you tell her that?" Sidney's gonna want to tag along now!

She, of course, did insist on coming with us. I drove us all the way to the Boarding house, and pulled into Stefan's driveway.

_** Sidney's POV...**_

Tori parked in the driveway, and the three of us came out of the car. Tori knocks on the door, and a female voice calls out, "It's open! Come on in."

We walk in, walking forward, and looking around for Stefan. I turn to face forward, and my jaw dropped open at the sight of a girl in a towel. The girl from Tori and Elena and says, "Oh My God! How...How...Who?"

Tori doesn't look as surprised as Elena and I do, which makes me think that she recognizes her. "I'm Tori. This is Elena," She points to her sister. "And that's Sidney." She says, pointing to me.

"Who are you?" Elena asks, in a demanding tone, narrowing her eyes at the girl.

"Lexi. I'm a friend of Stefan's." Lexi says slowly, not even daring to take her eyes off of Tori and Elena.

"Is Stefan here?" I ask.

"He's in the shower." Lexi said. "Do you want to wait?"

"No, it's fine. We were just stopping by, really." Elena said, and grabbed Tori's and mine's wrists before she dragged us out. We all got into the car, and since I was in the backseat (again. I really need to work on my shotgun skills), I leaned forward. "Who the hell was that?"

"I don't know!" Elena exclaimed.

"You know what, maybe I should start driving." Tori says, and pulls out of the driveway.

"You don't think Stefan's cheating on you, do you?" Elena asks carefully.

"Hell no!" I immediately say. "Even if he was, I'd kick his ass to the curb so hard!" Stefan really seemed to love Tori. I don't think that he'd do anything like that to hurt her.

"And, Stefan and I aren't technically together. We're on a break." I say.

"Yeah, you saw how well that worked with Ross and Rachel." Elena says.

"I knew I shouldn't have gotten out of bed..." Tori mumbles to herself as she drove towards my house.

_** Tori's POV...**_

Later that night, when Elena decides that I'm a hopeless case, she goes over to the party that Caroline was throwing at the Grill. Sidney had texted me asking if I wanted to go, but again, since it was Stefan's last day with Lexi, it should be her that he's hanging out with. I also feel like I wouldn't be able to handle watching Lexi die again.

I was seriously starting to get bored. I go over to Jeremy's room, where he was using his computer. "Jeremy?" I ask.

He looks over. "Yeah?"

I groan. "I'm bored! Do you wanna do something with me?"

"I'm doing homework, Tor." He said, gesturing to the piles of papers and books around him. A closer look at his computer reveals that he was actually writing a report.

"Can't you please take a break?" I ask.

"Aren't you and Elena and Jenna always the ones on my case, telling me to do my homework?" He asked.

"Yeah, well, now I'm asking you to blow it off!" I say. I go over to Jeremy, grab him by the shoulders, and start shaking him. "Pleeease?!" I beg.

He laughs, and shrugs me off. "Okay, okay." He said, admitting defeat. "What is it you want to do? I heard there was a party going on at the Grill."

I shake my head. "Let's stay in tonight. We could order in, watch a movie, fun stuff like that!"

"How can a whole evening with you be fun?" He asks.

"Don't be mean, Jeremy!" I say. "We could watch Friends!" I say excitedly.

Jeremy gets excited too. "Yes! That's a great idea!" I grab the first season from my room (I have all of them here, just like I did back home), and popped in the first disk.

"What do you want to order?" Jeremy asks from the kitchen.

"I don't know. You pick, Mr. I've Been Doing Homework All Day. You deserve it." I answer. I heard a knock on the door, and went over to answer it. Of course, Stefan was on the other side. "Hey." He said.

"Stefan! What are you doing here?" I ask.

"Lexi said that you came by with Elena and a 'blonde girl. I know it's Sidney, by the way." He said.

"Right. Towel girl." I say crossing my arms.

"The towel?..." Stefan repeated, confused. He chuckled when he realized that I was talking about Lexi. "Oh no no no no not like that, she's not exactly a girl-Lexi's just 350 years old."

"She's a vampire." I state.

"And she's my oldest friend. Nothing romantic. _Ever_." Stefan confirmed.

"Oh, okay, well...she kept staring at me and Elena. It was a bit weird." I say.

"Yeah, I've talked about you and Elena a lot so...I guess she just felt like she knew you. So why'd you come by?" He asked.

I shrug. "It wasn't really important." He gave me a look, and I sighed, telling the truth. "Bonnie told me a huge secret today. And I felt bad when she said that since I was her best friend, she'd never keep secrets from me. I'm keeping a huge one Stefan, and I don't really like it. I guess I just felt like a horrible person, and I didn't know what to do."

Stefan takes both of his hands in mine. "I want you to know that I will always be here for you. You can come to me about anything okay?"

I nod. "I do."

"Hey, do you need a ride to the grill tonight?" He asks me.

I open my eyes in fake disbelief. 'Are you really going to Caroline's party?" I ask.

"Lexi's dragging me and...it's my birthday." Stefan admitted.

"Really? Why didn't you tell me? Happy birthday, Stefan." I say, a grin on my face.

He smiles too, and nods. "Thank you. Do you want to go?"

I look over to the TV, where I had the first season of Friends, and Jeremy looking for the phone.

I know that it would be really awful to blow Jeremy off, but I know that if I agree, then Stefan and I will be okay. "You know what? I'd love one, Stefan." I say. "Wait here."

I go over to my room, and quickly grab my coat. I run down the stairs, and walk over to the front door where Stefan was waiting.

"Hey!" Jeremy protested, the season box in one hand and the phone in the other. "What happened to us hanging out?"

Stefan helps me put my coat on. "You have a lot of homework to do, Mister." I say. "No taking breaks!" I tell him, wiggling a finger at him before I grabbed Stefan's hand and shut the front door.

Stefan laughs, my hand in his as we walk over to his car. "You were gonna hang out with Jeremy tonight?"

"I'm a hopeless case." I say, and get into Stefan's car. As he drives us over, I ask, "So why have I never heard of Lexi? If she's been your friend for so long, I would have hoped that you would at least mention her once."

"Like I said, Lexi's been my oldest friend. Lately, I only really see her on my birthday, so it's nice having her over. She's a great person, I can't wait for you to get to know her." Stefan said, and I felt my heart sink. I might not be able to get to know her that well.

We walk into the Grill together (still holding hands, which sent a zillion butterflies flying through my stomach), and Sidney immediately walks up to us. "What are you guys doing here?" She asks, her grin growing when she sees me and Stefan holding hands.

"Well, it's Stefan's birthday, and his friend Lexi decided that it would be good for him to have fun." I say.

"Well, I'm hanging out with Matt over there-" She said, pointing over to where Matt was. "-If you need me. Have fun, guys. And happy birthday, Stefan!" Sidney said with a wave, and was gone. Almost as soon as Sidney left, Lexi walked up to us. "Tori, I am so sorry about how I acted towards you and Elena and Sidney today."

Before she could continue, I wave it away. "It's forgotten, Lexi. Really. Let's just have a good time, for the birthday boy." I say, teasingly pointing to Stefan.

Lexi smiles. "That's the spirit! Do you guys want to play pool?" she asked.

"Oh no, you two should play. I'm awful at it." I say.

"Whatever you say." Lexi says, and walks over to get her and Stefan a pool table.

Stefan turns to me. "Are you sure that you don't want to play with us?"

I nod. "I'm positive. I'm totally awful at it, and this is one of the only days of the year that you see Lexi. You should be spending your time with her." I insist.

"If you're sure..." Stefan said, starting to walk over to the table.

"Go, have fun! I'm just gonna get something to drink." I say. I order a Coke, and start to walk over to Stefan and Lexi. But...but they both looked so happy. I decided that standing and watching them from a distance was better than actually talking with them. I can't help but smile at the sight of them. Two best friends, just being themselves. Reminds me of me and Sidney.

I'm suddenly not alone. "Stefan smiles. Alert the media." Damon's sarcastic voice rings out from beside me.

I roll my eyes at him. "Tell me Damon, is being an ass a fulltime job?" I ask sarcastically. "Besides, you haven't given him a lot of reasons to be happy lately."

"Oh, you're right. Poor Stefan persecuted throughout eternity by his depraved brother." He said, looking over to me. "Does it get tiring being so righteous?"

I roll my eyes at him again. "You know what? Not really. It just flares up in the presence of psychopaths." I say, giving him a look.

He mock winces. "Ouch! Well, consider this psychopath's feelings get hurt."

Ignoring him, I asked. "What did you do to my brother?"

"I'm gonna need a less vague question." Damon said.

"When you made Jeremy forget about Vicki, what else did you do to him?" I ask.

"You asked me to take away his memory of fangs and all the bad stuff. You wanted me to take away his suffering." Damon explained.

"But he's acting different. He seems okay with everything, and a little too okay, if you get what I mean. He's studying, he's not doing drugs, he's not drinking, he's not being post-May Jeremy. Are you absolutely positive that you didn't do anything else to him?"

"Tori, I took away the suffering." Damon said slowly, before walking over to the bar.

_** Sidney's POV...**_

"One Sprite, please." I ask the bartender, sitting on one of the stools. I can't believe that Elena and Bonnie had actually roped me into coming to Caroline's party. At first, I was having a horrible time. But then I found Matt, and my mood perked right up. I have more fun with Matt than I do with Bonnie and Elena. I'm not offending them, I just like hanging out with guys better than girls.

Someone slides into the seat next to me, and I roll my eyes when I see that it's Damon. "Damon! To what do I owe this tragedy?" I ask.

"Now now, Little Cat. Simmer down." He said. As I scowled at the nickname, he orders something for himself. "You enjoying the party?"

I shrug. "I guess."

"Well, then you should be thanking me. I'm the one who suggested to Caroline to throw the party." He said proudly, drinking his shot before ordering another one.

Realization draws one me. "You mean you compelled Caroline to throw this party." I state.

"Same difference." Damon said, drinking his next shot.

I roll my eyes. "What are you planning, Damon? 'Cause there is no way that you would throw a party without having an ulterior motive."

"Maybe I just wanted to have fun." he answered.

"You would find another way to have fun. I hear that there's a sorority house not too far from here." I say sarcastically.

"Maybe I wanted to do something nice for Stefan. It _is _his birthday, you know."

I burst into laughter. "Okay, now I _know_ something is up. Because you, Stefan, and the word 'nice', will never fit right in the same sentence." I go serious. "Look Damon. It's your little brother's birthday. Can't you be on at least _respectable_ behaviour for one night?"

He fakes considers it, and says, "No."

"How can you be so ignorant and heartless?" I ask. The bartender puts my glass of Sprite in front of me.

Damon drank his last shot. "Easy," He said, reaching over and taking my Sprite. He takes a sip from it, "You know, if you weren't so moody and had an attitude, you might have a decent boyfriend. You might even have a shot with me." He said, smirking suggestively.

Okay, that so does it! I smiled sweetly at him as I said, "Thanks for the advice Damon, but I got a better idea." I grabbed my Sprite right from out of his hand, and poured it all over his head. I slammed the glass down and glared at him. "Keep away from me, my sister and Tori, you sick jerk."

Since I walked away without looking at him, I didn't see the impressed grin on his face.

_** Tori's POV...**_

I'm sitting at a table, watching Stefan when Lexi comes over. "Hey." She said, sitting next to me.

"Hi, Lexi." I say.

She downs her tequila shot. "I didn't know that you guys could drink." I say.

"Oh yeah, it helps curb the cravings, but makes for a lot of lushy vamps." She says, pushing a shot towards me.

I take it in my hands, but I don't drink it. "You know I've never seen Stefan drunk before. He always seem so..." I say, struggling for the right word.

"Uptight?" She finishes.

I nod. "Yeah, but not with you."

"Well, that's the benefit for knowing someone for over a hundred years. You can just be yourself." Lexi said happily.

"No matter how hard he tries, he's just never normal with me." I say.

"Well, not yet." She started. "The first step was him telling you. The rest comes with time."

"You seem so sure." I state.

"The love of my life was human. He went through, what I imagine you're going through: denial, anger et cetera...But at the end of the day love really did conquer all." She said. She pointed to my shot. "You gonna drink that?"

"No, go for it." I say, pushing it towards her. "I've kind of passed the denial and anger phase." I tell her.

"You're crazy about him, aren't you?" Lexi asks, a smile on her face.

I smile to myself. "Yeah. I really am." I answer.

"And what's not to love?" She asks, looking over to Stefan. "You're lucky. If he wasn't my best friend and if I didn't already have somebody, I'd steal him from right under your nose."

I laugh. "Good to know. Thank you, Lexi. You gave me just what I needed." I say, then lean over and hug her, which catches her by surprise. But it isn't long before she happily returns it.

"Don't thank me." She says. "I just reminded you of what you probably knew all along."

I pull back. "You're a good friend, Lexi. Thanks for being there for him." I say.

She raises her final shot to me. "It's been a pleasure." She says with a smile, and she downs it.

I can't believe that Damon kills her. I feel tears starting to well up, and I can't let them fall. "I'm gonna go talk to Stefan." I say, getting up.

"Having a good birthday?" I ask him.

He shrugs. "As good as they can get. It was made all the more better because you're here."

I blush. "I'm not doing much by being here, Stefan."

He shakes his head. "Yes, you are. You being here makes me feel, I don't know, complete."

I smile, and am about to kiss him when I see his face drop. "Oh my God!" He said.

Oh crap! Lexi! "What is it?" I ask, turning around.

Stefan runs to the front door, and I follow him. He's stopped by the police officers, though. "Excuse me, sorry." Stefan said.

The officer shook his head. "Can't go out this way."

I grab Stefan's hand. "I know another way out." I say, and we run out that way. We run outside, but we're too late. Damon's already staked Lexi. Stefan's face drops into one of horror, and tears well up in my eyes. I loved Lexi! Actually getting to know her made me love her more. I cover my mouth in horror, and Stefan pulls me away from the scene. He leaves me, and starts walking away. Oh no, he is not getting away with it!

"Stefan! Stefan!" I called after him. I finally catch up to him, and grab his arm.

He violently shakes me off. "He killed her!" Stefan exclaimed. "He killed Zach; he killed Tanner; he turned Vicki; I have to kill him!"

"No, Stefan, you can't do that!" I protest.

"Why are you trying to save him?!" He asked angrily. "Tori, he's never gonna change! Don't you see that?! He's never gonna change!"

"Stefan, you're an idiot! I'm not trying to save Damon, I'm trying to save you! You have no idea what this will do to you, Stefan!" I protest.

"Everywhere I've been, pain and death follow; Damon follows me. No more." Stefan said, and tried to walk away again.

"Stefan please. Please talk to me! You told me that you'd always be here for me and that can come to you about anything. Let me return that favour." I plead, and my eyes spring with tears. "I just got you back. Don't do this."

He shrugs me off again, and says, "No. You were right to stay away from me." And then, just like that, he's gone.

"Tori?" I heard, and I turned around to find Sidney and Elena. "Oh my God! What happened?" Sidney asked, the both of them running up to me. They wrap me into a hug, and I hug them back. I finally stop crying, and Elena whispers, "Let's go home."

I nod, sniffling. They keep their arms wrapped around me as we walked back to my car. "I should have stayed in and watch Friends with Jeremy." I say.

**TBC...**

**162 Candles DONE! YAY! MORE DAMON AND SIDNEY INTERACTION!**

**Tori's and Sidney's outfits on Polyvore!**

**REVIEW! THANKS! UNTIL NEXT TIME ON LITVD!**


	12. History Repeating

**Disclaimer: **I do not own The Vampire Diaries in any way, shape, or form! I do own Victoria Addler and Sidney Weaver!

**Author's Note: **Aww, I'm glad you are all loving this story! HERE COMES ALARIC I MADE IT TO ALARIC. And Damon and Sidney scenes have become my favourite to write! And don't worry, a lot more of that is to come!

Thank you to grapejuice101, Damon's Charlene, Guest 1, Guest 2, Riana Salvatore, XKaterinaNightingaleX and Hayden for the incredible reviews!

**Enjoy!**

_** Tori's POV...**_

The next morning, we finally got a new history teacher. And he goes by the name of Alaric Saltzman.

To say I was excited was an understatement. I _love_ Alaric! I'm so excited that one of my favourite characters has finally come! I actually had to contain a squeal of excitement.

That squeal disappeared when Bonnie hurried into the classroom with a frightened expression on her face. Just as she walked over to her seat, Alaric came in.

"Good Morning everyone." he said. He goes over to the chalkboard, grabbing a piece of chalk. "Alrighty."

I look over to Bonnie while Alaric's back was turned. "Are you okay?" I mouth, and Bonnie just shrugs.

"Alaric Saltzman." Alaric said, finishing up writing his name on the board. "It's a mouthfull, I know. Doesn't exactly roll off the tongue." He joked. "Saltzman is of German origins. My family emigrated here in 1755 to Texas. I, however, was born and raised in Boston." Ric explained. "Now the name Alaric belongs to a very dead great-grandfather I will never be able to thank enough. You can call me Ric. I'm your new history teacher."

_**Sidney's POV...**_

After Ric's class (which was _awesome,_ by the way,) it was lunch, so Bonnie, Elena, Tori and I all sat together for lunch, and Bonnie was explaining this dream that she had. "And then I ended up at the remains of the old Fell's church before I woke up back in the woods." She finishes.

"And you always see your ancestor Emily?" I ask.

Bonnie nods. "Mhm. Do you believe in ghosts?"

We all exchange looks. "Two weeks ago I'd said no but now..." Tori said, trailing off.

"Same goes for me." I add. "If there were such things as witches, then why not ghosts?"

"'Cause I think I'm being haunted." Bonnie says, really scared.

"I don't get it. Why Emily?" Elena asks.

"Grams said she was a powerful witch back in the civil war days and that this medallion was hers, a witch's talisman." Bonnie explained.

"And it all started when you got the necklace?" Tori asks.

"I think she's using it to communicate with me." Bonnie said.

"Okay, and what does your Grams say about it?" I ask.

Bonnie immediately shakes her head. "I can't call her . She's gonna tell me to embrace it .I don't want to embrace it, I want it to stop."

The bell rings, and we all go to class.

_** Tori's POV...**_

I walked out of the school, only to see Stefan sitting on one of the tables. My heart clenches at the sight of him, but I force it down.

"Hi." he said softly.

"Hi." I say back. "You weren't in class. I got worried." I had actually texted him a couple times asking him if he was okay through the whole Lexi thing, but then, of course, they were ignored.

Stefan nods. "Yeah, I got your messages, and sorry I didn't get back to you, but...what I wanna say shouldn't be said over the phone."

"You know, a simple 'I didn't kill my brother' text would have been good." I say sarcastically.

"I didn't kill my brother, as much as he deserved it." He said. "He has you to thank you for that."

"And what is that you wanted to tell me?" I ask, crossing my arms. I already knew, and it was so hard keeping the tears back.

"I won't be coming to school anymore.I'm gonna back off and keep my distance. It's the right thing to do."

Anger shot through me. "As in, back off from school or... back up from me?" I asked calmly. When Stefan didn't reply, I say angrily, "Thank you for talking about it with me."

"It's better this way." Stefan insists.

"Yeah, I got it." I snapped, who Stefan immediately detected.

"You're angry. That's good. Be easier if you hate me."

I give him a look of disbelief. "Easier for who, Stefan? 'Cause it sure as hell isn't me." I say, and push past him, leaving him to think about what I had just told him.

_**Sidney's POV...**_

I was walking in the parking lot to Bonnie's car when I see Damon and Bonnie by her car, and Bonnie looked terrified.

I walked right up to Damon, not even scared. "Leave Bonnie the hell alone Damon!" I say, standing in front of Bonnie protectively. She quickly got into her car, but didn't drive off.

"Stay out of this, Pretty Kitty, it's not your fight." Damon said, and tried to push me to the side.

"And stop with the damn nicknames!" I say, not budging.

"Why? I thought you liked them." Damon, said, feigning hurt.

"The only think that I'd like is for you to stay away from me and my friends." I state.

"And the only thing _I _would like is for your witch friend to give me my necklace back." Damon said.

"She doesn't have to do anything for you. You know why? Because you don't mean a damn thing to her." I say. "I mean it, Damon. If you don't leave her alone I'll put my foot so far up your ass that you will be tasting my toes till Christmas." I say, and quickly walked over to the passenger side of Bonnie's car. As soon as I got in, she backed out of the parking lot.

"Okay, can I just say how _awesome_ you were back there?" Bonnie exclaimed.

I shrug it off. "Damon doesn't scare me." Not anymore. Since he attacked me and almost killed me, I used to be terrified of him too. But then I realized how stupid it was to be scared. So from that day on, I vowed never to be scared of Damon Salvatore again.

We picked up Tori and Elena, and were starting for home when Bonnie started explaining what happened to us.

"You need to stay as far away from Damon as possible." Tori said to her.

"I'm trying! He just keeps showing up." Bonnie said. "If it weren't for Sidney I don't know what would have happened."

"What did you do?" Tori asks.

"Well, you know, I put him in his place." I say, smirking.

"You put _Damon_ in his place?" Elena asks, confused.

"Okay, so maybe I yelled at him and then Bonnie and I drove away but it's basically the same thing!" I protest.

Tori rolls her eyes. "Whatever, all I know is that I don't want you to be alone. You're staying over tonight. We can even make a whole night out of it, if you want."

Bonnie abruptly pulls to the side of the road. We all fall forward a little from the force. "Bonnie, what the hell?" I ask as she gets out of the car. "Where are you going?"

Bonnie rips her necklace off, and throws it into the fields. She comes back into the car, and Tori asks, "Are you okay?"

She sighs. "Now I am. All my problems were because of that 't believe I didn't do that sooner."

"Well, what's your Grams gonna say?" I ask.

"Grams isn't the one being haunted by a hundred and fifty-years-old ghost, is she?"

"You've got a point, there." I say, and Bonnie starts driving again.

_** Tori's POV...**_

After Bonnie dropped us all to our homes, I called Stefan over to deal with the Damon problem. The doorbell rings, and I go over to answer it. I open it, and Stefan's on the other side. "Thanks for coming. I wouldn't have called if it wasn't important."

He nods. "I know that."

I go outside to talk to Stefan about it. I quickly filled him in with what Bonnie told me, and from what I remembered from the episode.

"He threatened her, Stefan." I say.

"What would Damon want with Bonnie?" Stefan asked.

"Well, she has this necklace that Damon wants. Caroline got it from Damon, then she gave it to Bonnie, and now Damon wants it back. He's tormenting Bonnie, and it's scaring her."

"Over a necklace?" Stefan questions, perplexed.

"Apparently it's not any old necklace. It has to do with Bonnie's heritage. It belonged to one of her ancestors who lived here during the Civil War. Around when you and Damon lived here."

"Her name was Emily. She was Katherine's handmaid and a witch." Stefan said, drawing the conclusion.

"You know? About Bonnie?" I ask.

He nods. "The night that you invited me over for dinner, I made the connection."

"That means that Damon knows too. And he wants that necklace. I'm scared that he's ready to kill for it." I confess.

"What does it look like?" He asks.

"It's an antique iron setting with a..." I say, but Stefan cuts me off.

"With an amber crystal. I know it. It belonged to Isabella. Emily gave it to her, which means that..." Stefan said, trailing off.

"What does it mean?" I press.

Stefan shakes his head."I don't know, but I'm gonna find it out. Let me talk to Damon."

"Do you think he'll tell you?" I ask.

"I'll get it out of him." Stefan says firmly.

_** Sidney's POV...**_

Because of the little sleep over Tori planned, Caroline and I came over. We start getting food ready, and Tori sends Blondie a glare. "I'm sorry!" Caroline bursted out. "There. I said you want the ugyl-ass necklace, keep 's yours."

Bonnie winces. "Will you hate me if Itell you I threw it away?"

"You threw it away?" Blondie said angrily.

"I know it sounds crazy but the necklace was giving me nightmares.I had to get rid of it." Bonnie insisted.

"You could have just given it back to me," Caroline pointed out.

I roll my eyes at her. "Why? So you could give it back to Damon?"

"Screw Damon." Caroline said, and thankfully changes the subject. "Are we doing manicures or what? Who has their kit?"

"Mine's in my bag." Bonnie said, turning her head to it.

Caroline goes over as she starts talking. "So Tori. How long do you think this fight with Stefan's gonna last?Is it...like a permanent thing?"

My best friend shakes her head sadly. "I don't know, Caroline." She admits, and Elena wraps her arm around her sister..

Caroline scoffed in disbelief. "Why are you such a little liar Bonnie?" She snapped as she turned around.

"What?" Bonnie said harshly.

"Caroline!" Elena scolds.

Caroline holds up the crystal, and Elena, Tori, Bonnie and I exchange looks.

"I'm not lying to you, Caroline. I swear." Bonnie told her.

I nod. "It's true, sis. We all saw Bonnie throw it into the field." I say, gesturing to Tori and Elena.

"Then explain it," Blondie demands.

"Emily," Bonnie states flatly, looking over to me, Tori and Elena.

"Who's Emily?" Blondie questions.

"The ghost." Bonnie explains.

"Oh, so the ghost has a name now?" Caroline mocked.

"Caroline, please." Tori pleaded with Caroline.

"I wonder why she won't leave me alone..." Bonnie said to herself.

"What is going on? Why am I not a part of this conversation?" Blondie demanded. "You guys do this to me all the time!" She said, obviously not including me.

"That's not true." Elena insists.

"Yes it is," Bonnie corrects. "I can't talk to you. You don't listen." She looks over to me. "I can talk to Sidney better than I can talk to you!"

"Hey, leave me out of this." I say, stepping back and putting my hands up.

"That's not true." Caroline said, her voice filled with offense.

"I'm a witch," Bonnie told her blonde best friend.

"And don't we all know it?" Caroline snipped.

"See? That's what I'm talking about!" Bonnie exclaimed. "I'm trying to tell you something! You don't even hear it." And with that, she left the room.

"I listen. When do I not listen?" Caroline asked us.

I roll my eyes. There was a lot of things that I could have said. But since I made a promise that if I lived I was gonna be a better person to Caroline. So now I'm laying off of her. But man, it was so tempting to say something!

_** Tori's POV...**_

"Tori, Sidney, Elena, you can come in now! We're done!" Caroline called out, and the three of us walked back into the living room, sitting on the couch.

"There is just way too much drama in this room." Caroline states. "So what do you guys wanna do?"

I was gonna suggest maybe putting on a movie and doing our nails when Caroline speaks up first. "I have an idea! Why don't we have a séance?"

Bonnie was immediately against it. "I don't think that's a good idea."

"I agree with Bonnie," Sidney speaks up. "Why screw with the dead?"

Caroline's lips turn into a pout. "Come on! Let's summon some spirits. This Emily chick has some serious explaining to do."

We eventually give in, and set up my room to do it. "What are we doing?" Bonnie asks as soon as we're finished and sitting down.

I shrug. "I don't know. I've never done this before."

"Be quiet and concentrate. Close your eyes." Caroline says, and we all do so. "Now take a deep breathe," which we all do. "Bonnie, call to her." Caroline told her.

"Emily, you there?" Bonnie asks tenatively.

Caroline opens her eyes. "Really?" She asks. "'Emily you there?'" That's all you got? Come on." She said, and we all close our eyes again.

"Emily. I call on you. I know you have a message. I'm here to listen." Bonnie said. We all hear a noise, and open our eyes to see that the previously unlit candle was now burning.

Sidney points to it shakily. "Did that just..."

"Yeah. It just happened." Caroline said, finishing her thought.

"It's just the air conditioning." Bonnie quickly dismisses.

I'm about to point out that that's not really possible when the candles flare up higher, and we all gasp at it. Caroline speaks up. "Ask her to show you a sign. Ask her." When Bonnie doesn't, Caroline does it herself. "Emily if you're among us, show us another sign."

We all wait for something to happen, but it doesn't. "See? It's not working." Bonnie said. Almost as soon as she said it though, the windows fly open. We all gasp again, and quickly back away from the window. "I can't." Bonnie said, standing up. "I'm done." She rips the necklace off of her, and throws it to the ground. The candles suddenly go out, and we all freak. "Get the light! Please get the light on!" Bonnie asked, panicking.

"Hold on. I got it." Elena said, quickly turning it on.

Once she does, Bonnie looks down to the ground and gasps. "You guys, the necklace, it's gone."

"Okay, the fun's done, Caroline." Sidney says, trying to shake out her shivers. "You made a point, we get it. Now give it back."

"What? Well, I didn't take it." Caroline says defensively. I see a shadow walk behind Caroline, and instinctively gasp and grab Elena's arm. "What? What happened?" Caroline asks, turning around.

"I don't know." I say. "Jeremy, are you home?" I call out, and I don't get a response.

Bonnie sees the crystal in the bathroom, and she goes in to get it. "Guys...' She started, and went in. As soon as she did, the door slams shut. She immediately shakes the doorknob. "You guys open the door! Help me!" She cried.

"Bonnie! Bonnie! What's happening?" I yell out, Elena, Sidney, Caroline and I trying to open the door.

"Bonnie!" Caroline called out frighteningly.

"Try the other door." I tell Caroline. "Elena, stay here with Sid, I'm gonna go check the hallway." I say, and we all spring into action. "Bonnie! Bonnie! Open the door! Are you okay?" I scream out.

Bonnie screams, and then everything stops. She opens the door, and she looks fine. I walk up to her. "Are you okay?" I ask worriedly as Elena, Sid, and Care joined me.

"I'm fine." Bonnie said.

"Unbelievable! You were totally faking it." Caroline exclaimed.

Sidney rolls her eyes. "Caroline, come on."

But Care shakes her head. "No, you scared the hell out of me!"

"Bonnie?" Elena said, obviously not convinced that Bonnie was okay.

"I'm fine. Everything's fine." Bonnie said again, and started for the stairs

"I can't believe I fell for it." Caroline said.

"Are you okay?" I ask as I follow Bonnie.

"I must go." was all she said.

"Okay, if she's leaving, then I'm leaving." Caroline said firmly.

Sid rolls her eyes at her sister. "Caroline, we're not leaving."

"_You _can stay if you want." She said to Sidney. "I can go if I want to. I've had enough freaky fake witch stuff for one night."

"Thank you for having me. I'll take it from here." Bonnie said, walking down the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Sidney asks from the top.

"Back to where it all began."

"Bonnie! Bonnie!" Elena called from the top, but she wouldn't stop. Oh my God, that's right! It was Emily! I get the realization at the same time. "Emily!" The three of us screamed.

Bonnie/Emily continued until she got to the front door. "I won't let him have it. It must be destroyed."

We all snap to our senses, running after her. "Wait!" I call after her, but it's too late. Bonnie was already out the door. I grab the door knob and try to open it, but it doesn't work. The three of us try to pull it open, and it still isn't working.

"What's happening?" Caroline asks.

"I don't know. The door, it's not..." I say, just as the door finally opens, revealing Jeremy on the other side.

"What the hell?" he asks.

"I'm outta here." Caroline said, scared out of her mind before dashing out the door.

"Caroline!" Elena protests.

I grab her by the shoulder. "It's better if she doesn't know." I say, and then turn to Jeremy. "Go to your room. Don't answer the door and don't let anybody in." I say.

He rolls his eyes. "Whatever."

"Get Stefan on the phone." Elena said to me as we ran to my car.

I quickly do, and he said he'd meet us at the old Fell's Church where Bonnie's dreams took place.

_** Sidney's POV...**_

We had just gotten to Fell's Church when we hear Bonnie yell out, "Incendia!"

"Bonnie!" We all shout as flames fly up around her. Bonnie/Emily throws the necklace into the air, and it's destroyed. We all watch as Emily's spirit leaves Bonnie's body.

Damon looked downright furious. To my huge surprise, he charged right at Bonnie and bit her in the neck causing her to let out a scream. Stefan quickly stopped Damon and Bonnie collasped to the ground, a bloody bite mark on her neck. Stefan immediately checks her heart.

"She's alive, but barely. I can save her." He said, biting into his wrist. Then, just like he did to me, he fed Bonnie his blood. The blood has the same effect, and her neck quickly heals.

"Her neck. It's healing." Elena said in disbelief.

_**Tori's POV...**_

Elena, Sid and I help Bonnie up, and lead her back to my car, where she right away starts asking questions.

"I don't understand, guys, what happened to me? He attacked me, and...his face was like..." Bonnie said, but I interrupted her.

"How do you feel? Are you okay?" I ask.

"I'm fine. It's just this blood. I don't..." Bonnie trails off when she sees Stefan.

"I'm not gonna hurt you." He says quickly.

Bonnie turns to me and my friends. "What's going on, guys?" She asks.

"We'll explain everything, Bonnie. Okay? Jeez, I hope I don't have to explain anything to anyone for a while." I say to myself. "Let's just get out of here. Guys, can you get her inside the car?" I ask Elena and Sid. When I gesture to Stefan with my eyes, they nod and get inside the car with Bonnie. "I'll keep an eye on her tonight and make sure that nothing happens to her. And, I'm gonna tell her the truth."

"You sure?" Stefan asks.

I nod. "I can trust her. Remember when I came to you on your birthday? I told you that I wanted to tell Bonnie. I can't keep this huge secret from her, Stefan. She's a very important person in my life."

"You shouldn't have to," Stefan says.

"You saved her life, you know," I say, a smile creeping on my face. "At first, I thought that I couldn't be with you. But when I looked past that, when I saw the wonderful person that you are and the person that you make me wanna be, I want nothing more than to be with you. You don't have to push me away, Stefan."

"I can't. I have to leave, Tori." Stefan said, and my heart shattered into a million pieces. "Too many people have died. Too much has happened."

"What? No." I protest. "I know that you think that you're protecting me and all-" I start, but Stefan cuts me off.

"I have to. Coming home was...it was a mistake.I can't be a part of your life anymore." Stefan said, and my eyes welled up with tears.

"Don't go Stefan." I beg. "Please...You don't have to. This is your home. Don't let something that Damon has done drive you away from it."

Stefan just kisses my hands. "Good-bye, Tori." Stefan said, dropping my hands and turning to leave.

"So you're just gonna walk away? " I ask, at first anger in my voice but it dissolved quickly. "Don't walk away from me, Stefan! Don't walk away from us!" I shout, but he's already gone. I burst into tears, and a pair of arms are immediately around me. I look up to see Sidney holding me. She just lets me cry. Then when I stop, she puts me into my car, and gets into the driver's side.

We get home, and I quickly explain to Bonnie what happened, about what Stefan and Damon were. I really hope that I'm done with the whole explaining thing. Then when she asks me why I was crying back there, I burst into tears again, and my friends comfort me.

I go downstairs. Through all of my crying I have managed to get a massive headache. I grab a water bottle from the fridge, quickly downing two Tylenols with them. As I walk back to the stairs to go back to my room, I see Jenna answering the door. Oh crap! That's right! Through everything I've completely forgotten about...

"Hello Jenna." Logan Fell greets from outside the door.

"Logan!" We both say, but Jenna's more of an exclaim while mine is a terrified whisper.

"Aren't you gonna invite me in?" He asks with a smirk.

**TBC...**

**History Repeating, Done! Gotta admit, wasn't my favourite chapter to write.**

**BUT NEXT IS THE TURNING POINT AND I'M EXCITED FOR AN ORIGINAL SCENE THAT I'M GONNA WRITE. Any guesses as to what it's about and who's in it?**

**Tori and Sidney's outfits on Polyvore!**

**REVIEW! THANKS! UNTIL NEXT TIME IN LITVD!**


	13. The Turning Point

**Disclaimer: **I do not own The Vampire Diaries in any way, shape, or form! I do own Victoria Addler and Sidney Weaver!

**Author's Note: **Aww, I'm glad you are all loving this story! There is a HUGE Damon/Sidney scene in this one, which should be so much fun!

Thank you to Damon's Charlene, WriteToEscapeReality1309, XKaterinaNightingaleX, Guest, Riana Salvatore, grapejuice101 and Imprudence for the amazing reviews!

This chapter has been dedicated to Imprudence for being my 100TH REVIEWER! THANK YOU SO MUCH IMPRUDENCE, AND I HOPE YOU ENJOY THE ORIGINAL SCENE!

**Enjoy!**

_** Tori's POV...**_

Thankfully neither adult heard me whisper Logan's name, so I walked over behind a wall and hid, listening to their conversation.

"Why are you here, Logan?" Jenna asks.

"I missed you." Logan said. "I was out of town. I-"

But my fabulous aunt cuts him off. "Yeah, I got that email."

Logan's voice goes confused, and I walked closer, still not being detected. "You got an email?"

This time Jenna's confused. "You didn't send an email?"

"I can explain. Just invite me in and I'll tell you everything." He said simply.

"I'm not gonna invite you in. Forget it." She said fiercely.

"Come on, Jenna. It's me." Logan teased.

Jenna stood her ground. "The answer's no."

"I know you. You're always one step from a 'maybe', a tiny nudge to 'yes'."

That snaps me into action. I walk right up to Jenna, and sling my arm around her shoulders. "You have no idea how much she's grown in the years, Fell. And that includes being strong enough to avoid Scum like you." I say, and Jenna looks at me, impressed. "Now, the lady asked you to leave."

Logan just turns to Jenna. "Come on, Jenna."

She shakes her head, pointing to me. "What she said."

I smile happily and slam the door right in his face. That was probably a really stupid move, but I had to protect my family. No way was Logan Fell ever getting invited in as long as I'm here.

-0-

The next morning, Elena came downstairs excitedly. "Jeremy's got his sketch pad out."

My mouth drops open. "You're kidding?"

Elena happily shakes her head. "Nope. But don't say a word. The minute we encourage him, he'll put it away."

"Psychology major. Check that!" Jenna grinned.

I smile, and quickly check my phone to see if I had gotten a text from Stefan. Still nothing, as it has been all night.

Jenna notices me checking my phone. "How are you and Stefan doing?" She asks me.

"He's leaving, moving away." I say, trying not to let my tears fall.

"Aww, Tori," Elena said, wrapping an arm around me in comfort.

"Where is he going?" Jenna asks.

I shrug sadly. "I don't know, Aunt Jenna. He wouldn't tell me."

We walk out of the house when Jenna starts talking. "Yours leaves, mine returns."

"Logan?" Elena asks.

"He's back." Jenna said, and Elena groans. "I didn't let him pass the front door."

"I hope you slammed it in his face." Elena said.

"Actually, it was Tori that did it," Jenna said, turning proudly to me.

"That's my twin," Elena said, and we do our handshake. She puts her hand face up, I slap it, I do the same thing with my hand, she slaps it, then we fist bump, and take away our hands as we wiggle our fingers. Jenna laughs at us and Elena says, "Three strike rule, Jenna. You're not even allowed to watch the news."

"Exactly. No more Logan 'Scum' Fell." Jenna said, and we all laughed.

_** Sidney's POV...**_

Tori, Elena, Bonnie and I were walking down the hall in school when we catch sight of Matt and Caroline together.

"Did we miss something?" Elena asks, watching them.

I shrug a little. "They've been hanging out. I'm all for it, Matt deserves to be happy. I just don't know why with Caroline. It gets annoying listening to them laugh in the room by yours." I say with an eye roll, and it was true.

Bonnie laughs at me. "What are you talking about? You've been spending practically every night at my house!"

"And _that's_ why!" I say, pointing to them as they walked into a classroom.

"Kind of weird, don't you think?" Elena asks.

"She needs someone nice like him, as opposed to a homicidal vampire like Damon." Bonnie answers.

"Yeah, how are you doing with all that?" Tori asks with a wince.

"I freaked out. Damon attacked me. I could be dead right now. But I'm also grateful." Bonnie said.

"What?" Tori asked.

"To Stefan. He saved my life." Bonnie explained.

"Well, join the 'Damon Almost Killed Me But Stefan Saved Me club." I say.

"Have you talked to him?" Bonnie asked Tori.

We walk over to Tori's locker so she could get her stuff. "Not since he told me he was leaving. For all I know, he could already be gone." Tori admitted.

"He wouldn't leave without saying goodbye." Elena defends.

"Yes, he would. He thinks he's protecting me. Clean break and all that. I am starting to feel like Bella Swan while he's Edward Cullen." Tori says glumly.

"So, what are you gonna do?" Bonnie asks.

"I don't know," She confesses. "I mean, I've already begged him and begged him not to go. He doesn't listen."

We all start walking to the classroom. "Maybe it's for the best." Bonnie says.

Tori suddenly stops and looks at Bonnie. "What?" She says.

I wince. I feel like something is going to happen, so I grab Elena's arm. "Hey, Lena, I forgot something in my locker, wanna come with me to get it?"

She quickly nods, obviously wanting to be out of the awkward atmosphere too. "Sure, Sid! See you guys later!" Elena said, and the two of us scurried off.

_**Tori's POV...**_

"Why? Why is it for the better?" I ask Bonnie after Elena and Sidney left.

"I mean, what kind of future could you have had with him, even if he stayed?" Bonnie questioned.

I opened my mouth to say something, but nothing came out. Suddenly, the banner to endorse the career fair thing fell in front of us. It read, "The Promise of your Future."

I point to the banner. "Did you just…?"

"No, I swear," Bonnie said quickly.

I groan, then kick the banner out of my way as I walked to class.

-0-

I was walking with Sidney when she said she was going to go do some work for study hall.

"'Kay." I says. "See you later."

She nods. "Okay, see ya."

I looked up, and froze at the sight of Stefan right in front of me on a table.

"Hi." Stefan said, standing up. "We need to talk." I nod, and sit down with him at a table. Stefan explained to me about the new vampire in town, though I know it's Logan.

"So, you have no idea who it could be?" I ask, pretending to have no clue.

He shakes his head. "None. But it must be somebody new because leaving a body like that, they're either sloppy or they're trying to send a message."

"And you're positive it's not Damon?" I ask.

"Well, I'm never sure about Damon, but he's been trying to keep a low profile lately, so it's just doesn't make any sense to me." Stefan explained.

"So what are you gonna do?" I question.

"Damon is tracking them right now." He answers, standing up. "Look, I promised you the truth so I wanted to tell you. I want you to be careful."

I nod and stand up too, grabbing my bag. "When I saw you, I - thought you were coming to say goodbye." I confess.

Stefan shakes his head. "Not yet."

"But you will." I state. "No matter what I say."

Stefan sighs. "I'm not good for you, Tori. I need you to grasp that."

"I'll never stop caring about you, Stefan. I need _you_ to grasp _that._" I say.

_** Sidney's POV...**_

Excited to eat my lunch, I pretty much skipped over to the tables when I felt a strong grip on my arm, causing me to drop the tray in my hands in surprise. I look to see who it was, and groaned when I saw Damon. "Come on, dude!" I say, gesturing to my food that is now all over the floor. "You are now buying me lunch." I say, and rip my arm from his grip.

"I need your help." Damon said.

I couldn't help it. I laughed. "_Me_ help _you_? And people say that you aren't funny, Damon." I say, and move to leave. I'm surprised at first that he lets me, but then I feel his arm on mine again, and as I struggle to break free, Damon uses his vampire speed to run me away from the school and into some forest.

As soon as he let me go, I almost fall to the ground due to dizziness from the speed. Damon grabs me by the waist before I could, and he leans me against the tree.

"Dude, even though I have nothing in my stomach, thanks to _someone_," I say pointedly, my face going green. "I am seriously about to throw up. Warn a person next time, would you?"

"But if I had warned you, you probably would have screamed." Damon pointed out.

"True," I say, and straighten up, composing myself. "Now what's all this about Damon Salvatore needing help?" I ask.

"There's a vampire on the loose," Damon explained, reaching into his pocket, and pulling out what appeared to be that pocket watch that Tori had when we went to the Founder's Ball. "And I need you to help me find him."

"And you can't do this yourself because...?" I trail off, waiting for him to finish."

"Because I interfere with the signal." Damon answers.

"Remind me again why I should help you?" I ask.

"Because if this vampire stays loose, then there's no telling what he could do. He could go after Tori, or after Caroline," Damon said.

Shoot, he got me there. Stupid him knowing who's important to me! I roll my eyes and say, "Fine! I'll help you."

He smirks and tosses me the watch. "Very good, Little Cat."

"What did we say about the nicknames?" I growl.

"I don't know what you're talking about. You love my nicknames," Damon said.

I just roll my eyes and look down at the watch in my hands. "How am I supposed to find a vampire with a pocket watch?" I ask.

"It's not a pocket watch, at least, not now," Damon explained. "It was used by Tori's ancestors to track vampires. The clock part of the watch can be switched with the compass part."

I snap the watch open, and, just like Damon said, it revealed a compass that was pointing steadily at Damon. No matter which way I turned, it always stayed pointing to Damon.

"Now I want you to call me when you find it," He said.

"How am I supposed to call you?" I question. "I don't have your number and you don't have mine."

Damon reaches into his pocket, and pulls something out. A closer look identifies it as my phone.

"Wha-?" I say, patting my pockets for my phone. I always kept my phone in my pants pockets, but it wasn't there. Then I tried my sweater pockets, and it wasn't there again. All the while I did this, Damon had programmed his cell phone number into my phone.

"Here," He said, tossing it to me.

I groan. "When did I end up doing the vampire's dirty work?" I ask.

Damon just smirked again, did that weird eye thing of his, and when I blinked, he was gone. Stupid vampire speed!

I just sigh, and start using the pocket watch/compass to find this vampire. Wait, Damon left me to defend it on my own! Oh, that is so like him!

-0-

It took a while, but finally the compass led me to this abandoned warehouse. The needle was steadily pointing at the place, so I knew that this must be where the vampire was. I took out my phone and called up Damon (someone remind me to delete him as a contact afterwords).

"World's sexiest man, how may I help you?" His voice said.

I roll my eyes. "First off, can you not be an arrogant jerk for at least two minutes?"

"Nope." Damon said, popping the "P".

_Of course not,_ I thought to myself. "I found the place. Get over here." I heard something behind me, and whirled around to find Damon. Surprisingly, I didn't jump at the sight of him doing his vampire speed.

He snatched the watch out of my hands. "Pleasure doing business with you, Pretty Kitty." He said with a smirk.

"Can't say the same, Crow Boy." I tell him. Tori had told me early on that Damon's thing was a crow, so if he could have a nickname for me, then I could have one for him.

"Alright, get on out of here," Damon said, turning to the warehouse.

I really didn't want to go back. When I did, I'd have to go to that career fair thing going on at school, and that stuff bores me to tears. Vampire hunting with Damon seemed like a considerable option, for God's sake!

"Can I come with you?" I blurt. He turns around, a bewildered look on his face.

"What?" he asks.

"Well, I have to go to this job thing at school, and I really don't want to go. I need an excuse not to go. Can I go with you?" I ask.

He still looks bewildered, but his face turns into one like, 'Why not?'. "Come on, then, Pretty Kitty."

I quickly jog to catch up to him. We walk side by side, but Damon was a little more in front. "Look, any sign of danger, you leave." Damon said as we walked up to the warehouse.

"What?" I ask. Is he being concerned? This has something to do with him caring about himself, it has to.

"I don't want Stefan on my ass about you getting hurt. I have one reason why I'm back in this town. I want to deal with it and leave," He said.

There it was.

"How bad could the big bad vampire be?" I ask. "I mean, I've been nearly sucked dry by _you._" I point out.

"Good point," Damon said as we walked in. We walked around for a bit before I hear multiple gunshots, and Damon was suddenly on the floor, groaning in pain.

"Oh my God!" I said, crashing down next to him. He's bleeding, but I don't know why it's affecting him so much. It's only a few bullet wounds. It's not like it's wo...

"I have tons of these wood bullets, so nothing funky." A voice says, and I turn to face it. My jaw drops open at the sight of Logan Fell, the news guy and who Tori tells me was Jenna's ex-boyfriend.

Damon looks over to me. "Sid, get out of here!" He groans.

I wasn't ready to just leave Damon with Logan, but the fierce look from Damon is what I need to get me on my feet. I stand up, and move to run, when Logan is suddenly in front of me.

"I wouldn't try anything, if I were you, Blondie." Logan taunted, and I looked from Logan, to the gun, and then back to Logan. I wasn't about to risk my life, so I slowly crouched down next to Damon.

Logan circles around us, holding out the gun.

"You don't wanna do this, trust me," Damon says to Logan, who only responds by shooting Damon in the shoulder. He screams in pain, and I can't help but scream.

"That's what you get." Logan said.

"For what?" Damon asks, groaning.

Logan crouchs in front of us, and, using some of the strength that he has left, Damon pushes me farther behind him. I don't know what he hopes to accomplish with that. Damon can barely stand. "You made me like this." Logan said.

"I killed you. I didn't turn you." Damon clarified, pulling a bullet out of his chest. Logan holds up one of the wooden bullets and examines it.

"See, I know what you and your brother are. I've been watching the two of you. I knew you'd show up here and I'm glad you did, because I have some questions." Logan taunted.

Damon pries another bullet out as he says, "Me first. Who turned you?"

Logan crouches lower, and gets all in Damon's face. I fought the urge to push Logan's stupid face out of Damon's. "How should I know? Last thing I remember is, I'm about to stake your brother and then you grabbed me. That's it! Until I wake up in the ground behind a used car dealership on highway 4. Somebody buried me."

"It happens." Damon said, prying a bullet out of his leg. "Oww," He winced.

"You bit me," Logan said.

Damon's not paying attention, though. For some weird reason, he was examining the wooden bullet he just taken out of his leg. "Damn it," He muttered.

"It had to be you." Logan insisted.

"God, how ignorant about yourself can you _be_, Logan?" I ask him. "You're walking around, acting like you know so much about vampires, but when you're changed into one, you have no idea how you ended up like this! You have to have had vampire blood in your system when you died."

Damon looks over to me. "Damn, Little Cat." He said, an impressed look on his face. I roll my eyes at his flirting and he turned back to Logan. "I didn't do that. Some other vampire found you, gave you their blood." Damon tries to stand, but it doesn't work, and just as he's about to go crashing to the ground, I grab him from his back and gently eased him down.

"Who?" Logan asked.

"That's what I wanna know." Damon said to him.

"Dude, it's not like the welcome wagon was waiting with a bundt cake and a handbook!" Logan exclaimed. "It's been a learn-as-you-go process. You know, one minute, I'm a small town on the rise news guy and next thing I know, I can't get into my house, because my foot won't go through the door."

Damon regains some energy, and is sitting up as he pulls out the next bullet. "You have to be invited in."

"I know. I live alone." Logan said.

"Ah," Damon said as he chuckled softly. "That sucks."

"It really does," I can't help but add.

"So now, I am at the Ramada, watching pay per view all day, eating everything in sight, including housekeeping." Logan said.

"It could be worse." Damon points out.

"All I can think about is blood and killing people. I can't stop killing people. I keep killing," Logan stops, his maniacal laugh interrupting what he was saying. "And I like it. I'm conflicted."

"Welcome to the club." Damon said, and I couldn't help but hit him over the head.

"Oww! What? What was that for?" Damon asked, rubbing the back of his head.

"For being a wise guy," I say, crossing my arms.

Logan stands up as something dawns on me. "Hang on," I say, lightly tapping Damon's arm. "The news said that the cops only found _one _body." I say, putting up one finger.

Logan just shrugs. "I left one. I was tired. But I've been hiding the rest of bodies. They're right back there."

Logan points to the bodies with his gun. Damon and I look over, and I nearly vomit at the sight of it.

"You're kidding." Damon said in disbelief.

"They're just piling up!" Logan said. Then, dear God, he started talking about his _feelings._

"Why am I so overly emotional? All I can think about is my ex-girlfriend. I wanna be with her and bite her and stuff." Logan said.

"Well, you probably love her. Anything you felt before will be magnified now." Damon said. I felt kinda warm inside. I think it's just because someone loves Jenna. "You're gonna have to learn how to control that."

"What about walking in the sun? I'm a morning person." Logan said.

"Become a night owl." I say with a shrug.

"You can walk in the sun which, by the way, is pretty cool." Logan said, and out of the corner of my eye, I saw Damon ever so slightly flex his hand with the daylight ring on it. Slowly, I cover Damon's hand with mine, and slightly grip it, making it look like I was scared and I needed comfort to Logan. Damon gives me a confused look, but it eventually grows into one of understanding as I slowly inch off his Daylight ring. "The council will never suspect you. That's not in the journals."

"The journals?" Damon asks, confused.

"Yeah, the founding fathers, they passed down journals to their kids." Logan quickly dismisses. "Come on man, you gotta tell me. How can you walk around in the sun?" he pressed.

"Who turned you?" Damon insisted.

"How do you walk in the sun?" Logan asked.

"Who turned you?" Damon repeated.

"You know, I've been really nice so far but I will kill you." Logan said, standing up and pointing his gun at Damon.

"Then you'll never know." Damon said, standing up. I quickly followed suit, and stuffed the ring into my pocket. "You're not answering my question."

"You first!" Logan yelled.

"It seems we're at a bit of an impasse then, doesn't it?" Damon said.

"I have things to do, people to kill." Logan 'explained'. He shrugs, "Guess I'll be needing a little head start."

Logan shoots Damon maybe five times, all over his body. Damon groans and falls to the floor. I'm about to go down next to him to help him, but Logan grabbed me by the arm using his vampire strength and wretching me to his side. He poked the gun into my neck with one hand, while the other proceeded to hold an iron grip on me. Damon looked ready to jump Logan, but he was in too much pain to stand up."Are you gonna tell me now?" Logan asked, jutting the barrel harder on my neck, causing me to wince. "See, your pretty little girlfriend isn't like you, Damon. She's human."

"Excuse me, but I am NOT his girlfriend," I screamed. That's just insane!

Logan glared at me. "Anyways, as I was saying, while you'll heal if you're shot," Logan's finger hovers over the trigger. "She won't survive."

"Don't tell him, Damon," I insisted, although Damon looks really conflicted.

"Well, Damon? What'll it be?" Logan asked. "How do you walk in the sun?"

Come on, Sid! Think of something! Well, from the position that Logan was holding me, I couldn't do anything offensive. It'll be useless, and could result in my death. I can't trick Logan, either. As much as I hate to say it, he's too smart for that. The only thing on my side is to surprise Logan so bad that I catch him off guard long enough to break free. It hits me what I have to do, and I groan.

Oh man, I'm gonna need some serious therapy after this..."Logan?" I say, and Logan turns his head to me. Closing my eyes and begging that I don't vomit, I plant my lips firmly on Logan's.

It did the trick. Logan was definitely surprised. He loosened his grip on me, and on the gun. It was a long enough window for me to kick Logan in the groin. When he bends over, I elbow him in the face, and grab the gun from his hands. I turn around, and kick him to the ground. Since I've used guns before (I used to go hunting with my Dad all the time), I know how most work, and I load a few of the bullets.

I wipe my mouth, even my tongue for good measure to get the Logan germs off of me. I cannot believe that I just kissed Logan Fell! I nearly vomit, but keep it in. I keep the gun trained on Logan, who was starting to look up.

"Are you ready to answer his question now, Logan?" I ask. "Who turned you?" I ask again.

"How does he walk around in the day?" Is all that Logan says.

I make a buzzer noise. "Wrong answer," I say, and shoot him in the shoulder. He groans in pain, and falls down to the ground.

"You are messing with things that should not be meddled in, Fell," I say. "Who turned you?" I ask again.

I hear Damon groan in pain, and turn around for two seconds to see if he was okay. When I turned back around to face Logan, he was gone, the warehouse door wide open.

I groan. I can't believe I let him get away!

I go over to Damon, and fall to the ground next to him. "Damon, I'm sorry, he got away." I tell him.

He's just looking at me in amazement. "Where'd you learn to do that?" He asks.

Well, the truth was, I would always go hunting with my Dad and his friends and their sons. That's where I grew up to be comfortable around guys. But I couldn't let Damon know that. My Dad here is different from the one back home. "Heat of the moment, I guess," I quickly lie.

"That was the most bad ass thing I've ever seen," He said, his eyes still wide in amazement. "I think I may be in love with you."

I roll my eyes at him. "Keep your romance for Isabella. Do you need help?" I ask him.

He's already pulled out most of the bullets, but he asks me to help him pull out the rest. I nearly threw up again, but I managed to help him get them all out. Afterwards, I hand him back his Daylight ring, which he slips right on.

"Alright, Pretty Kitty. Let's deal with this bitch," Damon said, grabbing my hand to lead me out of the warehouse.

_** Tori's POV...**_

"I'm guessing you're not here to plan the path for your future." I say to Stefan as we lean against the wall. We're at the career fair thing. Sidney must be seething, she hates stuff like this. That reminds me, I should probably go look for her after. I haven't seen her in a while...Stefan glances away from me, then looks back. Realization dawns on me. "You're looking out for me."

He nods. "Hope that's okay." He said softly.

I don't respond, just wandering walks over to the tables, looking at the career pamphlets that had been set up. Stefan walks over to where I am.

"You know, I wanted to be a doctor before everything happened, but, uh, then I couldn't, cause..." Stefan said, trailing off.

"The blood." I concluded. I could totally see Stefan as a doctor, though.

Stefan nods. "Yeah. I've dabbled in a bunch of different things, though."

"You probably didn't love anything enough to stick to it," I said as I walked over to another table.

"No, I-I loved it all. I just - I had to move on before anybody could notice that I wasn't getting any older." Stefan explained.

"And how long would it be before that happened?"

He shrugs. "Few years, usually. Sometimes shorter."

"And you always left?"

"I didn't have a choice," He said sadly.

Stefan actually cracks a smile, something that he hasn't done all night. "So, what about - what about you? What are your, uh, plans for the future?"

I put my hand up, as if I didn't want to hear it. "I don't wanna talk about my future, Stefan. Before you ask, you are making it pretty clear that you're not planning on being in it."

"It's not that I don't wanna be in it, Tori." Stefan said pleadingly.

"You can't, I get it. I heard you the first time and the second time, and all the times after that," I said, a bit annoyed. "I appreciate that you're looking out for me but, I can't deal with having my heart broken over and over again. So if you're gonna leave, then please just go." I say.

Jenna suddenly walks into the room, Elena on her heels, not allowing Stefan to reply to what I said. "Hide me." She begged.

"What's going on?" I ask.

"The scum Fell has landed." Jenna answered.

"Great, Logan's here." I say.

"Wait, Logan Fell?" Stefan asks, a deadly serious look on his face.

Jenna and Elena nod. Stefan goes out into the hall, and is probably looking for Logan. I follow him out to the hallway. "Stefan, what's going on?" I ask.

Logan approaches us. Jenna and Elena come out of the classroom after me.

"Jenna, are you dodging me?" Logan asked charmingly.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "It's a form of self-preservation."

"Um, Tori, Elena, why don't you guys go somewhere else with Jenna?" Stefan suggests.

I don't even argue. "Let's go." I say, grabbing Jenna's and Elena's wrists.

Once we're somewhere safe and crowded, Jenna quickly fills Elena in on what went down with Logan.

Once she was done, I grab her by the shoulders and look directly into her eyes, "Listen to me very carefully. Do not, under any circumstances, talk to him again. I'm being deda serious, Jenna. Never!"

Jenna was going to say something, but someone walked in. I turned around to see Alaric.

"Hey Tori, Elena." Ric said, looking from me to Elena. Then he looks over to my aunt. "Jenna," He said plainly.

Jenna smiled flirtatiously at Alaric as Elena and I said hi back.

"I was hoping to see you tonight," Alaric said to Jenna, a huge smile on his face.

Jenna's face turns red. "Career night is the new bowling." She jokes, and that causes the smile on Ric's face to grow bigger.

I grab Elena's wrist. "We have career stuff to look at, so..." I say, and nod to Alaric and Jenna in goodbye. Then I dragged Elena out of there with me.

_** Sidney's POV...**_

No matter how much it repulsed me, I cannot tell a lie.

Damon Salvatore has a hot body.

After we had gotten out of the warehouse, Damon wanted to change into a clean shirt. So we went back to the boarding house, and he walked up to his room. I followed, mainly because I needed to use the bathroom. Damon let me use the one in his room, so after I quickly did, I walked out, and Damon was on the phone, _not wearing a shirt._

I quickly pushed the thought away, and went over, and sat on the bed while Damon talked.

"I was ambushed. I was shot. Now, I'm vengeful." Damon said angrily. "Just got to find him."

Damon listens on the other end. "You're kidding me. Why the hell is he there?"

I instantly perk up. Logan was at the school? I gotta hear more.

I went over to where Damon was, and pressed my ear to the other side of the phone, trying to hear whoever he was talking to.

"He's working the crowd." Stefan's voice says.

"Well, we'll be right there." Damon said.

"Wait, 'we'? Damon, who are you with?" Stefan asked.

"I'm with a Little Cat," Damon said with a smrik.

I roll my eyes at him. "It's me, Stefan." I say.

"Why are you with him?" He asked me.

"No time to talk, got some revenge to carry out," Damon said, hanging up the phone.

He starts putting on a clean shirt, and my stupid hormones decided to control my eyes, and I couldn't help but let them wander over to Damon.

He looks over to me, and I know I'm caught. He smirks at me, "Like what you see, Pretty Kitty?"

I roll my eyes, but I'm blushing. "Not even in your _dreams,_ Salvatore." I say.

"Oh, Sidney! Don't act like you don't care. I saw how concerned you were when Logan shot me today." Damon said.

"That was nothing," I say. "I was only concerned because it was human nature. Which you lack."

"Ouch!" Damon said, fake wincing. "I'm hurt, Sid!"

I roll my eyes, and just leave the room to go downstairs to wait for Damon to be done getting ready.

_**Tori's POV...**_

I go looking for Stefan. When I find him, he quickly explains the situation, and we go looking for Logan.

I run into Matt on the way."Hey, have you seen Logan Fell, the news guy?" I ask him.

"Yeah. He just gave Caroline a ride home." He answered, and then walked away.

Stefan and I exchanged looks of worry. "Stay here." He instructs, and I just stand by, my stomach clenching at the thought that he might get hurt.

I eventually find Sidney, and wrap my arms around her when I see her. "Oh my God! Where were you? You've been gone since lunch!"

She winces. "Yeah, I was with Damon."

I did a double take. "Damon? You were with Damon?" Is she being serious? "What were you doing?"

"Well, I used this compass thing that Damon said belonged to your ancestors to find the vampire that was on the loose," She starts.

I nod my head in understanding. "The Gilbert watch."

She nods. "Yeah, how'd you know?"

"Because Caroline used that watch to find Logan in this episode," I explained.

She groans. "What the hell! Why was I in Blondie's place again?"

I shake my head. "It doesn't matter! I don't think it took you that long, where were you after that?"

"I stayed with Damon. You know these things aren't my scene," She said.

"You mean you were in the warehouse with Damon and Logan?!" I nearly shout. She motions me to lower my voice, and I do. "Are you okay? You're not hurt, are you?"

Sidney shakes her head. "No, I'm not. But I hurt Logan Fell."

I widen my eyes. "_You_ hurt Logan Fell? How?" I ask in disbelief.

"I just got the better of him. And shot him with his own gun." She said.

"How'd you get the better of him?" I asked. I had to hear _this _story.

Her face suddenly turned into one as if she's gonna gag. "I...I..." She started.

"You what?" I urged her.

"I...kissed...Logan." She finished.

I'm silent for a moment. Then I grab her by the shoulders, and started to say, "YOU KISSED LO-"

Sidney covers my mouth before I could finish my sentence. "I'm going to kill you if you finish that sentence. It was a horrible memory."

"But what would cause you to-" I stop mid sentence when I see Stefan. I run right for him. "Caroline?" I ask him.

"She's okay. I took her home. She was shaken up, but all she knows is Logan attacked her. Nothing else." He reassured me.

"And Logan?" I ask, although I can't help but shudder at the mention of his name now.

"Damon's dealing with him." Stefan said plainly.

"Deal with him, as in..." I say, not bothering to finish when Stefan nods his head.

"You saw what happened tonight, right?" Stefan asks me. "I mean, you understand why we can't be together? You see it?"

I nod in understanding. I mean, I understand, but no way am I letting Stefan go that easily. "Yeah, I'm starting to see a lot of things, Stefan." I look over to where Sidney was, but she was gone. I look back to Stefan. "I'll give you a ride home." I offer.

"Uh, I can get home." Stefan said.

I smile as I say, "I know."

"That would be nice." Stefan said, and we walked over to my car.

The ride was a little tense. We both wouldn't speak. It was really awkward. I pull into the driveway, and turn the engine off. But the two of us stay in the car. Then I speak up, "What I said about you leaving. It was really bad."

"No, no. You had every right." Stefan insisted.

"You asked me what I wanted my future to be, and I wanted to be a writer." I say, and it was true. Ever since I was young, I had been dreaming of becoming a best selling author. "Ever since I could read, I've been soaking it up. Then I learned how to write, and I've been doing it ever since. But since you came into my life, all I've been dreaming about is being with you."

Stefan winces. "I know that it's - that's it's hard to understand, but I'm doing this for you." He said, and he gets out of the car. I get out of the car as soon as he does. "No!" I protest, and Stefan stops in his tracks, his back still turned to me.

"You can push me away as hard as you can, Stefan. You just need to know that I will never _ever_ give up on you. And you wanna know why?" I ask. My next words flow so easily out of my chest, "Because I love you, Stefan." As soon as I said it, I knew how sure I was. "All this time...I've loved you. I've just been too blinded to notice. I want you, Stefan. And you don't get to decide what's right or wrong for me because only _I _get to decide that." I say, pointing to myself. "And I've decided that you're completely right for me. I love you, Stefan. With all my heart." I say, the tears finally flowing out.

Stefan still has his back towards me, not moving. Oh no, what if he doesn't come back? What if he does end up leaving?

All those worries dissolve into thin air when Stefan finally turns around, tears in his eyes. He quickly walks over to me, grabs my face in his hands and kisses me passionately. I eagerly return his kiss, wanting to soak him up as much as I could. Oh, how I've missed this.

We continue to kiss as we make our way into the front room of his house. I remove the scarf that I was wearing and toss it to the floor, not caring about it at all. I run my hands through his beautiful, soft hair as we continue to kiss. Suddenly, Stefan stops kissing me, and he puts his head on my shoulder. I'm breathing heavily when he breaks away. Stefan, is too, when finally pulls away from my shoulder and turns around so I can't see his vampire face. I grab his shoulder, urging for him to look at me.

"Please, don't hide from me." I beg, out of breath.

"Tori, I can't..." Stefan said.

I shake my head, "Yes, you can." I touch his face, and he's still not looking at me. "If I'm going to love you, then I'm going to love every single part of you."

That gives Stefan the courage to turn his face towards me, my hand still on his face. Stefan's eyes are red and the veins still crawl towards his eyes. To someone else, they would have been terrified. But to me, he couldn't have looked more beautiful.

I ever so gently touch the veins around his eyes. Then I kiss him again. I could feel his veins against my face, and when I pull away, Stefan's face is normal again. I smile, and take Stefan's hand. I look back at him as I lead him up to his bedroom. We stop on the landing, and I start kissing him again. Finally, we make it to Stefan's bedroom, where, well, the rest will be mine and Stefan's little secret.

-0-

Afterwords, I lay in Stefan's arms in his bed as he strokes my hair. I'm wearing Stefan's shirt, and I start looking around his room at all the interesting things.

"You know, I've never been in your room before." I comment.

Stefan shrugs. "Hm, well, it hasn't changed much over the years."

"You've said that you come and go. Do you keep everything here when you do?" I ask him, my goofy smile not leaving my face.

"It's the only place that…that has remained constant. This room holds every memory that I've ever thought was important enough to hold on to." Stefan explained.

I smile, and snuggle further (if that's even possible) into Stefan's chest as he kisses me on the forehead. "Must be a hell of a lot of memories."

Stefan nods. "Yep." He says, before we share another kiss. "Are you thirsty or anything?"

I shrug. "A little. You?"

He shakes his head. "I'm fine. Let me get you something to drink, okay?"

I nod. "Okay." I say. Stefan leans over and gives me a kiss, which I can't help but make longer. I feel him smile against my lips, and finally pull away.

He gets up, and leaves the room. I snuggle against his pillow, smiling like an idiot. Stefan was my first time. But he was a great first time. That'll be an interesting story to share to my friends if I get back home. I decide that I can't possibly lay in bed anymore, and get up, exploring Stefan's room, looking at all the little knick knacks and pictures that he's collected over the years. I finally got over to a table when I come across a picture. My jaw drops open at the sight of it.

_ Isabella and Katherine Pierce, 1864_

Oh my God...Isabella was my doppelganger. I mean, I've always suspected it, but to actually look at it...It completely sent my brain into hyperdrive. I drop the picture back onto the table, pulled my clothes on, and ran down the stairs of the Salvatore house.

I get into my car, and start driving away. I still don't know why. Maybe Stefan and I can actually talk about this. I'm about to turn around when I see someone in the middle of the road. I scream, quickly slamming the brakes, but the person still hits the windshield. The car flips over and over, completely destroying it. The car lands with the top on the ground, me upside down. I coughed out the glass that had fallen down my throat. I look around, trying to find a way to get out the car when I see the man who that I hit get back up and start to walk over to me...

**TBC...**

**Woo, this was a LONG one! I ADORED writing the Damon/Sidney scene in this episode!**

**We get Damon/Tori bonding in the next one! So super pumped for that!**

**Tori's and Sidney's outfits on Polyvore!**

**THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED ENOUGH TO BRING ME UP TO 100 REVIEWS. YOU WILL ALL HAVE A SPECIAL PLACE IN MY HEART FOR MAKING ME FEEL SPECIAL.**

**REVIEW! THANKS! UNTIL NEXT TIME ON LITVD!**


	14. Bloodlines

**Disclaimer: **I do not own The Vampire Diaries in any way, shape, or form! I do own Victoria Addler and Sidney Weaver!

**Author's Note: **Aww, I'm glad you are all loving this story! I had a lot of fun with Sidney and Damon! THEY ARE MY BROTP. And I would have loved to see Sidney and Damon in Georgia! Who knows, maybe I'll do a one shot of them ;)

Thank you to Damon's Charlene, grapejuice101, Riana Salvatore, XKaterinaNightgaleX, Guest, and marieniz V for the wonderful reviews for the last chapter!

**Enjoy!**

_** Tori's POV...**_

I'm stuck.

I can't even push my way out or anything. And on top of that, that man that I hit got back to his feet and was starting to walk towards me. I can't help it. I scream.

The man runs away, and not a second later, Damon's in front of me. "How ya doing in there?" He asks.

"Damon?" I ask.

"You look stuck." Damon comments.

"Don't screw around," I say through my scared tears. "It's my seatbelt. I can't get it off. I'm scared, Damon," I panic. I'm slightly claustrophobic. It doesn't really flare up, but in situations where I let myself panic, it'll pop right up.

Damon goes serious when he sees how scared I really am. "Hey, shh. Let me get you out of there."

I nod. "Quick," I sniffle.

"You're gonna have to move your arms," Damon tells me.

I try to, but it hurts too much. "I can't," I sob out.

"You have to try," Damon urges.

"Damon, I can't," I say again, trying to move them.

"Hey, look at me," Damon said, and through the power in his voice, I do. He gently touches my face. "You can do this. I've got you."

I nod. "Okay," I whisper.

"I want you to put your hands on the roof," He says. It takes me a while, but I get my hands on the roof.

He nods. "Just like that. You ready?" I'm really not, but I'm gonna go insane if I stay in here any longer. I nod. "1, 2, 3," Damon counted down as he took my seatbelt off.

"Told you I got you," He said, picking me up. "Are you okay? Can you stand? Is anything broken?" Damons asks as he puts me down.

"I'm fine," I say, but as soon as he puts me down, I nearly fell right to the ground. Damon catches me by the waist before I could. "Whoa, you're fading fast, Tori," And he's right. My vision is going black, no matter how hard I try to fight against it. At first, I try hard not to be leaning on him too much, but my body wasn't cooperating. My eyes started drooping, hard. "Tori, look at me," Damon says, grabbing my face gently so that I was looking at him. "Focus. Okay?"

"I look like her," I whisper. I didn't hear Damon's reply as I finally gave into my body's command and collapsed right into his strong arms.

-0-

When I woke up, I noticed that I wasn't in my room, but I was in a car, driving down an empty road.

"Morning," A voice says from beside me.

I can't help but scream when I look over. Damon winced and covered one of his ears. "Damn, Tor," He said.

I look through all the windows, turning in my seat. "Where are we?" I ask frantically.

"Georgia," He answered.

I half laughed half choked. "Georgia? No, no. We're not in Georgia. And people say that you don't have a sense of humor."

"Who says that I don't have a sense of humor?" Damon asks, rather seriously.

I roll my eyes at him. "Where are we?" I repeat.

"Seriously, we're—we're in Georgia," He says.

Oh my God, that's right. This was Bloodlines. One of my favourite episodes of season 1! I was in one of my favourite episodes of season 1! And as Elena! Wait, when did that become a good thing?

"How ya feeling?" He asks, taking me out of my thoughts.

"I feel fine," I answer.

"There's no broken bones. I checked." He adds.

"But my car...my beautiful car..." I say. "And there was a man. Oh my God, I hit a man. But he got up, somehow. Who was that?" I ask.

"That's what I would like to know. " He tells me.

"Where is my phone?" I ask, and start patting my pockets, but I can't find it. "I need to go back. Nobody knows where I am. Not my family, not my friends," I say, waiting for Damon to pull over. But he doesn't. "Pull over, I mean it, Damon." I urge, but he still doesn't. "Pull the damn car over!" I finally shout, pushing him, which causes him to swerve the car. Because of how bad the car swerved and the accident I was in before, I got terrified, and immediately latched on to the only other person in the car for protection-Damon.

Because of how fast I moved and the direction of the car swerving, I got way closer to Damon than I should. My arms were wrapped all the way around him, and my cheek was against his. We both turned our heads at the same time, and, on pure accident, when we did, our lips brushed against each others.

As soon as it did, I pushed myself right off of Damon, and I just sat in my seat, horrified. DEAR GOD I JUST KISSED DAMON. It was a total accident though! It wasn't even a kiss, it was a brush!

We both just stared at each other, the air tight around us. Then I said again, "Pull over!"

"Oh, you were so much more fun when you were asleep." Damon said, finally pulling over.

I immediately get out of the car, wanting to clear some air. But because my stupid body is still weak, I almost fall over to the ground. Damon catches me again before I can. "Hey, it's okay," He said as he helped me up.

His arms were still around me after he straightened me up, and we just stared at each other, me into his icy blue eyes, and him into my deep brown ones.

I clear my throat, and Damon takes his hands off of me, but not before making sure I'm okay with standing. "I'm fine. But we have to go back."

"Oh come on. Look. We've already come this far..."

"I don't care if we've come this far! I can't be in Georgia," I start to gently pace. "I completely totaled my car. I have to go home. I have to start my ten part apology to Jenna about totalling my car. This is kidnapping!" I turn back to Damon, and started smacking his arms. "You kidnapped me!"

Damon grabs my hands. "That's a little melodramatic, don't you think?"

I wretch my hands away from him. "Again, you're not funny. You can't do this. I am _not _going to Georgia."

"Well, you're _in_ Georgia, without your magical little necklace, I might add," Damon said, and my hand immediately shot to my neck, where, sure enough, my vervain necklace was missing. I guess in my stupid haste to get out of Stefan's house, I forgot to put it back on. "I can very easily make you...agreeable," He finished.

I shake my head at him in disbelief. "Exactly what are you trying to prove?"

Suddenly, a phone starts blasting the song "Backstreet's Back" by the Backstreet Boys, so I knew that it was my phone. "That's my phone," I say.

"Mmm," Damon nodded, reaching into his pocket to take it out. He checks the display, and says, "It's your boyfriend. I'll take it," He presses the talk button, "Tori's phone!"

"Where is she? Why do you have her phone? Is she okay?" I heard Stefan say.

"Tori?" Damon said, looking over to me. "She's right here. And, yes, she's fine."

"Where are you? Let me speak to her," Stefan said.

"He wants to talk to you," Damon said, holding the phone out to me.

I consider it for a second, then shake my head. Stefan could have at least mentioned that I looked like Isabella. "Uh-uh," I say, shaking my head.

"Yeah. I don't- I don't really think she wants to talk to you right now," Damon said.

"Damon, I swear to God, if you touch her—"

Damon smirks. "You have a good day. Bye-now," He hangs up.

"Listen, no one knows where I am. Can we please just go back?" I ask.

"We're almost there," Damon insisted.

"And where the hell is there? Narnia? Lost city of Atlantis? Because all I see is a whole lot of nothing!" I say.

"A little place right outside of Atlanta," He answered. "Oh, come on, Tori. You don't wanna go back right now, do you? What's the rush?" He asks.

When I don't answer, he keeps going. "Time-out. Trust me. Your problems are still going to be thee when you get home. Look. Step away from your life for 5 minutes. 5 minutes!"

I glare at him, before finally sighing. "Am I gonna be safe with you?" I ask.

"Yes."

"You promise not to do that compelling thing with me?" I ask.

He nods. "Yes."

I look right into his deep blue eyes, although I made sure that I didn't get myself lost in them. "Can I trust you?"

Damon looks right back into my eyes, but doesn't answer me, "Get in the car. Come on," He said, opening the passenger door for me. I quickly climb in, sighing. This is going to be a long ride.

_** Sidney's POV...**_

Bonnie and I were walking outside of school when Stefan came up to us. "Bonnie, Sid."

Bonnie nods awkwardly. "Stefan..."

"I haven't seen you lately. How are you doing with everything?" He asks her.

"I'm fine. It's all fine." Bonnie reassures him.

"Good. Yeah." He said.

I put a hand up. "I'm fine too, just in case anyone was wondering."

Bonnie rolls her eyes at me, and says to Stefan, "Are you back in school?"

He shakes his head. "No. Actually, I came here to find you. I was hoping you could help me with something. A spell."

Bonnie shakes her head a little. "Stefan, look, I know Tori's okay with all of this, and I appreciate what you did to help me. But I'm not really ready to dive into it with you just yet."

"I understand that. But I need your help. It's Tori." I perk up when I hear my best friend's name. "She's with Damon," Oh no.

"Tori's gone?" I ask, and Stefan nods. "Elena was saying how she wasn't at home this morning. She assumed she was with you."

Stefan shakes his head. "Well, she isn't. I have Tori's necklace. I was just hoping you could use this to make some sort of a connection. I just need to know that she's okay." He continues.

"How do you know I can do this?" Bonnie asks suspiciously.

"Because I've known a few witches over the years. I've seen what they can do." He answers.

"I'm still new at it," Bonnie adds.

"It's okay. Give it a shot," Stefan pleads.

Bonnie looks towards me, looking for my opinion. "Sidney?"

"Bonnie, Tori's one of our best friends. She'd do the same thing for either of us and you know it," I point out.

Bonnie nods. "You're right, Sid. You're absolutely right." She turns to Stefan. "I'll do it."

We go over to some tables, and sit down. Stefan hands Bonnie the necklace. She takes it, and closes her eyes. I'm guessing she's trying to make something happen, but I'm not a witch, so I wouldn't know.

Bonnie concentrates as hard as she can for a few minutes, before sighing in defeat. "There's nothing. Nothing's happening. Usually there's an image or..." Bonnie trails off, then turns to me. "Tell me if anyone's looking."

I nod. "Sure."

Bonnie picks up a leaf and does that thing where she puts her hands in front of the leaf, like she did with the feathers in Tori's room, but nothing lifts up into the air.

"What is it?" Stefan asks.

Bonnie looks at her hands and shakes her head. "Something's wrong," She says.

"With Tori?" Stefan asks, immediately going concerned.

She shakes her head. "With me. There's something wrong with me," She starts grabbing her things. "I have to go. I'm sorry, Stefan. I can't help you," She says, and then quickly gets up to leave.

"Bonnie!" I call after her. I turn to Stefan, "I should-" I say, pointing over to her.

Stefan nods in understanding. "Yeah, go."

I smile at him in goodbye before grabbing my bag off of the table. "Bonnie!" I yell, running after her.

_** Tori's POV...**_

Damon was so boring.

I had no idea how Sidney had spent an entire afternoon with him. He didn't want to play "I Spy", or "Guess That Animal" or anything like that. He's a total drag. Don't go on car trips with Damon.

I drum my fingers on my legs. "So what'd you do with my car?" I ask.

"I pulled it off to the side of the road. I don't think anyone will bother it." Damon dismisses.

"What about that man in the road? Was he a...?"

"From what I could tell, yeah," Damon answers.

"You didn't know him?" I ask.

"If I've never met him, I wouldn't know him. I mean, it's not like we all hang out together at the Vamp Bar & Grill." He said.

"Shame. Sounds like a cool place," I say.

We pull up to Bree's Bar. "You brought me to a bar?" I ask in disbelief. "Damon, they're not gonna let me in. I'm not old enough."

"Sure they will," Damon said as we both got out of the car. We walk in, and the first thing we see is Bree, who does a double take at Damon. "No. No, it can't be. Damon. My honey pie."

Bree grabs Damon's face, and gives him a huge kiss. I can't help it. My jaw drops right open. I turn away, because it'd be so weird if I got caught staring.

They finally break away, and Bree turns to everyone in the bar. "Listen up everybody! Here's to the man that broke my heart, crushed my soul, destroyed my life, and ruined any and all chances of happiness!" Bree pours shots for everyone. "Drink up!" She says, and Damon and Bree down their shots.

Bree turns to me, pouring me a shot. "So, how'd he rope you in?"

My face drops in disbelief. "Oh, I am _not_ roped in. Like, at all. Actually, I'm dating his—"

But Bree cuts me off. "Honey, if you're not roped, you're whipped. Either way, just enjoy the ride."

"Right," I say, and find an untouched water bottle on the bar. I take it and quickly take a drink. "So, how did you two meet?" I ask them.

"College," Bree answered.

"Oh, no way," I say, turning to Damon with my eyes wide. "You went to college?"

He smirks at me. "I've been on a college campus, yes."

"About 20 years ago, when I was a sweet, young freshman, I met this beautiful man, and I fell in love. And then he told me about his little secret, made me love him more. Because, you see, I had a little secret of my own that I was dying to share with somebody." Bree explained.

Damon leaned over to me and whispered. "She's a witch."

"Changed my world, you know," Bree said.

Damon smirked at her. "I rocked your world."

"Okay, could we please keep the world rocking to a minimum?" I ask, taking another swig of the water.

"He is good in the sack, isn't he?" Bree suddenly asked, and the question came_ so _out of nowhere that I had started to choke on my water. I was coughing really bad, and Damon had to actually pat me on the back. "You okay?" He asked me.

I nod, wiping away at the tears that had formed when I was choking. "Yeah, I'm fine," I say, pushing Damon's arm away.

Bree just shrugs. "But mostly he's just a Walk-Away Joe. So, what is it that you want?"

-0-

I finally get a free minute from Damon, so when I got my phone back, I called Jenna. "Hey, Jenna. I'm so sorry," I say into the phone.

"Where are you? Why didn't you call?" Jenna asked.

"I was tired last night, so I just fell asleep at Bonnie's. And then this morning, I just wanted to get to school." I say.

"Are you okay?" Jenna asks worriedly.

"Well, you know, Stefan stuff," I say.

"Well, I hope that you two can figure everything out. I'll let you get back to school," She said.

"'Kay, Aunt Jenna. Love you."

"Love you too, kid."

Next I called Elena. "Oh my God Tori! Where are you? Why aren't you in school?"

"I'm fine, Elena. I'm with Damon."

"You're with _Damon_?" She asks in disbelief. "Then you must not be okay!"

"I'm fine, really. Surprisingly, he hasn't tried anything," I say, turning back to look at him through the window. When he catches me looking, he waves, and I roll my eyes. "Just let Bonnie and Sidney know too, okay? I'll be back soon."

"If you're sure, Tor," Elena said, still not sounding certain.

"Elena, I'm positive. Talk to you when I get home." I say, and after we say goodbye, we both hang up.

As soon as I do, it rings again. I look at the caller ID, and answer.

"Tori, is that you?" Stefan asks.

"Yeah, it's me," I say.

He sighs in relief. "Where are you?"

"You lied," I say.

"Not until I explain, please."

"So, you didn't lie?" I ask.

"Just tell me where you are, so that I can come get you."

I don't tell him, not because I was angry, but because I wanted to have a little fun before everything turned crazy. "How am I connected to Isabella, Stefan? And how is Elena related to Katherine? I saw a picture of her, too, she looks exactly like my sister."

"I honestly don't know," Stefan said.

"And you expect me to believe that?" I ask.

"It's the truth. I- Listen—"

I hear footsteps behind me, and quickly hang up. I turn around, and see Damon. I must have looked pretty upset, because the next thing that Damon says is, "You okay?"

I roll my eyes at him. "Don't pretend like you care. I know you're just gloating inside," I say, and push past him to go back into the bar.

-0-

Inside the bar, Damon and I ordered burgers and fries. I quickly take out the pickles. I never really liked them. If I eat them, it's usually by themselves. Never with anything. "Let's just say that I'm descended from Isabella...does that make me part vampire?" I ask.

"Vampires can't procreate," He said, eating a fry. "But we love to try," He says, doing his signature smirks, to which I give him a look. "No, if you were related, it would mean Isabella had a child before she was turned."

"But what about Elena? She looks like Katherine. Would that mean the same thing for her?"

Damon shrugs. "Maybe. Katherine _was_ Isabella's sister, she could look like Elena through family."

"Did Stefan think that he could use me to replace her?" I ask.

"Kinda creepy if you ask me," Damon said. "Come on, what? You don't like pickles? What's wrong with you?" He asked, taking the pickles off of my plate.

I smile at his antics, but quickly wipe it away. "How can you even eat? Aren't you supposed to be..." I trail off, not wanting to say it in public.

"Dead?" Damon whispers, then laughs, and I can't help but laugh with him. "It's not such a bad word. As long as I keep a healthy diet of blood in my system, my body functions pretty normally."

"I have another question," I say, and he nods, gesturing for me to ask it. "This nice act. Is any of it real?" I ask, genuinely curious.

Before he can answer, Bree hands Damon a beer. "Here you go," She says.

"Thank you," He said to her, taking a drink of it.

I watch him for a few seconds before turning to Bree. "I'll have one too."

Damon looked over to me, the surprise clear on his face. "Hmm?"

"Time out, remember? For 5 minutes?" I ask, trying to jog his memory. "Yeah, well _this _5 minutes is going to need a beer." I say, pointing to myself.

Bree smiles before handing me on. "There you go," She says to me.

I take it, and take a huge gulp. It burns a little going down, but I manage to choke it down. After my third gulp, the weird taste turned so normal that I asked for another one. And then another. And then another...

_** A Few Hours later...**_

"Ready... Go!"

I downed my shot in one quick gulp. I slammed my glass on the table, and clapped my hands excitedly, doing a little dance. "That's 3!" I say.

I beamed at Damon when I saw the look of disbelief on his face, and I pretended to pout. "Aww, does the little baby need a bib?" I giggled and hiccupped.

"Sorry I can't unhinge my jaw like a snake to consume alcohol!" Damon said.

"And who's fault is that?" I ask. I slam the table with my hands. "All right who's next? Anoter round Bree!" I exclaimed a little too loudly and too excited.

A drunken customer that was standing next to me said, "Honey, you should be on the floor!"

"What? I am not even drunk!" I protest. "My tolerance is, like, way up here." I say, jumping as if I was trying to touch the sky. I stumbled, and would have fallen backwards on my back if Damon hadn't grabbed me by the waist, keeping me from falling.

After he righted me, I say, "Thank you," before planting a kiss right on his cheek. Yeah, I don't know where that came from either. I guess since I've never really been drunk before, I don't know what to expect from myself.

"All right. Here you go," Bree said, another round of shots.

"Yes!" I cheered, pumping my fist in the air before downing my next shot. Being drunk was the BEST! Why have I not done it before?

-0-

While playing a couple rounds of pool with some random strangers that are apparently now my best friends, my phone rings. I take it out, and walk out of the bar to hear whoever's calling better. I don't even bother looking at the caller ID.

"You got Tori! How may she help you?" I say, trying to sound sober.

"Tori? That you?" A voice calls out. It took me a while to decipher the voice as Sidney.

I sigh in relief. "Oh, it's only you," I say, not even trying to sound sober anymore.

"Tori, are you okay? Stefan and I have been looking everywhere for you. We're all worried sick!"

I can't hear her all that well. "You're gonna see a chick flick? You hate them!" I said, grabbed the rail to the stairs outside to keep my balance.

"Wait, are you drunk?" Sidney asks in disbelief.

Oh no, busted! I can't let her bust me! She'd tattletale to my aunt! "Nooo! What makes you say that?" I slurred.

"OH MY GOD, YOU _ARE _DRUNK! WHAT THE HELL TORI, YOU DON'T EVEN LIKE TO DRINK!"

It's true, I didn't. "And I have no freaking idea why! I feel great!" I say, pumping my hands in the air as I jump. I stumble again, and accidentally drop the phone.

I bend over to pick it up. "Hello?" I say. Then, all of a sudden, I feel a hand covering my mouth and grabbing me by the waist. I screamed for Damon, but it came out all muffled, and soon enough, I was hanging from a tank in an electrical site, pretty much sober.

Damon eventually found me. He was about to come over to help me down, when the same figure from before came up behind him.

"Damon! Look out!" I screeched.

The man comes out and attacks him with a wooden plank, and hits Damon over and over again. Panicking, I quickly free myself, jumping down from the tank. I run towards Damon. "No!"

"What the hell?" Damon said as the man poured gasoline all over him. "Who are you?" He asks.

The man smirked. "That's perfect! You have no idea."

"What are you talking about?" I ask, then turn to Damon, putting my hands on my hips. "What'd you do this time?"

"He killed my girlfriend," The man snarled as he poured the rest of the gas all over Damon. "What did she do to you, huh? What did she do to you?!"

"Nothing." Damon said as the man threw the bottle to the ground.

"I don't understand," I say.

"My girlfriend went to visit Stefan, and Damon killed her. Got it?" He asked. From out of nowhere, he takes out a bat, and hits Damon with it. He groaned at the pain.

That's right! Through my drunken mind I pulled out the memory that this guy was Lexi's boyfriend! "Lexi? Lexi was your girlfriend?" I ask, and the guy nods. "She told me about you. But she said that you were human."

"I was," He corrected.

"She turned you?"

"If you want to be with someone forever, you have to live forever," the guy said.

"She loved you. She really did," I say, trying to keep him distracted. "Sh-she said that, 'When it's real, you can't walk away.'"

"Well, that's a choice you're not going to have to make!" He exclaimed, turning back to Damon.

"Don't!" I scream, running over to Damon, crouching by his face. I look from Damon, back up to the guy. "Don't, please, don't hurt him—

"I'm doing you a favor," He said, lighting up a match.

"Lexi loved you!" I suddenly exclaiemd. "And she was good! So that must mean you're good too. Be better than him," I say, flicking my eyes to Damon. "Don't do this. I'm begging you! Please." I look down to Damon, before speaking again. "He's to me what Lexi was to you. If you won't do it for me, or for you, then do it for Lexi," I say, looking back up to him. "Because Lexi wouldn't have wanted you to do this. Looking at you right now...would she have recognized you?" I ask.

Lexi's boyfriend suddenly picks up Damon and throws him against the building, but doesn't attack him any further. "Thank you," I say to him.

"It wasn't for you," was all he said before he left. After he was gone, I ran right to Damon's side. "Are you okay?" I ask him.

"Yeah, I should be fine," He said, and he was already sitting up.

"Good," I say, before smacking him right across the face.

"Ow!" He said. "What was the for?"

"You had that slap coming! And what happened with Lexi's boyfriend!" I say, pointing to where Lexi's boyfriend once stood. "If you didn't go killing anyone you pleased, this wouldn't have happened!"

"Okay, okay, point taken," He said, putting his hands up. He smirks, "Do I really mean to you what Lexi meant to him?"

I flush hotly before turning away from him. "I only said that to _save_ your sorry ass," I say. "Now take me home," I demand, and start walking to his car.

"Come on, Tor! It was just a joke!" He said as he walked over to me.

"No, saving you was a joke," I mumble to myself as we continued to walk into the night.

-0-

On the car ride home, we didn't really speak. But once we got closer to home, I asked, "So, why did you bring me with you?"

He shrugs. "Well, you're not the worst company in the world, Tori. You should give yourself more credit!"

"Oh Damon, I didn't mean it like that. I already know that I'm a ball," I say, using his smirk. "But seriously? Why?"

"You were there in the road, all damsel-in-distress-like. And, I knew it would piss off Stefan. And..." He said, trailing off before he repeated. "You're not the worst company in the world, Tori."

"Like I said, I'm a ball," I say, putting my hands up. He laughs at me, like a genuine laugh, and I can't help but laugh along with him. "Not only that, but if you had left me on the side of the road, you'd be dead right now. I _did_ save your life, after all!"

"I know."

I smile again. "And don't you forget it!" I turn on the radio, and the song 'Womanizer' by Britney Spears started playing. I laugh, then look over to Damon. "Well, Damon, I do believe that this is your theme song."

"What?" He asked in disbelief.

I roll my eyes, but this time, in more of a joking manner. "Come on! We both know that you've been with more girls than you can count."

He just shrugs in response, which causes me to laugh. I go back to singing along with Britney.

-0-

After Damon pulls up into the boarding house, I go upstairs into Stefan's room. "Hey," I say softly.

"Hi," He said back.

"You could have told me, you know," I say, crossing my arms.

"I wanted to tell you," Stefan starts.

"Then what was holding you back?" I ask him. "You told me that you would tell me only the truth. The truth, I can handle. As insane as it might be, I can handle the fact that you are a vampire. And that you have a vampire brother. And that one of my best friends is a witch. I can accept the fact that the world is a much more mysterious place than I ever thought possible," I say. "But this lie, I can't take. What am I to you? Who am I to you?"

"You are not Isabella," He said firmly. "You are the opposite of everything that she was."

"And exactly when did you figure that out? Before you kissed me? Before we slept together?" I exclaimed.

"Before I met you," He said.

"What?" I ask.

"The first day of school. When we met. It wasn't for the first time, Tori."

"So when was it?" I asked.

Stefan pauses for a second, before finally saying, "May 23, 2009."

Wait, I knew this one. Wasn't this the day that Elena's-and mine, I guess- parents died? "But that was..."

"That was the day your parents' car went off the bridge," Stefan finished.

"You were there?" I ask, pretending to sound confused.

"Every couple of years I come back here, to see Zach and see my home," He started. "Last spring, I was out in the woods, by old Wickery Bridge. And I heard the accident. All of it. I was fast getting there, but not fast enough. The car was already submerged. Your dad was still... he was still conscious. I was able to get to him, but he wouldn't let me help him, until I helped you."

I don't know what caused it, but I started crying. I put my hand to my mouth. "Oh God," I say. "When I woke up in the hospital, nobody could figure out how I got out of the car. They said it was a miracle." I don't even know if that's what people said, but it was from the show, so I was going with it.

"I went back for them, but it was too late. I couldn't- I couldn't save them," He said. "When I pulled you out, I looked at your face. You looked like Isabella. I couldn't believe the resemblance. After that, I spent months making sure that you weren't her. I watched you. I learned everything that I could about you. I found out that you had a twin sister, and when I saw a picture of her, I was shocked to find out that she looked exactly like Katherine. But after watching Elena too, I saw that you were nothing like Isabella, and that Elena was nothing like Katherine. And I wanted to leave town, but, Tori, I couldn't. I couldn't leave without knowing you. I'm so sorry that I didn't tell you. I wanted to. But you were so sad."

"Why do I look like her? Why does Elena look like Katherine?" I ask.

"Tori, you've been through so much," Stefan said, walking towards me.

I put my hands up, stopping him. "Why do I look like her, Stefan? Why does Elena look like Katherine? What are you not telling me?"

"It didn't make any sense to me. You two were Gilbert's. She they were Pierce's. But the resemblance was too similar. And then I learned the truth," He paused again, looking really reluctant to say what he said next. "You two were adopted, Tori."

"What?" I say, and the force of the words cause me to nearly crash to the ground. Stefan caught me before I could. He picked me up in his arms, and took me down the stairs. He set me down on the living room sofa.

"How do you know all of this?" I ask him.

"Your birth certificates from the city records. It says Tori Gilbert, Mystic Falls General. Same for Elena. But there's no record of your mother ever being admitted. There's no record of her ever being pregnant."

"But Elena and I _are _related, right?"

He nods. "Yeah, you are."

"What else?" I ask.

"For me to go any further, I would've had to look into the Pierce family, and I couldn't do that. It's too much of a risk. If someone found out I was asking about Isabella or Katherine..." He said, trailing off. "Listen to me, it doesn't matter. You are the woman that I love. I love you." He said, cupping my face.

I lean forward and press my lips to his. "I love you too, Stefan," I say tearfully. He pulls me into his arms, and holds me as I cry.

After a couple minutes, I pull back. "I have to go home. Jenna and Elena are probably worried about me. And I'm probably already in enough trouble for the car."

He nods. "Okay. Do you want me to drive you?"

I shake my head. "No, that's okay."

After a couple more kisses, I get into my car, and drive home. I walk in through the door, planning on just going upstairs and telling Elena that we're adopted when Jenna catches me.

"I don't set a lot of rules, Tori. Not with you. I trust you to tell me the truth. Where were you? Why would you lie to me about it?" She asks. "I thought that we were closer than that." She said quietly.

"Now is not the time you want to talk to me about lies," I tell her harshly.

"Don't do that. Don't turn this back on me. I didn't do anything," Jenna said, following me to the staircase.

"Oh, no?" I ask. "Okay, quick question-and take as long as you want to answer-are Elena and I adopted?" The clear shock on her face is all I need to know that I'm right. "I trust you to tell me the truth too, Jenna. How could you not tell us? I thought we were closer than that." I say, using her words.

"Tori, I didn't- they asked me not to," Jenna pleaded.

"I don't want to hear it!" I say, and storm up the stairs and right into Elena's room. She looks up, and sighs in relief at the sight of me. "Oh, thank God," She said, coming right over and pulling me into a hug. "Are you okay?"

I shake my head. "No. And neither will you, in a second," I say.

"What do you mean?"

I grab her by the elbow and pull her to her bed. "You're gonna wanna sit down," I explain. After that, I proceeded to tell her everything that Stefan told me. About me looking like Isabella, about her looking like Katherine, and finally, about us being adopted. She went from surprised to confused and then to tears. I brought her into a hug, and just held my sister as she cried.

**TBC...**

**I'm gonna be making a poll, about who everyone ships! Look out for it, it should be ready fairly quickly.**

**Tori's and Sidney's outfits on Polyvore!**

**REVIEW! THANKS! UNTIL NEXT TIME ON LITVD!**


	15. Unpleasantville

**Disclaimer: **I do not own The Vampire Diaries in any way, shape, or form! I do own Victoria Addler and Sidney Weaver!

**Author's Note: **Aww, I'm glad you are all loving this story! Here's more!

Thank you to Damon's Charlene, grapejuice101, Riana Salvatore, XKaterinaNightgaleX, WriteToEscapeReality1309, and marieniz V for the wonderful reviews for the last chapter!

**Enjoy!**

_** Tori's POV...**_

Stefan and I were lying down on my bed, talking about what happened before I went to Georgia.

I turn over so that my body was pressed against his. "Do you have any idea who the guy could be?"

He shakes his head. "No. Do you remember anything else about him?"

"God, I wish I never really saw his face. He was wearing a black hoodie. All I remember is that there was these black boots coming towards me."

"I brought some vervain for, um—for you and Jenna," Stefan says, grabbing a box from the end of the bed. I sit up as Stefan opens the box. "And, um, I made this bracelet for Jeremy, a necklace for Elena, few extra ones for friends," he says. I smile as I take the bracelet and the necklace. "You can put it in jewelry, or you can even put it in food or drink, but as long as it's in you or on you, a vampire cannot control you," He finishes by handing me a small vial filled with vervain.

"This is a lot," I say. "Any particular reason as to why you gave me all of this?"

He nods. "There's another vampire in town. So until we find out who it is and what he wants, we have to be careful."

"Right. Like I don't have to be careful any other time," I say, collapsing onto Stefan's chest.

"Elena, Tori, I need the money!" Jeremy's voice calls out.

I get up, grabbing my wallet. I make it downstairs before Elena, so I grab a twenty out of my wallet. "Here," I say, handing the bill to him. My stomach drops when I see his black boots.

"Thanks. And you have yourself a good night," the guy said, before turning around and leaving. I slowly shut the door, and turn around to see Elena coming down the stairs.

"Hey, are you okay? You look like you've seen a ghost," She asks worriedly.

I shake it off. "I'm fine, let's eat."

...

Since I forgot to give Elena her necklace last night, I decide to do it at school. I find her walking in the halls, and pull her to the side.

"What is it?" She asks.

I reach into my bag and pull out the necklace. "For you."

She smiles, taking it. "Wow, it's beautiful. Why are you giving it to me?"

"What, I can't do anything nice for my twin?" I ask sarcastically. "It has vervain in it."

She looks confused for a moment, before snapping into attention. "Wait, I know this! Vervain makes vampires not compell you, right?"

I laugh. "That's right, two points for Elena. As long as it's on you or in you, you can't be compelled. So don't take it off, okay?"

Elena nods. "Could you-?" She gestures to the necklace.

I quickly put it on, and she turns around. "Oh, hang on," I pull out Caroline's necklace. "Can you give this to Caroline? I've been looking for her everywhere and can't find her. If you do, can you give it to her?"

She nods. "Yeah, of course. Are we still on for the Grill tonight?"

"Yup. So, see you there," I say, and we both go off to class.

_** Sidney's POV...**_

Tori, Elena, Bonnie and I were all having dinner at the Grill. It's actually good food. Who would havec known?

"I can't believe you're adopted. I never saw that coming," Bonnie said.

"Trust us Bonnie, neither did we," Tori says, sipping from her Coke.

"And it gets weirder," Elena starts. She looks over to Tori. "I looked at our birth certificates. It lists Miranda and Grayson Gilbert as our birthparents. None of it makes any sense."

"Which is why you should ask Jenna," I suggest, but Tori and Elena groan at the thought.

Bonnie rolls her eyes. "Sidney's right. First of all, the Elena and Tori I know would always want the real truth, good or bad."

"And second of all?" Tori presses.

"You just found out your boyfriend is a," Bonnie leans forward more and whispers the next word, "Vampire, so unless your birthparents are aliens..." Tori's and Elena's laughs interrupt her. "How bad could it be?"

"She's got a point there," Elena points out. "Anyways, Tori, Sid and I have to go to the store. Our outfits for the dance is severely lacking accessories."

"And I don't even want to go to the dance," I say, standing up. I really didn't, but Tori asked me to come, because of the vampire that's on the loose. She doesn't know if I'll be safe by myself.

"Okay, I'll pay the bill," Bonnie said, getting up too.

We all say goodbye to Bonnie, and leave for Tori's car. A phone starts ringing, and when the Backstreet Boys start playing, I know that it's Tori's phone. She answers it as we get closer to the car.

"Hello," She answers. "Hey, who's this?"

She stops to take out her car keys, and freezes, nearly dropping the keys.

"What's wrong?" Elena asks Tori.

Tori motions for her to be quiet, and she turns her head to the side. Elena and I look over too, and see a guy in a hoodie looking over to Tori.

Tori quickly hangs up, and practically pushes Elena and me into the car. She runs over to the drivers side, and quickly pulls away.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I got a phone call from the guy that was watching me," She answers.

"Why would he be calling you? How would he have gotten your number?" Elena asks.

She shakes her head. "I don't know! All I know is, that the night I found out that I looked like Isabella and Elena looked like Katherine, I hit a man with my car. That was that man."

"What?" I ask in disbelief. "How could he still be alive?"

Elena's eyes widen. "He was a vampire, wasn't he?"

Tori slowly nods.

"Well, what did he say?" I ask.

"He mentioned how I hit him with the car, and that me and Elena of won't get away this time," She said.

"Why would he mention me?" Elena questions.

"I don't know," I say.

"I'm gonna drop you guys back at the house, okay? I'm going over to Stefan's."

"Ah, hold up just a minute," I say, leaning forward, since I was in the backseat-_again._ "If this is the vampire that's been on the loose, then Elena and I deserve to be there too. Elena was threatened too, and I live here. I have a right to know whether I'll be safe or not."

Tori groans. "I hate it when you make a good point," She says, switching her signal to go to the boarding house instead of hers.

_** Tori's POV...**_

Sidney, Elena and I sat on the couch in Stefan's room.

"Why us?" I ask. "What does he want with us? And if he's trying to kill us, then why call first?"

Stefan stops pacing. "That's because we're predators, Tori. We hunt. We stalk. It's often as exciting as the kill." Stefan reached into his pocket, pulling out the compass. "I want you to take this."

I fiddle with it in my hand. "This is Jeremy's pocket watch. How did you get it?"

"I took it from Damon, who took it from Logan, who must have taken it from you," Stefan answers.

"It's true," Sidney said. "Damon made me use it to find Logan in the warehouse. Said he interfered with the signal."

"Signal?" Elena asked, perplexed. She took the watch from out of my hand, and popped it open, examining it. "What happened to it?" She asked when she realized that it wasn't a watch anymore.

Well, it's not just a watch. It's a- it's a sort of compass, but it points to vampires," Stefan explained. He opened it open so that we could all see, and we watched as the needle pointed steadily at Stefan.

"Why did our father have it?" Elena asks.

"Gilberts were one of the founding families, and back in 1864, they were among those who sought to eradicate the vampires. The compass was used to find us."

I take the watch back from Elena to get a better look at it. "Did you know them?" I ask, even though I knew.

"Yes. I want you to keep this. That way, you'll know if you're ever in danger," Stefan said.

I nod. Even though Elena and Sidney were in the room, I leaned over and gave Stefan a long kiss. I finally pull away after a few mintues. "We gotta go get ready for the dance," I say, standing up.

Stefan nods. "Okay. I'll see you guys there."

We nod, and the three of us leave. We all walk into the house, and Elena and I freeze when we see Jenna. Sidney can probably sense the awkward tension, because she pointed to the stairs and said, "So I'll be upstairs," And she went up.

"Spoke to the insurance company, car's totaled," Jenna said to me. "You can borrow mine, if you want."

I nod, but I just drove with Elena, or I borrow her car. "So you're coming to the dance?" I ask.

Jenna smiles. "Alaric asked me to help chaperone."

We all tried to go back to being normal, but Elena bursts out. "Why didn't you tell us, Jenna?"

Jenna sighed, crossing her arms over her chest. "Your mom was gonna do it eventually. I never thought I'd have to."

"If our mom were here right now and we asked, she'd tell us the truth," Elena said. To be honest, I was okay with being adopted, mainly because I already wasn't related to any of these people.

"Your dad was about to leave the office one night when this girl showed up. She was 16, a runaway, and about to give birth. He delivered her babies, and he gave her a place to stay, but a few days later, she disappeared. And there you two were. Your parents were trying so hard to have a baby. I-it just wasn't happening. All Miranda ever wanted was to be a mom," Jenna said.

"Well, why were our parents' names on the birth certicate?" I ask.

"Your dad was a doctor, Tori. He took care of it. They didn't wanna lose you, so they kept it quiet, told as few people as possible, but if anyone ever wanted proof, they had documtation."

"What else do you know about her? The girl?" Elena asked.

"Just her name...Isobel."

-0-

I must admit, it was fun dressing up like people from the fifties. Mainly because what they wore back then seemed so ridiculous now. Sidney was getting her accessories on, Elena was doing her hair, and I was doing my makeup.

Just after Elena had finished straightening her hair, we walk out her bathroom. I freeze when I hear a noise. Sid and Elena must have heard it too, because they freeze as well.

"Hey, Jenna? Jenna? Jeremy?" We all called thinking it was them.

Elena noticed the compass and froze. "Guys," she said to me and Sidney in a nervous voice.

She showed us the compass and we gasped. Quickly, I grabbed my cell phone off of Elena's bed and dialed Stefan's number as I practically ran downstairs. leaving Sidney and Elena to check upstairs. After the third ring, I as surprised that it was Damon who was the one who picked up Stefan's cell.

"Stefan's phone. How may I help you?"

"Where is he?" I demanded as I entered the living room looking around to see if anyone, including a vampire, was here.

"He's on his way to pick you guys up. Forgot his phone."

I gave a sigh of relief as I looked down at the compass and said, "Oh thank god. This compass was spinning out of control. Stefan must be here, thanks."

"You're welcome."

I ended the call as I turned to the stairs to call upstairs, "False alarm, it was Stefan."

I felt a gush of wind behind me. I immediately turned around and I screamed at what I saw. Standing behind me was the vampire who posed as the pizza guy. I turned to run but he grabbed me by the arm and pulled me to him. He looked like he was ready to bite me. I screamed as I struggled to pull away from him.

"TORI!" I heard Sidney and Elena scream.

Before the vampire could take a chunk out of me, someone grabbed him and made him let go of me. I went crashing to the floor as I looked up to see Stefan throw the vampire away from me. The vampire crashed through a window. Stefan looked like he was going to go after him, but the vampire was long gone.

I was visibly shaking as I laid on my stomach on the floor. He almost got me!

Stefan was immediately beside me, pulling me up. "Tori!"

I was shaky on my legs, but I broke out of Stefan's grip before turning towards Sidney and Elena, who had both rushed over to me to envelope me into a hug. Both were shaking too, and had tears in their eyes.

"Are you two okay?" I ask.

They both nod, breaking out of the hug.

I nod, and sigh. "Good," I say, before turning right to Stefan and running straight into his arms. I squeezed him as tight as I could, and he pressed me close to him, whispering soothing words into my ear.

Finally, I pulled away, and Stefan called Damon. Damon showed up not too late after. "How did he get in?" He asked.

"He's been invited in," I said, still shaken up. Elena, who was sitting beside me, wrapped her arm around my shaking shoulders.

"He posed as the pizza delivery guy," Stefan explained.

"Well, he gets points for that," Damon said as he looked over at me, "Did he say what he wanted?"

I looked at him in disbelief, "No, he didn't. Either he did, or I was too busy trying not to get killed!" I snapped, causing Damon to hold his hands up in silent surrender.

"And you have no idea who this is?" Stefan questioned.

"No," Damon said, and Stefan gave his brother a look. Damon rolled his eyes at him, "Don't give me that look. I told you we had company."

"You think there's more than one?" Elena asked, finally speaking up.

Damon shrugged, "We don't know."

"Damon, he's been invited in," Stefan said each one slowly.

Damon nodded. "Then we go get him tonight," he said. He looked at Elena, Sidney, and I, "You three up for it?"

"Oh, you I'm up for it," Elena said, surprisingly the first to speak up. Her eyes were flashing with anger. "Anyone who hurts my sister is going to have deal with me."

My heart swelled. "Aw you're so sweet," I say, wrapping her in a one-armed hug. "I would do the same thing for you."

"And you _have_," Elena assures me.

"I'm up for it too," Sidney said. "Something fun to actually do tonight."

I turn to Damon, "What do we have to do?"

"Let your boyfriend take you to the dance, I'll take Pretty Kitty," Damon looked at Sidney with a smirk. "And we'll see who shows up."

"Wait, who's Pretty Kitty?" I ask, putting my hands up.

Sidney grimaces. "It's me. That's what he calls me."

I had to keep from bursting out into laughter. 'Pretty Kitty'? Really? Before I could comment on it, Elena spoke up. "Sorry to disappoint you Damon, but Sid's my date for the dance," she said, obviously not wanting Sidney anywhere near Damon.

"Then it's settled," I said clapping my hands before Damon could say anything more or protest.

Stefan however, looked worried. "This is a bad idea."

"Till we get him, this house isn't safe. For anyone who lives in it. It's worth a shot." Damon said, stating the obvious.

nodded, "We'll do it. We'll all be with you two. We'll be safe."

-0-

We arrived at the dance, and I went straight to look for my friends. We found Caroline and Bonnie by the punch bowl.

Having fun?" I asked them.

"No, but this—"Caroline gestured to herself, "Took two hours, so I'm at least staying half of that."

We all laughed at Caroline.

Bonnie's laughter turns into a scowl. "What's Damon doing here?"

I glanced in the direction where Bonnie was looking at and sure enough there was Damon standing by Stefan, looking around for the vampire. I turned back to my friends.

"He wanted to come," I said rolling my eyes, pretending to be annoyed. I really wasn't, because I know that Damon would help keep us safe. "He'll behave, I promise."

"So, is this like a five some now you, Elena, Sidney and the Salvatore brothers," Caroline said causally, but I detect a hint of jealously in her voice as she glanced in Damon's direction for a moment before looking back.

I roll my eyes, "No of course, but since I'm dating Stefan, I have to tolerate Damon."

"And since she's my sister, I'm stuck with them," Elena added.

"I'm the best friend, and Damon won't seem to leave me alone, no matter what I do. Besdies we like Stefan, and I mean come on, it's not like we can kill Damon," Sidney said.

Bonnie's eyes narrowed at Damon as she said, "There's a thought."

Caroline nodded, "Mmm…I'll help." They clicked glasses together and Sidney, Elena, and I shook our heads at them.

A bit after, I went looking for Stefan. We talked a bit, and then we made our way back to the punch table. As we walk there, we catch Sidney coming too, and watch Caroline and Bonnie leave.

"Where did they go?" I asked Damon as he turned to face us.

Damon shrugged, "I don't know."

"What did you say to them?" Stefan asked, his eyes narrowed at him.

"I was being perfectly polite," Damon protested. He looked at Elena and smirked, "Elena, would you…"

Elena interrupted him before he could finish, "Oh look, there's Jeremy! I'll catch you guys later!" Before leaving, she winked at me and Sid and we laughed.

With the smirk still on his face, Damon looked at me, "Tori, would you like to dance?"

"Oh yes, I would love too," I say, batting my eyelashes flirtingly. Damon looked back at Stefan with a smirk that seemed to say 'I win brother.' I used his signature smirk as I turned to my boyfriend, "May I have this dance Stefan?"

Stefan grinned back and took me by the hand before leading me onto to the dance floor. I couldn't help but laugh as I looked back at Damon who had a look of disbelief on his face.

_**Sidney's POV...**_

I looked from the dance floor, to Damon. "Well Damon," I said with a laugh. "It looks like you just got served." When I saw that Damon was about to ask me the same question, I quickly said, "Gotta go, Damon."

I moved to leave (actually, more like run to Elena), but Damon grabbed me by the arm. Annoyed, I looked at him.

"Wait, aren't you going to dance with me?"

I looked at him in disbelief, "Damon, I'm not the kind of girl who gets used as a last choice." I say.

Damon rolled his eyes but smiled at me charmingly. "Come on Sid, just one dance is all I ask," he told me.

I pretend to think about it. "Well, since you asked so nicely," I say, starting to smile. My smile instantly drops when I say, "No."

I turn to leave again, and am surprised when I actually manage to. But I knew it was too good to be true, because, two seconds later, my hand with in Damon's and he was dragging me to the dance floor.

"Damon! Let me go!" I say, struggling against him.

"Hey, Little Cat, don't be unreasonable now. It's just one dance."

I groan. "If I dance with you, will you leave me alone?"

He nods. "Yes."

"Fine. But don't get any ideas," I say, pointing finger at him.

"Oh, I wouldn't dream of it," Damon said. Then he did something that surprised me. He reached up, and pulled out my hairpins.

"What are you doing?" I ask, as he shakes out my hair.

"You're hair's gonna fall out anyways, might as well get a head start on it," He said.

"Why would my hair fall-" I start, but Damon took me off guard. He bend over, tucking his arm under my leg, and did a crazy thing. HE FLIPPED ME OVER. Like, full on, 360.

I yelped in surprise, and I didn't even have a chance to catch my breath. He took me by the hands, pushed me out, then in, then back out, and when he pulled me in again, and swirled me around so that my back was pressed to his.

I moved to pull myself away from him, but he spun me back out, and picked me up, spinning me around before finishing off with a dip.

My arms went right around his neck, because, I guess, self consciously I still didn't really trust Damon. Well, in the sense that he wouldn't drop me.

I struggled to catch my breath. "_Never_ do that again." I say in a tight voice.

He just smirked before quickly pulling me back up so that I was standing straight. "You haven't even seen the half of it, Pretty Kitty."

I huff. This is what I get for agreeing to a dance with Damon Salvatore. I have no one to blame but myself.

_** Tori's POV...**_

Stefan and I swayed to the music on the dance floor. But while we danced, we looked around for the vampire. As I was scanning, my eyes caught Damon on the dance floor with...Sidney? Oh man, I have to hear that story.

"Shouldn't you guys be able to sense each other?" I asked, looking at him with my arms still wrapped around his neck.

"No, doesn't work that way," Stefan said. "See him anywhere?"

I shook my head. "Not unless he has a pompadour," I joked.

Stefan laughed, pulling me close, "Wow…not one of the better fashion trends."

"Come on," I said with a grin. "I'm sure you looked very handsome back then. Are there any pictures?"

"No. Burned. Buried."

I put my lips into a pout, "Seriously dude?" Stefan laughed and I smiled, "But seriously…what was it like in the fifties? Cause what I picture in my mind, I have a picture of somewhere between, 'American Bandstand,' and 'Grease.' It's all varsity sweaters and milkshakes."

"Well, that and you know, McCarthyism and segregation and nuclear arms race."

"Come on, I wanna focus on the fun stuff," I say, and Stefan laughs. "But there were poodle skirts," I ask.

"There were poodle skirts," Stefan confirmed with a smile as he spun me out. I actually giggled and when he brought me back in, I wrapped my arms back around his neck with a grin.

"You're so teaching me how to do the hand jive," I say with a laugh.

"No. That's not going to happen."

"Killjoy." I mumble as I rested my head on his shoulder.

_** Sidney's POV...**_

After Damon's insane dancing, I took a break to get some punch. When I got back, Damon was talking with my history teacher, Alaric.

"Hey, Sidney," Alaric said as I approached him and Damon.

"Hi, Mr. Saltzman," I say. I look between the two of them, and sensed an awkward situation. "Um, Damon, would you like to dance?" I ask him.

He raised his eyebrows. "Really?"

I press my lips into a firm smile. "Really," I say, and set my punch down before grabbing Damon's hand and leading him to the dance floor.

Damon swirls me around. "So you finally came around."

I roll my eyes at him. "Not necessarily," I say, putting my hands on his shoulders. "What were you talking to Mr. Saltzman about?"

"Oh, just, grown up stuff," He said with a smirk.

"I'm being serious, Damon," I say with an eyeroll.

He twirls me again. "He was weird. He asked me a whole bunch of really personal stuff."

"What, like your interests?" I ask sarcastically. "Not everyone is hitting on you, Damon."

He gives me a look. "Very funny, Pretty Kitty. He just asked me if I lived here my whole life. It was weird."

"How's that weird?" I ask.

"He asked me specificly where I've been," He said.

"Well, it's a good thing he didn't ask who you've been with. That could have taken all night," I say.

"Wow, Pretty Kitty's got claws. I'm telling you, there's something off about that teacher."

"Well you also say that you're an innocent person, so there's no reason to listen to you," I say as we continue to dance.

_**Tori's POV...**_

Stefan and I were still dancing when I let out a sigh. "Maybe he won't show."

"You mean we did all this dancing for nothing?"

I rolled my eyes bemused, "So horrific, Stefan!" I say sarcastically. I looked him in the eye only to see a serious look on his face.

"I'm really sorry for all of this."

"You don't have to be sorry. It's my choice and I choose to be here, where I'm safest," I told him softly. "And so did Sidney and Elena. So I don't wanna hear you apologizing anymore. And besides, it's a school dance and I like school dances. Just once, I wanna have fun."

The music started to pick up and I grinned widely at Stefan. "Show me how it's done in the fifties!"

"Uh, no."

"Come on, please," I say with a pout. "Just one teensy move."

Stefan shook his head and I sighed, giving in and nodding my head. Silently, he told me that we did enough dancing. I started to walk away when suddenly, I was twirled back into Stefan's arms. I couldn't help but squeal and laugh as he picked me up and dripped me from side to side before pulling me back to feet. He kissed me, cupping my face in his hands. He pulled back from the kiss and grinned at me.

"Now you remember that, because it's never gonna happen again."

I giggled, shaking my head before we kissed again.

We eventually go off the dance floor, where we find Sidney and Elena.

"You really can't take him anywhere, can you?" Elena asked as she watched Damon dance with a couple girls way younger than him.

"No," was Stefan's answer.

"He's not that bad a dancer," Sidney says to Elena. "But if you tell him, I'll be forced to kill you."

I open my mouth to say something, but I stopped and froze when I saw the vampire that attacked me, standing in the back corner.

"Stefan," I say, in a tight, small voice. "The back corner."

Stefan, Elena, and Sidney looked at where I was looking and saw him. Elena's eyes widened with fear as she and Sidney grabbed on to each other. I grabbed Stefan's arm and started shaking.

"Get Damon," he said.

Stefan followed the guy, pushing through the crowd to get to him. Elena, Sidney, and I split up to find Damon. I pushed past people, looking through the crowd, when suddenly, my cell phone rang. I knew it was the vampire calling me but I picked it up anyway, knowing that this was the one way the vampire would die.

"Hello Victoria." The voice on the other end of the phone said in a voice that made me shiver with fright as I looked around for him. "Here's what you're going to do…there's an exit door behind you. You have five seconds."

"No chance, asshole," I said in what I hoped was a strong, confident voice.

"Or your friend, sister and brother die."

My heart stops as I turned to look for Sidney or the vampire. I saw Sidney close to me, and I swelled with relief that she was okay, but I didn't see the vampire. I finally spotted him; he was standing in the back of Jeremy giving punch to people, and Elena was beside him.

"I can snap their necks so fast I bet there won't be a witness," Noah continued. "Now start walking."

"Don't you dare touch them," I hiss as I started to walk to the exit.

"Keep walking. Through the door."

He started to walk closer and I started to run down the hallway as fast as I could. Years of althletics have finally payed off.

I tried to push through one of the doors in the hallway but it was locked. "Shit," I curse as I see Noah coming closer. Having no other choice, I run into the cafeteria. I tried the doors in there but they were locked too. My heart felt like it was racing in a marathon with how fast it was beating against my chest.

I screamed when Noah appeared behind me. I started to run, but I didn't get far when Noah pulled on my hair, tugging it hard so hard that I cried out in pain. He threw me against a table and I collapse onto it. I quickly scramble to my feet, but not before grabbing several pencils that had flown to the ground after I hit the table. When I tried to make a run for it, Noah got to me again and slammed me hard against a wall. His face changed, and he leaned his face towards my neck. When I decided that he had gotten too close for comfort, I stabbed him with the pencils as hard as I could and pushed him down. He growled in pain, and I took that opportunity to run. He was about to chase after me again and I backed up into a mop.

Thinking quickly, I grabbed it and snapped it in half to use as a stake. I went to stab him with it but he grabbed onto my hand, blocking it. He grabbed the stake from me and was about to take a bite out of me again. I scream, closing my eyes tightly waiting for his bite, but it never came. I snapped my eyes flew open to see that Stefan had thrown the guy off of me and threw him over at table.

"Hey dickhead."

I turned around to see Damon, and I couldn't help but sigh in relief. Noah's head snapped towards Damon.

"Nobody wants to kill you. We just wanna talk."

Noah charged at me again and before I could blink, he was on his knees, a stake in his stomach.

"Now you feel like talkin'?" Stefan said as Damon went to stand in front of me in an almost protective stance. But I moved over to see what was going on.

"Screw you!" Noah growled out, only to let out a cry of pain when Stefan drove the stake deeper in his stomach. It made a squishing sound that almost made me throw up. I winced, and instinctively grabbed Damon's arm for protection. I instantly dropped it when he looked over to me, confused.

"Wrong answer," Stefan said. "Why are you doing this?" He demanded.

"Cause its fun," Noah said with a smirk.

Stefan only drove it even deeper causing him to let out another cry of pain. I almost put my hands over me ears. I can never unhear that.

"What do you want with Tori and Elena?" Stefan demanded again.

"They look like Isabella and Katherine."

Damon stepped away from me and went closer to Noah, looking confused, "You knew them?"

"Oh, you thought you were the only ones," Noah said. He shook his head looking at the Salvatore brothers in disbelief, "You don't even remember me."

"Tell me how to get in the tomb. Hmm?" Damon asked.

"No."

Noah let out another scream of pain when Stefan drove the stake way deeper than before. He panted and giving in, finally told them how to open the tomb.

"The grimoire."

"Where is it?" Damon asked.

I looked away this time when Stefan pushed the stake even deeper, if it was even possible.

"Check the journal. The journal…Jonathan Gilbert."

Jeremy...he had the journal. Actually, wasn't Alaric the one who had it?

"Who else is working with you?"

"Who else is there?"

"No," Noah refused, not wanting to answer either of their questions. "You're going to have to kill me."

I watched as Damon looked at Stefan and rolled his eyes, gesturing for his brother to do it. Stefan took the stake out only to shove it in Noah's heart. He fell to the ground with the stake in his heart, dead.

"But…how are you gonna find the others now?" I questioned my eyes still on Noah's dead body. I was oddly calm about him being dead. He sort of deserved it. That's what he gets for trying to kill someone who knew the Salvatore brothers.

"He had to die," Damon said, looking over to me.

I nod. "I know," I whisper.

"Tori!"

I looked over to see Sidney running towards me. I run over to her, meeting her halfway.

"Thank god!" she sobbed.

I squeezed her tight closing my eyes. I felt a hand touch my back and I broke the hug to see who it was. It was Stefan. I wrapped my arms tightly around his neck.

"You alright?" he whispered against my ear.

I nod, pressing myself tigher to him. "I'm fine," I whisper to him. I break the hug, and notice that Damon was missing. "Where's Damon?"

"Taking care of something."

I knew he was talking about Ric watching, even if he didn't know that I knew. "Oh okay."

"Go back to the dance," Stefan told us quietly. "I'll be with you two in a minute."

Sid and I nodded, knowing that he was going to get rid of Noah's body. I give him another hug, and a quick kiss, before leaving with Sidney, who wrapped an arm around me.

"Are you okay?" She asked as we got back to the dance. "The entire place looked trashed."

I nod. "I said was fine. I was almost vampire chow, but I'm fine."

We found Elena standing by Jeremy at the punch stand. She looked over, and waved to us. She whispered something to our brother, before making her way over to us. Seeing the looks on our faces, she instantly goes worried. "What happened?"

I quickly told her what happened. By the time I was finished, Elena grabbed us into a hug.

"Oh my God, are you okay?" she asked, still hugging us.

"We're fine," Sid told her quietly, and I nodded.

Elena breathed a sigh of relief, but didn't let go of us. We just hugged again. It felt nice, having a family that loved me so much, even though all of Elena's and Jenna's and Jeremy's memories with me were false memories. Even then, I knew that as long as Sid and I were here, we would always have a family.

-0-

I sat on the couch in my living room. Elena had already gone up to bed, as had Jenna and Jeremy. Sidney had opted to go home, saying that she was really tired from dancing.

Stefan came over to me, holding a cup of hot chocolate for me. He had offered coffee, but I said hot chocolate. I needed something to help me relax, not keep me up all night.

"Doing okay?" He asked, sitting next to me.

"Is it weird if I say yes?" I asked.

"Is it true?" He asked, kissing the side of my head as he handed me my cup.

I nodded, "I think I should feel upset, sad, angry, anything else, but I feel…kind of exhilarated."

"It's the adrenaline, you'll crash soon enough."

"I guess," I said as he wrapped his arm around me.

"I need to tell you something," he said. "But I don't know how you're going to feel about it."

"It's cool Stefan, shoot," I say.

"I told Damon that I'd help him get into that tomb to get Isabella back," Stefan answered.

I gave him a fake look of disbelief, "And you would do that because?"

"It was a lie," Stefan quickly reassured me. "I let him believe that he could trust me."

"Well, then why would you be worried about telling me?" I asked.

"Because he can be very persuasive, and you two as have bonded lately."

I was about to protest, but just ended up nodded slowly. It wasn't a lie. Damon and I have been bonding lately, but it was really only due to Bloodlines. The one that's been bonding a lot with Damon was Sidney. I couldn't help but feel guilty that I was going to betraying Damon in the next episode. It was something that I didn't like…but I knew that I had to do it. Damon couldn't get Isabella out of the tomb. Or Katherine, because she and Isabella were sort of a package deal.

"That doesn't mean I trust him," I told Stefan. "It's going to take a lot more than just a road trip and a rescue for me to forget who Damon is and everything's he's done."

Stefan sighed, "I don't want to be his enemy, Tori, but I can't let him do it."

I grabbed his hand and squeezed it. "Then don't, and I'll help, whatever it takes," I tell him. "But I also have to tell Elena and Sidney. Elena, because she was in danger tonight, even though she didn't know it. And Sidney, because she's my best friend, and always knows what's wrong with me."

He nods. "Okay."

"I want to help. This is my town and I lost so many people. I don't want to lose amore because we opened the tomb to get Isabella out for Damon." I say.

Stefan smiles, and kisses me. "I promise, we'll make it."

I smile, and snuggle closer to him. "I hope so."

**TBC...**

**God, I feel like this episode took forever!**

**So I've been making plans for season 2 of LITVD, and I feel like you guys are going to really like what's up ahead!**

**Tori and Sidney's outfits on Polyvore!**

**REVIEW! THANKS! STAY TUNED!**


	16. Children of the Damned part 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own The Vampire Diaries in any way, shape, or form! I do own Victoria Addler and Sidney Weaver!

**Author's Note: **Jeez guys, Tori and Damon had one episode, together, _one_, and they're the couple with the most votes! It's okay though, LOL.

Thank you to Damon's Charlene, grapejuice101, Riana Salvatore, XKaterinaNightgaleX, marieniz V, and chanelle213 for the wonderful reviews for the last chapter!

**Enjoy!**

_** Mystic Falls, Virginia, 1864, Third person POV...**_

A carriage carrying two men drove down a dirt road. They stopped when they saw a young woman leaning over a man's body. Isabella Pierce...not that either man knew that.

Izzy held back a smirk as she stood up with a fake sob. "Please! Please, help us!" She runs towards the carriage, and it stopped as she got there. "Please, my husband, he's been hurt! Please help him!" She cried in false panic.

The driver jumps out of his car, and goes to check on the man in the road. The passenger of the vehicle opens the carriage door and gets out of it.

"What are you doing out here in the middle of the night? It's not safe," the man said to her.

Isabella shakes her head. "No. No, sir. It's not safe," Suddenly, Izzy's face changes as she bares her fangs, biting into the man's neck. She ignores his screams as she continued to drink from him.

Meanwhile, the driver is kneeling over Damon's body, but turns around when he hears screaming. He sees his passenger's dead body lying by the carriage, but doesn't see Isabella. He looks behind him, and when he turns back, Izzy's in front of him. Her eyes turn red as she drains the blood from the man. After she's finished with the man, she throws his body off to the side.

"And that's how it's done," Isabella tells the eldest Salvatore, blood dripping off of her chin.

She wipes her hands as Damon slowly and cautiously gets up. He goes over to the dead men. "What happens to the bodies?"

Isabella shrugs. "Well, I'll take them into the woods and the other animals will have a chance at them," she says, and Damon looks a bit frightened. Raising an eyebrow, Izzy asks, "Are you sure you're ready for this?"

Damon shakes it away, and nods firmly. "I'm ready. I want you to turn me."

"When it's time," Isabella said, walking over to Damon so that her face was right in front of his. "Kiss me."

Damon pulls out a handkerchief from his coat pocket. He moves to wipe the blood off Izzy's chin, but she grabs his hand before he could, and moves closer to his face. "You should probably get a taste."

She leans forward to close the gap between them, but Damon moves away. "Sorry," he mumbles.

Izzy just smirks before shaking her head. "Don't be. Soon you won't be able to get enough," she said. After a moment's hesitation, Damon attaches his lips to hers fiercely. Damon pulls away and the blood from Isabella's chin has been smudged onto Damon's lips, which Isabella tauntingly wipes away.

_** Tori's POV, Present Day...**_

I slowly open my eyes, and breathe in the sweet scent of Stefan. I smile to myself, and snuggle even deeper into his side. Stefan wakes up, and puts his arm around me as he kisses me on the cheek.

"Good morning," I breathe lightly.

Stefan sighed. "I could get used to this."

"As could I, Mr. Salvatore," I say, kissing him gently.

"Rise and shine, sleepyheads."

At the sound of Damon's voice, we both shoot up in bed. Damon, the weirdo that he is, is sitting at the end of the bed. After hesitating for a second, Stefan and I both grab the sheets, and we pull them up, all the way to our chins. I do not want Damon seeing anything that is covered by my clothing as of now. "What the hell, Damon?" I say.

"What are you doing?" Stefan asks in disbelief.

"Oh, stop being smutty," Damon dismisses.

Stefan just rolls his eyes at Damon, and pulls the sheet up more on my side, effectively covering me up more. "Seriously, get out of here!" Stefan said.

"If I see something I haven't seen before, I'll throw a dollar at it," Damon said with an eye roll. "Now listen, we have some very imporant business to discuss."

"And it has to be now because...?" I ask, waiting for him to answer me.

"Well, we have lots to do, now that we're all friends and working toward a common goal," Damon said, getting up from the end of the bed. He turns around to face us.

"So, in order to open the tomb, we need to find the journal to get the grimoire to undo the spells. First things first," Damon said, turning to me. "Since you are Tori Gilbert, you're on journal duty."

I look from Stefan back to Damon. "Since when am I helping?" Does this mean that I have to actually be productive? I have not caught a break to relax in this universe yet!

"Well, Stefan's helping, and you've taken up residence in Stefan's bed, ergo..." Damon trailed off.

Ignoring him, Stefan turned to me. "You don't have to do anything that you don't want to do."

I consider then, then groan, knowing that I had to help Stefan find the grimoire. "I'll look for it tonight," I say, laying back down on the bed, pulling the sheets over my head.

"Good," Damon said.

"How do we know that this journal will hold the location of the grimoire?" Stefan asks. "We're really going to take the word of this vampire? He seemed like a bit of a dimwit."

I stick just my hand out, pointing at Stefan. "_He_ makes a good point."

"In lieu of any other options," Damon says.

I sit up in bed, bringing the sheets down so that they could see my face. "Question: What is a grimoire?" I ask, although I already knew.

"It's a witch's cookbook," Damon says quickly.

"Every spell that a witch casts is unique unto itself, so every witch would document their work," Stefan said, explaining further.

Damon rolls his eyes. "Yeah. Cookbook."

"What about our mystery vampire? Dimwit obviously wasn't working alone, so whoever's out there knows who we are," Stefan said.

"And I don't like that disadvantage, so..." Damon said, then claps his hands. "Chop, chop." He starts to walk out of the room, then turns around, and continues to walk backwards out of the room while talking to us. "You know, I really like this whole menage-a-threesome team thing. It's got a bit of a kink to it," He says with a chuckle, before going serious. "Don't screw it up." And he's gone.

I wait a minute before saying, "He doesn't-"

Stefan cuts me off by putting his fingers to his lips, then to his ear, to indicate that Damon could still hear us.

"Right," I say. Stefan takes my hand, kisses it, then starts to get out of bed. "Wait a second," I say, grabbing Stefan's arm before kissing him.

"We shouldn't-" Stefan whispers against my lips.

"Shh," I say, and imitate what he did earlier, signaling that Damon could hear. We just smile, and continue to kiss as we pull the covers over us.

_** Mystic Falls, Virginia, 1864...**_

Giggles could be heard from under the covers of a bed.

"What are you doing?" A squeal was heard as two heads popped up from the covers, revealing the two people to be Damon Salvatore and Isabella Pierce. "Stop it!" Izzy squealed again.

"Make me," Damon said, pressing kisses to her neck.

Isabella rolls Damon over and stradles him. She bares her fangs, and hisses. Damon didn't look at all frightened (much to Isabella's delight), but more awed, or curious. He caresses her face and she places her hand on top of his, smiling down at him.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

Isabella lets her face turn back to normal. "Yes?" She says. She turns her head to see who's entering, but doesn't move from her position on top of Damon, pinning his wrists down with her hands.

The person opened the door, revealing Emily Bennett. "Excuse me, Miss Isabella. Miss Pearl is here to see you and your sister."

"I'll be down soon. Please ask her to wait. Thank you, Emily," Isabella said, dismissing her maid.

Emily leaves the room, shutting the door tight behind her. Isabella turns back to Damon, pouting her lips. "Fun's over."

"I'll be waiting for you," Damon said, caressing Izzy's face as she leans down and kisses him.

-0-

After fully changing and finding her sister, Isabella and Katherine descend down the stairs.

"It's good to see you, Pearl," the two girls say in unision.

"Perhaps we could talk outside," Pearl said seriously.

Isabella turns to Emily. "Emily, would you please tell Mr. Salvatore that I've stepped away?"

"Which one?" Emily asks.

Isabella thinks about it before smirking. "Both."

Emily walks up the stairs as Pearl, Isabella, and Katherine exit the house.

-0-

"How long do you plan on staying with the Salvatores?" Pearl asks as she and the sisters walk outside. "People talk, Isabella You, carrying on with both brothers, doesn't help the situation," She said to the eldest Pierce.

"The Salvatores have been kind to take us in," Isabella said. "As far as everyone here knows, we're the poor orphan girls from Atlanta, lost her family in the fires," Izzy finishes with a fake pout.

"A match you told Katherine to light, no doubt," Pearl said.

The two sisters turn to each other and giggle. "But I would like to thank my dear sister," Isabella said. "It was her idea to come here. Thanks to her, I have two new playthings," Isabella said, hooking her arm with her sister as the three stop at the end of the yard.

Suddenly, Pearl looks over at a young girl and shouts to her. "Honey, please be careful!"

Isabella and Katherine turned their heads only to see a girl with black hair walking over to a horse. The sisters turned back to Pearl as the older woman spoke.

"Honoria Fell came by the apothecary yesterday with a case of this elixir," She said, reaching into her bag and pulling out a vial of liquid. "She asked that it be sold at a reduced rate."

The two girls look to each other, and they can both tell that by the look on the other's face, they both didn't understand Pearl's point. "We don't follow," Katherine said.

"Try it," Pearl said.

Isabella and Katherine look to each other again, and it's clear on the look on Izzy's face that she wants Katherine to try it. She takes the bottle, uncorks it, and sniffs it. Then, she places the rim of the glass on the palm of her hand. Katherine gasps as it burns her.

"What in hell?!" Isabella cries in pain, shaking her hand as if it helped remove the stinging sensation.

"Pearl, what was that?" Izzy asks, taking her sister's hand to comfort her.

"Vervain," Pearl said.

"Why is there ver..." Isabella asks, then pauses as realization dawns on her. She purses her lips into a tight line. "They know."

"They're trying to find us, and they're getting crafty about it," Pearl explained.

"The townspeople ingesting vervain?" Katherine said. "Well, that's inconvenient," She finishes, handing the vial back to Pearl.

"It might be time for us to move on again," Pearl suggested.

"No," Isabella automatically says. She looks over to Katherine, who nods her head. "We like it here."

"We're not interested in leaving just yet," Katherine said.

The little girl from before runs over to the three women.

"Can we go, Mama?" She asks Pearl.

A concerned look crosses the young girl's face as she sensed the tension in the air. "Is something wrong?"

The sisters shook their heads, as did Pearl.

_** Present Day, Sidney's POV...**_

I was helping Tori and Elena look for the Gilbert journal. Man, Founding Families sure had a lot of crap. Well, at least mine and Tori's family do. I swear at home, we have a closet full of Founder's stuff.

"Do you think Damon really believes us?" Tori suddenly spoke up. "That we're both trying to help him?"

"I don't think Damon knows what to believe. Trust isn't something that comes naturally to him," Stefan answers.

"For some reason, he seems to trust Sidney," Elena pipes up.

I wince when she said that. To be honest, I don't know Damon's fascination with me. Maybe a friendship of convenience. "Yeah, I don't know what's up with that. From what I've seen of Damon, it really only seems like whatever he does, he does for himself."

"You know...I really think that Damon believes that everything he's done, every move that he's made, he's done for love. It's twisted, but kind of sad," Tori says, putting a bag inside of a box.

"There are other ways to get what you want. You don't have to kill people. Damon has no regard for human life. He enjoys inflicting pain on others. For 145 years, every single time that I have let my guard down and let Damon back into my life, he's done something to make me regret that. I'm not going to make that mistake again." Stefan said.

"So what do you think will happen if the tomb gets opened and Damon gets Isabella back?" I ask.

"I think that no matter what Damon promises, a lot of people will die," Stefan admits.

Tori gasps. "I think I found something!"

We all go over, and lean over her shoulder to see what she was holding. Tori holds it up more for everyone to see, and she's holding a picture.

"That's Jonathan Gilbert," Stefan said.

I look down at the box, and scrunch my eyebrows together. "What's this?" I ask, reaching into the box. It looked like a muzzle thing. Why would Jonathan Gilbert have a muzzle? Is he into kinky stuff?

Nobody had a chance to explain because Jeremy, Tori's younger brother, walked into the room. "What are you guys doing?" He asked.

"Just going through some stuff, feeling sentimental," Elena quickly lied.

"Dad had this old family journal from years ago. We thought we'd dig it up," Tori explains.

Jeremy sits down on the kitchen counter. "Jonathan Gilbert's journal?"

We all exchange looks. "Yeah, what do you know about it?" Elena asked.

"I just did a history report on it."

"So where is it now?" Tori asks.

"I gave it to Mr. Saltzman," Jeremy answered. "He wanted to see it."

Elena, Tori, and I shared looks at the new information Jeremy gave us (well new to Elena and I, at least). Stefan suddenly said a quiet goodbye and we watched as Stefan walked away.

_** Third person POV...**_

Alaric sat at his desk with the Gilbert journal in front of him. He stopped at an entry and read it silently to himself.

'I met Barnett and Giuseppe this evening. I saw the skepticism in their eyes when I showed them the compass...'

_** Flashback...**_

_** Mystic Falls, Virginia, 1864...**_

Giuseppe Salvatore, Barnett Lockwood and Jonathan Gilbert all stood in Giuseppe's study, looking at the compass that Jonathan he created.

"We're supposed to believe that can track one of them?" Giuseppe questioned, looking skeptically at the watch in Jonathan's hand.

"What is it, magic?" Barnett asks, curiousity in his eyes.

"It's science," Jonathan corrects.

"I'll believe it when I see it," Barnett said, crossing his arms.

"I've been thinking about this church idea. I believe it could work," Giuseppe confessed.

Before anyone could say anything else, Stefan Salvatore entered his father's study. All three of the adults turned to look at him.

"Excuse me, father, I didn't know you had guests," Stefan apologized.

Giuseppe nodded at him, "We'll be done in a few minutes, son."

Stefan nodded back. "I'll come back," he said. He looked at Barnett and Jonathan, "Forgive me, Mr. Gilbert, Mr. Lockwood." He said, closing the door and leaving them alone once more.

"Have you told them?" Jonathan asked, looking at Giuseppe.

Giuseppe shook his head, "Not yet."

Jonathan looked at him seriously, "Giuseppe, we need all the men we can get."

"I'll tell them," Giuseppe reassured the men. "You can count of both of my boys."

_** Present Day, Tori's POV...**_

__When Stefan left, I decided that I didn't want to wait in a house. I went to take a walk, and when Elena and Sid wanted to join me, I waved them off, saying that I just wanted to be alone. I walked back into the house, and made my way to the kitchen. I stopped when I heard voices, Jenna's and Damon's to be specific, adn I was about to walk away, when I heard Damon's voice say, "Hello, Tori."

I rolled my eyes, but walked into the kitchen. I narrowed my eyes at Damon, who looked like he was preparing dinner like in the episode. My thoughts were interrupted by Jenna speaking to me.

"Hey, where have you been?" she questioned.

"Just out," I say, glancing at Damon. "What's going on in here?"

"We're cooking dinner," Damon said, as he went back to cutting tomatoes.

"Is Stefan with you?" He asked me.

"He'll be here soon." I looked at Jenna. "Is Elena and Sidney here?"

She nods. "Sidney's upstairs and Elena is getting some chicken at the store. Can you help Damon set the table while you wait for them?"

I'll admit it, I was a little shocked when I heard Jenna say that. I looked at Damon, who was still cutting those tomatoes of his, and he glanced at me with his signature smirk. Why do I have a feeling he knew she was going to say that?

"Yeah…sure," I finally say.

Jenna jumped off of the counter, without spilling her wine, and walked out of the kitchen.

I looked back at Damon as he smirked at me again and said, "So, you ready to help out?"

I rolled my eyes, but started to get the table ready. I had to force myself not to roll my eyes as Damon deliberately bumped into me while I was heading towards the table to sit down the plates for dinner.

As I set the plates, I said, annoyance clear in my voice, "Don't do that."

"Do what?" He asked innocently.

I rolled my eyes, "You know what. That move was deliberate Damon."

"Well, yeah, I was deliberately trying to get to the sink," Damon protested, smirking. This time, I did roll my eyes at him, only because his smirk was seriously sending some hardcore butterflies to my stomach.

I glanced over at Damon from over my shoulder, who was now standing in front of the stove. "Whatever you say Damon," I told him, giving him a fake smile, rolling my eyes again.

"You know if you keep rolling your eyes like that, it's going to stay that way."

I roll my eyes a third time. "Thanks for the tip," I say sarcastically.

"You're welcome," He said, sarcasm in his voice aswell. I feel like all of our conversations are sarcastic. "Speaking of Stefan, where is he?" Damon asked changing the subject. I was about to point out that we _weren't _talking about Stefan, when he cut me off, saying, "He's missing family night." He smirked at me, "Which I'm enjoying immensely." He turned back to the sauce he was cooking and was quiet for a few moments until he spoke again, "Is it real?"

I literally falter in my steps, guilt bubbling up in me. "Is what real?" I asked, hoping my voice didn't sound too squeaky.

"This, renewed sense of brother-hood," Damon replied, tasting the sauce before looking over at me, "Can I trust him?"

Guilt conscricting me like a snake, I nodded, "Yeah…of course you can trust him."

I turned around so that I was facing the table and not looking at him. Feeling someone behind me, I turned around and was suddenly face to face with Damon.

"Can I trust him?" Damon repeated his question, looking me deep in the eye.

"I'm wearing vervain Damon," I say. "It's not going to work."

"I'm not compelling you," Damon told me, actually surprising me. "I just want you to answer me…honestly."

I wanted to break down and tell him everything at his intense eyes locking with mine. I swallowed the large lump in my throat, but didn't let the nervousness show on my face.

"Yes, you can trust him," I finally say, nodding my head.

Damon silently stared at me in the eye for a couple minutes. "What about you? Can I trust you too?"

My palms grew sweaty with nervousness, knowing exactly what he meant with the question he just asked.

"You can trust me Damon," I say breathlessly.

Damon, somehow, didn't catch my lie. He nodded and I forced a smile on my face as I brushed past him.

"There was a time when I trusted him more than anyone," Damon told me as I placed a bowl on the counter.

I didn't look at him as I spoke. "Trust breeds trust, you have to give it to get it," I say.

"Are you lecturing me?"

Using his smirk, I turn to face him, a hand on my hip, "Do you need to be lectured?"

"I just want her back," Damon says quietly. "I'm sure you can understand."

My smirk dropped and I nodded solemnly. "I can understand that you would do anything for her, yeah," I told him as I walked back over to the table where Damon was.

Just as I was about to put the forks on the table when I felt Damon's body pressed next to mine. My breath hitching, I felt his breath near my ear as he lowered his head. "Then you understand what I will do if anyone gets in my way," Damon whispered dangerously.

I took a deep breath in, closing my eyes. His body was gone, and I watched him walk away. God, he _needs_ to stop doing that!

**TBC...**

**So chapter would have the whole episode, like I usually do, but this episode has been kicking my butt so bad, that I just wanted part of it up already. The rest of the episode should follow soon.**

**I also wanted to clear something up regarding Damon and Sidney.**

**I know, a lot of you want to see them together, and that they have great chemistry, and how they'd make an amazing couple.**

**But the reason that they have great chemistry is because of how alike their personalities are as friends.**

**I'm really planning for Sidney to be Damon's Lexi, because, let's face it, their relationship is basically like the one that Stefan and Lexi had.**

**But, all you Didney shippers, fear not. I have something VERY special planned for an upcoming episode ;)**

**Tori's and Sidney's outfits on Polyvore!**

** REVIEW! THANKS! STAY TUNED!**


End file.
